


The Caged Soul

by Nrem511



Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Wade Wilson, Attraction, Beach Sex, Beating, Begging, Blood, Bottom Peter Parker, Buried Alive, Burns, Caning, Caring, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Confessions, Confused Peter Parker, Confusion, Control, Courtroom Drama, Cruelty, Dark Past, Desire, Despair, Doing the Right Thing, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear of Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Hope, Hugs, Human Wade Wilson, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Infection, Jealousy, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Mocking, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orphan Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson First Meet, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is 21, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Regret, Repression, Rescue, Restraints, Ridicule, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadness, Scared Peter Parker, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Soft Wade Wilson, Sounding, Stabbing, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Strangulation, Sub Peter Parker, Therapy, Threats, Top Wade Wilson, Trust Issues, Violence, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is kind, skin burns, spideypool-freeform, vulnerable Peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: When Wade Wilson goes to work for a high profile wealthy investor he meets mild mannered personal assistant Peter. On the surface everything appears to be normal, but Wade soon discovers all is not what it seems. Wade has his own hidden agenda where his new boss is concerned, but as he tries to uncover shocking truths will his affections for Peter inadvertently put the young man in danger?A story about control, fear and love.25/01/2021 Latest update for Chapter 1527/01/2021 Latest update for Chapter 1630/01/2021 final update chapter 17 COMPLETE!Please read the tags on this story. Thank you xoxoxoI want to just say that some of the tags only refer to things being mentioned or a very small part of the story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535738
Comments: 107
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  💖💖💖💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade starts working for Markus Gadson a wealthy investor. He meets his young personal assistant Peter and is completely captivated. It soon becomes clear things are not as straightforward as they appear on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depiction of non-con sex and extreme abuse. Mentions of past abuse and violence.  
> The OC is not a nice guy!!!

"Mr. Wilson, we hope we can rely on you to be discreet at all times. Mr. Gadson runs a tight ship. Some of his business associates appreciate a level of confidentiality when it comes to financial and personal matters. You may see people you recognize from their public profiles, but to you they are merely faces, nothing else. We need to know that you understand what is implied here. Loose lips are not appreciated and any hint of disloyalty on your part will result in immediate expulsion from these premises and legal action. Mr. Gadson will therefore need you to sign a non disclosure agreement while you are working for him. He has to protect his business and his clients. We trust you understand? You do come highly recommended." The lawyer had a false smile as he nodded at his client sitting beside him.

Wade stared at the document on the desk in front of him. A pen was handed over as he looked up at the two men sitting opposite. He wasn't comfortable signing his name to something so binding, but he agreed to do the job so he sucked it up and reached for the pen.

"Yes you have nothing to worry about. Discretion is my middle name. See no evil, hear no evil baby. One face is pretty much the same as the next to me. Where do I sign?" The lawyer watched as Wade signed all the copies and then he extended a hand to finalize the agreement. "Thank you for your patience on this matter Mr. Wilson. I shall now leave you and Mr. Gadson to become acquainted. Any questions please feel free to contact me, my details are on your copy of the NDA." 

Wade shook his head and grinned as the lawyer left the room. He leant back in the chair and glanced over at Gadson. So far he hadn't said one single word. Wade shifted slightly under his gaze. He didn't like being so closely scrutinized.

_ What is the deal with this creepy fucker? _

"Mr. Wilson..or may I call you Wade seeing as you are going to be working for me?" Gadson's expression had changed from distant and stern to a warm smile. Wade wasn't sure what to think. "Yeah that's fine...what do I call you? How about Mr. G? Not too formal, not too familiar, but with an air of friendly respect." Wade raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. G is fine, you're very talkative aren't you? I'm used to it being a little more reserved and quiet around here, but maybe it's time things were livened up a little. I must apologise for the formality of the non disclosure agreement, but it's just a security measure on my part. Some of my clients are quite high profile and considerably wealthy and that brings shall we say a certain paranoia when it comes to business matters. I am an investor in the rich and famous Mr. Wilson. I fund projects in the arts, film and television, theatre, you name it. I am by no means a bogeyman, on the contrary I pride myself on doing business with a smile on my face. I aim to make people feel comfortable. I trust we can work together, Wade?" Gadson smirked as he reached across to shake Wade's hand.

"Sure no problem. Looking forward to it." Wade kept his eyes firmly on Gadson's expression as he shook his hand. He knew guys like him, all smooth talk and charming smiles. Wade would be on the lookout for a kink in the armor, a look, a comment, even just the raising of an eyebrow, anything to show this guy's true colours.

"Excellent, now let me show you around, introduce you to the others, give you a feel for the place." He gestured for Wade to follow him as he took him on a tour of his mansion. 

Markus Gadson was indeed charm personified. Tall, handsome in a slightly steely way, well groomed, smartly dressed and graceful in his movements. His sandy blonde hair looked neatly coiffured, his hands manicured, his deep blue eyes observant and his physique strong. He worked out for two hours every day and only ate food prepared by his personal chef and nutritionist. He wasn’t a young man, but he disguised his real age with his levels of fitness and good health. He was generous, a philanthropist, always funding charity projects and helping those less fortunate than himself. Admired and loved by those he charmed, he feigned humility. Secretly he enjoyed all the attention, it stroked his ego. He felt no guilt over that, he was after all just a human being. 

He had suffered a miserable childhood. His parents abandoned him as a toddler and he flitted in and out of foster care and children's homes. The things he had witnessed would turn even the most hardened person's stomach. At age fourteen he suddenly found himself the heir to a fortune left by his grandmother who he never knew. The old woman had placed him in her will on the day he was born and had tried to stay in contact, but his parents took him across the country and she lost touch. As his father had committed suicide in jail Markus was the only living relative left and so he inherited everything.

Markus used the money to educate himself and started investing in local projects, then bigger endeavors followed and soon he had made his first million by age twenty-two. He had it all and yet he felt empty most of the time. He found it hard to trust people and he had no close relationships. Everybody around him was either his employee or a business associate. He longed to feel loved. When he turned twenty-five he fell in love with a woman five years his senior. Being inexperienced in relationships and true emotions he went totally overboard, showering his lover with expensive gifts and holidays and all manner of generosity, but it wasn't to last and he ended up broken hearted and distraught when she left him for another. He had wanted to marry her, love her forever, but instead she ripped his heart apart. 

For years after that he remained single, only enjoying the company of escorts and one-night stands. His tastes were for younger men and women, sometimes only just of a legal age. Their lighthearted innocence appealed to him. He would pick them up at the college he occasionally frequented. He enjoyed free access to the college grounds as he was a generous investor, helping to establish a new library and financing the college arts center. He was well known and liked by all on campus. He used his influence and wealth to dazzle new students, entertaining the ones that caught his eye. He wasn't intentionally predatory, but he craved their young skin and honesty, their lack of self-awareness, all wide eyed and overwhelmed by the enormity of life in the city. Markus felt a safety in their presence, they wouldn't use him and leave him. They appreciated his attention, his care, his generosity and in return all he asked for was a little  _ understanding _ . He expected them to accept his needs, indulge his fantasies, be discreet about their liaisons. 

He did fall for another person, but he never mentioned her. They were in a relationship for a few years, but then one day it ended and he moved away. He refused to discuss what happened or why they split up. He just exclaimed that they weren't compatible and it had fallen apart. Her family blamed Markus and tried to claim he had abused her, but he denied it and proved it in court. Later he heard his ex had taken her own life. He put it down to her being too mentally fragile and nothing more was said about it. 

Now he lived alone with his staff and personal assistant. He didn't require any more attachment than that. His assistant was a young man he’d met by chance during a business opportunity. Impressed by his personality he'd offered him a job. He accompanied Markus everywhere he went and took care of his more personal comforts, like always making sure he had refreshments and holding his coat and reassuring him in moments of doubt. He trusted him completely. People speculated about their relationship, but it appeared to be nothing more than a working arrangement, platonic and sometimes more formal than one would expect of two people so familiar. 

"Ah Peter, there you are. I would like you to meet Wade Wilson, he is my new driver and security man. I thought it was time I followed my own advice and took some precautions. Wade, this is Peter my personal assistant." Gadson beckoned the young man over who responded immediately.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Wilson," he said in a hushed voice. Peter's eyes were deep brown with the kind of lashes that make-up models could only dream of. His pale skin contrasted with dark brown hair that framed his face in a neat but slightly untamed manner. He was dressed in smart casual clothes, a blue turtle neck with a tan long sleeved shirt over the top, dark trousers and smart shoes. He was small build, slender, slightly feminine and far too pretty. 

Wade's jaw dropped open slightly as he took in  _ the vision  _ that appeared before him.

_ Wow. _

He couldn't help but feel insecure in the company of such a beautiful young person. Wade had extensive scarring all over his body as a result of being caught in an explosion when he worked as a soldier in Special Ops. It had ended his military career and left him to endure stares and the inevitable questions for the rest of his life. He was used to it, but sometimes it made him feel too self-conscious. This was definitely one of those moments.

_ I mean, look at him. He's like a work of art, so perfect. _

"Hey Peter, so what's this guy really like? Does he ever just hang out with a six pack and a couple of hot dogs? What do you do to unwind around here?" Wade winked at Peter as he shook his hand, trying to break the ice. He felt a hint of nervousness in his stomach when the young man didn't respond. He saw him glance at Gadson who gave him a nod, then he smiled sweetly and replied, "I don't really go out much. We have a very busy schedule. I like watching films and making popcorn. Mr. Gadson is actually very laid-back. He likes baseball." 

Wade saw Gadson smile warmly at Peter who stepped back and stood beside him. He couldn't quite figure it out, but there was definitely something odd about the way Peter spoke and behaved, like he was a robot.

_ What's the deal with these guys? _

They continued the tour of the house. Wade observed that Peter never left Gadson's side. He behaved like he’d been programmed to know his every move and reaction. The young man nodded at everything his employer said and laughed softly at all the right moments. He opened doors and poured drinks and even produced a handkerchief out of nowhere when Gadson sneezed. He was like clockwork, all smooth but controlled movements and soothing tones. He spoke in a soft almost whisper-like voice and his expressions were tender and demure. Wade was fascinated, he couldn't keep his eyes off him.

"Peter why don't you show Wade the cars in the garage, I have a few phone calls to make. I'll catch up with you shortly." Peter's body stiffened slightly but then he nodded, leading the way outside to the garages. Wade could tell the young man's demeanor had changed. He seemed more reserved, which was understandable as Wade was a stranger to him after all. 

_ I want to make him smile, a real smile, as himself. _

"So Peter, how long have you worked for Mr. Big Shot in there? You look pretty settled, do you live here?" Peter nodded and hummed in response, nervously glancing over his shoulder as if to see if someone was behind them. It gave Wade an uneasy feeling. 

"I've worked for Mr. Gadson for four years, he is an amazing man. He looks after all of us here and I get to stay in this beautiful house. I have travelled all over the world with him. He's such a good person, so generous." Peter's voice wavered slightly as he spoke. Wade thought it all sounded a bit rehearsed, like the young man needed to prove that Gadson was this great guy. Wade just smiled and followed him into the first garage. 

There were three high-end cars all parked at an angle, their bodywork gleaming, not a blemish in sight. Wade ran his hand over the smooth exterior of the first car, a chunky Range Rover with blacked out windows. He caught sight of Peter in the reflection of the glass. The young man watched him closely, like he was a rare species of some kind. Wade suspected it was due to his skin.

"Something you want to ask me Peter?" Wade turned round to see Peter looking caught out. He quickly moved over to the other car, an indigo Mercedes. "This one is Mr. Gadson's favourite for travelling in. I think you will probably be driving this a lot." Peter looked away as he spoke. Wade felt bad he had made him feel uncomfortable.

"That's a nice car. I think I'll be more than happy driving around in it. You don't have to feel bad for looking at my skin Peter, it's human nature to stare. I got injured when I was in the army, no big deal. At least I'm still here....and now I get to drive your boss's cars...lucky me!" Wade skipped round the cars laughing and Peter seemed to relax a little. He was curious about this uninhibited man. 

They walked out and Wade saw Peter crane his neck to look over at the house, like he was checking if his boss was walking over to meet them. He seemed on edge. Maybe he didn't like being alone with someone he barely knew. Wade hoped he would see he wasn't any kind of threat. Following Peter into the second garage, he noticed his slim form. The young man moved fluidly, like he was floating. An eerie calm came off him. Like he was conscious of every move he made, all controlled and coordinated. Wade could sense something wasn't quite right, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was all just a bit too perfect.

_ I guess time will tell. _

"Holy shit look at this! Wow that is one beautiful vehicle. Oh my god, this is priceless! I'm getting in ...is that okay? Hey I mean I am officially Gadson's new driver, right?" Wade jumped in the driver's seat of the shiny red and black vintage Ferrari and pretended to drive it, making vroom noises and whooping at the quality of the interior. Peter looked on with a mildly horrified expression. "Mr. Wilson, I really don't know if this is okay. Mr. Gadson is very particular about this car. Maybe you should get out now." 

"Ah Peter stop worrying, I'm sure it's okay. Why else would he tell you to show me the cars? Hey why don't you get in? Oh and you can call me Wade. I'm not your boss, we're on a level here. Come on get in. I can see you want to." Peter bit his lip hesitantly, but then he opened the door and got in. It was lovely inside, all polished leather and shiny fixtures. He had seen the car over the years but never actually sat in it. His boss didn't really take it anywhere, it was more like a show piece. He glanced sideways at Wade and a little smile played on his lips.

Wade loved it. He felt like it was  _ mission accomplished _ to make Peter smile. The first  _ honest  _ reaction he’d seen from the young man since being introduced. He could tell he genuinely liked being in the car. "Told you, it's great. I bet he doesn't use this much, the insurance would cost more than the damned car. We can pretend we're going on a trip. Where shall we go? The beach? I like the sea. We can take a picnic, you like picnics Peter? I'll bring a blanket we can sit on and watch the ocean. Sounds a good plan, right?" Wade got lost in his imagination.

The younger man liked the way Wade spoke to him, it was almost childlike, his unrestrained enthusiasm. It was infectious and Peter felt he could be honest with him, like he wouldn't judge him.

_ I want to talk to him. _

"I've never had a picnic. I've been to the beach with Mr. Gadson, but only to resorts like in the Bahamas, not with a blanket on the sand. It sounds nice. I think I once went when I was a kid. I remember having candy floss ....Coney Island probably." Peter's face lit up as he spoke softly. His voice sounded melodic, like his memory made him feel uplifted. 

Wade gazed at him as they sat there in what felt like a stolen moment. Everything seemed to fall away and it was just the two of them. Peter's face was a picture of sweetness, so pure. He looked at Wade and blushed deeply, suddenly rushing to get out of the car. "We should move on. Mr. Gadson will be coming out to meet us."

Wade grinned to himself as he followed Peter outside. Had he seen a different side to the young man? He’d definitely got him to drop his guard for a moment.

_ Oh and that blush, holy crap, so adorable. _

_ What am I even doing? I need to clear my head. I can't let a pretty face distract me. _

_ Except he's more than that and you know it. _

_ Shit. _

As they approached the third garage a voice rang out from the direction of the house and Wade noticed Peter freeze and swallow before he turned round and painted a blatantly artificial smile on his face. "Mr. Gadson we're over here."

Markus caught up with them and over exuberantly led Wade into the third garage. "I take it you saw the Ferrari? Well that's just a little trinket compared to this masterpiece. This is my little baby and nobody but me gets to drive her...you have hereby been warned." He smiled in a strangely playful manner as he flicked the lights on in the garage. 

"Oh now that is poetry on wheels. Wow. Is this a genuine Sixties model?" Wade rolled his eyes in appreciation at the powder blue E-Type Jaguar. It was perfectly preserved. Seeing something so special gave Wade a little lift in his belly, but it didn't even come close to the twist he felt in his groin seeing Peter biting his lip and looking downright  _ alluring _ as he stood behind his boss. Gadson was waxing lyrical about his pride and joy, but the words weren't even registering. All Wade wanted was for Peter to meet his gaze. 

_ Come on beautiful look at me. _

As Gadson lowered himself into the car, still talking, Peter turned his head away. Wade sighed, his frustration building inside. He hummed and nodded at his new boss and as he glanced up again he caught Peter staring straight at him. Their eyes only locked for a few seconds, but it was enough for Wade to throw him a very  _ intentional _ wink as the corners of his mouth curled up with a mischievous grin. Peter's face turned crimson and out of the corner of his eye Gadson caught the exchange. His lips tightened and he climbed back out of the car. 

"So what do you think Wade? These are mere samples of my collection. I actually have more cars in a unit I had specially constructed. We shall visit there over the week. Some of the cars I rent out for film shoots, but not this little jewel, she's my favourite. My personal treat. Peter likes this car, don't you? He has spent many happy moments in the passenger seat. Maybe we should take a drive in it soon, what do you think? Peter are you listening?" Gadson clicked his fingers and Peter snapped out of his daydream. "Oh, ehm I am sorry, yes I love this car it's amazing. Yes of course I'd love to take a drive with you Mr. Gadson." His face drained of all it's colour as he stammered his words. The look Wade gave him had completely confused him. 

"Peter go and find Mr. Taylor and tell him we shall be having a guest for dinner. Then go and prepare us some drinks in the sitting room." The young man nodded and turned to walk away but Gadson blocked his exit. He leant in and spoke in a low tone close to Peter's ear. "Oh and Peter....thank you." He stepped aside and the young man hurried away.

Wade felt bemused by the scene he’d just witnessed. He was trying to understand the dynamic between Peter and his boss. He decided to play devil's advocate and throw out a line. He was curious to see Gadson's reaction. 

"So Peter, he's something else. I like him. Is he seeing anybody?" Wade saw Gadson flinch, but then he laughed and shook his head. "Yes Peter is quite a gem, I don't know what I would do without him. No he is not involved with anybody, but don't go getting any ideas. I do not encourage fraternizing amongst my employees. It creates distractions and I can't afford any  _ unfortunate _ situations." 

"Ah that's a shame, I was going to take him to the beach for a picnic. He seemed to like that idea. We could still go as friends though right?" Wade pushed it a little further. He could see a vein forming in Gadson's temple as he clearly clenched his jaw. He’d touched a nerve. 

_ That's it, drop the Mr. Nice Guy act. _

"I'm sorry Wade but I feel I should stop you there. Now you are in my employment I expect certain standards and that means your full attention. Peter is my personal domestic assistant which means he is on standby twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. In return he gets to live here and enjoy a lifestyle that many twenty-one year olds would quite literally kill for. I need him to be focussed and alert and not pre-occupied by flippant flirtations and trips to the beach. I'm sorry if that sounds somewhat draconian, but it's just the way I run my business and my home. Peter is free to leave whenever he pleases and if he no longer wanted this job then I would be sad to see him go, but that would be his choice. What I am trying to say is that while he lives and works under my roof he has to adhere to my rules and I hope you can respect that." The older man tried to appear reasonable, but he couldn't hide his annoyance at Wade's comments. He took a deep breath and patted Wade on his shoulder as if to show there were no hard feelings. Wade smiled but his eyes told a different story.

_ Just how 'personal' and 'domestic' is Peter's role here? This guy's cage is well and truly rattled. _

The two men entered the house in silence, the atmosphere awkward between them. Gadson downed his drink and ordered Peter to prepare him a bath, he announced he wanted to freshen up before dinner and Wade was very welcome to make himself at home in the sitting room. 

Wade watched as Peter hurriedly walked ahead of Gadson and they disappeared through the door. The whole afternoon had felt discomforting. What had seemed like a straightforward enough job had taken a turn into something possibly more complicated.

The truth was that Wade was in fact being paid to infiltrate Gadson's home and business in order to locate evidence against him. The person who hired Wade was the father of Gadson's ex fiancée, the woman who took her own life. The details surrounding her death had been sordid and underhand. She had accused her fiance of cruelty and abuse and prolonged emotional and physical torture. She described him as 'evil' and 'sadistic', painting a picture of control and humiliation. She underwent examinations to back up her evidence and documented the many scars and injuries on her body. Unbeknown to Gadson she had kept a diary and took photos for months. She’d planned to blow his 'good guy' image to pieces and expose him for the warped individual he really was, telling her lawyer about the images she had seen on his computer of others like her. All young students subjected to physical sexual depravity, all victims of his abuse of power. She could prove he used his money and status to lure them into harmful situations and then paid them to be silent. She found a guy Gadson had severely traumatized and he agreed to help her case, but at the last minute he withdrew his statement and refused to cooperate. It was thought he’d been threatened and once again paid off to keep his mouth shut.

On the day of the court appearance it looked to be a strong case against Gadson, but then his lawyers went to town on the woman and tore her to shreds. They threw the entire case into doubt by dragging up her entire sexual history, that she had been a promiscuous teenager with a taste for rough sex and how she frequented websites depicting torture and rape fantasies. Of course the majority of their 'evidence' had been fabricated and twisted to make it look like she was a fantasist who craved attention. They claimed her 'sick and twisted' desires drove Mr. Gadson away as he could no longer take her violent demands. His legal team played a video that showed his fiancée tied up screaming at the camera begging Markus to rape her and hurt her and how she couldn't get enough of him fucking her. There were audible gasps as the video was shown. The whole thing was a nightmare and the woman fell apart on the stand as they cruelly interrogated her like she was in fact the criminal. It had ended in disaster when the judge had ruled a mistrial and thrown the case out, subsequently letting Gadson walk away with his reputation only slightly dented. That same day his ex-fiancée had walked off into the woods and hung herself. Nobody except her father had believed her story and standing beside his daughter's cold body in the mortuary, he swore revenge on Gadson. 

Wade wasn't paid to pass judgement. He had no opinion on the case. He knew how sleazy lawyers acted and he also knew how clever abusers could be. He definitely felt some alarm bells going off where Peter was concerned. Of course he couldn't tell if there was any kind of abuse taking place and while Peter seemed a bit odd in his mannerisms around Gadson that could be a case of dissatisfaction with the nature of his job. Maybe Peter had come to the end of his time with his employer. He no longer wanted to be somebody's personal servant, because that was the reality of his position. 

No, Wade had to tread carefully if he wanted to uncover the information he needed. He regretted the little mind games he had played in the garage, but he needed to see if Gadson's mask dropped. He hadn't seen enough evidence of anything sinister yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs in Gadson's private bathroom Peter had finished filling the tub and laid out fresh towels for his boss. A knot formed in his stomach as he heard him enter the room. Standing beside the tub he felt a hand on his lower back.

"So, did you have fun with our new acquaintance this afternoon? I heard you made plans for a trip to the beach. How exciting. Wade seems to think you are available, but that's not the case is it Peter?" The older man moved round and stared at Peter as he stood before him. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me about it? What did you do to give him the idea that you are available?"

Peter’s breathing sped up as he stuttered and stammered his response. "I ...no ...I didn't do anything. He got in the car and told me about how much he liked the beach. I promise....I told him... I had been to the Bahamas with you and how lovely it was and how good you treat us all here. I made sure he knew how much I appreciate everything you do for me and.... _ please _ ...I didn't say anything about being available." Peter had tears in his eyes as he stood frozen to the spot, cowering under the gaze of his boss.

"So Wade got into the car? The Ferrari? You _ let  _ him get in my car? I didn't give you permission to do that did I? Did you tell him to get out of the car?" Gadson lifted Peter's chin up and stared directly into his eyes. Peter inhaled as he tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He nodded frantically as he finally managed to croak the words out. "Ye...yes, I told him...I said you wouldn't like it. He got out...he really did. I'm sorry...I should have been more mindful. I'm so sorry I messed up." 

"Oh I see. Okay. Well, you did the right thing then. I think he took you by surprise. Is that right? He is a bit forward isn't he? You're not used to someone like that. You must be careful Peter, men like him are only after  _ one thing _ . If you did nothing to encourage him then there is no problem. Now, don't look so worried." Peter exhaled with relief and half-smiled at his boss. He turned to walk away but Gadson gripped his arm tightly. 

"There's one thing you forgot Peter. I know everything that goes on in this house. I can see all of you at any time, that includes the garages. Did you forget yourself Peter? Did you suffer memory loss? From what I could see you did EVERYTHING to encourage Mr. Wilson. Not only did you let him get in my car, but you joined him and sat there laughing with him, no doubt planning your date to the beach. Do you think I am stupid Peter? Do you think I will allow a dirty little slut like you to make a fool out of me? I saw you gazing over at him while you sat in my precious baby. I saw your blushes Peter. What nasty little promises did he make you? Is he going to fuck you Peter? Is he going to drive you to the beach in my Ferrari and then bend you over the bonnet and slam his cock into you? Is that what you want?" Gadson's grip bruised Peter's arm as he stood shaking his head and crying.

"No, n-nothing happened, nothing was s-said, I promise. I'm sorry I got in the car, I'm so sorry.... _ please _ . I won't speak to him again. I don't want him, I'm not interested. Please, you are the only person I care about. Please believe me." Peter sobbed, wincing at the pain in his arm. He wasn't strong enough to defend himself if Gadson decided he should be punished. Peter was afraid of the pain he knew could be inflicted on him. "Please...I ...I love you."

Gadson took a deep breath and let go of Peter's arm. He looked at the sobbing young man before him and felt his frustration rising in his chest. He hated his pathetic whimpering. He felt a deep-seated anger towards his fine features and delicate body. He wanted to hurt him, break him in two, make him suffer. He could see him begging in his mind and it started to turn him on. His heart was cold, all that moved him was pain and humiliation. 

He needed to see Peter suffer. 

"Take your clothes off." The order sounded blunt and void of emotion. Peter started trembling as he slowly removed his shirt and top. His slim body showed signs of trauma, scars and yellowing bruises. He stepped out of his underwear and stood naked in the middle of the room. 

"Come here." Gadson clicked his fingers and Peter obeyed. He reached up and stroked the older man's face, trying to show him affection. 

"I love you. You make me so happy. You....you give me everything I need. You are all I want...." Peter kissed Gadson's face and started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest as the shirt fell open. He gazed up at him with doe eyes, trying to look seductive, trying to make him calm and passive with his body. 

Gadson took hold of his chin and snarled at him, "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Is that the way you looked at him? You need to be reminded that you  _ belong _ to me. You are not available and you are not going on any little trips to the beach. You are  _ mine _ . I pay for your whole life and in return I get to play with you whenever I like. Now, turn round and face the tub, bend over and spread your disgusting slut legs." Peter did as he was told and waited for what was coming. He just wanted it to be over. His only saving grace was that he knew Gadson had left Wade downstairs and he wouldn't keep him waiting too long. 

Gadson lowered his pants and freed his erection, it throbbed purple and hard, precum dribbled out of the tip. He grabbed hold of Peter's hair and pushed him forwards so his head and torso leaned over the tub. "How long can you hold your breath Peter?" Before the young man could answer he shoved his head under the water and held him in place as he fucked him roughly from behind. After a few moments he lifted Peter's head up and laughed at his spluttering. The young man tried to protest but Gadson shoved him back under as he drove into him, slamming his fragile frame into the side of the tub. 

Peter struggled, his chest burning as he gulped mouthfuls of water. He was coughing and panicking but he couldn't free himself from Gadson's strong grip. He felt him lift his head out of the water and frantically inhaled deep breaths, coughing as the fluid rattled in his chest. He could feel his entrance being stretched as Gadson abused him and took what he wanted. It was hard and painful, no lube, no consideration, nothing. He was just there to be used and tormented. His head was pushed under water once more and he tried to hold his breath, it was like somebody was standing on his chest. All he could do was beg in his mind, plead for it to end, for this monster who hated him so much to finish and cast him aside. 

As he was lifted out of the water once more he knew how to make it end sooner. The thing that turned Gadson on more than anything was when Peter begged him to stop. He had to make it sound as frightened as he could, which wasn't hard as he genuinely felt petrified of his boss. "PLEASE....ahhh  _ please _ Master, please no more, please it  _ hurts _ ....ahhh I'm begging you. I won't do it again, I promise. You are right, I am a slut, I am worthless, but please no more. You are my Master, you own me, please don't hurt me anymore. I'll do  _ anything _ please." Peter could feel Gadson moving faster, his breathing increasing and his hands both now on his hips, digging into his flesh, banging his lower body against the cold hard bathtub. The pain was excruciating, but anything was better than being drowned. 

With one last slam into his body he heard him curse and cry out and felt the warm fluid oozing inside. Peter’s walls relaxed as Gadson released himself from his entrance. The young man fell to the floor holding on to his bruised hips and lower abdomen. 

"Clean yourself up and get out of my sight. I will make your excuses downstairs. You disgust me you pathetic runt." 

Peter scrambled to his feet and gathered up his clothes, fleeing the bathroom through a side door that led onto a small corridor and into his own room. He sat down on the floor and cried. The hot salty tears stung his eyes where the soapy water had agitated his tear ducts. He looked down at his pelvis and genitals and could see the bruises forming where Gadson had slammed him against the edge of the tub. He didn't understand why he kept letting this happen to himself. He had made so many plans in his head to run away and escape and yet here he was, still trapped in a living nightmare, still allowing a coldhearted man to hurt and humiliate him for his own sadistic pleasure. He couldn't take any more. It had gone too far this time. 

_ This time? Ha that's a joke Parker. It goes too far every damned time.  _

"Yes but this time he tried to fucking well drown me. He's stepped it up a gear." Peter got up and walked over to his small ensuite bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped inside. As he stood under the soothing spray he looked at the seed dripping down his legs. He gagged at the sight of it, recalling it's bitter taste every time his boss forced him to swallow it. He washed himself and rinsed off, then he grabbed a towel and gently dried his skin, scrunching his eyes up at the damage his body had once more been subjected to. 

He got into some PJs and curled up on his bed. It was all so double. Here he was in a nice comfortable bed, surrounded by materialistic trinkets and high-quality clothes and accessories. He was treated like a prince one minute and like a worthless slave the next. He never knew as each day dawned which role he would be playing. His head was a mess, confused, exhausted. He knew it had been a mistake to get into the car with Wade, but something about him had made Peter want to join in, experience some of the big scarred man's obvious enjoyment. His sense of mischief had rubbed off on Peter. He liked him. 

_ I'm an idiot. My master is right, he only wants one thing. That's what they all want. _

_ But still. _

_ I like him. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs Wade had sat waiting for over an hour when Gadson appeared looking refreshed and bright-eyed. He poured them a drink and gave Wade a hearty smile. 

_ So where's his little shadow? _

"Peter asked me to apologise on his behalf, he's having an early night. He suffers with migraines so it will just be you and I for dinner. It will give us a chance to discuss what your role will entail, raise any issues and settle any questions you may have." 

Wade sipped his drink and wondered what the real reason was for Peter's absence. He suddenly had a horrible thought, that he had somehow caused him trouble by mentioning the beach idea. It seemed a little too coincidental that one minute Peter seemed fine and the next he’d been struck down with migraine. Wade had an uneasy feeling about it, but there was nothing he could do right at that moment. He hoped that when he saw Peter again he could possibly apologise to him. He didn't want to put him in any bad situations. Wade had taken a shine to the young assistant. His sweet face kept popping up in his mind. He couldn't bear the idea of him worrying about anything. 

_ I want to make him smile again. _

_ I want to talk to him. _

_ I like him. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadson continues his cruelty as Peter is lured into his sadistic mind games and Wade begins to see the truth.  
> Peter wakes up to his reality and Wade offers him a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of sexual and physical abuse. Violent and humiliating behaviour.

Two days had passed since the bathroom incident and Gadson had left Peter alone. He knew this was all part of the usual pattern. His master would find something to get angry about, blame Peter, subject him to humiliating abuse and then ignore him for days. He would then appear all smiles and tender words and offer him gifts and promises of shopping trips and holidays. Peter would be praised and adored and treated like a pet, not a human being.

_ How long am I going to let him treat me like this? _

_ How can I get away?  _

_ I have nobody to help me and he knows that. _

Peter had only spoken to Mrs. Jackson, the housekeeper. She brought food and drink to his room and stroked his hair as he sat and ate. She was a nice woman, motherly. Her own kids had both grown up and left home to go to college, so she enjoyed fussing over Peter. 

Mrs. Jackson never asked questions or commented on anything she saw or heard and she knew everything that went on in the big house. She went about her daily business with precision and efficiency, but she didn't miss a trick. She was well aware that things were not right between Gadson and Peter and she knew the young man was being abused, but she felt helpless. She needed her job and she had nothing to give Peter if she helped him escape. She had no money, what little extra she made she saved for her own family so they could always have nice birthdays and holidays together. Her life was uncomplicated and she needed it to stay that way, but it didn’t stop her worrying. 

She watched Peter wolf down the plate of pasta she had brought from the kitchen and felt her heart swell with affection for the pale boy. She knew he was twenty-one and an adult, but he looked much younger to her and she felt protective over him. He triggered every maternal emotion in her body. She sighed as he handed her the empty plate. He smiled, but his eyes were steeped in sadness.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson, that was delicious. I guess I didn't realise how hungry I was. Has Mr. Gadson been busy today? Did he go anywhere in the car....with Wade...oh er I mean  _ Mr. Wilson? _ Did you meet him? He's really friendly." Peter felt his cheeks flush slightly as he thought about Wade and their moment in the garage. 

"Oh Mr. Wilson, yes I met him, he has a lot to say for himself. He kind of reminds me of my brother. Always got a story to tell. I think he was here this morning." Mrs. Jackson knew full well Wade had been there that morning as he’d tried to get cookies from the kitchen and she had given him a small bag to put some in. She found him amusing in a loud way and he had a kindness to his demeanor. She wondered whether to tell Peter that he’d asked after him. There had clearly been another upset and she wondered if Wade's presence had caused tension. She decided she would, if only to give Peter hope that Gadson wasn't his only option in this world. If another man showed interest in him it might help him break free. She thought Wade would be good for the young man.

"Mr. Wilson asked after you today. He wondered if your migraine was any better. I told him you were resting and no doubt he would see you soon. I hope that was alright?" Mrs. Jackson gave Peter a knowing smile and he nodded, his face bright red. "Yes, thank you."

Peter felt a rush of heat in his belly knowing that Wade had enquired after his well-being. It was nice to know someone other than his master took an interest in him. He could tell Mrs. Jackson liked her new colleague and he trusted she was a pretty good judge of character. He sometimes watched her facial expressions around Mr. Gadson and he noticed she was a lot more formal and detached in her mannerisms with him than Peter or the other members of staff. He didn't think she particularly liked her boss, but she just did her job and minded her own business.

"Mrs. Jackson, do you ever go to the beach?" Peter was still dreaming about the imaginary date.

"Why yes Peter, Mr. Jackson and I like to go when it's nice weather." She took his empty glass and wiped round the small table he had in his room.

"Do you take a picnic? What kind of things do you put in a picnic? I've never had one. Wa-...erm  _ somebody _ ..told me about it and I have been wondering ever since." Peter avoided making eye contact as it would make him blush again.

"A picnic? Yes, if we go for a longer visit to the beach or out in the countryside we take a cool box with food and drinks. Some people use a basket, but we like to keep the drinks cold. We take stuff like sandwiches, little snacks, fruit, maybe some potato chips or carrot sticks and a dip. I like to take something sweet too like some cupcakes or brownies. A picnic can be a real feast and it's nice to sit outside and eat it together. Does that answer your question Peter?" Mrs. Jackson smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks, it sounds great. I hope I get to do that some time. You and Mr. Jackson must be very happy together. He is lucky to have such a kind person like you as his wife." Peter looked like he would burst into tears. The housekeeper put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on his head. "Yes, we are very happy and I hope you will be one day too. Now, I've said too much already and I've got work to do, so you just take it easy and I'll see you later. Maybe you should go in the garden, get some fresh air." She pinched his cheek and walked back out the room.

Peter stood by the window and looked out at the lush garden and large pond in the distance. It was beautiful, but he had no desire to go outside. He didn't want to see Gadson or give him another reason to hurt him. He knew they had a sort of unspoken agreement that Peter waited for his  _ permission _ to leave the room. It was better that way.

He noticed the dark blue Mercedes coming up the drive and stood slightly back so he could watch undetected. It pulled up by the garages and Wade hopped out, turning round to open the door for his boss. Gadson got out and gestured to the boot. As it opened he reached inside and lifted out a bag and a huge bunch of flowers. He glanced up at Peter's window but the young man stood at such an angle that he couldn't be seen. He knew the flowers would be for him and whatever was in the bag.

_ Oh here we go again. _

_ I will let him buy my forgiveness and affection. _

_ I couldn't give a damn about the flowers or the crap he buys me, I just want him to stop hurting me. _

Peter observed Wade as he closed the bonnet and gave the car a quick surface valet before driving it back into the garage. He liked the way he looked. He had a good stature, tall, muscular. He loved how the fabric of his shirt stretched tightly round his upper arms. He was handsome, despite the scars. Peter thought they added character to his face. He could have stood there all day watching him, but he suddenly felt aware of a presence in his room.

"Peter? I thought we should talk. Things got a little out of hand the other night and I feel terribly unsettled about it all. I thought you might like these flowers to brighten up your room, it's a bit dull in here. I also got you some of those candies you like and a new shirt and ...well...I got you something  _ special _ too." Peter watched as Gadson took a small box from the bag and handed it to him. He opened it and inside was a keychain with a diamond encrusted initial P. It was very sparkly, if a bit garish, but Peter smiled and nodded anyway. 

_ I hate it. _

"Thank you it's very beautiful, but...ehm...I don't have any keys to use it for." Peter spoke so soft it was barely a whisper. He hated how his voice faltered under Gadson's gaze.

"Ah well I thought about that and in the next hour there will be a solution to that problem. You see that is only part of the  _ special  _ gift I have for you Peter. Aren't you excited?" Gadson grinned as he walked back towards the door. "Why don't you smarten yourself up and meet me downstairs? I trust we can be friends again?" Peter mumbled in agreement.

Twenty minutes later the young man appeared wearing the new shirt Gadson bought him. He didn't feel entirely comfortable as it was a bit tight, but his master took one look at him and smiled in approval. "Very handsome, now follow me outside, your gift will be arriving any minute."

Peter felt uneasy about what to expect and as he followed Gadson outside Wade came into focus and he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks. He tried to look away, but the scarred man called over and Peter had no choice but to respond.

"Hey Peter, good to see you're feeling better." Wade grinned and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "Will you be needing anything else today Mr. G.?"

"Well, actually Wade, yes. I have a special delivery arriving shortly and I need your assistance. It's also part of a gift for Peter, to show him how much I  _ appreciate  _ all his hard work and dedication." Gadson threw Peter a sly side-eye and huffed when he noticed the young man was staring  _ intently _ at Wade. Peter's eyes darted towards his boss and he gulped at the look he gave him.

_ Oh crap.  _

Just as Peter opened his mouth to speak a truck appeared on the driveway and Wade ran over to guide it in. As it pulled up closer to the house a woman wearing a baseball cap got out and waved some paper work about. "Delivery for Gadson? Where do you want her?" The older man took the papers and walked round to the back of the truck as the woman opened it up. He told Peter to turn round until the surprise was ready. 

The young man started to feel anxious. He didn't really like surprises, especially not where Gadson was concerned. It would usually involve some ridiculously lavish gift that he had really bought for himself, but would present it as something they could share. In return Peter was expected to open his legs and mouth and suck it all up like a good little slave. 

_ I wonder how long he'll choke me for this gift? _

He heard the sound of a car and Wade laughing and Gadson shushing him. Peter guessed it was probably another one for his master's collection, but hat didn't explain the key chain.

_ Unless the car is for me? _

_ No...he would never let me...except...maybe. _

_ Making up for trying to drown me....yeah...that figures. _

"Okay Peter turn around and walk over here please." Gadson called out.

The young man approached the area behind the truck and was confronted with a small white sports car. He gasped as he saw it and looked up at his boss who was holding out a key. "Here, this is for you, to hang on your new key chain. I hope you like it." 

Peter swallowed hard and stared at the car. He couldn't believe it. This was his? He walked towards Gadson shaking his head in shock and awe at the gift. "Mr. Gadson thank you, it's amazing. I don't know what to say." He reached up and took the key, but when he looked at it something seemed wrong. He glanced down at the ignition and saw the car key was still in it.

_ Oh. _

"What's the matter Peter? You look confused?" Gadson smirked as Peter stepped back and shrugged his shoulders. He liked seeing him look foolish.

Wade was watching this exchange with clenched teeth. He knew the car wasn't for Peter and Gadson was playing a cruel joke. He didn't like it one bit. He couldn't stand by any longer and lifted a box up off the floor.

"Peter, I think that key is for this. I do believe it's the second part of your gift?" Wade walked over to the young man and gave him a friendly smile as he handed over the box. He could see he had tears in his eyes and right in that moment he just wanted to hug him. 

_ I don't want to see those eyes in pain. _

"Thanks." He could sense Wade's kind intention, but he felt like a total idiot. Of course Gadson hadn't bought him a car, why would he? His imagination had run away with him yet again. He looked at the box and realised his face was giving his feelings away. He painted on a false smile and hurriedly unpacked it. Inside was a cream coloured wooden case with a keyhole. He put the key in and turned it. As he opened it a whirring noise started and then music as he watched two figures dancing round in circles. It was a music box.

"Do you like it Peter? It belonged to my grandmother. I've had it restored and I thought it would be something nice to give to you, seeing as you have no family of your own. I hope you will take good care of it." Peter nodded and closed the lid, locking it again. 

"Th...thank you...it's very sweet. I will cherish it. And thank you for the other gifts, it's so very generous of you Mr. Gadson. You're always so caring. You are the closest thing I have to family, so this is extra special." Peter cradled the music box in his arms as he faked his way through his little speech.

_ Too bad your grandmother didn't know what a monster you'd turn out to be. _

"I'll take it indoors, I don't want it to get damaged. Thank you again." Peter turned to walk away, but Gadson stopped him. 

"Peter? Aren't you forgetting something?" The older man glared at him.

"I...I'm sorry...I don't know. Please, I can only apologise." Peter stammered as he tried to think what he had done wrong.

"The car Peter...you didn't say you liked it. Do you think it suits me?" Gadson had an evil glint in his eye as he watched the young man squirm.

Wade couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like a large cat playing with a frightened little mouse. He felt very uncomfortable and it was taking all his willpower not to punch Gadson in his smarmy face.

_ What a fucking loser. Walk away Peter, you are so much better than this. _

"The car is really cool. Yes it totally suits you. I can picture you now, all dressed up, looking like a movie star. You will definitely get heads turning when you drive by in this beauty." Peter was trying to sound as  _ sincere _ as possible, when what he really wanted to do was smash the music box over the bonnet of the car and scream at Gadson how much he hated him for all the pain he put him through.

_ Why does he hate me so much? All I do is try to make him happy. _

Wade could see the look on his face, the anger deep in his eyes. He decided there and then he was going to get Peter out of there, away from Gadson. Give him a chance at a different life, one he deserved. He just wanted him to be free. 

_ He deserves to be happy. _

"Why thank you Peter. We shall have to take her out for a spin....or maybe you would like Wade to take you somewhere? I seem to remember something about the beach?" Gadson fixed Peter with an icy stare as he smirked. The young man looked crestfallen at his remark. His boss was about to continue when, much to his  _ annoyance _ , Wade butted in.

"I'm sorry Peter, that's my fault. I got the wrong idea the other day when I was telling you about the beach. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I just thought it might have been nice to take a trip to the coast if we had a day off some time. Just as friends." He was trying to repair any damage he might have caused, but he had an ulterior motive in that he hoped there might be a slim chance of getting Peter alone so he could find out the truth about his relationship with Gadson. He also knew Peter would most likely have access to his boss's private files and he needed his help to dig some dirt for his client.

"Peter doesn't really get a day off as we usually have a very busy schedule, something you will come to understand as time goes on. As it happens this coming Friday I have a number of personal meetings in the afternoon here in my office and I don't really need Peter to be there. As far as I'm concerned you could have your little outing to the beach then if you so wish. What do you think about that Peter? Call it another little gift for your  _ loyalty. _ " Gadson could see how uncomfortable his young assistant looked and it pleased him. He knew Peter didn't have the guts to agree to the outing, but he was enjoying putting him on the spot anyway. He could see straight through Wade and his little game, but this way it would set him straight that Peter wasn't interested.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mr. Gadson and thank you Wade. What a generous and delightful gift." Peter smiled a little too widely as his cheeks burned from the nervous tension in his stomach. It had taken him all his courage to give that response. He knew his master would be expecting him to decline the offer, but something inside his soul just snapped and he chose this act of defiance. He realised he would probably be punished later, but nothing could disrupt the feeling of sheer euphoria he felt in that moment. He could see Gadson's incredulous expression.

_ Look at that bastard's face, he's furious. _

_ It serves him right. Maybe now someone else has shown me some interest, he might see that I'm worth something. Maybe he will start liking me. _

Wade beamed at this good news and heaped his gratitude onto Gadson in an overly extroverted handshake. "Thank you Mr. G that's such great news. I really appreciate it. Friday it is." He threw Peter an adoring look as he passed him and grinned to himself as the young man lowered his eyes with a tiny smile.

_ That's it...come Friday I will make you smile so hard your face will ache. _

_ I only want to make you happy sweet boy. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the following days Peter did his best to fulfill his duties as efficiently as possible. He was taking no chances. He knew one slip up and his master could change his mind about Friday and cancel his outing with Wade. He purposely kept their interactions short and formal, not wanting to appear too  _ familiar _ or  _ relaxed _ in front of his boss.

He’d expected to be subjected to some form of beating following his insubordinate reaction to Gadson's suggestion, but apart from the regular sexual demands, there had been no physical violence. Peter knew full well that what he endured every evening, and sometimes in the morning, was in fact sexual abuse, but he had no way of stopping it. He chose to ignore it, pretend that it was his master's way of loving him, but deep down he knew the truth. He didn't think Gadson had  _ ever _ loved him.

Every time he forced him to have sex he would take himself off somewhere else in his mind. Often he imagined he was a bird, flying high over cities and landscapes. These last few days however his imagination had taken him to a beach, busy with happy faces and the glittering ocean. He dreamt of ice cream and candy floss and feeling free. He also saw Wade's face in his mind, always smiling and holding out his hand as if to guide him along the sand. 

Peter had asked Mrs. Jackson to help him prepare a picnic to take on the outing. He told Wade not to worry about refreshments as he would take care of everything. The scarred man had given him a gentle boop on his nose and told him he couldn't wait. They would be going in Wade's car and he promised he would clean it up so Peter would be comfortable. In truth the young man couldn't have cared less what the car looked like, all he wanted was to escape for a while.

_ I can't believe this is actually happening. I probably won't until we are actually there. _

Peter was well aware that he could never truly let his guard down around his master. He enjoyed tripping him up psychologically and playing cruel tricks on him, but the young man had become wise to his methods. He didn't trust Gadson and even with this latest deviation from his usual strict demeanor, Peter was suspicious that there would be some hurdle for him to jump before he would be allowed to leave on Friday. Things had been going too smoothly, even if that was partly due to Peter's immaculate behaviour, it felt too good to be true. What he knew of Gadson, he would be simmering with jealousy and bitterness about Peter calling his bluff.

The young man wasn’t wrong. Gadson had been closely observing his assistant and Wade since he agreed to their outing. He felt annoyed that, apart from one lingering glance, there had been nothing suspicious or too  _ friendly  _ on their part. He thought it was all too  _ forced _ , they were playing with him.

"Well guess what Peter. I like games too, in fact I am very good at them."

As Friday came around Peter felt elated and excited about the beach trip. Everything was ready, his picnic sat all prepared in the kitchen. He had dressed in a suitable outfit of loose fitting pants with his swim shorts underneath and a light grey t-shirt with a short-sleeved turquoise shirt over the top. He’d dug out his favourite sunglasses and put some sun cream and a towel in his rucksack. He was all prepared. It was a bright early summer day and he felt on top of the world.

Wade felt just as happy as he packed his car with some essentials. He had a large blanket and some hats to wear if the sun got too strong. He had selected some tunes for the drive so it would create a nice relaxed atmosphere. He couldn't wait to see Peter smiling and enjoying himself. All week he’d looked so serious and strained, but Wade understood why. It was all a performance to pacify his boss and keep things running smoothly. Gadson had acted friendly but formal since Wade pushed his luck and got him to grant them the afternoon off. He had kept his head down and obeyed orders like a good little worker bee. He needed to maintain an air of  _ normality _ if he was going to dig the dirt on the shrewd investor.

Peter hummed to himself as he glanced out the window to see if Wade had arrived yet. He picked up his rucksack and was heading for the kitchen when he heard Gadson's voice calling him into his office. He’d finished his morning duties, one of which involved giving his master a blow job in the shower. He repressed a gag at the thought of it. He’d tried to avoid seeing him until Wade turned up, but now he had no choice but to go and talk to him.

_ Please don't spoil it. _

_ Please be kind, just this once. _

As Peter walked into the study he saw four glasses filled with what looked like water on the large desk. He felt a knot forming in his stomach. He knew these glasses would be something to do with him, part of some bizarre task. Peter wasn't going to let Gadson scare him, whatever it was he would meet it head on. Nothing was going to stop him from going on his trip.

"Ah Peter you look very  _ casual _ in your outfit, how fitting for a day at the beach. I have been thinking about your outing and I have some concerns. Like for instance if you intend to go in the sea. You know how salty the water can be don't you? I’m not sure if you are prepared for that." Gadson beckoned Peter to sit on the chair in front of the desk. "I have a little exercise for you to complete. If you successfully fulfill this task and I feel you are adequately prepared for this trip then you may still go. However, if you fail this test and I see that you are in fact not up to it, then I'm afraid it will be better if you stay here. I'm sure Mr. Wilson would appreciate my caution on this matter." Gadson saw Peter's face drop and it filled him with a smug sense of accomplishment.

"A test? But everything is arranged....I thought it was all agreed....oh okay, please could you tell me what I have to do and I shall try my best." Peter's heart was breaking as he visualized his happy day being ripped apart by his master. He knew debating about it would get him nowhere so he decided to just comply and do as Gadson instructed.

_ He's not going to take this away from me _ .

"I have here four glasses of water. One for each day that has passed since I gave permission for your outing. For the task I would like you to drink these four glasses, except there is a small twist. The glasses are filled with salt water. I thought it would give you a taste of how it will be when you take a dip in the sea. It's very different from regular water. I don't want you to  _ drown _ now do I Peter?" He gave the young man a  _ knowing  _ wink when he said that.

Peter's mind flashed back to his head being held underwater and he shook it off. He stared directly at the first glass and took hold of it. He wasn't going to let Gadson spoil everything. All he had to do was keep the water down. He could spew it all up later in the bathroom or even get Wade to pull over in the car, but for now in these next few moments, he needed to focus harder than he had ever done before.

He gulped down one third of the first glass and felt a gag rising in his throat. He stopped and swallowed it down, it tasted disgusting. Gadson sneered at his initial eagerness and grabbed hold of the back of Peter's neck with one hand and the glass of water with the other. "You want to drink it quickly? Here, let me help you, head back Peter." He forced the water down Peter's throat and some of it went up his nose, the salt burning as it went down. He coughed and heaved, but stopped himself from retching. He gulped down a mouthful of air and pushed away the urge to gag once again. The glass was empty and Peter felt a tiny lift in his chest.

_ One down, three to go. Come on, use your imagination. It's lovely cool lemonade, easy peasy, just drink it down. _

_ Don't let that cruel bastard win. Think of Wade's face, think of the beach. _

Gadson watched as Peter took the second glass and in one triumphant swig he downed the entire contents, pushing himself to block out the vile salty burn in his throat. He slammed the glass down and swallowed hard. He had to catch his breath and fight the urge to bring the water back up. He felt nauseous, but he forced it away. 

"Two to go little boy. I must say you are doing very well, I'm rather surprised. You must really want this day out. Wade must have made  _ quite _ an impression on you." Gadson hated how Peter was pushing himself for something that didn't involve him. After everything he had done for him and all the things he had provided for, his privileged life, his holidays, his education. Now, here he sat exerting himself for a cheap day out with a scarred up nobody who had sweet-talked him with a promise of candy floss and no doubt some nasty little hook-up in the back of his car. Gadson was having none of it. He remained stony-faced as he watched Peter attempt the third glass.

Peter inhaled deeply and drank down half the glass, but he had to stop as his chest burned from the salt and his strained posture. He took a series of shallow breaths, trying to control his gag reflex and stop the water from repeating on him. He was so close, nothing was going to stop him. 

Gadson sniggered as he saw Peter struggling. "Is it too much? It's okay if you can't go on. I can explain to Wade that you are ill and your day trip can be postponed. You gave it your best shot. I'm so impressed." 

Peter felt so angry at Gadson's games. He wasn't going to let him get away with tormenting him any more. He stared directly at him and knocked the glass of water back in one go. He gagged and felt the salt creeping back up his gullet, but he repressed it with all his strength. He felt so sick, but all that stood between Peter and his wish was one glass of the briny fluid. He counted to three in his mind and picked up the glass. He took a few deep breaths in preparation for this final hurdle.

Gadson seethed, but a nasty little smirk played across his lips. The last glass had much more salt in it than the others and Peter realised this too late as he gulped down a third of the water and promptly spewed it all out over the desk. This set off his gag reflexes once more, except this time he couldn't stop them and he threw up all the water. He was crying and cursing as the vomiting wouldn't stop. His whole body heaved the water out.

Gadson lifted Peter's head by his hair and snarled in his ear. "Looks like you are far too ill to be going out today. What a shame. Let this be a lesson to you Peter. I  _ always _ win. You can take me on, but you will always lose. Do you hear me you worthless cunt? You will never ever win! God, you make everything so  _ difficult _ . Look at this fucking mess." He dragged the young man by his hair across the room and as he whimpered and cried the sadistic investor kicked him and grunted at him to shut up. Peter couldn't stop and as he sobbed louder Gadson punched him repeatedly in the stomach, making him throw up even more as he bent over holding on to his midriff. The cruel man forced Peter's face into the slimy puddle of water on the floor, laughing as he hiccupped and wailed in distress. Gadson kicked him in his side to make him stop. 

"Get the fuck out of my office you waste of space, I don't want to see your sniveling face. Go on MOVE!" He pushed Peter with his foot and shoved him out the door. The young man fled, but instead of heading for his room he ran out into the garden. Mrs. Jackson saw him as he took off to a remote corner by the pond. He'd been there before when he felt upset in the past, it was secluded and shaded from the sun. Peter couldn't stop crying, he was still gagging from the salt water and his side and abdomen hurt where Gadson had kicked and punched him. He sat on the grass and sobbed into his hands. All his happy thoughts had just been wiped out and stamped on by a callous monster. Peter wished he was dead. He hated his life so much, the abuse, the humiliation, the stolen dreams, the pain. His life shouldn't be like this. He deserved to be happy, not living in fear.

While Peter dealt with his despair, an oblivious Wade arrived all pumped up for his day out with his new friend. He whistled a happy tune as he walked up the path to the house, but got intercepted by Mrs. Jackson. "Hello gorgeous how's your day? I hope you gave Peter some of those tasty cookies for his picnic." Wade's smile faded when he saw the look on her face as she grabbed his arm. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Peter, something between him and Mr. Gadson. He's very upset. I saw him run over there...Wade, please go to him, but be careful." She let go of his arm and he took off in the direction of the pond. 

Wade's head was spinning at the idea that Peter was upset. He found him sitting on the grass with his head leaning on his arms. He was crying in such a heartbreaking way that Wade's eyes filled up with tears. He sat down beside him and talked to him in soft hushed tones, trying to calm him down. 

"Hey buddy what's going on? You want to tell me about it? I was thinking about your happy face on my drive over. I hate to see you like this. Listen, you can talk to me about anything okay? I won't tell anybody." Wade rubbed Peter's shoulders and looked alarmed when he started gagging and got on his hands and knees to throw up. It looked like clear fluid coming out, but Peter couldn't stop. 

"I'm so sorry....it's . _..I can't _ ...the beach...It's all ruined....please forgive me. I really tried but I couldn't do it. The salt water, it was too much, it made me sick. He did it on purpose....I'm sorry." Snot and saliva dripped from Peter's nose and mouth as he sat back down. Wade noticed he winced, like his stomach hurt. He guessed it was from the vomiting. Wade reached over to rub Peter's belly and he flinched back.

_ What the fuck did that creep do to him? Salt water? This is messed up. _

Peter stared at Wade as he silently lifted his t-shirt to show him the state of his body. Long welts had formed where Gadson had kicked him and the bruising from his punches had turned purple. It looked sore and painful and Wade noticed other scars, they looked older, like his body had endured prolonged abuse. He pulled Peter's shirt down, glanced around to see that nobody was coming, then he wrapped his arms round his friend and rocked him back and forth as he wept into his chest.

_ It’s okay sweet boy, just let it all out.  _

_ I’m here...I’ve got you. _

“Peter, this is not your fault, none of it. Nobody has the right to treat you like that. Oh my god I can't believe this has happened to you. I feel like some of this is my fault. I pushed things too hard too soon. All I wanted was to give you something happy to look forward to. I'm not blind Peter, I can see how miserable you are here. Gadson is not a good guy. Damn it he's an asshole. Oh Peter I'm so sorry you had to go through this. How often does this happen? You don't have to tell me, but I could see the other marks on your body." He held onto the young man as his breathing calmed down. It killed him to see someone so vulnerable being treated like a punchbag. Dark thoughts flooded his mind as he tried to contain his anger. "Peter, you need to know I can help you get away. You don't have to stay here. If you want me to I will set it up. Just give me the word sweet cheeks and I'll set you free. Hey and you won't owe me anything okay. This is one way traffic, I just want to get you away from him. You deserve to be happy." Wade stroked his back and kissed the top of his head.

Peter didn't want Wade to ever let him go. He felt so safe and secure in his big arms. He couldn't remember ever being held like that. He didn't understand how Wade could be so tender with him when he barely knew him, yet Gadson had known him for four years and treated him like he was a disgusting worthless piece of shit. It didn't make sense, he didn't know why his master hated him so much. If Wade could treat him so nicely why couldn't his boss? His emotions were all confused. He always thought he loved Gadson, but since Wade arrived he started to realise that what happened between him and his master wasn't love, it was abuse, rape, violence. He wasn't dumb,  _ he knew _ , but he was too scared to admit it. He was afraid to see it because it meant he had  _ allowed _ it to happen. He thought at least if Gadson loved him it wouldn't be so bad, but as he sat there being held by a good kind man he couldn't deny it any longer.

His feelings of love were not real. They never had been. It was all fake, a game of control and dependency. Up until that moment Peter thought he had nobody else. Now he knew somebody wanted to help him. A sweet gentle man who had seen the  _ goodness _ inside him, not the damage on the outside. Maybe because he had scars himself and people stared and pointed at him. Maybe he just understood. 

Peter wanted Wade to save him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and froze at the sound of Gadson's voice shouting his name. Peter and Wade stood up and the big man told him not to worry, that he would hold up his boss while he got back to his room. He kissed his cheek and reminded the younger man of his offer to help him. "I'm serious sweetheart, you just tell me when and I'll sort it out. Promise me you'll think about it." Peter nodded and Wade walked off in the direction of the house.

Gadson stood on the path as Wade approached and put on a forced smile. Mrs. Jackson appeared out of nowhere and lied that she had just seen Peter coming out of the big bathroom upstairs. She enquired after his health, pretending she thought he perhaps had food poisoning or an allergy. Gadson was clearly annoyed at her questions, but he palmed her off and turned his attention to Wade.

"As you can hear from our lovely housekeeper, Peter is not well. I too suspect food poisoning, my stomach is also upset." Gadson faked a look of malaise and Wade clenched his fist at his side.

_ Oh you'll have more than an upset stomach when I've finished with you. How about a ruptured spleen for starters? Then maybe a few broken ribs? Ah and what about if I rearrange that nose you've clearly paid a couple of grand for?  _

"I feel sorry you will have to cancel your plans. I know how much young Peter was looking forward to it." Gadson shook his head in mock sympathy. Wade tried to control his breathing to keep calm.

_ The only thing I'm looking forward to is crushing your bones...slowly. _

"I've postponed my meetings so you didn't have a wasted journey. We can take a drive over to my warehouse and you can see my larger car collection. A little R and R for us both, nice and casual for a Friday afternoon." Gadson smiled and walked off towards the garages. Wade looked up at the window and saw Peter staring down. He double checked Gadson wasn't looking and he blew the young man a kiss.

_ Don't worry baby. _

_ Soon. _

_ I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade is an angel.  
> Gadson's days are well and truly numbered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at how Peter's young life unraveled through early grief and displacement during his adolescence and how, eventually, he became Gadson's assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter deals with mentions of child sexual abuse**. Nothing graphic! However, it is hinted at and the way in which I have described it could still evoke strong emotions or a reaction. I take people's emotional well being very seriously so please heed the warning.  
> **In the story I refer to it as child 'pornography', I have purposely used inverted commas because in my mind pornography is something consensual between adults and between people who are mature enough to know their own minds. I am well aware there are different interpretations of what pornography is, but this is my personal opinion.  
> -This is a chapter to explain and explore why Peter is so subservient.

Peter B. Parker was an orphan. His parents had died in a car accident when he was eight years old. He had no siblings and both his parents had been only children. Both sets of grandparents had passed away when he was a baby, so Peter was left with nobody to take care of him.

He was placed with an older couple who had many years of experience fostering children and offered Peter a safe and loving home. They helped him deal with the grief of losing his parents and gave him the stability and routine he sorely needed to carry on. He affectionately called them his aunt and uncle and for a while the three of them lived very happily together. 

As Peter became an adolescent it brought the usual tensions and minor dramas involving puberty, where school and life inevitably clashed on occasion. There were some flare-ups between Peter and his uncle, but nothing they couldn't sort out between them with an apology and a few stern but patient words of guidance. Peter loved his foster parents and he felt eternally grateful to them for giving him a good life, but being a young teenager he naturally took things for granted. 

It was during one of their little disagreements that Peter lost his temper and stormed out of the house, slamming the porch door too hard and breaking the glass. The shock of the crashing glass and the look on his uncle's face made the youngster take flight and run away down the road. 

After a few hours Peter had returned home to find a police car sitting outside the house and as he rushed inside he saw his aunt sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She was crying and being comforted by one of the police officers. When she saw Peter she shouted at him for not being there and how it was all  _ his fault _ for _ running away _ . Peter had looked round for his uncle, but he wasn't there. The other police officer took him into the kitchen and calmly told him that his uncle had gone out searching for him and got caught up in a robbery. He had been walking by when the perpetrators crossed his path. A struggle occurred and he was thrown to the ground, causing him to have a fatal heart attack. A few passers-by had called an ambulance but it arrived too late.

Peter sat at the kitchen table consumed by shock and guilt. He remembered yelling at his uncle that he hated him and how he was sick of nobody understanding him. A sentence uttered by millions of teenagers through the ages and one that was not to be taken to heart, but in this case they were the last words he said to somebody he loved. He couldn't believe the tragedy that had unfolded and how he would never be able to tell his uncle just how much he meant to him. His aunt's outburst made perfect sense and he agreed, it was  _ his _ fault. 

In the days that followed his aunt had apologised to him and taken back the things she had said. She didn't want Peter to feel guilty and they had to look after each other, but the young teen couldn't forgive himself and a few weeks later he ran away. It was an ill-thought out plan and at age fourteen he had nowhere to go. He wasn't a streetwise kid and the only money he possessed was the five hundred dollars he’d stolen from his aunt's rainy day cash she kept in her closet. After two weeks of feeling frightened and alone, wandering round the streets of the city, sleeping in cheap dubious hotels and fending off lecherous predators, he made his way back to his foster home. 

On his return it was clear that things were not right. He’d missed his uncle's funeral and to top it off during his absence his aunt had suffered a minor stroke, brought on by grief and worry. As well as his guilt over his uncle's death he then had to deal with the knowledge that his behaviour had made his aunt ill. Peter had poured his heart out in front of a social worker assigned to help them and she had unintentionally set the ball in motion for him to be removed from the house. She wrote a report stating that relations had broken down and there was concern about the well-being of both parties and it would be better if Peter found alternative accommodation until the matter was resolved. 

When the day arrived for Peter to leave, his aunt clung on to him and reassured him that it was only temporary and soon they would be reunited and life would be good again. Peter had hugged her with tears in his eyes and promised everything would be alright and that she should concentrate on getting well. As the social worker drove them away he watched the house disappear in the distance. 

He never saw the house again. Two weeks after their tearful embrace his aunt succumbed to another stroke and a week later she was buried and the house was put up for sale by blood relatives Peter didn't know. His personal belongings were boxed up and delivered to his new lodgings and that was the end of his life as he knew it. 

What followed were two years of uncertainty and chaos. Peter moved from one place to another, never fitting in. His reluctance to follow rules and regulations and his obstinate attitude made him difficult to handle. Eventually at age sixteen he was homed in a foster unit run by a hard-faced man and his wife. The couple were a last resort option for what children's services considered  _ lost causes _ , a dumping ground for those too hard to control. 

The first week Peter ran away three times and every time the police picked him up and returned him. After the third time the couple locked him in his room and left him for four days with no food, just water and a bucket to relieve himself in. Peter silently cried through the hunger pangs and cramps in his stomach, but he didn't give in. When they eventually let him out of the room he calmly walked to the table, sat down in front of the food they served, picked up the plate and threw it on the floor. Then he kicked over the chair and ran out the front door. 

When the police once again dropped him off at the unit the hard-faced man had pushed him down the stairs into the cellar and beaten him unconscious. Bruised and bloody Peter lay on the cold stone floor for a whole week, only fed scraps and given a small amount of water to drink. The pain from the beatings sent him into shock, rendering him mute. He didn't utter a sound for three weeks, during which time he endured constant humiliation and pain at the hands of the hard-faced man and his wife. No matter how much they thrashed him he stayed silent. 

The person who broke Peter's silence was a young girl who’d been living at the unit since before he arrived and whose mother was a drug addict. She had ended up there due to her mother's violent behaviour towards all the previous foster carers. Her name was Mimi, she was eight years old, the same age Peter had been when he lost his parents. She had taken a shine to the teenager and kept coming over to sit with him, sneaking him candy and reading to him.

Because the hard-faced man only ever hit Peter on his torso and legs, there was never any sign of injury to his face and arms, so the other foster kids didn't realise the extent of his pain. They all thought he was just moody and withdrawn. Little Mimi however was a different kettle of fish and she saw something in Peter that made her want to be his friend.

Peter had felt nothing but emptiness and despair in his heart since arriving at the unit and the multiple assaults on his body had taken their toll. He no longer felt he could fight and had resigned himself to a pitiful existence at the mercy of the sadists who ran the place. He would keep his head down and bide his time until he was old enough to request independent leave, that meant he could get out of foster care before his eighteenth birthday. That was unless they beat him to death in the meantime.

The friendly attention he received from Mimi started to make him feel more human again. Peter liked her sweet face. Her caramel colored skin, big shiny eyes and dark freckles were reminiscent of an anime character. She looked like a doll. Her chattering voice made him feel relaxed as she read him pages from her books. All kinds of adventures involving knights and dragons and princesses who needed saving from evil queens and goblins. She would enact all the parts and do all the voices, it was this that eventually broke Peter's silence. Mimi had stared at him with huge eyes when he started laughing at one of the stories. He’d startled himself, but felt happy that something as innocent as the voice of a child had brought him back to life. Mimi had squeezed her eyes shut and clapped her hands as she danced round him. From that day they were inseparable. Mimi was like the sibling Peter never had.

A few months passed and the beatings became less and less as other kids arrived at the unit. Peter was constantly on guard, minding his behaviour, watching his tone of voice, doing the chores they gave him. He followed the rules meticulously, because he knew as soon as he could he would leave. He feared the other kids suffered similar assaults as he had. Sometimes in the night he could hear sobbing and cries of pain. It made his blood run cold, but there was nothing he could do. He had endured too much physical abuse and he was afraid of pushing things too far. He was grateful for small mercies that there had never been any sexual abuse after hearing horror stories about other foster units and carers. Some of the kids who arrived were clearly damaged and Peter wondered if they would ever truly recover.

The other reason he didn't cause a fuss was because of Mimi. She now shared Peter's room and sometimes even slept in his bed. He loved her like his little sister, but more than that, it almost felt like she was his own child in the way he cared for her and worried about her. He knew the beatings had also stopped because of his relationship with the child. While he was looking after Mimi it meant the hard-faced man and his wife didn't have to. 

Under normal circumstances an eight year old girl and a sixteen year old teenage boy would never have been allowed to share a room, but Peter wasn't like an average teenager. He was soft and compliant after all the beatings and his demure nature meant he wasn't seen as a troublemaker anymore. There was also another reason he was considered  _ safe _ to be around Mimi, namely that Peter was gay and he made no secret about it. He had explained things to the young girl, but to his delight she already knew what that meant. Mimi told him love should be about feeling happy, not sad and that's all that mattered. She then asked him if he had a boyfriend and did he kiss him. Peter had laughed and said no, but he hoped one day he would. From then on every time Mimi made a drawing of Peter she included his  _ future _ boyfriend. He kept them all in a book she gave him, a story about a little prince who got lost in the woods and was raised by a family of wolves. 

Six months later and shortly after Mimi's ninth birthday the hard-faced man and his wife suddenly announced that the girl needed some new clothes as a couple from out of town had shown an interest in adopting her. They took her off one afternoon and didn't return until the evening. Peter sat on tenterhooks all day worrying about who the couple were and why was a simple shopping trip taking so long. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the car returning and the sight of Mimi's curly hair bobbing about as she ran into the house. He had smiled and held his arms out to her, but she ran past him to their room. The hard-faced man and his wife said nothing, both glared at Peter when he enquired after the girl's welfare. Not wanting to rock the boat he retreated to their room and found Mimi lying on her bed with her back turned to him.

He asked her if she was okay and if the people were nice, but she refused to speak. Anxiety crept up inside him as he asked her again to please talk to him. She turned round and told him she didn't like the people because they didn't let her keep her new clothes. Peter felt puzzled. He probed her for more information and what she described sent shivers down his spine. The hard-faced man and his wife had taken Mimi to an old building where they met some other people. There were two men and a woman and they were all friendly and laughing a lot. They had given Mimi candy and soda and then she had been shown some clothes. They were all costumes of some kind, depicting different characters and types and the people encouraged Mimi to dress up and pose in front of some cameras. She said there was a room with a pink bed and toys and everything was pretty and cute. The man with the camera had asked her to blow kisses and stand in different poses. As she showed Peter some of the poses he had felt sick to his stomach and softly asked her to stop. 

Peter knew exactly what the poses and the costumes were all about and he also knew that things would not stay  _ cute _ for very long. He started to panic inside when Mimi told him the people had said they would see her  _ very soon  _ and next time she would have some  _ friends _ to play with. He had no idea how to stop this happening and then Mimi told him that one of the other girls at the unit had also been to the same place, because when the hard-faced man had shown Mimi some of her photos on his laptop she saw a picture of the girl in one of the costumes. Peter realised he needed to get his hands on the laptop and he knew exactly when. 

Every Thursday the hard-faced man and his wife would go grocery shopping at the wholesalers. This usually took a couple of hours and Peter, being the oldest, was left in charge. He needed to get a usb stick to download any evidence he could find on the laptop. He knew where they kept it and he doubted the password would be anything too difficult. The hard-faced man was not intelligent or educated, his main driving force in life was easy money. Peter realised that he had uncovered how the main source of income was being generated. Child 'pornography' was a lucrative industry and clearly they’d been grooming their younger foster kids to participate in all manner of depravity and abuse. Peter had no choice, he had to put a stop to it. Not just to save his sweet Mimi, but for all the other kids too.

On his next visit to the library with Mimi he stopped off at a local tech store and bought a USB stick. He lied to his young friend and told her he needed some batteries as he left her playing with the virtual reality headsets while he quickly paid for his purchase. Luckily Peter was very frugal with his allowance, saving up for months in case of an emergency and he’d managed to save up two hundred dollars. He knew once the shit hit the fan he would have to make a quick exit and he needed every cent he had to buy a bus ticket to wherever. 

That Thursday while the younger kids were at school, the hard-faced man and his wife left to go shopping. The minute he saw their car turn the corner at the end of the road he went to the cupboard where they kept the laptop. He wasn't taking any chances so he took it to his room and locked the door. He figured out the password in no time, as he suspected, it was simply the word  _ password.  _ He inserted the usb stick and set about looking through files. He soon found two hidden files and took a deep breath before opening them. He knew what he would uncover could be extremely disturbing, but he had no choice. He needed to get proof. 

The first file was titled 'Sweetheart Candy' and it contained hundreds of photographs of what appeared to be a dozen different young girls all dressed in similar cutesy outfits, all making the same faces and doing the same poses that Mimi had shown him. Thankfully they were fully dressed, even if the poses were all purposely suggestive. He immediately picked out the images of Mimi looking happy and unaware of the danger she faced. The outfits made her look even more doll-like, but any cuteness was defiled by the intention behind the imagery. He transferred the file to the stick. He made sure he took a picture of the laptop and the icons on the screen for added evidence. 

The second file had a more dubious title of 'Dream play-date' and he held his breath as he opened it. He clicked on the mouse pad and the screen filled up with what must have been thousands of images. He didn't have to look closely to see what was happening in some of them. It was awful, every image a testimony to the destruction of a young life. The anger and frustration he felt at seeing something so horrific made his whole body shake. He pressed copy and transferred it all on to the stick. He closed the files and searched through the laptop for more. He found four more files all containing images of different kids, some clothed, some showing abuse, but all looked like they were Mimi's age, girls mostly, but also some boys. He couldn't bring himself to check if he recognized any of them. He copied it all, then he copied a file with financial information and details of  _ contacts _ .

He’d checked the time and to his horror realised the hard-faced man and his wife would be due back any moment, so he logged off securely and rushed back downstairs to hide the laptop. He had moments to spare as the car pulled up outside the house just as he closed the cabinet. He composed himself and went out to help carry the groceries inside with a fake smile on his face.

The following day Peter used the computer at the library to transfer the images from his phone onto the stick and once he had all the evidence assembled he went to the local police station and asked to speak to someone in confidence. He hadn't taken any chances and requested to have somebody official present as a witness seeing as he was underage and the serious nature of the information he intended to show them. 

The officer he had confided in took immediate action. After seeing the contents of the stick he issued protection orders for any child under seventeen in the care of the unit and obtained a warrant to confiscate any computer equipment, cameras and phones belonging to the owners of the property. The sting would be early the following morning. Peter was told to go back and just act as he normally would. His involvement would not be disclosed, but as he had turned seventeen the previous week he wouldn't be protected under the court order. The officer told him he would help him if he needed him to. Peter had thanked him for his help and returned to the house.

That night he asked Mimi to sleep beside him and held her that bit closer than usual, needing their last moments of contact to be loving and secure. He couldn't say goodbye to her as she would panic. In the glow of their night light Peter had whispered to his little friend that no matter what happened in their lives he would always be thinking about her and he would always be there for her. He told her he loved her with all his heart and that she should try and be happy. He didn't know if she had heard him, but it felt like she hugged him tighter. He didn't sleep and as dawn broke he heard the noises from outside telling him the police had arrived to search the premises. He kissed the top of Mimi's head as the first loud knocks crashed against the front door.

"I'm so sorry my sweet girl, your life will be different from now on. Please don't be afraid. I love you." 

From the moment the front door opened things had moved quickly. The child protection officers rounded up all the kids and helped them to pack a few essentials. The hard-faced man and his wife were placed under arrest and read their rights. The laptop and all the tech in the house were seized and Peter was taken in  _ for questioning  _ in a separate vehicle. Mimi lashed out, crying and screaming that she wanted to stay with Peter, but he wasn't allowed to go near her. Their eyes had met and he'd mouthed the words  _ I love you  _ to her, making her cry even more. As they drove him away he looked back and saw her standing by the door just staring at the car. He never forgot the look on her face, the  _ betrayal _ and  _ sadness _ .

That was the last time he saw Mimi.

Peter was allowed to leave the police station a few hours after they took him in. The officer he had originally confided in accompanied him back to the house and waited while he gathered up his belongings. He didn't have much, but one thing he made sure he kept safe was the book with Mimi's drawings, they meant more to him than anything else. The officer told him he couldn't give him any details about Mimi's whereabouts, but he gave him his card and told him to keep in touch and when the time was right he could pass on his address to Mimi's new guardians. Peter gave him a letter he had written for his friend and asked him to pass it on to her. 

He drove the young man to the bus station and gave him the name and number of a reliable and safe hostel in the city and told him to give his name to the guy in charge and he would look out for him and help him find a job. Before Peter boarded the bus the officer offered him a place to stay with him and his wife, just until he got back on his feet, but Peter needed to get away as there were too many bad memories. He had longed for the anonymity of the city. Later there had been times when he’d dug out the officer's card and paused as he looked at the phone number, but then he had changed his mind and hidden it away again in Mimi's book. 

The hostel where he stayed was fine, but some of the other people were intimidating and he had a few unsavory encounters, but he had handled it and kept his cool. Finding work was hard and at his lowest point he had found himself down a dark alleyway giving some business man a handjob for fifteen bucks. Another time he had let a guy suck his cock in the cinema for twenty bucks. He wasn't proud of those moments, but it could have been worse, at least nobody had forced him and he’d been in control. He had never had full sex and despite the blow job being with a stranger it had felt pretty good, but it wasn't a road he wanted to go down. He’d been desperate to hang on to his self-respect.

A month had passed before Peter finally found a job in the kitchen at a big hotel. It meant he could afford to rent one of the private rooms at the hostel, designed for more permanent residents. The kitchen manager took an instant dislike to Peter and pushed him around at every opportunity. Much to the guy's annoyance the young man would never argue or react to his verbal abuse. All Peter wanted was a quiet life. He’d planned to stay at the hotel getting as much experience as he could and then as soon as he turned eighteen he would seek something else and find himself somewhere to live. He would be the model employee until that time. Well behaved and subservient, willing to do any shift and any job. 

After four months of back-breaking work in the kitchens Peter proved himself to be hard working and reliable and his boss was more than pleased with his efforts, much to the chagrin of the kitchen manager. He asked his young employee if he would be willing to give a potential new investor a tour of the kitchens and make him feel welcome on his visit. Peter had jumped at the chance and made sure he was fully acquainted with every section so he would know what to say. 

On the morning of the visit Peter did a shift in vegetable prep and having finished his duties he changed into a clean white uniform and awaited the arrival of the investor. He took deep breaths as the hotel supervisor entered, followed by his boss and the investor. Peter was impressed by how well-groomed the man looked, making him swallow hard before introducing himself.

"Pleased to meet you sir, my name is Peter Parker and I would like to welcome you to our kitchen area. We shall take a small tour. Please feel free to ask me any questions you may have and I will endeavor to answer them to the best of my ability." Peter shook the man's hand and took a small bow. His boss radiated pride at his little speech.

The investor's eyes scanned Peter up and down, checking him out. 

"How very nice to meet you young man, my name is Markus Gadson. I'm sure I can think of a hundred and one things to ask you, but for now I think I'll just enjoy our little tour." He winked at Peter, giving him a strange tense feeling in his belly. For some reason the well-groomed man made him feel very self-conscious.

All had gone well until they had arrived at the section where different soups were prepared, one of which was a gazpacho, a cold tomato and vegetable summer soup. It sat in a large pan cooling down until it was ready to be chilled. The kitchen manager, bitter with envy at Peter's new found status as kitchen representative, stood to one side nodding as the group approached. Peter was so wrapped up in his monologue he didn't notice the handle of the pan had been turned round and the manager's foot sticking out to trip him. He felt himself fall and reached out to grab the side of the stove, instead clutching on to the handle of the pan. He watched in mortifying slow-motion as the pan of gazpacho went flying up in the air and its contents launched over Markus Gadson and his tailored suit.

The kitchen manager went ballistic and turned on Peter, kicking and hitting him, calling him every name under the sun. The young man took the beating without so much as a murmur. Calmly he stood up and hung his head as he stepped forward to apologise to Gadson. He offered to have his suit dry cleaned from his own wages and even offered to pay for a new one, all the while bowing forward and reiterating the manager's words about his own stupidity and recklessness. 

Markus Gadson just stood and stared, impressed with the display of sheer  _ obedience _ from Peter. In fact he was more than impressed, he felt turned on. He shushed the young man as he removed his soup stained jacket, saying that it could all be remedied and it was clearly an accident. He laughed and remarked that Peter would have to work a good few years before he could afford to buy such a suit, but that it had been a kind offer. He turned to the hotel boss and exclaimed he could see the hotel was worth investing in, but that he would like to speak in private about  _ certain _ employees.

Peter felt certain he would be sacked by the end of the day and the mean kitchen manager took great pleasure in taunting him and laughing at his pending misfortune. What in fact did happen was that Markus Gadson demanded the hotel boss sack the kitchen manager and he had his own proposal for Peter.

The young man stood in disbelief as Gadson outlined a job offer to him, to come on board as his personal domestic assistant. He explained that the job entailed Peter to live-in at his home or wherever he was located at any given time and assist him however he needed him to, be that preparing his clothes, drinks, wake up calls, be his right hand man at dinners and meetings, anything that involved his personal comfort and wellbeing. In return he would pay Peter a modest wage, give him a place to live, clothing allowance, holidays, education and change his life for the better.

Peter felt so overwhelmed by the generous offer he never once stopped to consider that it may have sounded a little too good to be true. Before his brain had time to catch up he accepted the job and handed in his resignation at the hotel. That same week he was collected in a big town car and driven to a tall slim office building in the heart of the city. At that point in time Gadson performed most of his business from that building, residing in the large top floor penthouse during the week and his country house up state at the weekend. Peter was assigned his own room in both properties and life suddenly changed beyond all recognition.

Peter wasn't a stupid person and he realised that Markus Gadson probably felt some degree of  _ attraction  _ towards him. He was a very good-looking young man and despite his age he had a mature head on his shoulders. For the first few months of his employment things were quite formal between the investor and his assistant, but then a month before Peter's eighteenth birthday Gadson’s behaviour began to change. 

It started with little compliments about his appearance, then small touches, like moving Peter's hair from his cheek or straightening his collar, a slight stroke on his elbow or hands on his hips to move him aside. These  _ intentional _ moves were all gentle and light and accompanied by a friendly warm tone. Peter found himself enjoying them. He began to feel something more than just a professional connection to his new boss. He thought he looked handsome and his voice was encouragingly smooth. He acted beyond generous with Peter and made him feel important. He dressed him in smart clothes and sent him for facials and manicures. He wanted his assistant to be a reflection of himself. The young man lapped it all up, unaware that Gadson had been grooming him, preparing him for the day when he could finally have his way with him. 

A few days before he turned eighteen Gadson took Peter to a swanky dinner at a charity ball in the city. They both looked handsome and desirable and every head in the room turned to look at them, but more so Peter. He looked striking in a suit Gadson had specially made for him. His skin was radiant and his eyes shone as he glanced round the room. The older man lusted after his young assistant like a tiger stalking its unassuming prey. At no point did Peter feel uncomfortable in his older companion's presence, he trusted him and felt safe in his company. 

When they stepped into the elevator up to the penthouse Gadson leaned against the side and stared at Peter with a strange look in his eyes. He commented how sexy he looked in his suit and how proud he felt to have him at his side. Peter was slightly tipsy from drinking champagne and blushed deeply at his boss's attention. He loved hearing those words, his crush on his boss was blooming and he found himself longing to kiss him. As the elevator came to a halt Gadson guided Peter into the penthouse with his hand on his lower back, giving the younger man goosebumps. The night view stretched out below the huge window and as Peter stood and gazed out across the city he felt the warm hand slide down to his behind and softly caress him. The young man inhaled sharply and turned to face his boss,  _ willing _ him to taste his lips.

That night Gadson slowly undressed Peter and made him stand naked before him. He walked round him admiring his slender form and slightly feminine curves. He didn't touch him, he just looked at him. Peter tried with all his might not to get an erection, but he was so turned on by Gadson gazing at him he couldn't hide his excitement. He felt embarrassed by his misbehaving body, but the older man reacted completely enthralled by his assistant's shy response. Without touching him he leaned slightly forward and ordered Peter to come closer in a mildly authoritative voice. In that moment they kissed, a long deep kiss, full of searching tongues and sliding lips, but no touching was allowed. Peter almost came on the spot, making Gadson smirk as he observed the straining purple head of Peter's arousal, pre-cum flowing heavily down the shaft. 

"Oh my sweet boy you are so eager. You will get some relief soon. In forty-eight hours you will be allowed to do whatever you like as this world will finally accept you as an adult." Markus smiled with gleaming eyes as he relished the idea of devouring his new toy. Peter merely quivered with the thought of the handsome older man taking his virginity. His head was filled with romantic ideals and dreamy scenarios in which Gadson would seduce him and gently stroke his entire body before slowly easing him into a relaxed state and make long passionate love to him. The young man didn’t sense any danger, he resembled a small rabbit about to be ripped apart by a voracious hyena.

If he’d known in that moment what would really happen when he turned eighteen he would have packed his bags and fled. 

_ Or would he?  _

As the years went by Peter asked himself that question over and over. The truth was that if somebody had warned him about his boss at that time he probably wouldn't have believed them. He would have dismissed them as being jealous or bitter about his wealth and good name. Gadson had played the perfect game. He had lured the younger man into a false sense of security, making him completely dependent on him, charming him with a sensational lifestyle. He’d showered him with compliments and gifts and made him feel irreplaceable in his life. Peter didn’t just fall in love with his boss, but he became completely enamored by his new life.

So no, in all honesty Peter doubted whether he would have packed his bags. He simply wouldn't have accepted that his boss would do anything to harm him. As far as he had been concerned at that moment Markus Gadson  _ loved _ him and  _ wanted  _ him and the only thing holding him back was his age.

The only sure thing about that sentence was that Markus had indeed  _ wanted _ him and yes the age thing had been a tiny issue, but he'd fucked guys and girls that age before and thought nothing of it. No, using Peter's age was all part of the plan to win him over, entice him, gain his trust,  _ reel him in _ . 

On the day of his eighteenth birthday Peter discovered just what kind of a man his boss really was.

_...but... by then it was too late for me to flee. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindsight eh? Yet in Peter's case it would have been pointless, poor sweet romantic soul.  
> yes that breaking glass scene was inspired by TASM.  
> I'm sorry there was no Wade in this chapter, don't worry he'll be back in the next one....I miss him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter realises his feelings for Wade he is reminded of Gadson's past abusive behaviour.  
> Wade has his own agenda to deal with, but after coming to a horrifying realisation he is more determined than ever to help the young assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER warning: This chapter features a flashback of a non-con abuse scene between OC and Peter involving 'sounding' and orgasm denial. Please read the tags on this story. There are also mentions of other clearly non-con moments.  
> I have also taken inspiration from recent stories in the media involving certain powerful men in the film/performing arts business who have used their influence and financial standing within that community to abuse a string of younger actors/performers and the effect that had on their careers. Gadson is an accumulation of all those types with an extra dose of 'scumbag' added to the mix.
> 
> **My google search history will never be the same again after the research I did for this chapter.**  
> For those of you who want to know what 'sounding' is I have included this simple link.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urethral_sounding  
> -Naturally there are other more extensive sites explaining this practice and I am assured by some of the articles I have read that done in a relaxed consensual atmosphere this can be both pleasurable and in some cases beneficial health wise. As with all sexual experimentation, please be careful, do your research and above all make it fun and comfortable.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxoxo

"Wade could you take a left here please? I need to stop off at my tailor." The big blue Mercedes pulled into one of the reserved spaces and Wade jumped out to open the door. Gadson straightened his jacket as he stepped out of the car, but when Peter went to follow him, his boss blocked his way.

"No Peter, stay here. I don't need you for the moment. Why don't you keep Wade company? Oh and call ahead to Gino that we will be running late, you know how fussy he gets about seating arrangements." Gadson didn't even look at Peter as he barked the instruction and walked away. He smirked to himself, knowing the game he was playing leaving them alone in the car. 

Wade got back in the driver's seat and could hear Peter speaking to the maître d' of a venue they were heading to for an awards ceremony. Gadson wasn't happy with his cuffs and needed his tailor to make a minor adjustment. The investor was very  _ particular  _ about his appearance and even the slightest irregularity would cause him to become irritated. He was due to give a speech in front of cameras and that meant everything had to be perfect. He knew the media scrutinized him at every opportunity.

"Yes, Mr. Gadson extends his apology for his tardiness, but it was a completely unforeseen circumstance. We shall be arriving within the next thirty minutes. Yes, I understand, no that won't be necessary, yes the main table. Mr. Gadson will be addressing the other guests so he will need adequate accessibility to the stage. Thank you, it's very much appreciated, you really are too kind." Peter was trying his best to appease the highly strung man on the other end of the phone. 

Wade watched him in the rearview mirror, he loved hearing him talk like that, it sounded professional yet personal. The young man had a very likeable voice, he sounded friendly. Nobody could possibly feel angry or annoyed with that voice, it was simply too reasonable, almost soothing. Wade had a soppy smile as he observed the young man's facial expressions. The curve of his eyebrows, the way he wet his lips with his tongue and bit them slightly as he listened to the voice on the other end of the call. Wade was completely enthralled by him _. _

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the garden. Peter had retreated back into his role of obedient assistant and there had been no opportunity for Wade to speak to him. Their cancelled day out wasn't mentioned again and for Gadson it was business as usual. Wade kept a close eye on the investor as he drove him around, taking note of his interactions with clients and most of all his behaviour towards Peter. 

He noticed that when they were in company it was all very amiable but formal and the young man performed his duties like clockwork, but as soon as they were in the back of the car or standing alone to one side Gadson's demeanor changed. He had a steely look when he spoke to Peter and on more than one occasion Wade witnessed him slap his hand or push him, scolding him in a degrading tone. He behaved like a bully. He seemed to  _ despise _ his young employee and after seeing the bruises and scars on Peter's body Wade was under no illusion that Gadson was beating him on a regular basis. 

Wade had expected Peter to reach out to him in the days following their embrace in the garden. He hoped the young man would ask him for help. He could only get him away from Gadson if it was Peter's choice, otherwise it would be a matter of days before he would return. Wade could see it, the young assistant was emotionally too dependent on the wealthy man. He controlled his whole life. He doubted Peter could even survive on his own, but that was what he needed.  _ Independence _ , freedom to make his own decisions and live his  _ own _ life. Wade was mindful that he didn't want Peter to see him as some kind of substitute for his boss. 

The young man’s soulful brown eyes caught the driver's hazel eyes staring at him in the mirror. Their gaze locked for a few moments until Peter turned to look out the window. He really wanted to talk to Wade, thank him for his care and help. He had thought about those big arms wrapped around his body every day since, but there had been no time and Peter had no way of contacting him without Gadson knowing. He didn't own a personal mobile phone and all his online activity through his tablet was monitored by his boss. The only privacy he had was in his bathroom. 

Gadson's house was kitted out with cameras in almost every room, this included the garages and the pool area. The only rooms off-limits were the master bedroom and all the bathrooms. The cameras to the guest bedrooms were switched off if there were people staying. Gadson had no desire to be sued for invasion of privacy. He would watch his staff members as they went about their business, like a vulture waiting to pick their bones. If he saw anything that  _ displeased  _ him he would summon Peter and instruct him to correct the mistake, even if it was nothing to do with him. In Gadson's eyes his assistant was there to please him and that included correcting others’ shortcomings.

Peter learned the hard way what it meant to be watched by the controlling man. When they started to spend more time at the house instead of the city Peter didn't know about the camera in his bedroom. It had been cleverly hidden and made to look like an alarm sensor. Back at the penthouse there had been certain rules Peter was expected to adhere to, one of which was that he wasn't allowed to touch himself sexually without Gadson's permission. The large apartment was open plan and Peter slept in the upper section in a sleeping area with no walls or doors, just a staircase leading up and a half wall that concealed his bed. The only rooms that had doors were the main bedroom and the bathroom, but they were usually left open. 

Peter felt delighted to finally get his own room once they moved over and one evening he unwittingly masturbated in his new big bed, making himself come twice over. He felt more relaxed in his own space, relieved at finally having some privacy. His favourite thought when he was able to touch himself was always the blow job he received in the cinema. He knew the circumstances were sleazy, with the man paying him for the pleasure, but it had felt so good. He wasn't a creep or weirdo, just a regular guy, perhaps in his thirties, dressed in a suit. He had sucked him off with such attention to detail it was lodged in Peter's mind forever. He never once received oral pleasure from his boss, it was always the other way round with Peter expected to suck him off until his throat was sore. 

The following day Gadson introduced Peter to another room in the house, one that only he had a key to. He called it his  _ playroom  _ and the young assistant soon found out why. The room was soundproof and had padded walls, the color scheme was dark and in the middle stood a round bed. There were mirrors placed at different angles and what looked like a harness connected to a leather swing hanging in the corner. The bed was fitted with straps and covered with satin sheets. The room instantly made Peter feel uncomfortable. 

It was at this point that Gadson started referring to himself as  _ Master. _ He forced Peter to watch the recorded footage of himself masturbating, making him listen to his own breathless moans and whispers and then he ordered him to strip. He told the young man that he was going to be punished for his lack of respect for his master's home. Peter stood naked and trembling at what was going to happen.

Gadson shoved him on to the bed and fastened the straps round his ankles and wrists. Then he opened a large door at the far side of the room and flicked a switch. As the light came on Peter could see inside. It was a walk in wardrobe, except instead of being filled with clothes, it was where Gadson kept all his  _ accessories. _ The young man lay helpless and afraid wondering what awful fate awaited him. His boss reappeared holding what looked like a slim stainless steel rod. It was about nine cm in length and had a beaded design, thin at one end and gradually increasing in diameter. The shiny steel dazzled as it caught the light.

The older man told Peter in a calm voice that it was time he understood that rules were there for a reason and he did not appreciate recalcitrant employees breaking them. As he spoke he started stimulating Peter with a small vibrator, trailing it all round his cock,  _ encouraging _ him to get hard. Once he was fully erect he fixed a cockring round the base of Peter's shaft and smiled wickedly. The young man started to cry as he watched Gadson coat the steel pin with lube. It suddenly became very clear where he was going to insert it. He begged him not to do it and promised over and over that he would never touch himself again, but his boss took no notice and merely told him to  _ be quiet and lie still _ .

The beaded urinary plug was eased into Peter's urethra as he lay quietly sobbing on the big round bed. The sensation was uncomfortable and painful and he felt like he needed to pee. His whole body went rigid as his forced erection was abused by his sadist of a boss. The young man tried to block what was happening from his mind. This would be the first time he actively tried to disassociate himself from his physical being. The shock of what was happening to his body had flipped a switch in his brain. He had no coping mechanisms for something so disturbing. When the entire plug was fully inserted Gadson laughed and taunted his young assistant. Peter had never been religious but in that moment he prayed for it to be over.

As with many  _ thoughts and prayers _ , they proved completely pointless as the cruel master then brought out something that looked like a ribbed rubber tube with a loop at one end and a hole at the other. Peter's breathing increased as he watched Gadson slip the tube over his erection and attach the loop behind his balls. His tender head stuck out the other end, the stainless steel bar of the plug visibly protruding from the tip. Gadson sniggered as he pressed a small remote control and the rubber sleeve started to vibrate. Peter screamed as a sudden pain shot through his groin and rendered him a groaning mess. The pain slowly turned to a dull ache as his cock was excessively stimulated. He felt like he needed to come, but the plug and the tight cock ring would make that impossible. 

For a whole hour Gadson tormented Peter, reducing him to a begging, wailing, broken soul. The constant stimulation combined with his inability to come made the young man feel physically sick. There was no pleasure, just the hum of the vibrating cock sleeve and the overwhelming pressure in his groin. It was painful and unforgiving. The young man's voice turned hoarse from all the crying and yelling, reduced to a strained whine, begging and pleading for a release. 

As the hour came to an end Gadson unzipped his pants and positioned himself between Peter's legs. Seeing the young man in such a desperate state intensely turned him on and he teased his erect member inside his distraught assistant. While he fucked him roughly Peter dipped in and out of consciousness. It was too much for his body and as Gadson himself started to come he yanked out the plug with one swoop, making Peter cry out with a mixture of discomfort and relief. His orgasm felt too sore, the heat from his seed burning inside his tender urethra. It felt like a waking nightmare and all Peter knew was that he never wanted to touch himself ever again. 

_ Until he met Wade. _

Sitting in the back of the car, Peter winced at the memory of the unforgiving abuse. Just one incident in the long list of punishments Gadson had subjected him to. They all had a devastating effect on Peter's confidence and feelings about his own body. He hadn't felt any kind of  _ honest  _ sensation until the moment Wade put his arms round him and held him against his big warm frame. For the first time since that traumatic afternoon three years ago Peter felt  _ genuinely _ aroused. 

A few days after the moment in the garden he took a long bath and touched himself under the water. Peter didn't know how to be gentle any more and he only seemed to be able to reach a climax by gripping his erection and hurting himself until he came. He put on some music in his room so any noises would be drowned out, but just to be sure he’d clamped his hand over his mouth as his cum spurted into the warm water and swirled around between his legs. It had been a good release, but only because he’d focussed on Wade's eyes in his mind. 

The same eyes that were now watching him in the mirror.

"Are you alright Peter? You look unsettled." Wade spoke to him with a gentle concern. He could see Peter was welling up and he decided maybe it would be better not to push things. The last thing he wanted was to upset his friend or make things uncomfortable when Gadson returned.

"I'm fine, I think I might be coming down with a cold. Mr. Gadson won't be happy, he hates any kind of germs, but I've already said  _ too much _ . Better I just keep my mouth shut." Peter gave Wade a  _ look  _ in the mirror that told him they couldn't talk. It dawned on him that he was trying to say the car was bugged. "Oh boy I hate colds. Better make sure you get lots of vitamins. Get Mrs. Jackson to make you some soup. Damn, that woman is wonderful. I've officially declared her cookies the best thing since the invention of chimichangas....and Peter I love those with all my sad scarred heart." Wade grinned at Peter who gave him a sweet little smile. 

_ That's it you beautiful human being, let me make you happy, just for a moment. _

What Wade really meant was that he would get a message to Peter via the diligent housekeeper, she liked him and encouraged their connection. The young man held Wade's gaze so intently the pair of them didn't notice Gadson walking back to the car. He stood impatiently waiting for his driver to get out and open the door, but Wade was too captivated by those shiny brown eyes. 

A tap on the window broke the moment and Wade leaped out of the car. His boss had a face like thunder as he climbed into the back of the car, tutting under his breath. He took one look at Peter's guilty blush and snarled at him.

"I'm surprised a cheap little slut like you still knows how to blush. No doubt you want to spread your legs for him. That's all he wants, you  _ do  _ realise that don't you?" Gadson was beginning to cheer up now he had degraded his assistant once more. Peter sat in silence as Wade got back in the car and pulled away. He couldn't look at him any more, it was too risky. 

The young man watched the buildings and other cars go past the window. He could see people talking and laughing, some singing behind the wheel and he wished he was in one of those other vehicles. Anywhere but sat beside a man so cold he made the North Pole sound tropical.

_ How did I ever feel love for him? _

They arrived at the venue and Wade opened the door to let them out. Gadson was immediately swamped by the media and strode off, leaving Peter to make his own way through the throng of people. The young man looked anxious, hesitating at the car door. Wade slammed it shut and gently cupped Peter's elbow, guiding him through the crowd. He felt safe with the scarred man at his side. There was a revolving door into the main entrance and as the two men slipped inside Wade took hold of Peter's hand and squeezed it. 

"I'm still here Peter. I meant what I said, all you have to do is tell me and I'll get you away from him, but it has to be  _ your  _ choice, sweet cheeks." With those words Wade pushed him inside the foyer and disappeared back outside. Peter blinked, his heart felt like it was about to burst. 

_ He's going to save me. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter hated the idea that all the people at the event thought Gadson was Mr. Wonderful. They were honouring him with a special award as a thank you for all his support to up-and-coming young artists. He had set up a foundation that provided scholarships for students from disadvantaged backgrounds who had shown a talent for the performing arts. It was a huge success and Gadson reveled in his own sense of self-importance, putting on his own  _ performance  _ of charm and humble gratitude. Peter felt sick as he watched them all fawning over his boss.

_ If only they knew the truth, how 'grateful' some of those students really had been.  _

An image popped up in Peter's mind. A flick of dark blonde curls, creamy tanned skin, fingers denting supple flesh and Gadson's menacing grin. Peter remembered it all too well and while he knew it had meant nothing, at the time it broke his heart. 

Peter's memory drifted back to the night Gadson threw a party for all the graduates of a Drama Academy he had been financing. The penthouse filled with beautiful vivacious young actors and musicians all vying for the older man's attention. They all knew he was famous for his extensive list of contacts and the more opportunistic characters took it upon themselves to blatantly flirt and suck up to the generous investor. Gadson saw straight through them, but he loved their willingness to submit to his power. 

Peter observed the way his boss seemed to light up at all the flattery and admiration and every so often he would seek out the young assistant and pat his behind, telling him to remember to behave and not to go off with any  _ playmates _ .

His heart had swelled with affection at the idea that Gadson could be jealous of Peter being seduced or lured away by one of the party guests. It seemed to confirm that his boss loved him and considered their relationship to be exclusive. The young man felt proud and confident, secure in the knowledge that he was  _ the only one _ .

As the party wound down a demure young woman had lingered, dancing alone to the music and still sipping cocktails long after the crowd diminished. She had long curly hair and sleepy green eyes that followed Peter as he moved around the space. He’d found her somewhat intimidating, but at the same time he kept glancing in her direction. She danced over to him and flung her arms round his shoulders. He felt embarrassed by her drunken flirting, hearing her voice whispering in his ear, telling him he was gorgeous and how she wanted them to get out of there and go  _ back to her place _ .

Women had tried to chat Peter up on numerous occasions in his young life and while he always felt honored that they considered him attractive and desirable he had no interest in getting intimate with them. He simply wasn't sexually drawn to women. 

The flirting continued while Peter gently declined her offer, politely moving along to the music to appease the inebriated woman. He was trying to usher her towards the door, hinting that she should leave as the party was over. The young assistant hadn't been aware of his boss scrutinizing their interaction, a sly grin forming on his smug face. He could hear the woman trying to come on to his assistant and it annoyed him. Gadson's attitude was that he had been generous enough to throw the party and now here was one of his guests trying to seduce his lowly assistant. He felt it should be him who got to have his pick of any sexual favors on offer.

The older man wheedled his way between Peter and the woman and coaxed her towards the long sofa, claiming she needed to sober up before leaving. He instructed Peter to get her a glass of water while he spoke to her in a subdued tone. The assistant tried to hear what they were saying but the music was drowning out their voices. Peter handed her the water and she winked at him, making him blush. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to pee, but when he returned to the living area both Gadson and the woman had disappeared. 

Peter felt a strange tightness in his core as he noticed the door to his boss's bedroom was closed. He didn't want to think the worst, so he switched off the music and started clearing things away. He kept staring at the door wondering if the woman was in there or if she had left while he’d been in the bathroom. He wanted to press his ear against the stained wood and listen, but a horrible anxiety deep within prevented him. He continued tidying up, trying to distract himself.

Then he heard it. 

A high pitched moan cut through the silence and Peter felt a jolt in his heart. He heard Gadson call his name, telling him to come into the bedroom. As he pushed open the door he was confronted by the sight of the naked young woman straddling his boss while he fucked her. His hands gripped her fleshy behind and all Peter could focus on were Gadson's fingers digging into her skin. He felt devastated at what he saw as a direct betrayal of all that had seemingly gone before. Then to make matters worse, as the woman was grinding and moaning on top of his boss he grinned at him salaciously and asked Peter if he wanted to join them. The young man violently shook his head and ran out of the room. He sought out his own bed and lay there, unable to block out the lewd sounds drifting up from Gadson's bedroom. 

The young man felt confused and heartbroken at Gadson's behaviour. He thought he was special to him, that he loved him and wanted them to be together. He felt dirty knowing he had given himself to his boss, allowed him to do certain things to his body that he didn't always enjoy. Because Peter loved him he never said no or resisted. He only ever wanted to please the man he loved. 

Gadson aggressively took his virginity the night of his eighteenth birthday and Peter had cried himself to sleep after the violation of his body. In his confused immature mind he had convinced himself that everything was  _ normal  _ and that was how sex worked between adult men. The truth was that a tiny voice deep in the corridors of his troubled mind told him it was wrong. 

His boss continued to roughly take him every night until he had become used to the way he treated him and every time Gadson manipulated him into more extreme sexual acts he merely complied and submitted to the dominant man. He foolishly believed it was  _ love _ .

The shock of seeing Gadson fucking the drunk young woman made him feel frustrated and angry. He felt stupid thinking that a man as powerful as his boss would be exclusively enamored by him. He was after all just a dumb kid who he had given a job and a home. He was an employee, not his boyfriend. Peter had concluded that the sex was part of his job,  _ personal domestic assistant _ . He lay there with tears flowing down his cheeks, soaking his pillow, biding his time until the noises stopped and the woman left.

He remembered thinking  _ what if she never leaves _ , the idea of his boss entering into a relationship with the woman horrified him. He waited and listened when things went silent. He must have dozed off as he suddenly woke to the sound of raised voices and the woman yelling obscenities at Gadson. She called him a  _ freak _ and  _ rapist bastard  _ and threatened to tell everybody what a  _ sick loser  _ he was, but all Peter could hear in return was laughter. His boss taunted the woman and eventually he told her to fuck off out of his home. The young man felt happy when she left. He felt  _ reassured  _ that their sexual encounter had been nothing serious.

The following morning Peter had behaved as normal and gone in to wake Gadson with his usual cup of coffee, purposely not mentioning the previous night. There were sex toys strewn all over the floor and what looked like blood spots on a sheet bundled up in the corner. Peter knew from bitter experience how he himself had bled after those first few nights and he wondered if that was the cause of the woman's strong reaction. Gadson had clearly had sex with her the same way he did with Peter, anally. The young man tried to leave the room but his boss grasped his wrist and pulled him onto the bed.

In what was one of the few tender moments between them Gadson had wrapped them both up in the sheets and held the young man against his body. When Peter started touching his boss, as he thought that was what he wanted, Gadson had stopped him and told him no he just wanted them to lie beside one another. He told Peter he was the only one who truly understood him and his needs and he was sorry if his behaviour with the woman had upset him. In that moment he offered the young man a way out. He asked him if he was angry and if he wanted to leave he would help him get set up, but after that he would be on his own. He had told Peter he would understand if he hated him. He used alcohol as an excuse saying he’d acted stupid and reckless and Peter was the only one he really desired. 

Of course this was all a ruse to make the young man  _ forgive _ him. Gadson knew Peter wouldn't leave, he was too scared to be on his own. He had nothing and nobody out there, only him. He stroked his hair and kissed him softly, promising to take care of him and how would he like to go on a shopping trip and have dinner in a nice restaurant. Markus told him he was so valuable to him,  _ essential _ to his life. Peter had bought it all, his vulnerable soul so desperate for the powerful man to love him, unable to see that it was all a cruel game. 

Gadson had never loved Peter. He lusted after him and at first he even liked him, but to the callous investor he was more like a pet than a lover. He took what he wanted from the young man and in return he provided him with a life. His sexual appetite stretched far beyond Peter and he used his position to bed young artists who were looking for a way into the big time, but saw Gadson and sex as a way to obtain a short cut. He would promise them contracts and meetings with studio execs but in reality they would be lucky if they got a sniff of a two-bit commercial and a supporting role in a third-rate play off-Broadway. Nobody ever dared speak out against him because then their chance of any kind of career would be over. 

Peter sat in the big hall of the venue, politely attending to his Master's needs. He needed a napkin, Peter handed it to him. He wanted another drink, Peter summoned the waiter. He didn't like someone at the table, Peter would arrange for them to be moved. He needed his ego stroking, Peter would comply. He was a living breathing echo chamber to an arrogant tyrant who treated him like a disposable toy.

Yet to outsiders it merely looked like Gadson was efficient and behaving as a high-profile businessman should be. Having an attentive personal assistant was considered  _ normal _ , a status symbol, something to show he took his responsibilities seriously. Peter was merely a cog in the machine that was Gadson's existence. He knew he was replaceable, but that made him try even harder. He had always believed that if he presented himself as nothing short of perfect Gadson would never dismiss him. As time passed he came to understand that in his Master's eyes there was no such thing as  _ perfection _ , certainly not where Peter was concerned.

Wade decided to use his time wisely and while he was on stand-by for Peter and his boss he scrolled through some articles about Gadson online. He was looking for any public images of Markus with his ex. He wanted to see her expression, analyze her face. He believed her father that she had been abused by the man, but as yet he had only seen photos of her after they had split up. He wanted to see some imagery of them together. He was also curious to see who else was in the photos. It wouldn't be easy because Gadson hadn't allowed his ex to share his spotlight very often, but he was sure there must be something. 

The scarred man came across an image showing Gadson shaking hands with some Hollywood studio boss, all teeth and hair piece. Next to him stood Peter looking like the purest angel Wade had ever seen. He checked the date, almost four years ago. According to his calculations Peter would have been seventeen and judging by the look of glowing  _ admiration _ on his face he'd been besotted with his boss. A dark thought entered Wade's mind. Something so deeply disturbing, but glaringly obvious as he connected the dots up in his brain. 

_ That scumbag is sexually abusing him. _

It explained the almost claustrophobic attachment between the two men. The look of hopeless fear Wade had seen in Peter's eyes that day in the garden. The dubious scars on his body. This was about so much more than just bullying. Wade stared at the photo and saw a different person to who the young assistant had become. The confident happy looking teen had turned into a frightened young adult who had trained himself to behave like a subservient robot to appease the monster he worked for. Every single move he made was calculated and restrained. He was afraid to breathe without Gadson's permission. It filled Wade's heart with a sharp sadness.

_ Oh Peter, it doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to stay with him. _

Wade knew Peter was the key to getting the information he needed to ruin Gadson and win justice for the young woman he had so cruelly destroyed. He was very mindful that he didn't want to  _ use _ the young man, but it would be better if he did stay put for the time being. The more Gadson became used to having Wade around, the more likely he was to take his presence for granted and slip up. He was already allowed a lot more access to the house and grounds and his interactions with the investor were becoming less formal by the day. Wade knew he had to be careful around someone as shrewd as Gadson, but he was no fool. He’d been tailing and unmasking villains for the past ten years of his life and he knew when and how opportunities could present themselves.  _ Familiarity _ with the target was half the work. 

Peter would have access to certain parts of the house that were off-limits to Wade. According to the young woman's father Gadson kept journals and recordings of the abuse he had inflicted on her and he stored photos on his computer of all his victims, often taken while they were drunk or unconscious. He was a serial predatory abuser and Wade was going to blow his little stage show wide open.

_ This human turd is getting flushed. _

The situation with Peter complicated matters slightly, it meant things were going to take longer than Wade had anticipated. He wasn't going to leave the young assistant behind, not now he'd realised the truth. He wanted Peter to make the decision to leave in his own mind, ask for help, not wait for Wade to give him some kind of permission. He had to break that chain, the weight of Peter's dependency on Gadson.

_ It's time you were free little bird. _

_ Your soul has been caged for too long. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was one other reason why Wade wasn't going to leave Peter behind. Every moment of every day all he thought about was his angelic face. He had become enamored by the young man and the thought of him being in pain had sent ripples of anger through Wade's mind. He wanted to kick the shit out of Gadson and rescue his sweet prince like in a fairy tale, but Wade was well aware that a happy ending might not be on the cards for them. Peter had to learn to be by himself, trust his own instincts, rely on his own mind. There was a distinct possibility that once the young man had regained his confidence and laid his demons to rest he would not need Wade in his life anymore. He may want to go off out into the world alone and meet other people, experience love and sex in a different way,  _ on his own terms _ .

Wade knew all this and he accepted it, in fact part of him hoped Peter would become headstrong and free-willed, he would feel so happy for him. The scarred man gazed out the car window and caught his reflection staring back at him. 

_ Yeah you ugly asshole I know... _

Wade sighed. He would  _ accept _ it, he would be  _ happy  _ for Peter, but he'd be lying if he denied that part of him hoped the young man would still choose him. He wanted him to be a part of his life, but it had to be the young assistant's own decision. It didn't matter when, because Wade was prepared to wait a lifetime to be able to hold that hand and kiss that face.

_ I love you Peter. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Wade you sweet soft man.  
> Well....that is until he can show Gadson his 'other' side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls ill after yet more of Gadson's torture and Wade enlists an old friend to help him out.  
> Confessions and confusion and another glimpse into the past.  
> Will Peter finally escape his boss's clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: (There are so many in this story): Depictions of both physical (briefly) and psychological abuse and their aftermath. Just writing this chapter set off my own anxiety so be warned. It's not so much the graphic nature of the abuse, more the claustrophobic atmosphere throughout.  
> I swear, this story is breaking my fucking heart. I am going to need so much tooth rotting fluff for my next creation.  
> **My use of Dr Strange (No powers) in this chapter is merely a convenience thing that they needed a doctor living in central NYC. The only canon reference I could find to Deadpool ever meeting Stephen Strange was in 'Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe' where, guess what? He kills him!** But hey I like them all to get along!  
> Thank you for reading this far. Will there be a happy ending? I damn well hope so after all this heartbreak.  
> xoxoxoxoxox

"Peter? Are you awake?" Mrs. Jackson pulled back the curtains in Peter's bedroom. She turned to greet him, but her voice faltered when part of the comforter fell away, revealing deep red marks around his neck and what looked like burns on his chest. The housekeeper turned round needing to compose herself. The lump in her throat brought tears to her eyes, but she didn’t want to cause the young man any alarm or embarrassment.

Peter squinted as he woke up, his face puffy from sleep. He realised Mrs. Jackson was in the room and quickly pulled up the covers, hiding the signs of Gadson's latest abuse. He panicked thinking she had seen it and tried to sound jovial when he spoke.

"Morning, is everything okay? I forgot to set my alarm." This was a lie. He’d purposely not set it after suffering a fresh round of humiliation the previous evening. He had no desire to be punctual, his efforts were no longer serving any purpose. No matter how hard he tried Gadson would find fault and use even the slightest reason to attack him. The frequency of the abuse had increased over the past weeks and the severity of the degradation had become harsher. Peter knew the real reason and it put him in a difficult position.

_ Wade. _

Ever since the scarred man had arrived at Gadson's mansion the investor’s demeanor had changed. In the past he’d been mindful to behave cordially towards Peter in the presence of others. Their  _ working  _ relationship always appeared formal and courteous. Now it seemed like he wanted to actively show his level of  _ distaste _ for Peter's presence. He openly scolded him and made derogatory comments about his appearance. He especially did this in front of Wade. It was like a warped form of one-upmanship, trying to establish some kind of hierarchy. 

Peter knew Wade hated it, but he pretended to ignore it and just carried on with his job. Peter was glad he didn't intervene, it would only feed Gadson's attempt at goading a reaction, giving him a reason to sack him. Peter didn't want that to happen, he needed Wade's presence to remind him that there was a way out. Every time he spotted those hazel eyes glancing at him in the rearview mirror he felt a sense of hope, safety even. He couldn't explain it, but he knew if he could just be strong and have the guts to break free from his tormentor he had an ally in Wade.

"Mr. Gadson asked me to tell you that he is leaving in one hour for a meeting in the city and he wants you to go with him. He told me to prepare you a bath so I'm running the water, do you want me to add anything, any bubble bath or oils?" Mrs. Jackson avoided eye contact with Peter, she couldn't face talking to him directly in case she got upset after seeing the state of his body.

"Yeah you could add some of the aloe vera bath cream, it makes my skin feel nice. Thank you." Peter sat waiting in bed while Mrs. Jackson busied herself with the bath. He couldn't tell if she had seen his wounds or not. The last thing he would want was to alarm her, because he knew how much she cared about him.

"Peter your bath is ready and I have left some clean towels folded up in the bathroom, be sure to use one and don't get it wet. Be careful. I will tell Mr. Gadson you will be ready soon, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Jackson came over to the bed and stroked Peter's head. "You need feeding up, you look so thin....your  _ body _ . I'm sorry Peter."

The young assistant looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes, then she turned and left. Right in that moment he knew that she’d seen the state of his body. He cursed his stupidity for not covering up, but during the night the burns had felt so uncomfortable he needed the cool night air to soothe his broken skin. 

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where he saw the folded up towels. He thought it was odd how Mrs. Jackson had stressed that he needed to be careful not to get them wet. He closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief in the knowledge that his bathroom had no prying cameras. It was his one place of sanctuary where he had optimal privacy. He grabbed hold of a towel and shook it out, but as he did a small package dropped on the floor. Picking it up he could see it was something wrapped in bubble wrap. He undid it and discovered it was a mobile phone with a charger. 

Peter knew instantly it was from Wade, he had mentioned Mrs. Jackson when they sat in the car a few days before. The young man had wondered if he was planning to get a message to him. Gadson had left them alone on purpose and then obsessively viewed the camera footage, but found nothing he could concretely hold against Peter or Wade. This had enraged him and he accused Peter of having a secret code with the driver and what were all those looks about? It also annoyed Gadson that Wade had held his phone at such an angle that the camera couldn't see what he had been looking at while alone in the car. 

Peter had suffered because of that stolen moment in the car. Gadson had stripped and blindfolded him and then he tied him to a rack on the wall in his playroom. It was a new acquisition, custom made to Gadson's specifications. Peter couldn’t move once the restraints were in place and Markus had proceeded to burn his chest with what Peter later found out was a cigar. A metal collar was secured round his neck and every time Gadson seared his skin with the glowing tip of the cigar Peter jolted forward, screaming and bruising his own neck on the hard metal. 

"Peter you keep being disobedient and trying to ridicule me. Do you think I am blind? I see the games you are playing with Wade. I mean, of all the people you could choose to flirt with you pick him? He's a two-bit nobody with no credentials or future and don't get me started on his skin. What is the attraction? I am very disappointed in your attitude and persistent desire to insult my kindness and generosity." Gadson spoke in a calm voice, but his tone sounded full of distaste. He wanted Peter to suffer. He knew he had no real reason to hurt him, but he enjoyed it. Hearing the young man begging him to stop was his biggest kink of all.

Peter stood staring at the phone. It had quite a large display and when he switched it on the welcome screen was a picture of a beach and the ocean. Peter smiled to himself. Then the phone vibrated and a message notification popped up. Peter opened the message.

**[If you are reading this then congratulations you are now the proud owner of a secret phone. Keep the volume turned down and switch off the vibrate option.]**

Peter scrolled through settings and disabled all sounds and vibrate options, then he continued reading.

**[I know this is hard, but please use the camera to record any injuries to your body, no matter how old the scars are. Any fresh wounds need to be photographed as soon as possible. I am sorry to ask you to do this, but if you want me to help you we need to record as much evidence as possible. Try and get your face in some of the shots. Find somewhere safe to hide this phone. I've added my number to quick dial number four. Peter, you are strong enough. Be brave and do what you have to do. I promise I won't leave you. Now please delete this message. X W]**

Peter stared at the words, tears flowing down his face. He kissed the screen and then pressed delete. He felt energized that Wade had gone to all this trouble to reach him and help him. He checked the time and saw he only had half an hour before he was supposed to leave with Gadson. Instead of having his bath he started taking pictures of his chest and neck and made sure his face was visible in at least two of the photos. When he checked them he was overcome with sadness at how sore and broken he looked. He had no time to dwell on his injuries and quickly set a lock screen code. He wrapped the phone back in the packaging and hid it behind the folded towels in the cabinet. He would find a better place later on.

When Peter arrived promptly with two minutes to spare Gadson visibly clenched his jaw in annoyance. The bright friendly look on his face enraged his cruel boss even more. He could not understand what he had to be so happy about. He wanted him to be in pain.

Peter  _ was _ in pain,  _ excruciating pain _ , but he was damned if he was going to let his boss win. He had applied some antiseptic spray to the burns and gently cleaned them. He knew it was better to let them dry out rather than cover them or apply cream. He was in agony, but he had no choice. He smiled and nodded at everything his boss said and pretended like the previous evening never happened. Gadson hated it and it was becoming more and more apparent that he hated Peter too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting was due to take place in the city and Wade drove them in the Range Rover SUV. He had made sure the mirror was at just the right angle for him to keep an eye on Peter without it being too obvious to his boss. He needn't have worried about that as Gadson spent most of the journey on his phone while scrolling through his tablet. Peter sat in silence staring out of the window, occasionally glimpsing the mirror and to his pleasure the hazel eyes caught him every time.

_ He's the real reason I wanted to come along.  _

Peter had purposely worn a shirt that only just covered the bruising on his neck. Gadson had glared at him, but there had been no time to send him to change. Peter pretended to scratch the side of his neck, and keeping an eye on his boss he subtly lowered the collar so Wade could see the marks. He saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. A quick glance to the mirror saw Wade's brow furrow in anger. Peter felt empowered revealing his injuries to someone he knew could help him.

Peter managed to keep things together on the journey into the city, but as they approached the building where the meeting was taking place he started to feel unwell. The pain from the burns made him feel sick and he felt like his skin was on fire. He needed some kind of pain relief. What he really needed was to see a doctor, but there was no way Gadson would allow that to happen.

Wade had noticed Peter was sweating excessively and looking flustered, like he was in severe discomfort. He didn't want to mention it in case it put Peter in a difficult position, but he felt seriously worried about the young man's well-being. He feared it was related to the marks on his neck. 

_ He's in pain and I don't know how to help him. _

As they pulled up at the destination Wade hopped out to open the door for his boss. Gadson glanced at Peter, saw the state he was in and sneered. 

"Not so cheerful now are you?" He huffed as Wade opened the door. Peter tried with all his strength to stay calm and controlled, but all he wanted to do was scream and cover himself in cold water. He had no idea if he could carry on. 

Gadson walked ahead into the building, not bothering to wait for Peter. Wade fixed the young man with a concerned look, he needed to know if he was alright. Peter looked worried and scared, fearful his master might hear them talking.

"Peter what the hell is happening? You look ill." Wade tried to take hold of his hand but the young assistant pulled away, shaking his head, it was too risky.

"I'm alright..or well, I'm not, but it will be ok. Please Wade I need to go inside." He sprinted after Gadson, wincing as every step sent a jolt of pain through his chest. He caught up with his boss at the elevator, enduring frowns and tutting as they stepped inside. Much to Peter's relief they were not alone, other people were heading to the same floor. 

They were greeted by a fresh faced woman who introduced herself as the Agency Rep for the person they were supposed to be meeting. For once Peter had no idea about any details. It was almost as if Gadson sprung this on him at the last minute hoping he wouldn't come along. He seemed agitated that Peter was there and when they walked into the meeting room he suddenly understood why.

_ Him? _

A young blonde man walked towards them, face beaming, eyes sparkling. He was strikingly handsome and Peter felt dumbstruck. Not because he found him attractive, but because he'd seen him before in much less formal circumstances when he was a lot less famous. Peter remembered the look on Gadson's face when he first introduced him. It's the same look he had in that moment.

_ Admiration. _

"Markus, so wonderful to see you. How long has it been? Must be at least a year. Haha so what do you think of your young protégé now? I'm not doing so badly am I?" The blonde man shook Gadson's hand and then turned to Peter. "Have we met? You look familiar. I'm Julian, pleased to meet you. Are you one of Markus' graduates from The Academy? That's how we first met, he gave me such excellent guidance." 

Peter smiled and shook his hand, he knew exactly what kind of  _ guidance  _ his boss had given him. The Academy was Gadson's own personal investment project and behind closed doors it had provided him with most of his playmates. It was the same Drama Academy that had honored him with the award for all his philanthropic generosity. Peter felt bile rising in his stomach at the deceit involved. The truth was his boss promoted certain students over others depending on what they could do for him and as Peter recalled  _ Julian _ had been very accommodating, resulting in him getting a leading role in a major Hollywood movie.

_ Why do I care? Why does it bother me? _

"Julian, surely you remember Peter? He's my assistant. I do believe you met a few years ago, but it wasn't important. You must meet so many interesting people in your career now, it's easy to forget a face." Gadson waved over Peter like he was nothing, a smudge on his perfect tapestry of lies. He stood there in the warm room watching his boss fawn over the blonde actor and he felt like he might faint. He desperately needed some air. 

"Now now Markus I couldn't possibly forget someone as handsome as Peter." Julian smiled sweetly at the young assistant, but then his expression turned serious as he observed Peter's sweating face and pale complexion. "Oh dear is he alright? Would you like to sit down? He needs some air, open a window or something. Poor guy looks ill. Maybe he's got a temperature. Marcia get our first-aider, will you please?" Julian instructed his rep to get some help and a glass of water. He looked genuinely perturbed by Peter's condition. He followed his rep out into the hallway leaving Gadson and his young assistant alone. Peter knew what was coming.

_ Please don't hurt me any more...please. _

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? This is no time for your pathetic little games. Pull yourself together. I thought after last night's lesson you would have understood how infuriating your attention seeking is. Why did you insist on coming anyway if you felt so ill? Was it to see your fuck buddy Wade? Don't think I don't know. It's embarrassing, you're nothing but a dirty little slut." Gadson leaned in close to Peter and grabbed him by his throat as he spat his disdainful words in the young man's face. He deftly moved his hand round to his cheek as soon as Julian returned with a glass of water and the first-aider. Gadson faked a look of concern as he apologised for the inconvenience. 

"Sir I am going to need to unbutton your shirt a little, give you room to breathe and check you over if that's okay?" Peter froze and Gadson turned away, fists clenching at his sides. 

"NO! I mean...I feel like I'm going to throw up please could you take me to the bathroom? I'm too warm. Please. I think I may have eaten something bad. I'm so very sorry." Peter deflected the attention away from his shirt and as the first-aider helped him out of the room he gave Gadson a look that said he would keep his mouth shut. The older man sneered slightly and requested that his driver be alerted that Peter would be returning home immediately. 

"I hope you feel better soon, get some rest. I probably won't see you until this evening. That is if Julian allows me to take him to dinner later?" Gadson smirked as he waved Peter goodbye. The young man felt relieved, but there was also a different, more conflicting feeling.

Jealousy. 

He hated the idea of Gadson making a fuss of Julian, treating him like royalty and stroking his ego. He remembered how good it had felt when he first started working for him and all the compliments and sweet nothings he would whisper at Peter whenever they were alone. He’d heaped praise on the young man for the slightest thing. Peter had loved it. It made him feel like a worthy person, like somebody wanted him. Even after the trauma of his first time with Gadson he still adored him and his boss still spoke to him like he was somebody special. Peter knew that started to change after he first met Julian.

_ He was supposed to be my replacement. _

The difference between Peter and Julian was that the latter had ambitions and he was the kind of person who would do anything to achieve them. Peter had no ambitions, other than to be liked,  _ loved _ , by his boss. He had devoted himself one hundred percent to Gadson. Julian had embarked on a shrewd game of cat and mouse with the older man, initially presenting himself as the timid mouse, only to emerge as a triumphant Tomcat once he reached his goal. The young actor played Gadson at his own game and because he was besotted with Julian he allowed it to happen. All this got rubbed in Peter's face, no thought spared for his feelings. 

Two and a half years earlier Julian was introduced as a 'potential new employee' after Peter had asked Gadson if he could have his own place to live. He’d felt cooped up in the penthouse and hated not having any privacy. It had been a simple enquiry, no mention of wanting to quit his job. He merely wanted some personal space. Gadson took it as an insult and decided to teach Peter a lesson. He never intended to employ Julian as his replacement, he just let the young man think that. He had other plans for the blonde actor and he knew there was a mutual interest there. Julian was of a certain caliber of determined young man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and Gadson liked that. He allowed him to gain the upper hand, knowing full well he could get sexual favors in return. He let Julian take the lead and the rewards had been more than satisfactory, in fact they continued their affair for over a year. It had come to an end when it became apparent that the older man's feelings were a lot stronger than he originally thought and he couldn't handle the feelings of jealousy. He’d broken it off, making sure Julian gained the role of his life as a distraction.

Peter didn't know about the extent of their affair. When he got upset after hearing Gadson describe Julian as his perfect replacement his boss had reassured him that if he felt so strongly about it he would not hire him and made out that he was going to send him away. Peter believed him, but then the following morning he walked into Gadson's bedroom to find Julian naked beside him. They had both been asleep and curled up in a loving embrace. Peter never forgot the look of contentment on his boss's face. He’d felt heartbroken, rejected. It had only been a few weeks since he had slept with the woman at the party. Peter forgave that, thinking it was meaningless, but this was different. Julian was the same age as Peter and he was a man and somehow that hurt more, but it was their closeness that upset him the most. The caring way Gadson seemed to hold him. The other thing that stung Peter's heart was the fact that Julian had been allowed to sleep over in the older man's bed. That was a privilege Peter was never afforded. 

Peter didn't see Julian alone in Gadson's company after that and other than seeing him in a film and on the red carpet he was never mentioned, but Gadson's behaviour changed and then they moved to the house upstate where Peter was given his own room. 

Around the time that Gadson broke off his affair with Julian he ramped up the abuse towards Peter. He took his frustration about not being able to make a life with the young blonde actor out on his assistant. Peter had gone from being a desirable young toy to a pet that Gadson could bully and fulfil his sadistic tendencies with. In many ways Peter was the perfect sub. He never protested, he took all the abuse, never fighting back, merely begging for mercy which satisfied Gadson the most. 

Poor sweet Peter had only ever wanted to be loved. 

As he sat in the bathroom cubicle he could feel the sweat pouring off him. He sat there crying, afraid to come out in case the first-aider tried to open his shirt and he had no way of explaining his wounds. He was waiting for the one person who he trusted to help him. 

_ Please Wade, come and get me. _

"Peter...you in there? Mr. G says I'm to take you home again. If you open the door we can go. I think this medic guy wants to check you over, but we can shake him off if you like. You don't have to explain anything, just come with me to the car." Wade's voice made Peter feel calm. He heard him telling the first-aider he was going to take care of everything and the guy left. 

The minute he opened the door Wade put his arms round him and went to hold him tight, but Peter flinched and cried out at the pain emulating from his chest. The Merc stood back and could see fluid staining his shirt. The burns had started weeping. 

"Jesus...what has he done to you? Peter this is serious. I need to take a look, but not here, let's go to the car okay? Can you make it or do you need me to carry you?" Wade gently placed his arm round Peter's waist and guided him away. He got him down to the car safely and helped him into the back seat. The young man was shivering and mumbling, his hair plastered to his head and face from the sweat. He appeared to be going into some kind of shock. 

"Listen Peter I know somebody near here who can take a look at you. He's a nice guy, no questions asked. You need medical help. I will explain it to Gadson later. Please sweetheart, let me help you." Wade didn't wait for Peter's answer. He jumped in the driver's seat and drove them to a tall private residence five blocks away.

"Hey Doc I need your help. It's a little delicate. This kid he's in trouble, got involved with a real asshole who's been treating him like a fucking punchbag. I know you don't do a lot of medical stuff these days but maybe you could just check him over. We can't go to the hospital, too many questions." Wade had called on the one person he knew would be discreet, his old friend Dr Stephen Strange.

"Why Mr. Wilson, long time no see. How's the Mercenary business these days? Where is this young man? You're lucky I have recently been offering my services free of charge at a local drop in clinic once a week. I felt I should pass on some good karma to those less fortunate than myself. Bit like you by the looks of things. Are you this young man's guardian?" The doctor took one look at Peter's sweating face and helped Wade haul him inside. "Good god he's burning up. I can already see he's in shock, must be an infection, what are these stains on his shirt? Strip it off immediately. Get him on the table in the middle room while I get my bag. 

Peter slipped in and out of consciousness as Wade unbuttoned the shirt and peeled away the damp fabric. He had a thin t-shirt underneath which was stained with yellowy brown patches. Wade tore the fabric away and as he uncovered Peter's chest his whole body went cold. It was harrowing. The multiple burns had started to blister and weep an unsightly sticky fluid. There was an unpleasant smell, but above all it looked horrendously painful. Wade couldn't stop the tears from stinging his eyes as he held Peter's hand.

"Oh no that is not looking good at all. I'm going to give him an injection to counteract the infection and that will lower his temperature, calm the shock. He needs something sweet to drink. If you go down to the kitchen my housekeeper will get you some soda. Wade? Don't worry, I can see you care a great deal about this person and he will be okay. These types of injuries often look worse than they are, but it's good we caught the infection before sepsis set in." Wade felt reassured by Dr Strange's calm voice. He was trying to process what he had just seen.

Wade was no stranger to blood and gore, having served in Special Ops and then working as a Mercenary he had seen it all and inflicted most of it too, but to be confronted by such a level of cruelty towards an innocent young guy had thrown him. He couldn't let him go back to that monster. He was afraid Gadson would end up killing him. He got the soda and took out his phone. He needed to take photos of Peter's torso, document everything. 

"He seems calmer now. His temperature has dropped. Take the pictures and then we can clean him up. I suggest you take more when the wounds are clear too. Do you need me to write you up a quick diagnosis? These are clearly burn marks, I'd say caused by something like a cigar or a smoldering ember from a fire. Definitely something that contains the heat for prolonged burning. Who the hell has done this to him Wade? He needs to be prosecuted, or do you have other plans for him? The look in your eyes tells me this guy better watch his back." Stephen Strange smiled to himself. Their paths had crossed numerous times when Wade had needed medical attention in the past and he had treated his skin shortly after he got injured. He knew how dangerous Wade could be. The Merc had no time for abusers. 

Once the wounds were clean Wade took more pictures and then sterile dressings were applied as Peter started to regain consciousness. He looked around with wide eyes, trying to find his bearings. Panic set in the minute he looked down at his chest and then at Dr. Strange.

"Who...what? Where am I? I can't be here, we were supposed to go straight home. He won't like this, Wade he will go crazy at me. Oh no no we need to go. He's got a camera in the car he will know we went somewhere else." Peter got himself worked up and tried to climb off the table. Wade calmly stopped him and stroked his hair. 

_ Oh Peter you pour soul. _

"I disabled the camera before I even got you. The minute I got the call to take you home I knew something was wrong and I wanted to be able to talk to you in the car. Peter you were unconscious, you went into shock. The infection could have turned lethal. This is my friend Stephen, Doctor Strange, his quick actions stemmed the infection. He is very trustworthy Peter, don't worry. He’s written some notes up for us as evidence. I hope you don't mind but I took photos of your wounds." Wade ran his fingertips over Peter's arm as he spoke to him.

_ Don't be scared sweet boy. _

"It's ok, I found the phone you sent me. I took some too. Thank you Mr...oh ehm Dr. Strange, I am very grateful. I'm Peter by the way, nice to meet you." The young man shook the Doc's hand, but then he started getting upset again. 

"He's still suffering from shock, he needs to rest and drink plenty of fluids. I trust you will take care of him. Here are some painkillers which will also help you sleep Peter. Can I be so frank as to be honest with you?" The Doctor gave him an earnest gaze.

"I guess so... I apologise for the inconvenience in your lovely home." Peter's eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted, but even in that state he still remembered to be polite. Dr. Strange thought he was a sweet gentle soul which made what he wanted to say all the more important.

"Peter I have been a doctor for a long time and while treating your injuries I noticed the other scars on your body. I can see that you are being abused. Please try and get away from this person. You are clearly good-hearted and it pains me to see you being treated like this. I can tell by the level of damage that they won't stop. I'm not saying this to scare you, but I fear for your life. Wade is your ally. He is a trustworthy and honest friend to have. Let him help you, please." The Doc could not mask his concern, he was trying to give Peter a reality check.

The young assistant nodded quietly. He knew the doctor was telling the truth and things would never be any better for him if he stayed with Gadson. It was time he plucked up the courage to leave. 

After saying their goodbyes Wade drove Peter back to the mansion. They sat side by side in the front of the car and talked. Now the camera had been disabled Peter felt relaxed enough to open up and speak his mind.

"Wade I want you to help me please. I need to get away from him. It has to be quick,  _ today _ , while he is away. If I don't do it now I will never have the guts to take that step. Please...you said it had to be my choice." Peter's voice quivered. He felt scared and excited all at once. His body shook with a rush of adrenaline. 

_ I just want to be with you Wade. _

"Okay, no problem. The minute we get back I will help you pack and we can head out. I have no idea where we’ll go, but that doesn't matter. We can stay at a hotel for a while until things get sorted. Probably best not to stay at my place as that will be the first place Gadson will look." Wade's mind was racing, this was not the best time for Peter to spring this on him, but he made a promise and there was no way he was going to leave him with that monster any longer. "Peter, I just want you to know I am really proud of you for being so strong."

As they drove on the cogs started turning in Wade's mind. He was trying to think carefully about the best way for them to play this. Ideally it would be better if Gadson thought Wade wasn't involved, because he was after all being paid to uncover the investor's secrets. He knew Peter needed to get away quickly, but acting on impulse could mean clumsy mistakes and he owed it to the girl's father to be careful and not jeopardise his position within Gadson's inner circle. Instructing him to take Peter home had shown a level of trust, even if it undoubtedly was also intended to be a test of loyalty. Disabling the camera would already cast doubt over that loyalty. 

_ I can't ask him to stay any longer, it's too dangerous.  _

When they were almost back at the mansion Wade pulled in at the side of the road. He needed to get a few things straight with Peter about what would happen next. If they planned it right Wade could still keep his 'job' with Gadson and help Peter get away, but timing and planning was everything. A task made all the more difficult by the fact that there were cameras everywhere. They were going to have to make it look like Peter left on his own. It meant Wade would have to confess his real reason for being there.

"I need to come clean. I'm not just a driver. I'm actually a mercenary turned private investigator and I'm here on a job. A man called Rob Stapleton hired me to uncover information about his daughter Natalie, who was Gadson's fiancée. When they split up she accused him of abuse and took him to court, but his lawyers destroyed her and she ended up taking her own life. Mr. Stapleton always believed his daughter and has photographic evidence of her injuries, as well as her diary. She told him and her lawyer that Gadson has journals and videos of others he has abused and I need to find out more. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, but I had to maintain my cover." Wade held Peter's hand while he told him the truth. The young man listened intently.

"I don't know what to say. I don't blame you for not saying anything, why would you trust me? Are you trying to tell me that you can't help me right now? I'm confused because you told me all I had to do was make a choice and you would be there. I can't do this on my own. I have nowhere to go. I have valuables I could sell, but then what? I don't know what to do, please don't leave me here." Peter started getting upset again, his chest heaving with emotion, his face exuding panic. Wade got out of the car and walked round to Peter's side. He opened the door and leaned in to hold him. 

_ You have me...all of me. _

"No, I am going to help you. Please don't be afraid. We just need to plan it, so that I can continue working here on the inside until I have the evidence I need to nail this bastard. We need to make it look like you walked out on your own, without me. That means I need you to pack your bag and walk away, down the drive and up the road. I am going to make a call to a buddy of mine who will pick you up and take you to a hotel. Stay there until I can get away. Please don't panic or think I won't come. I will, I promise. Do you think you can do that? It's really important he doesn't suspect me Peter. I'm sorry. I'm going to drop you at the house and then as soon as I get the call to go and pick up Gadson I will text you on the burner phone. That's when you leave. It will put me out of the picture and make it seem like you acted alone. It will probably be dark but please be brave. I know you can do this Peter." Wade stroked his hair back as he talked to him, calming him.

"I don't know, what if your buddy can't find me? What if I fall over in the dark? What if Gadson comes back early without calling you? It's too risky. Where will your friend pick me up from? How will I know it's him?" Peter was riddled with anxiety at the enormity of the task ahead.

"Well  _ he _ is a  _ she _ for a start. Her name is Neena and I will give her instructions. Don't worry she is very reliable and has an uncanny knack for good luck, so you will definitely be safe with her. You won't have far to walk, just away from the gates to the drive. I don't want the camera recording any clues. Neena will pick you up at the old hay barn near the field with the horses. You know where I mean? The road has an inlet, just wait there. I'll text you her number so you can call her if you need to. You are so strong. I know you can do this." Wade stared into Peter's eyes, trying to convey how much faith he had in him. All Peter could think of was how much he wanted to kiss Wade in that moment.

_ Please...just once.  _

The young man lifted his hand up to the scarred man's cheek and moved his face closer. Their mouths were less than an inch apart and Peter braced himself to feel the soft uneven texture of Wade's lips on his own, but The Merc pulled away and took hold of his hands instead, sighing deeply. 

_ Oh shit....Come on Wade, do the right thing here. _

"Peter sweetheart I am so flattered, but we can't. This is not the time or the place. It wouldn't be right, you are too vulnerable right now. Please understand and don't feel bad." Wade needed to get Peter back to the house. Time was getting on and he knew Gadson would be asking questions as to why it took them so long to get back, not to mention the grilling he would get over the lack of camera footage in the car.

The rest of the way back Peter sat in silence. He was mortified by his actions. He had sorely misread the situation between him and Wade and he suspected he was just being polite saying he felt flattered. It once again hammered home to Peter how inexperienced he was with guys and how his head was still prone to farfetched romantic notions when reality proved otherwise. He started to doubt if Wade really did want to help him or if he just felt sorry for him. At least he had proved Gadson's theory wrong. Wade clearly didn't want 'just one thing' from him. He didn't want anything.

Or did he?

Peter thought about Wade's confession, the real reason he was there. Had he pretended to get close to Peter so he could find out stuff about his boss? Was that why he insisted he get the photos? He said this Mr. Stapleton was paying him, but not to spend his time saving Peter. No, his main objective was to find other cases of abuse, strengthening the claims against Gadson. Once more Peter felt like he was being used by someone older and more experienced than him. Had he trusted the wrong person again? 

_ But what about the Doctor? He said Wade was my ally. _

A doctor wouldn't lie, surely? Peter felt so confused. His determination to leave was wavering, replaced by uncertainty and fear. He didn't want to end up all alone, a prime target for another abuser to take advantage of him. He trusted Wade to be decent and helpful, but then what? How would things develop once they were alone in a hotel? What if Wade wasn't  _ Mr. Nice Guy _ after all?

_ He said he had been a mercenary, what does that mean?  _

Peter couldn't handle it all in his head. Suddenly all his hopes of being rescued by Wade had been blown apart. He didn't feel strong enough. He had an image of himself all alone in an empty room, abandoned, frightened. How could he manage without his boss? He had given him everything, his whole life was in his hands. He  _ had _ loved him once, Peter felt sure of it. Maybe if his boss spent time with Julian he would be happier and stop being so cruel. 

A little voice in Peter's head was telling him to trust Wade and escape, but he was paralysed. It all seemed perfect in the short term, but what would happen two weeks later? He couldn't see Wade wanting to look after him. How would he cope out there in the world on his own? It was hopeless,  _ he _ was hopeless. All he wanted was to be free from the pain.

_ What am I going to do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUN Peter! Get out while you can!! Wade loves you....please don't be scared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian pushes Gadson's buttons, but what does that mean for Peter as a chilling truth is revealed?  
> Wade and Peter hatch their plan and all seems perfect, but then Wade comes to a heartbreaking realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a rollercoaster and I apologise in advance.  
> On the plus side: We get to meet Mrs Jackson's husband Billy and he hates Gadson!  
> Some dark themes relating to Gadson, you have been warned.

"Well Markus it's been great catching up with you, but I think it's time I told you the real reason I asked you to come here today." Julian's pale blue eyes scanned the older man up and down as he played with the metal stirrer in his drink.

"I'm getting married and I want you to give me away," Julian blurted out, making Gadson almost choke on his own drink. He coughed and cleared his throat before fixing the young man with an icy stare.

"This is a joke right? Who are you marrying? Why haven't I heard anything about this?" The older man slammed his drink on the table. Julian had just spent the entire afternoon flirting with him and talking about  _ old times  _ and now he wanted him to be some kind of father figure. Gadson was not impressed.

"Why would I joke about something so serious? I am marrying a girl called Lana and we are buying a place in Malibu. She's gorgeous and very talented. She plays the flute. We've only been dating two months but we're in love and it feels right. I don't have any parents and you are the first person I thought of. Please say yes Markus." Julian fluttered his impossibly long eyelashes at the older man, knowing his coy look always drove him wild.

"How badly do you want me there Julian? You know how this works between us. I do you a favour, you repay that favour and vice versa. It's how we've always done things. Did you think I came here and shared my valuable time with you for nothing?" Gadson called the young actor's bluff.

"Some things never change do they? What about that pretty assistant, Peter? I bet you have full rights to his ass, or am I wrong? Is he the same guy as the sweet young thing you used to have hanging round your penthouse? He looks different, but maybe because he felt ill. I hope you're not being too rough with him, poor thing looked startled." Julian casually sat back in his seat and called the waiter over for another round of drinks. He enjoyed teasing his ex-lover, perhaps even a little too much. Maybe he could get something out of it before he flew back to California.

"Peter is none of your concern. He's been my loyal assistant for four years now, but lately I think he's grown weary of my company. I think it's time to replace him. I noticed a bright young thing called Tom last time I visited The Academy. He was very eager to make my acquaintance, all sweetness and light and exceptional dance moves, might see if I can get him a stint in a Broadway musical. I'm sure he would be very  _ grateful _ ." Gadson leered into his drink as he thought about the sixteen year old he’d encountered at the awards ceremony.

"You are a disgrace." Julian smirked.

"Yes and you love it." Gadson fired right back.

It had taken exactly ten more minutes of mutual teasing until the two men ended up in a bathroom stall together, ripping each other's clothes off. Julian had the upper hand as he forced Markus to his knees and ordered him to suck his cock. In a turn around of Gadson's usual behaviour, when he was under the young actor's spell he was entirely submissive. Julian grinned as the older man sucked him off. He liked nothing more than to feel the power of degrading such an influential man.

"Get it deep in that disgusting throat you worthless piece of crap. I don't think it's deep enough, open your dirty mouth wider you filthy whore. Take it!" Julian roughly grabbed Gadson's hair and held him in place as he forced his cock down his throat. The older man drooled and sobbed, but all the while his own member grew harder the more force was applied. The blonde actor increased his thrusting as he cursed and groaned, then at the point of climax he slammed Gadson against the wall and drove into him so deeply the older man passed out, Julian's seed sliding down his throat and out of the side of his mouth. The younger man wiped his flaccid member and zipped up his pants. Then he sat on the toilet seat as he waited for Markus to regain consciousness. It was nothing new, choking had been one of Gadson's favourite punishments and judging by the amount of cum dripping from his cock, that hadn’t changed. 

As Gadson came to he blinked at the light in the cubicle and focussed on Julian's bored expression. Even when he was being a brat he was still gorgeous and Markus hated how much he still affected him. He was the only one who could give him what he needed, the  _ humiliation _ , the feeling of being completely powerless. He spent his life dominating and controlling others, but not Julian, he was his sexual equal, in many ways his superior. Gadson  _ loved _ Julian, but he knew the young actor didn't feel the same way. News of his impending marriage was bothering him. He felt angry.

_ Looks like it will be round two with perfect little Peter when I get back. _

_ He's due a lesson in manners anyway, showing me up like that. _

_ I wonder if Wade tried his luck, maybe I'll give Peter the night off while I view the car footage. Prepare myself for an extra long session in the playroom tomorrow.  _

Julian walked out of the bathroom and ordered another drink. His phone rang and as he answered he winked at Markus and mouthed the name  _ Lana _ at him.

"Yes honey bunch I'm thinking about you too. My friend? Oh he's fine, he just gave me an amazing blow job. Ha ha yes nothing changes in good old NYC. Still the same faces, same games, same old cocks hahaha. I'll take a picture next time. Yes you too, see you tomorrow my peach, don't wear that pool boy out. I've seen the way you look at him." Markus glared at Julian as he boasted about their liaison. He suddenly felt enraged at his mocking tone. It was all just a big joke to him. Their shared history really did mean nothing. He had got what he wanted and then he had moved on. That had been the real reason they stopped seeing each other. Markus couldn't handle the flirting and random hook ups with other guys, but he didn't for one second imagine that Julian had ridiculed him like that. He felt annoyed at his own weakness. His obsession with the young man had blinded him to his true character. What Gadson had initially seen as ambition and confidence was in fact arrogance and pure undiluted selfishness. He was a cocky little shit.

_ And I taught him everything he knows. _

_ Maybe I should have a word with some of my associates over at the studios, withdraw some crucial funding, announce that I am displeased with their choice of lead actor. _

_ That will wipe the smug grin off his face. _

"Oh Markus, you look upset. Didn't I mention that Lana and I have an entirely open relationship? I was only joking about the photograph. I know how shy you are. So, about dinner? Where shall we go? Or did you have something else in mind...I mean there's  _ eating out  _ and then there's...well you can finish that sentence." Julian smiled at him seductively. Gadson clenched his teeth. He could no longer stomach the young actor's company. He knew if he went to a hotel room with him he would likely end up smashing his face in and that would bring a whole load of trouble to his door. No, he decided he would go home and play with his little servant instead.

_ Peter. _

_ Poor needy devoted Peter. _

_ Ugh he's so irritating with his golden smile. _

_ Maybe I'll catch Wade fucking him in the garage, he's good at bending over car bonnets. I've had that tight little hole many times in my precious Jag. Made him beg me to stop, tears all over the place....that was back when he was still beautiful.  _

_ I need an upgrade, maybe it's time Peter disappeared. He could join the other two...in the orchard.  _

_ Gosh it's been years since I thought about them. _

_ Tiresome weak boys, never quite grasped the concept of durability. They faltered a lot sooner than Peter, he's got stamina I'll give him that. Maybe being in foster care toughened him up. I wonder what his breaking point will be?  _

_ How sweet will his final breath sound? How pliable will his lifeless body be? It wouldn't be the first time I'd fucked him while he was unconscious, except this time he wouldn't be waking up. _

Gadson stood up and threw a hundred dollar bill on the table. Julian observed him with a bemused look. 

"I've changed my mind about dinner, business to attend to at home. I'm sure you can find one of the  _ same old cocks  _ to amuse yourself with. Goodbye Julian, enjoy your wedding." Markus didn't wait for a reply and strolled out of the bar. 

_ Yes, enjoy it while it lasts. Can't see 'Lana' sticking around when your career takes a steep nose dive. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You okay Peter? I'm going to walk you inside and then let Mrs. Jackson go with you to your room. We need to make things look as normal as possible. I need you to keep your phone switched on and try and check it every ten minutes or so. It's safer not to switch the volume on. Get in bed and keep the phone under your pillow. As soon as he calls me I'll text you and you need to start packing. I have already messaged Neena, her nickname is Domino by the way, just in case she texts you. From the moment I leave I would say you have an hour and a half to get away. Try to do it as quickly as possible, don't hang around. Only take the essentials and whatever personal papers you have. Do you have a passport?" Wade was trying to establish their plan. Peter was still having second thoughts.

"Yes, but Mr. Gadson has it. Wade, I'm scared, what if I can't make it? What if he comes after me? Are you sure you want to help me? I can never repay you." Peter felt so confused. He really liked Wade and desperately wanted his help, but after his failed attempt at a kiss Peter felt foolish and doubted if it was the right decision. He wanted to trust him with all his heart, but fear and anxiety had taken hold in his mind.

"I made you a promise. I told you I would help you and I meant it. Peter I really care about you and I can't watch him destroy you. Please do this, use that amazing courage that you have inside and break free. You deserve to be happy." Wade stared into the young man's eyes. He couldn't touch him for fear of the cameras outside the garages picking up on it, but he whispered to him. "You are so special Peter."

That was exactly what he needed to hear. Peter resolved to stick to their plan and make his escape. He let Wade help him out of the car and they walked up to the house to meet Mrs. Jackson.

"Peter wasn't feeling too well so Mr. Gadson sent him home. I think he needs a little care and attention so I'm going to leave him in your capable hands Nellie...oh and ehm feel free to give me any left over pie you might have in that kitchen." Wade nudged the housekeeper with his elbow and blew her a kiss. She giggled at The Merc's shameless flirting and Peter raised his eyebrows. It had never even occurred to him that Mrs. Jackson had a first name. 

"Catch ya later Petey hope you feel better soon." He winked at the young assistant and walked back outside. Peter knew this was all part of the plan to keep Wade out of the picture. When they got to his room Mrs. Jackson changed his sheets while Peter retrieved his secret phone from the bathroom. He thanked her and asked if he could have some hot chocolate and a sandwich. She smiled at him when she saw he was holding one of the towels she’d hidden the phone in. 

Peter kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed in his clothes. It was nice and cosy all wrapped up in the comforter. He held the phone out of sight, glancing at the screen every so often. A message popped up from Wade.

**[Domino all set. Just waiting now. You ok sweet cheeks?]**

Wade's little nicknames made his heart beat faster. Maybe he had it all wrong about the mishap with the kiss. Maybe he had just wanted to look out for him, be a friend. Peter felt much calmer than before. All he had to do was focus on the task ahead.

**[Yes, all ok. Thank you xxx]**

At seven o clock a message came through from Wade telling Peter it was time to go. He was leaving to collect his boss. Realistically that gave him an hour and a half to get away. The first thing he did was loosen a panel at the back of his built-in closet and retrieved his old backpack. It contained his journal, Mimi's book and her drawings and a letter from his aunt given to him the day he left her home. There was also a cigar box containing photos of his parents and a pen knife in the shape of a corn husk that had belonged to his uncle. It may not have been much, but these items meant the world to Peter. He gathered up some clothes and his toothbrush and packed them into a small holdall. He grabbed some of the valuables his boss had given him as gifts, jewelry and watches. They would be good to sell if he needed money.

_ Not if ....when. I can't expect Wade to pay for everything. _

He carefully changed into dark clothing and put on a black hoodie, mindful not to dislodge the dressings on his chest. One last glance round the room told him he had all that he needed. His laptop and regular phone lay on the bed, they were fitted with tracker apps so he couldn't take them. He covered his face with a scarf and made his exit. Just as he reached the front doors Mrs. Jackson was also getting ready to leave. Their eyes met, but they said nothing. She could see what he was doing and she nodded at him, urging him on his way. He gave her one last smile and headed out the door, but just as he got past the garages he remembered something he had left inside. It was a silver necklace with a pendant that had belonged to his mother and he always kept it safe in a small jewelry box on his night stand. He couldn't leave without it.

Peter checked the time on his phone, if Wade's calculations were right he had fifteen minutes to get down the drive and out of sight. He raced back up to his room, his sore chest throbbing from the pressure of his bag strap. Mrs. Jackson saw him run back in and she called out to him. He dashed into his room, grabbed the jewelry box and headed straight back out the door. 

As he sped off down the driveway he could see headlamps approaching from the road and he panicked. He'd left it too late. They were coming back already. The big SUV turned in and Peter threw himself into the bushes along the perimeter of the drive. He was in agony as he hit the ground, but he stayed completely still as the car drove past. He was far enough from the house to get up and start running again, nobody would see him, it was too dark. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and his lungs felt tight from the cool night air. He sprinted with all his might and caught his breath as he reached the edge of the road, then he took off into the darkness. 

After running non stop for five minutes he saw the faint glow of dimmed headlights at the side of the road in the distance. He checked his phone and saw a message pop up.

**[Peter. I'm here. D]**

His heart lifted and suddenly he felt much lighter on his feet as he ran towards the car. He was almost there, he had done it. By the time he reached the car and Neena's smiling face he was a mess of tears and sweat, but he was full of relief as he climbed in the back and lay down flat under a blanket. Domino was taking no chances until they had clocked up a few miles. She may have been a lucky soul, but sooner or later something would jinx it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gadson marched into the house and demanded to see Peter. Mrs. Jackson was waiting for her husband to collect her, standing with her coat on by the front door. She winked at Wade as she spoke to her boss in passing.

"Young Peter is asleep. He really wasn't well earlier. Rest will make him better." She usually didn't like to make too much eye contact with Gadson, preferring to stay out of his way to get on with her work, but this time she stared at him coldly. Her voice had an edge of defiance, as if to warn the older man to leave her sweet Peter be. Wade could tell Gadson was furious at her tone, but he kept his cool, mumbled something about  _ later _ and made his way into his study. 

As her husband pulled up outside Wade accompanied Nellie to the car and greeted Mr. Jackson warmly. He was a big bear of a man who loved his wife dearly and had little time for her boss. In his younger days he had been a wrestler and later turned his hand to training youngsters. For the past ten years he had worked with young offenders just leaving prison, teaching them life skills and self-discipline. He was the kind of guy who took no shit, but if you gave him a level of respect he would always return it tenfold. 

"You been eating all my cookies again Wade? I swear every time I ask what my girl's brought me and she says  _ Wade got them. _ You best not be trying to sweet talk my lady now you ugly-ass motherfucker." Billy Jackson bellowed with laughter as Mrs. Jackson smacked him for swearing. She beckoned Wade over to her side of the car and he leaned against the window frame. Checking to see that Gadson was nowhere to be seen she whispered to the Merc about Peter.

"He almost didn't make it Wade, he ran out of here like lightning, you must have just missed him. That was too close. Poor boy looked scared to death. Promise me you will take care of him and when the coast is clear tell him I want to see him. We got a picnic to go on together, all four of us. Thank you darling for helping that sweet boy. Now go on before I start crying all over the place." Mrs. Jackson dabbed her eyes with a tissue and Billy sucked his teeth. "Later Wade, enjoy MY apple pie. Yeah I know you took it."

"Get the fuck outta here!" Wade was about to wave them off when Gadson stormed out of the house and roared at the car.

"Where is that damned woman? Mrs. JACKSON! You are NOT going anywhere until I get some answers." He stood in front of the car glaring at his housekeeper and Wade saw the look in Billy's eyes as he hoisted his large frame out of the driver's seat. Gadson's face dropped when the man mountain that was Mrs. Jackson's husband quietly moved towards him. He sniffed and smiled as he towered over the cowering man, cracking his knuckles. His hands twice the size of Gadson's head. 

"Did I just hear you refer to my dearest flower as  _ that damned woman _ ?" Billy waited for an answer while Mrs. Jackson got out of the car and tried to diffuse the situation. Wade's eyes gleamed at the sight of Gadson quite literally shitting himself in front of the six-foot-six-tall proud black man standing before him. "I think you owe my good, honest, decent and above all  _ hardworking _ wife an apology." 

"Mr. Gadson there really is no need for all this. Billy  _ please _ , get back in the car. I don't want any trouble. Wade do something." Mrs. Jackson tugged at The Merc's jacket as he laughed at the idea of having to tackle the ex-wrestler to the ground.

_ Nope...I want to see him flatten that sadistic bastard. Come on Billy. _

"Mrs. Jackson I am so very sorry. I don't know what came over me, really." Gadson slithered over to Nellie and placed his hand on her arm in mock humility.

"Don't touch what you can't afford little man." Billy growled and Gadson pulled his hand away sharply. He gave him a nod and a weak smile. The big man glanced over at Wade and rolled his eyes. The Merc was enjoying this little spectacle far too much.

_ Billy is my new hero. He can have all the cookies from now on. _

"I really shouldn't have spoken to you like that, but I'm afraid something terrible has happened and I mistakenly thought you knew all about it. I jumped to conclusions, let my temper get the better of me. The thing is it seems Peter has disappeared and I'm quite worried about him. He was so unwell earlier and now I'm scared he's gone off in some daze due to a fever or something. He can't be in his right mind." Gadson pretended to be concerned, but behind his veil of deceit he was scathing at the audacity of his young assistant and he  _ knew _ Mrs. Jackson and Wade were somehow complicit, but he couldn't prove it.

_ Yet. _

"Are you sure he's gone? He was asleep all afternoon. I even took him some hot chocolate and a sandwich." Mrs. Jackson stayed calm and controlled, there was no way she was going to rat out her young friend. She had seen the wounds on his chest, she knew what Gadson was and so did her husband. Billy hated bullies, because despite his large frame he had been relentlessly bullied at school when he was a child and it was one of the reasons he became a wrestler.

"Come on sugar we're going home. Maybe Peter decided he wanted a break. Young people like their own space from time to time and from what I've heard Peter was always working. Maybe he took a vacation." Billy held the car door open for his wife, after he'd closed it he approached Gadson once more. "Mrs. Jackson will be taking the day off tomorrow, with full pay. I think that's the least you can do for her don't you? Enjoy the rest of your evening MISTER Gadson." Billy chuckled as he closed the driver's side door and revved the car, pulling away down the drive.

The callous investor watched silently as the headlights disappeared down the dark road. He scanned the grounds, checking there was no sign of Peter. He refused to believe that the young man had fled on his own. Somebody helped him and Gadson's main suspect was standing right beside him, but he had an alibi, they were in the car when Peter had made his getaway. It was all there on film, nobody helped him, he had left on his own. 

Gadson wanted to check the car footage, see if anything was said between Wade and Peter that afternoon. He opened the SUV and pulled up one of the internal screens, but when he tried to open the camera file it was empty, just a blank screen. He scrolled further back and saw the footage of all three of them in the car, but then just after Wade received the call from Julian's rep to pick up Peter the recording died. 

"What is the meaning of this? Why hasn't it recorded anything since this morning?" His annoyed tone amused Wade. He knew this was coming and he was well prepared.

"Ah shit I did wonder if it might have affected the camera. Your car has a problem with the electrics, twice she cut out when I was trying to get out of that damned space. When I got Peter to the car nothing would work, I turned the key, but she was dead. I think you need to get a mechanic to take a look. I'm pretty confident under the bonnet, but when it comes to electrics I'm a little stumped." Wade was lying through his teeth, he was proficient in most things mechanical, including electrics. He had caused the temporary power cut himself so he could disable the camera. 

"Why were you home so late? The camera in the main hall showed you returning here four hours after you left our meeting. What sordid little games did you play with my assistant behind my back Wade? I distinctly remember telling you he was off-limits." Gadson sneered at The Merc who just calmly smiled at him.

"We were late because Peter collapsed in the car and went into shock. I took him to see a doctor, who pretty much saved his life. I don't know the details, except that he had some kind of infection from some wounds on his chest. The doctor gave him an injection and when he came to he spoke to him alone. Peter wouldn't tell me what was going on. I'm just the driver Mr. G there are no games." Wade's tone was steady and convincing. He relished seeing the blood drain from the older man's face when he mentioned wounds on Peter's chest. He was curious to hear what lies he would come up with to cover his own cruelty.

"Oh dear, I suppose it can't hurt to inform you. Peter is a very troubled young man. He has severe issues with body dysmorphia and has a habit of self harming. Sometimes to quite alarming levels. Please I need your discretion on this matter. I would hate Peter to think I had betrayed his trust. He gets very embarrassed by it all." Gadson had taken his cue and filled in the gaps to suit his own agenda. Wade stared at him blankly.

_ You fucking lowlife scum. Self-harm? Oh boy this guy is unreal. Some day soon you and I are going to find ourselves all alone in a secluded space....and nobody will hear you scream you rancid cock sucker. _

"Well, it's been quite a night. I don't really know what to think Wade. Maybe it's like Mr. Jackson said, maybe Peter needed some space. Maybe his visit to the doctor gave him some food for thought. I can't see him staying away for long, but I must say I am surprised because he has never done this before." Gadson walked towards the house. Wade hung back, he wanted to go and see Peter.

"Do you need me for anything else this evening Mr. G. I was hoping to head home if that's okay, I'm pretty tired. If you're worried about Peter maybe you should call the cops, report him missing, especially if he's mentally unstable." Wade played along with Gadson's lies, it was more crucial than ever that he didn't raise suspicion.

"No, I'll wait until morning, he might return with his tail between his legs. Yes, you go now, get some rest. I will need you to be fit and able in the morning." Gadson waved him off and went indoors. Wade got in his own car and tuned in the radio. He knew Markus would be watching him on the garage cameras, so he waited to look at his phone until he got down the road. He wasn't going to give him any ammunition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had been waiting at a motel just over an hour away. Neena had kept him company for a while, but then she left to attend to some other  _ business _ . Peter noticed she had a rather large gun strapped inside her jacket and she grinned at his alarmed expression. She told him it was for eliminating  _ bad guys _ and Peter wasn't in any danger.

"I can tell there isn't one drop of badness in you sweetie." She pinched his cheek, her eyes sparkling. Peter thought she was mesmerizing. He could have quite happily watched her all evening. 

Lying on the bed he listened to cars and people coming and going. There was a bar next door to the motel and it sounded a rowdy place. He pulled the covers over himself and wished Wade would get there soon.

_ I just want him to hold me again, like he did in the garden. _

Just the thought of that moment gave the young man goosebumps and mixed up feelings of arousal. He rubbed himself through his clothes, needing a release after all the tension. He longed for Wade to pin him down and take him, he could almost feel his large heavy frame restricting his movements. 

Peter wanted Wade to hurt him.

By the time The Merc arrived at the motel the young assistant was in a state of intense arousal and he was finding it hard to control himself. He opened the door and let Wade inside, instantly getting too close to him. The Merc could almost feel the heat coming off Peter and he stepped back, not wanting things to develop into something a lot more complicated.

Peter either didn't pick up on Wade's body language or he chose to ignore it, every step back was matched by the young man moving forward into The Merc's personal space. 

"Wade?"

"Yes?"

"Please hold me." 

"Peter.. I."

"Please."

Wade could see the emotion in Peter's eyes, but there was something else that captivated him. The young assistant looked  _ radiant _ , like he was glowing. The Merc was totally hooked. He took Peter in his arms and held him carefully, mindful of his injuries. He inhaled the scent of his hair and skin and felt himself growing harder at the thought of them finally being together. The sound of Peter's soft moans hit Wade right in his core. He could feel his slender body grinding against him and to his shame he wanted it more than anything.

_ What the fuck am I doing? _

_ This is wrong on so many levels.  _

_ He's not ready...I'm not ready..-shit. _

_ Why does it feel so good? _

"Peter sweetheart we need to calm down. You're still injured. There's no rush, take it easy. Come on let's just sit down and talk. Let me look at you." Wade gently led Peter over to the large double bed and got comfortable, propping himself up against the cushioned headboard. He gestured for Peter to sit beside him, patting the covers, but the young man had other ideas and straddled his strong thighs instead.

Wade had never felt so uncomfortably aroused in his life before. One half of him wanted to grab hold of those slim agile hips and flip them over, rip Peter's clothes off and bury his face between those soft peachy thighs. The other half,  _ the more sensible half _ , just wanted to hold him and tell him he would never ever have to feel afraid again and he would look after him. The Merc was fighting against every base animalistic instinct in his needy body. The slow roll of Peter's groin over his growing erection wasn't helping matters one bit. 

"Wade, I will give you anything you want. I can make you feel so good. I know you've thought about me. I think about you all the time, in bed, in the bath...especially there, that's when I touch myself. You like the idea of me making myself come as I whisper your name?" Peter kissed Wade's neck, slowly moving up to his face, deftly running his tongue over the chapped scarred lips waiting to be devoured. It was like he knew exactly how to turn Wade on, all the moves...smooth...too smooth, like clockwork.

Just like he had been taught by his master.

Keep him satisfied and everything will be alright.

Make the man happy.

"Shit, -Peter...Oh my god...yes, I love that idea. You touching yourself in the warm water. Your body all hot and tight,  _ fuck _ ...you are..so beautiful." The Merc was rapidly losing control. Peter's mouth was warm and wet as he teased his tongue, rolling it around, making Wade groan into him. He could feel the young assistant's hands searching for his erection, unbuttoning his jeans, fingers slipping inside his boxers.

_ Shit, wait. It's too quick. I want to take my time with him, lay him down, kiss him all over. _

_ Not like this. _

Wade gently stopped Peter's hands. He shook his head and took hold of his wrists, calmly lifting them to his lips. He tenderly kissed the soft fragile skin, lightly brushing the pale blue veins with his tongue. Peter inhaled deeply at the  _ tenderness _ of Wade's touch. He wasn't used to being handled so delicately. 

The Merc gazed into his deep brown eyes while he slowly lifted Peter to the side and laid him down on the bed. He ran his fingertips along the side of his face, memorizing every flawless inch. Peter had spent his whole life trying to please other people, but all Wade wanted to do was please him.

"I want you to lie back and relax baby. I'm going to take it really slow. I won't touch your chest, you need to heal. I promise I won't ever hurt you. You never have to feel scared or like you don't have a choice. It's all about what you need sweetheart. You tell me what you like and I'll do everything I can to make you feel happy." Wade kissed his hand.

The trouble was, Peter had no idea  _ what _ he liked. He had served a selfish man for four long years, only knowing how to  _ give _ pleasure, never really receiving any in return. His orgasms were mostly forced and while they offered relief and in some cases a heightened sensation, they were not what Peter actually  _ wanted _ . They weren't  _ his _ orgasms, they belonged to his master, he owned his body. He had trained him to behave and react a certain way and the young man only knew how to reach a climax through pain and discomfort. He thought the only way Wade could possibly make him  _ happy _ was by hurting him.

"I.. I need....Wade I need you to take control. You decide for me. You can do anything you like to me. I know I don't have to be scared of you, but maybe I need to be ...just a little. What I mean is...I need it to hurt, so I can  _ feel  _ you." Peter had tears in his eyes as he looked up at the big scarred man.

Wade was speechless. He hadn't for one moment considered the psychological damage that Gadson's abuse had created in Peter's mind. He suddenly felt very self-aware, like what they were doing wasn't  _ appropriate.  _ Wade didn't want to hurt him, that wasn't in his nature. The Merc had always been a generous lover, a giver. Sure, he liked to play rough sometimes, but only if the other person was his equal and they had a safe word. His mind was as broad as the ocean and he knew pain play could be intensely arousing, but this wasn't that. This was a young vulnerable guy projecting the sadistic pleasures of his tormentor on to Wade. 

"I'm sorry Peter, but that's not going to happen. I won't hurt you and honestly I don't believe that is what you really want. It's what you've been taught, forced into. You’ve been made to accept that your body will only respond if it's traumatized. Peter, that's not a choice, that's abuse. You can't ask me to do that, it would break my fucking heart. I'm so sorry for the way you have been treated in this life. It's not right, it's not fair. I don't think we should do this until you've had time to figure out what you really want." Hot tears ran down The Merc's face as he saw the anguish in Peter's eyes. 

"No! Please...don't say we can't be together. I know what I really want. It's you! I want you! Please...what am I going to do?" Peter started crying, this wasn't how he had imagined things would go. He thought Wade would react to his body if he did what he had learned.

_ Oh. _

_ He's right. It's what I've been taught...by him....my master. _

_ I only belong to him.  _

_ Nobody else will want me, not even Wade. _

"Peter, I like you so much. I think about you constantly, but you need to spend some time with  _ yourself _ . Don't be upset, but I think you need to talk to someone professional, a therapist. They can help you work through what has happened. You have been systematically abused and tortured by a coldhearted monster. He has broken you. It's killing me inside that you have never been allowed to discover your own body, your desires, fantasies. Think back to how things were before him, what made you happy? What turned you on? Get back to that place in your mind, love yourself." Wade stroked Peter's face as he spoke to him in kind soft tones. 

_ I don't want him to feel rejected.  _

_ I don't just like him, I love him, but I can't tell him that...not yet. _

"I'm not going to leave you on your own if that's what you're scared of. We can be together, just not like that, not right now. It wouldn't be right. I'm still going to help you and I'll protect you. I promise." Wade's heart ached as he watched Peter turn over on his side, away from The Merc. He hoped that he understood why things had to be this way for the time being.

_ Not forever, sweetness. _

Peter felt empty. He could feel the weight of Wade's stare as he lay with his back to him. He didn't want to look at him, be reminded of who he had pictured in his mind these last few weeks. Thinking about Wade and the moment they would finally be in each other's arms had kept him going, helped him block out the worst of the pain. He really  _ did _ want him, but now the cold realisation had hit him that Gadson had spoilt him for another man. He had taken Peter's identity, his self-respect.

He thought about what The Merc had said, that he should think about what used to make him happy.

_ Mimi. _

He smiled at the memory of her bouncing curls, but it was overshadowed by the memory of the hurt on her face as he was driven away in the police car. Then he thought about what used to turn him on.

_ The blow job in the cinema. _

He gasped under his breath. It was all so sordid.

_ You never really stood a chance did you Parker? _

_ Markus saw you for what you were...a pathetic, needy, obedient little boy. _

_ Perfect for him to control.  _

_ You belong to him.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade's phone buzzed at seven am the following morning. He woke up on the floor next to the bed. He’d let Peter sleep on the bed alone, it felt like the right thing to do after their talk. He looked at the screen as Gadson's number came up.

_ Ugh...Him. _

"Yep, morning Mr. G...any news...OH? What? Really? Oh...okay...right. Sure...I'll be straight over." 

_ Fuck! _

Any hint of color drained from Wade's face as he hung up his phone. Gadson had just told him not to worry because Peter had come back... _ safe and sound _ .

Unbeknown to Wade Peter had slipped out at the break of dawn and hitched a ride in the direction of the only place he knew as  _ home _ . A truck driver dropped him on the intersection, four miles from the house and he’d walked the rest of the way.

Wade stared in disbelief at the empty bed and there on the pillow was a note.

**Dear Wade**

**I'm sorry.**

**All my love**

**Peter. X**

_ Oh Peter. What have you done? You poor sweet mixed up angel. _

_ That weeping ball of pus is going to end up killing him. _

Wade took out his gun and ran his fingers along the shiny metal.

_ Not on my watch Motherfucker! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….The other two in the orchard....  
> Holy Shit!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade returns to confront Gadson but is not prepared for what he finds.  
> All is not what it seems as Wade and Mrs Jackson try to locate a missing Peter.  
> Wade calls in the help of someone from Peter's past, which leads to a bittersweet discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains non-con scene between Gadson and Peter and disturbing sexual language used by Gadson referring to a child's body. He really is the nastiest scumbag ever!

Wade drove up to the house determined to rescue Peter from Gadson's clutches once more and this time he was fully prepared to use force if necessary. Wade's reaction had clearly made the young man think he wasn't romantically interested in him. Nothing was further from the truth. Wade was crazy about him, but he wanted Peter to be free to make his own choices. In his efforts to be mindful of Peter's emotional well-being he had unintentionally given the young man the idea that he didn't want him. Now he needed to make that right.

_ I have to tell him the truth. Get him away from Gadson.  _

Wade had tried to be respectful of Peter's boundaries and hadn't wanted to disclose his own true feelings in case he scared him off, or worse, put him in a position where he felt he owed The Merc something. The whole seduction  _ performance  _ had thrown him. Yes, he’d felt incredibly aroused, but the things Peter said reminded Wade that the young man was far more vulnerable than he realised. It would have been wrong for them to carry on.

_ Even though I wanted him with every fibre of my being. _

_ Shit, what a fucking mess. _

He pulled up and jumped out the car, taking a sprint across to the main pathway that led up to the house. As he reached the steps he could see the front door was wide open and Gadson lying on his side in the entry groaning. Wade ran over and knelt beside him. The investor's face and neck were covered in scratches and he had what looked like a fairly big bruise forming on his jaw. His shirt was ripped and there were deep lacerations across his chest. He looked like he’d been attacked by someone with a knife. 

"What the hell happened? Who did this? Where is Peter?" Wade looked round for any sign of the young assistant.

"Peter... he...he did this. He went crazy at me. I'll admit we had a bit of a fight. I was angry with him. I'd been up all night worrying about him and he just walked in here this morning like it was nothing. He threatened to slit his wrists with a kitchen knife. I tried to stop him and he lost it. I have no idea where he is. He ran off down the drive." Gadson needed medical attention and Wade started calling an ambulance, but the investor stopped him.

"No, please, no ambulance. There would be too many questions and I don't want to get Peter into trouble. He clearly isn't in his right mind and he needs help not punishment. I have my own medical people, call them, here's the number, ask for Dr. Lee. He will come over and patch me up. Help me into my study, I can lie on the sofa." Wade made the call and requested the Dr. come immediately, then he lifted Gadson up and carried him into the study. The older man was impressed with, if slightly intimidated by, his driver's strength. Gadson felt it was probably in his best interest to keep Wade on side. 

Wade's mind was full of questions. This was the last thing he expected to find. If anything he thought Peter would be the one in a state, not his loathsome boss. Part of Wade was happy to see that the young assistant had stood up for himself and kicked his abuser's ass, but his admiration was overshadowed by concern for his whereabouts. 

_ I wonder if he still has the phone I gave him? _

"Lie still Mr. G I'm going to get you some water." As soon as Wade stepped out of the room he called the number. As it connected he could hear a sound coming from further down the hall. He followed the noise until he came to the dining room. The ringtone had switched to voicemail by this point and Wade ended the call. The sound stopped, but looking at the phone in his hand a thought crossed his mind.

_ What if he's lying?  _

Wade redialed the number and sure enough the noise started again. He pushed open the door to the dining room and there was Peter's backpack and his small holdall containing his clothes. The sound was the secret phone ringing from inside the bag. Wade opened the backpack, it was full of Peter's personal things, his journal and what looked like photos and other items. A cold chill ran down Wade's spine as he viewed the contents of the bag. 

_ Why would he leave this? Something isn't right. _

_ Peter where are you? _

Wade closed the bag and scanned the room, there were signs of a scuffle, the tablecloth was half strewn over the chairs and there were some broken plates and a cup on the floor. The kitchen knife that had been used to slash Gadson lay on the floor, but it looked  _ wrong _ . It was as if someone had placed it there to create an impression. It looked staged. Wade wasn't buying any of it, but that still didn't answer his question as to where Peter had disappeared to.

"Wade? Where are you? I can hear something outside." Gadson's voice rang out. Wade quickly grabbed the phone out of the bag and rushed through to see what was happening. The doctor had arrived so he showed him in, telling Gadson he was just nipping out to make a call. He was beginning to think Peter hadn't left at all. He needed to get hold of Mrs. Jackson, if anybody knew the layout of the house and grounds she did. If Peter was being held prisoner somewhere she would find him. 

He made the call and explained what had happened and his theory about Gadson. Without any hesitation Mrs. Jackson exclaimed that her boss was a liar and there was no way Peter was even capable of attacking him. She also told Wade he would never have left his backpack there. Wade apologised for calling her on her day off, but she wouldn't hear it and told him to hang tight until she got there. 

_ Don't worry Peter, everything is going to be alright Baby Boy. _

_ I won't give up on you. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unsurprisingly the truth about Peter's return wasn't quite the way Gadson had described it. The young assistant had been petrified when he arrived at the mansion and Gadson had calmly welcomed him inside and led him into the study. Once the door was closed he’d punched Peter in his stomach, knocking him to the ground. He had started crying and apologising, pleading for forgiveness. This naturally aroused the older man and he'd lifted Peter up by his hair and made him kneel in front of him while he forced his cock into his mouth. 

"That's it you little bitch. You think you can disappear and then expect to come back here without any punishment? This will do for starters, but believe me I have much bigger plans for you. I have no intention of  _ ever  _ letting you forget this. You have only yourself to blame, now suck it harder. I am going to fuck your throat until it's raw. That's right...cry. I want to see those tears and hear you choking you worthless piece of shit. It keeps me nice and hard." Gadson held his head with so much force Peter couldn't move. His stomach hurt from the punch and he couldn't stop crying. All he could do was try and breathe through his nose while his master abused him. 

Peter had taught himself to disassociate from the abuse and as Gadson violated him time and time again the young assistant's mind would drift away to a happy place. Since Wade's arrival he'd featured heavily in Peter's imagination. While his Master drove his erection into his throat he tried to block out the fear and feelings of disgust by thinking about how good it felt when he'd kissed Wade at the motel. He imagined his scarred lips and warm tongue, the feeling of his firm body as he held him in his strong arms. 

_ Take me back to that moment, let me kiss him...love him. _

_....but he doesn't feel the same way. _

The happy thoughts were dampened by Peter's memory of Wade rejecting him. Suddenly he returned to his own grim reality and the bitter salty taste of Gadson's cum filled his throat as the cruel investor came in his mouth. He gripped his head, making him gag as he forced him to swallow. Tears spilled onto Peter's burning cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut. He’d chosen to return to  _ this _ . He had only himself to blame.

_ This is the reality of my life. _

After his  _ welcome home  _ humiliation Gadson grabbed hold of Peter's backpack and emptied the contents onto the floor. Peter started to sweat as he saw all his personal belongings fall into a heap. He knew the secret phone was in the front compartment and every cell in his body prayed his boss wouldn't find it. Gadson looked at the young man and smirked as he picked up his journal.

"What do we have here? Secrets?" The cruel investor opened Peter's journal and started reading, mocking the words he’d written as a scared and confused teenager. It was all there. His anguish over his parents dying when he was a young boy, his fears, his dreams and his heartbreak over his uncle's death. His aunt had given him the journal for his thirteenth birthday and told him to write down his thoughts and feelings when his head felt too full. He had cherished it and used it to document his memories of his parents and how their deaths had affected him.

For Peter to hear his childhood grief being torn apart by a cold-hearted monster was worse than any pain he'd been made to endure. It felt like his whole life was being ridiculed, that his past was somehow inferior,  _ a joke _ . Gadson laughed harshly as he read aloud passages where Peter had poured his heart out and written about his time in the foster home. He made fun of his love for Mimi and tried to make out that there was something sinister about their relationship, saying it wasn't  _ normal _ for a teenage boy to feel so much love for a young girl. He questioned Peter's reasons, even accusing him of wanting to have sex with her. 

"Did you imagine her naked Peter? Yes, I bet you wanted to feel how tight she would be, such a pure innocent child. Are you sure you didn't touch her while she slept beside you? Get her to suck your teenage cock with her sweet little mouth. You are disgusting Peter, a FREAK!" Gadson spat his words as he continued turning the pages, the fury mounting in his voice. "You really are the most pathetic excuse for a human being I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

Peter knew what was coming. He had stopped writing in his journal when he started working for Gadson. There were a few entries from when they had just met and Peter thought the older man was Mr. Wonderful, but then it skipped forward to the first time he had met Wade and how the scarred man had made him feel. There was a part he had written about how the  _ future boyfriend  _ Mimi always drew in her pictures reminded him of Wade. It was all very romantic and heartfelt and full of Peter's desires to be saved by the big man. Anybody reading it could see it was a declaration of love. The last entry had been the day their beach date got cancelled and it was an entire page filled with the words 'I hate him' about Gadson in big angry letters. The investor went quiet as he read those last few pages. Then he took Mimi's book out of the bag and scoffed at the story. 

"Was that meant to be you Peter...the lost prince raised by wolves? Is that how your child lover saw you? You must have filled her head with such nonsense." Gadson found some of her drawings Peter had folded up in the back, scrutinized them and sniggered. He'd held up one of the pictures Mimi had drawn of Peter's 'future boyfriend'.

"You think this looks like Wade? Hahahaha it's not nearly  _ ugly  _ enough. What an elaborate imagination you have Peter. I had no idea you were so in love with him. It's very sad, because while I am sure Mr. Wilson would like nothing better than to get in your pants I'm afraid that won't be happening any time soon. In fact it will  _ never ever  _ happen, because Peter you won't be seeing Wade anymore. He will continue to be my driver for as long as I need him, but you will have no contact with him, in fact you won't have any contact with anybody except me. You will no longer leave this house." Gadson kicked the bag over at Peter and ordered him to clear up his stuff, but he hung on to the drawing as he walked across the room to his desk.

"This is what I think of your ridiculous little fantasy Peter." The young man could only watch with tear-stained eyes while Gadson fed Mimi's drawing into a shredder with a mean smile plastered all over his face. "Bye bye  _ future boyfriend _ ." 

"I HATE YOU!! I hate you so much. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I wish I was DEAD!" Peter screamed as he flung himself across the room and attacked his boss, punching and kicking him. Seeing Mimi's beautiful drawing belittled and destroyed had sent Peter over the edge. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to kill Gadson, hurt him, maim him. He tried so hard to inflict pain on the investor, but his efforts were in vain as he barely touched him. He just kept laughing at him. Peter lunged at Gadson, gripping his neck, wanting to choke him. For that he received a punch in the face and as he hit the floor the older man kicked him over and over in his ribs and side. 

Peter had no strength left, his whole body ached. All he could do was lie there, but Gadson lifted him up by his neck and made him stand. He shoved him out of the study towards the back of the house. The young man staggered along the hallway, he knew where they were going. The entrance to Gadson's playroom was hidden behind the paneling in the dining room. He pressed a remote control and the walls slid open to reveal a heavy-set door. He pushed Peter inside and to his horror he was confronted with a large cage. 

"Do you like my latest acquisition? I built it specially for your return, because Peter I knew you would be back. Let's face it, where were you going to go? Did you think Wade would rescue you? Well, clearly that didn't work out. I'm not stupid, I know he had something to do with it. You should have kept running little boy, because you won't be going anywhere now." Peter tried to get away, but Gadson caught him and wrestled him to the ground. The young man yelled and screamed, trying to bite his abuser. Gadson dragged him by his wrists, kicking and hollering, into the room and closed the door. Peter was hysterical, crying and wailing, begging his master to let him out. The cruel investor stood over him and laughed coldly. 

"So much noise. You are wasting your time Peter. Nobody can hear you. Nobody knows you are here." Gadson smirked triumphantly as Peter wept at his feet.

"Wade knows...I...he.." Peter realised he had slipped up mentioning the scarred man's involvement in his escape. He needed to pull back his words. "I...called him...my friend's phone. I had his number.....I told Wade I was coming back. I was scared....of THIS!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!" Peter screamed at the top of his voice at Gadson and kicked his legs hard. The older man grabbed on to his shins, reeling from the pain. 

"You disgusting little rat. Well, calling your boyfriend won't have helped you one bit. I will make sure Mr. Wilson sees you in a very different light once I've finished my plan. Now, strip off and get in the cage. Don't make me tell you twice." Peter crept away to the furthest corner of the room and refused to respond to Gadson's demands. He didn't want to be locked away, it wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this.

"I don't care what you do to me. I have nothing left for you. I would rather be DEAD than locked up in your stupid cage. YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!" Peter held his knees as he rocked back and forth, tears burning his face, his throat sore from all the shouting and oral abuse he'd suffered. 

"Haha well Peter I'll let you in on a little secret. Boys who don't behave or follow the rules definitely don't get out of here alive. Do you think you're the first one to be so disobedient? There is a nice tidy resting place already prepared for you. I thought you would like to be by the apple orchard, such a calming spot. You'll be in good company. One by the plum trees and one near the pears, such sweet young faces, but their hearts were dark Peter. They misbehaved, just like you, except I must say you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. Guess your darling romantic soul really did love me." Gadson disappeared into the side room as Peter's despair turned to stone cold shock. 

The realisation that his boss had just confessed to murder rendered the young man mute with fear. He had no doubt that he intended to kill him and his only hope was that Wade wouldn't believe any of the lies Gadson planned on telling him.

The cruel investor emerged from the side room holding what looked like a short black rod, but then Gadson pressed a switch on the side and an electric charge crackled at one end. The young man realised he would be electrocuted if he didn't follow his master's orders. 

"I will tell you one more time. Take off your clothes and get in the cage. Believe me Peter this will hurt more than anything you have ever felt before. That's a promise." Gadson stood over him waving the electric rod about while Peter slowly undressed. The young man conceded defeat. He had nothing left, stripped of the last remnants of dignity and self-respect. He removed his clothes and stood up, naked. He stared straight into Gadson's eyes.

"You have no idea of the pain I have endured in my life. Nothing you do to me will ever hurt me as much as losing my parents. I don't care if you kill me, it will be a relief and I'll finally get to see them again and my aunt and uncle. They gave me the most important thing in this life, something you will NEVER have. LOVE! So come on Mr. fucking perfect DO YOUR WORST!" Peter stood defiant as he faced Gadson, mentally preparing himself for the shock of electric energy coming his way. He had faced his fear head on and he was no longer afraid. If this was his end then so be it. He hoped it would be quick.

"Get in the cage and shut up. You know Peter I must say you have surprised me at every turn throughout our time together. Full marks for stamina. I doubt I'll find another one as resilient as you. I'm almost sad to say goodbye, but we're going to have some more fun before you go. I mean it would be a shame not to use your body for what it was always intended....pleasure." Gadson pushed Peter into the cage with his foot, making the young man trip onto the floor. As he clumsily tried to get up on all fours the cruel investor leaned forward and jabbed the electric rod into his crotch, just below his balls. Peter screamed so hard he lost his voice, searing pain shooting through his body. He fell forward and curled up into a foetal position on the floor of the cage, his whole body shaking. His sobs were silent as he lay there dry heaving from the agony. Gadson laughed as he secured the cage and left Peter alone in the room.

The young man lay in the darkness. He tried to remember his parents' faces, his aunt and uncle's faces, Mimi's face, but the only one that kept appearing over and over was Wade. All he could see in his pain-stricken mind was the scarred man's kind eyes. 

_ Why can't I get him out of my head? _

_ He doesn't feel anything for me, it's not real. _

_ He was just being a good person. _

_ He wanted to help me, but I pushed it too far...made him uncomfortable. _

Part of him wished that Wade had never come into his life. He would forever wonder  _ what if _ . In that moment he understood why Wade hadn't pushed him to leave Gadson. He kept saying it had to be Peter's choice. The young man thought if Wade had really  _ wanted _ him he would have insisted he leave, but it hadn't been about that. They were just two people who had  _ sort of  _ connected, maybe it was a kind of  _ lust _ , not love. They weren't even real friends, more acquaintances. Yet Peter couldn't help the way he felt about him. 

_ I want to be with him. _

Peter didn't know if his feelings were genuine love or that he craved the affection of someone who was kind and considerate like Wade had acted towards him. Had he seen the scarred man merely as an escape or as a replacement for Gadson? His thoughts were so confused at that point. He felt exhausted and yet still his mind kept coming back to Wade and the moment he held him in the garden. That feeling, the warmth, his scent, his voice.

_ Especially his voice....I dream about his voice. _

_ Hold me once more Wade. _

_ Love me. _

_ I'm so sorry. _

_ Help me. _

_ Please. _

_ He's going to kill me. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Jackson arrived just as the Dr. was leaving. She rolled her eyes at Wade as she walked inside. Gadson was doing his dying swan routine on the sofa, trying to win as much sympathy as possible. Mrs. Jackson wasn't falling for it. She could see straight through him and her patience had grown far too thin. She plastered on a fake smile and enquired after his health and if he had any idea where Peter might be.

Gadson didn't like the way Mrs. Jackson and Wade seemed to be teaming up in their  _ concern _ for Peter. He knew his housekeeper had a soft spot for the boy and the last thing he needed was her or the police sniffing about. He had to convince them that it was better for Peter if it was kept between them. He had staged the  _ attack _ so it looked like the young man was the violent one. He had slashed his own chest and even smacked himself on his jaw with a rubber hammer he'd found. The only genuine injuries caused by Peter were the scratches on his face and neck.

"Mr. Gadson, why would Peter leave his backpack and clothes here? I just don't understand it." Nellie watched closely for a reaction as she confronted her boss. She could see he was annoyed, she had seen that expression a hundred times over the years. He was definitely hiding something. "Have you checked the security cameras outside to see which way he ran? He could still be out in the grounds, hiding. Maybe he's scared. I'm sorry but I am very worried about him." Nellie wasn't leaving it.

"I will check the cameras later! In case you hadn't noticed I am injured. Peter is not the wilting flower you both seem to think he is. He attacked me with a knife." Gadson was furious.

Wade was in awe at Mrs. Jackson's persistence. He could see Gadson's face growing darker by the minute. He was not impressed at being interrogated by his housekeeper. Wade thought he better step in. The last thing they wanted was for the investor to kick them both out and stop them from searching for Peter.

"Mr. G why don't you get some rest. I can take a drive round the area and see if I can find Peter. Maybe he didn't go too far. If he left his bags here, maybe he intended to come back. I'm sure it will be okay. Mrs. Jackson loves Peter and as a mother she is naturally concerned for him. Would it be alright if we checked upstairs in his room for any clues?" Wade was surprised at his own tactful behaviour considering he was worried sick about Peter. Realistically he would have liked to punch Gadson in his smug face, over and over until he told them the truth.

"Nellie, you check his room, I'm going to drive round. He can't be far away. I can't help but feel he's still here. That bastard is lying I can tell." Mrs. Jackson nodded as Wade took Peter's backpack and got in his car. He drove out to the edge of the orchards and pulled over. He took out the journal and stared at the blue cover. He felt torn whether to look inside it, but part of him needed to find out more about the young man who had captivated his soul. 

One of Mimi's other drawings fell out from the back pages and as Wade opened the book to put it back he saw the passages Peter had written about him. A warm glow filled his belly as he sat reading the words so full of love and longing. The way Peter had described him was the nicest thing anybody had ever said about him in his entire life. He'd called the scarred man  _ beautiful  _ and  _ intriguing _ and there was an entire page devoted to his eyes and another about his voice. Wade felt like he was reading an in-depth study of his own appearance. He couldn't get over how affectionate it all was. He felt like it was a love letter to himself and how had Wade repaid this sweet person's attention? By making him feel rejected, as if his feelings and emotions hadn't been real. He had done exactly the opposite of what he’d intended. He had made assumptions about Peter's emotional state, thinking he was unable to make his own decisions. He had belittled him.

_ Wade you fucking moron, could you have been any more insensitive? _

He paged through the rest of the journal, a sharp pain piercing his heart at the sadness and grief about Peter's parents and his aunt and uncle. Tears welled up in his eyes as he read about the way he had felt about Mimi. He smiled as he opened the drawing and saw an image of a man similar to his own stature. He would be more than honored to be that  _ future boyfriend.  _ Wade could see what a genuinely good human Peter was, a heart full of love and generosity. He couldn't bear the idea that he had nobody but Gadson to depend on in this world. He hated how the manipulative investor had taken full advantage of Peter's honest nature and eagerness to please. Reading these heartfelt words Wade knew that all the young man had ever wanted was to be loved.

_ I want to love you Peter. _

On the very last page of the journal there was a new entry, written that morning. It was a tiny drawing of a broken heart and below it: 

'I made a mistake. He doesn't love me.' 

He gasped as he read the soul shattering words. It was all too much. In trying to protect him Wade had inadvertently driven him back to his abuser. 

_ I am the one who made the mistake! _

_ I'm so sorry sweetheart. _

_ It's going to be okay...I promise. _

Little did Wade know that had he driven just another fifty yards east he would have stumbled upon a freshly dug grave, nestled between the apple trees, waiting for it's new inhabitant.

Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How can he just disappear? Oh lord, it's like that other poor boy all over again." Nellie shook her head. She had checked Peter's room but found nothing. Now she stood by the garage waiting to talk to Wade away from the indoor cameras.

"What's that? What other boy? Who are you talking about?" Wade's interest was piqued.

"Oh what was his name? James...Jamie...yes that was it. He was one of the boys from the drama Academy, but he'd had a very sad life. His parents had both died through drugs and he’d lived in foster care since he was a young child. Such a sweet boy, beautiful pure face. He used to visit Mr. Gadson here. It must be five years ago now, time goes so fast." Mrs. Jackson had a wistful look in her eyes, but Wade needed to know more about the mysterious 'Jamie'.

"What happened to him?" 

"There was a big fight between Mr. Gadson and one of the tutors at the Academy. He discovered Jamie had been  _ having relations  _ with this man and he said it was child abuse, even though the boy was seventeen at the time, but Mr. Gadson went crazy. Then Jamie came here and there was lots of shouting and upset and then they went out in the car and I never saw the boy again. About two weeks later the police turned up and said the tutor had reported Jamie as missing and they questioned us all. After that it was never mentioned again and I have no idea if they ever found that boy or if he was alright. It was a very upsetting time and Mr. Gadson blamed himself for the boy getting into trouble at school. I'm worried, what if Peter goes missing too and we never find him?" Mrs. Jackson was in tears, but all Wade could think was that she had just handed him a fresh lead on a plate. The Drama Academy was clearly Gadson's playground in more ways than one and 'Jamie' held the key to catching him out. 

_ There's no way that boy just disappeared. I wonder how many more 'Jamies' there are? _

"Nellie can I ask you something? Did you know Mr. G's ex-fiancée Natalie?" Wade needed to come clean about his investigation. He knew he could trust Mrs. Jackson and she could possibly give him more information. She listened to him calmly as he explained and then she smiled. 

"I knew there was more to you than just being a driver. I could feel it in my bones. I wish I had known the young lady properly, she might still be alive now." Nellie had been Gadson's housekeeper for a long time, but her interaction with his ex was limited as the young woman spent very little time at the mansion. They had lived in the city in an upmarket apartment before the investor had acquired his penthouse. Mrs. Jackson only met her a handful of times and always in mixed company. She said she seemed very nice, but had that same nervous edge as Peter. She had no doubt that Gadson had abused his ex.

"She looked fragile the last time I saw her at a garden party here at the house. Mr. Gadson used to throw parties during awards season and that time it was full of theatre people, actors, singers, writers, all sorts. Some very fancy people. She had lost weight and I remember seeing how she looked at him. She was afraid of him, just like Peter is." Mrs. Jackson got upset, she felt guilty for not helping the young man sooner. She had foolishly felt her job was more important than the safety of a vulnerable human being. 

"No, listen, you did what you had to. Nobody is to blame except that asshole Gadson. You had a family to support and you did your best. I need to get into his private quarters. There has to be another room where he keeps stuff besides his study. He wouldn't be so careless as to keep this kind of information at his offices so it's got to be here at the house. You know every inch of this place, what am I missing?" Wade could feel it in his gut that Peter was still there. "What about the cameras? How does Gadson view the footage? Goddammit this guy needs to be taught a lesson. I can't give up now, Mr. Stapleton deserves justice for Natalie and now you've told me about that Jamie kid I'm thinking there's more people would like to see justice served on that creep." 

"Mr. Gadson had some renovations done about seven years ago. It was after he split up with the young lady. The dining room used to be larger, but he said there was a problem with the internal structure of the house and there needed to be more support for the upper floors and he was having a new aircon and heating system installed at the same time. It was a huge job, it took weeks. Myself and Mr. Taylor got two weeks paid vacation at the time as things were so chaotic and when we came back everything was finished. The only change I could see was the size of the dining room... _ oh boy. _ ..Wade that's it isn't it? He didn't want us to see what he was really doing!" Nellie sat on the bonnet of Wade's car and shook her head. Suddenly so much made sense. Gadson had been hiding a secret room all this time, doing god knows what in there and with whom. All the visits by young guys from the Academy and all the times he had requested she not use the dining room as he was  _ entertaining,  _ but then the following day she never found any signs that the room had even been used.

"It's got to be at the back of the dining room somehow. He must have a special way to access it. How much do you want to bet that is where he's hiding Peter? Shit, I need to get in there." Wade was trying to come up with a plan when something Mrs. Jackson had just said popped into his mind. "Did you say he had aircon installed? There must be a vent into that room if there's no windows." Wade knew exactly how to get inside. 

_ Through the cellar. _

The Merc knew it would be a  _ now or never  _ situation once he broke into the secret room. There was no doubt in his mind that he would find Peter, but the question was whether he would be alive. He had also anticipated the fact that while he himself had a gun it was very likely that Gadson had one too and wouldn't be afraid to use it  _ in self-defense _ . The worst case would be if he found Peter dead and then he himself got killed. He needed to give Mrs. Jackson instructions on what to do if he didn't come back out alive. 

_ I need to make some preparations. _

One of the things he'd found while leafing through Peter's journal was the card given to the young man by the kind policeman who helped him and Mimi. Wade decided he needed to contact this guy as something told him he would be straight up and willing to help if it concerned Peter. He made a call and after giving the officer a brief explanation of his predicament and how he got his number he arranged to meet him that afternoon. It turned out he was less than an hour’s drive from Gadson's mansion and the irony of that didn't pass Wade by. All this time Peter thought he had nobody and yet not fifty minutes away was someone who would have gladly helped him.

Wade assured Mrs. Jackson he would be back before evening and if Gadson asked to tell him he had gone to look for Peter round the area. He knew the investor would be annoyed at him disappearing without waiting for his instructions, but Wade was beyond caring at that point. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the four and a half years since he had waved Peter off on the bus to NYC, Officer Ahearn had moved up a rank to Sergeant and seen his fair share of drama, but he never forgot the brave young man and his selfless actions. He had always expected to hear from him some day, but when he received the call from Wade it wasn't the kind of news he had hoped for. Not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention down at the station he arranged for Wade to come to his house. They could talk more on a level there and besides, there was somebody he wanted him to meet.

Wade walked up the steps onto the porch outside the sergeant's house and knocked on the door. He smiled as a teenage girl with long curly hair appeared. 

"Hi my name's Wade Wilson, I'm here to see your dad I guess?"

The young girl's face lit up.

"Oh my god, you're Peter's friend! Pleased to meet you, my name's Mimi."

Wade's heart soared at the thought of Mimi and Peter being reunited, but then it sank like a rock as the graveness of the situation flooded his mind.

_ Oh Peter. _

_ I just hope I'm not too late. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oh Em Gee It's Mimi!!  
> -I thought it would be interesting to show the contrast between the two reactions towards Peter's journal and Mimi's art works. Gadson is harsh and mocking, while Wade is soft and understanding. It's the ultimate battle of good vs evil, except Wade is no angel, but there is one thing he ALWAYS has going for him and I base every version of him that I write on this fact: Wade Wilson has a GOOD HEART!  
> -That saying....he desperately wants his five minutes alone with the monster that is Gadson...I feel it's only fair to grant him that little wish.  
> -Hold on Peter...he's coming to rescue you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Sgt.Ahearn make a disturbing discovery as they join forces to try and help Peter and nail Gadson.  
> Peter is still captive and at the mercy of his master.  
> Wade makes a foolish mistake that results in a dangerous situation getting out of control and allows Gadson to gain the upper hand.  
> Will Wade be able to save the man he loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: -More unsavoury non-con sexual violence as Gadson torments Peter ...and Wade.  
> -Mention of past sexual violence and murder and a hint of necrophilia....yeah Gadson is such a creep.  
> -Mention of underage sex  
> -derogatory language.
> 
> This story is slowly killing me, thank you for your patience while I update every new chapter. I actually rewrote this one as I wasn't happy with my first attempt. Thank you for reading and commenting, it really means the world to me xoxoxoxoxox

"Good to meet you Wade. I see you've already met my daughter Mimi. I've told her to go and see her friend next door so we can talk. You know it's thanks to Peter she came into our lives. His bravery broke up a pedophile ring and saved a large group of vulnerable kids, Mimi included. My wife and I had been trying to have kids for so long and then we met Mimi and fell in love with her." Sgt. Ahearn welcomed Wade into his large kitchen while he poured him some coffee. 

"Yeah he is one special guy, which is why I seriously need your help and I'm afraid time is not on our side. It's a long and complex story but what it comes down to is that I think Peter's boss is holding him captive in a secret room in his house. I know it sounds like something from a movie, but I’m sure he's got him there and I've also thought of a way to get him out. My biggest fear is that it's too late and something has already happened to him." Wade heard a gasp behind him.

"Is Peter dead? Please dad tell me that's not true. I missed him so much and all I want is to see him again, please tell me he's okay." Mimi stood in the doorway with a devastated look on her face. 

"Mimi I told you to go next door, this is not a conversation you need to hear. I've always been honest with you sweetie and I won't lie now. The truth is we do not know if Peter is okay. I'm really sorry if that upsets you, but right now that's all I can tell you. I know you want to see him and if everything works out then you will, so for now let's just hold on to that thought okay honey." The sergeant stroked his daughter's head and gave her a kiss. She sighed and looked over at Wade.

"Peter is my hero. Please try and save him like he saved me." Wade gave her a little nod as she turned and left the room.

_ I'll sure as hell do my best, little one. _

"What do you need me to do?" Sgt. Ahearn meant business and Wade couldn't have been happier.

The Merc's plan was for the sergeant to get a warrant to search Gadson's mansion based on the photos he showed him of the abuse inflicted on Peter. He also showed him Dr. Strange's notes and brought up the case of the missing boy Jamie. He needed him to use the excuse that they believed Gadson was holding Peter against his will and that his life was in danger. His only other witness to the abuse was Mrs. Jackson. 

The sergeant raised his eyebrows at the mention of the name Jamie and asked if it was referring to James Harper, a teenage boy who went without a trace five years previously. 

"If he was a student at the Drama Academy then yes. This kid Jamie had no family and it seems like there was something seedy going on with one of the tutors, but my guess is it was more likely that Gadson was the abuser." Wade sipped his coffee as Sgt. Ahearn looked up the James Harper case on his laptop.

"Ah here we are. James Harper, seventeen years old, drama student, recipient of a Gadson scholarship, no family, legal guardian ....oh...one Markus Gadson. Hell, that's weird, says here they interviewed him and his staff but found no evidence to pursue any further investigation. There was no search of the house or grounds and while it was initially established that the last sighting of James Harper had been at Mr. Gadson's mansion it later emerged that the waitress in a local diner served James on that same day. She came forward after a television appeal. The man who claimed James was missing was indeed a member of staff at the Academy, but not his tutor. He was twenty-one year old Michael Simmons, a postgraduate dance coordinator who was doing work experience. Apparently they were romantically linked and this caused a major upset with Mr. Harper's guardian Mr. Gadson. Mr. Simmons was arrested but later released and sacked from his post at the academy. Oh, there's some extra notes added here. On numerous occasions Michael Simmons made enquiries as to the progress of the case, making claims of abuse against Mr. Gadson. No action was taken and the case is still open. There have been no more sightings of Mr. Harper since that day." Sgt. Ahearn stared at the screen with an angry look on his face.

"I can't believe what I'm reading here. Whoever led this investigation was either extremely stupid or on Mr. Gadson's pay roll. Is this guy untouchable or something? I am ashamed to say my colleagues on the case severely let Mr. Harper down. I'm going to get that goddamned search warrant. I want the whole place turned over, including the grounds and I'm willing to bet my badge that we find not only Peter, but poor James Harper too." While Wade felt grateful for the sergeant's help, he told him he didn't have time to wait for the warrant to get Peter. That was the other reason he needed to speak to him. 

"As soon as it's dark I am going to break into the hidden room via the aircon vent. I've figured out I can enter it through the cellar and crawl inside. I will be carrying a gun as I believe Gadson will also be armed. My weapon is merely for defensive purposes and I have a license to carry. I am telling you this in case something happens to me and I don't get out alive. I need you to have all the information so Gadson can't buy himself out of yet another court case." Wade also told Sgt. Ahearn about Mr. Stapleton and Natalie and gave him the father's details. 

"Somewhere in that house is a mountain of evidence against that asshole and it's time someone exposed Gadson's true colours. I believe The Drama Academy is his main hunting ground and I also heard whispers of inappropriate conduct at the midtown College where he used to be a benefactor. Markus Gadson has operated in plain sight for quite a while and his victims deserve some justice." Wade had never felt more determined about something in his life. If he was going to take such a big risk to rescue Peter he was damn well going to make sure Gadson got destroyed in the process.

_ Not before I get to spend a little 'quality time' with that vat of rotting dick cheese.  _

"Wade are you sure that's a good idea?" Sgt. Ahearn was concerned for both Peter and Wade's safety, but he knew short of locking The Merc up he couldn't really stop him.

"I  _ have _ to get Peter out of there. I think he's going to kill him, if he's not done it already. This guy has a real screw loose. You saw the photos, he's dangerous. I seriously believe he has no conscience. I love Peter. I'm talking full on  _ punch in the gut  _ love and I will get him out of there if it's the last thing I do.  _ Now _ do you get it?" the sergeant nodded and smiled as he saw how emotional Wade looked, he patted his shoulder and reassured him that he would do everything he could to help him.

"I'm going to try and get the warrant asap. It won't be easy with someone as influential as Gadson, but I just happen to know a judge who has a very low opinion of guys like him and I think she will gladly sign a warrant. She helped us with Mimi's adoption." Sgt. Ahearn copied all Wade's files onto his laptop and the two men agreed to stay in contact by phone. Just as The Merc was leaving Mimi came running out of the neighbor's house. She stood there watching as Wade got in his car and started to pull away. He wound down the window and called over to her.

"Mimi, I promise I'm going to do my best for Peter. I know you love him...I love him too." As he rolled up the window the young girl mouthed the words 'Thank you' at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Wade had conversed with Sgt. Ahearn, things had gone downhill back at the mansion. Gadson became increasingly more antsy about his driver's absence and accused his housekeeper of conspiring against him. Mrs. Jackson retaliated by telling her boss that maybe his paranoia was a sign of his guilty conscience and she didn't blame Peter for wanting to run away. Gadson blew up and yelled at Nellie to  _ get the hell off his property  _ and never show her face there again. He marched his housekeeper to her car and ordered her off the grounds. As she drove away she rolled down her window and flipped him the bird in a final act of defiance.

"He can rot in hell!" Nellie pulled in at the nearest gas station and went to take her phone out of her bag, only to discover she’d left it back at the house. She slammed on the steering wheel with her fist at her own stupidity and decided to drive back and wait near the entrance to Gadson's estate. She had to see Wade as soon as he came back.

Prior to throwing Nellie off his property Gadson had opened the door to his playroom and glared at the shivering young man clinging on to the side of the cage. As the lights came on he could see that Peter had wet himself and he snarled at him. 

"Look at the state of you. Urinating over my shiny new toy. How dare you! Why are you so impossibly annoying Peter? There is a bucket right there beside the cage. Could you not have aimed your pathetic little penis and saved yourself the humiliation of having to sit in your own filth? God I despise you." Peter crouched down and hid his face from Gadson's piercing stare. He hadn't intended to pee himself, it was the pain and shock from the jolt of electricity that caused his involuntary incontinence. He’d crawled to the other side of the cage so as not to sit in the wet puddle. His shame was eclipsed by fear, knowing that he’d just given his cruel master yet another reason to punish him.

"I expect you're thirsty aren't you? Here, drink this." Gadson handed Peter a glass of water, but as the young man reached up to take it the evil investor tipped it up and laughed as the water mixed in with the urine on the floor of the cage. "Oh dear how clumsy of me, guess you'll just have to lick it up if you're thirsty enough." 

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to cry. He felt exhausted, no longer capable of putting up a fight. His mind stopped hoping for somebody to come and rescue him. This was his fate, his final hours would be spent naked and cold in a cage, enduring god knows what level of trauma to his body before he took his last breath. Sitting there imprisoned and afraid, Peter longed for that last gasp of air, that final thought. He no longer wanted to live.

_ Please just let it end. _

He could hear Gadson shifting about in the side room, tutting to himself. When he reappeared he looked annoyed. He glanced at Peter silently, as if he was deep in thought. 

"I was just watching some very interesting footage from my cameras. It would seem that Mrs. Jackson is a liar. She told me you were asleep in your room the evening you went missing. Yet there you are together in the hallway, not ten minutes before I returned. That woman stood there and lied to my face all to help you escape. Was she in on it from the start? Is that who you stayed with Peter? Did you hide and wait for her and Mr. Jackson to pick you up? I think that's what he was really doing here wasn't it? He didn't just come to collect his wife, he was expecting to pick you up too." The investor didn't wait for Peter's reply and stormed off out of the room. 

Peter had sat shivering in the cage, wondering what would happen to the housekeeper. The room was soundproof so he couldn't hear anything from outside those four walls. After a while Gadson returned and told him he would no longer be seeing Mrs. Jackson as he’d sacked her on the spot. 

"Oh dear Peter you seem to be running out of friends. Your boyfriend Wade has gone awol and now your biggest fan Mrs. Jackson has forfeited her position within this household. She was under the impression that I’d hurt you. Did you tell her tales about our private time together?" Gadson analysed Peter's face.

"N..no..the other morning when she came in to wake me. I had taken my shirt off in the night to cool my chest... _ the burns _ ..I think she saw them. I didn't tell her anything. I wouldn't...I promise." Peter stammered under Gadson's glare.

"And what about your friend Wade? Apparently he took your backpack with him, wherever he's disappeared to. No doubt he wants to read the love letter you wrote him in your journal. I do wish you would be honest with me Peter. After everything I've done for you. He told me about the doctor, claimed he saved your life. Seems slightly dramatic if you ask me, but even so he patched you up nicely. Your chest looks pretty much healed, apart from those unsightly scabs. Maybe I should thank him, keep up those appearances. Do you have his name?" Gadson tried to catch the young man out. He didn't believe Wade's story about the doctor.

"I don't know his name. He gave me an injection and tried to ask me questions, but Wade spoke to him...I mean..I don't remember much about it. I was unconscious most of the time." Peter held back. He didn't want to say too much, not knowing what Wade had told Markus.

"Are you sure you don't remember? He must have given you his card or something for insurance or was it a little favour for Wade? This doctor is his friend isn't he? It's okay Peter, in Wade's line of work he would have met all kinds of people. I just wouldn't want anybody getting the wrong idea about me or our relationship. I mean, what we do together is consensual after all. We have an  _ understanding _ . I know things get out of hand sometimes, but we always stay friends don't we Peter? You mean such a lot to me. I would hate anybody to think I treated you badly." Gadson purposely softened his voice, trying to lure Peter into a safe space.

"No, I didn't say anything. He already knew what had happened. I'm sorry, he must have guessed or Wade....maybe he told him something. I really don't know. He knew I'd been burnt and he wrote some stuff down, but I don't know where it is. I think they might have taken some photos. Nobody said your name or anything. I'm so sorry, it wasn't my fault, the burns.... _ you made those burns _ ...how were they consensual Mr. Gadson? Why do you always want to hurt me? I never understood why you hate me so much...what did I do that was so bad?" Peter pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into his folded arms. He looked small, huddled into the corner of the cage like a frightened animal.

Gadson had heard enough. His suspicions about Wade being dishonest were right, but the added information that his doctor friend had written a report and taken photos was more worrying. The last thing he needed was some half-assed story about him abusing his assistant hitting the headlines. After the fiasco with his ex-fiancée he doubted he would get off so lightly this time. If the online community caught wind of anything untoward he would get thrown to the virtual lions. Things had definitely changed since the court case. People had become far braver and more outspoken with their opinions. He knew in the entertainment business you were only ever one online hate campaign away from being ruined.

"Peter I don't hate you. It's more that you let it happen. You never once put up a fight or denied me access to your body. You always made it so easy. Why do you think I offered you this job when I met you at the hotel?" The older man knew he had a mean streak and Peter had been the perfect subservient boy toy for him to bully to his heart's content.

"I don't know, I thought I'd impressed you, because I worked hard." Peter sniffed through his tears.

"Oh dear, well yes I suppose you  _ did _ impress me. It was your willingness to please, your  _ obedience _ . I could see how easy it would be to control you and look at us now Peter. Four years later and I'm still your Master. It's definitely a record. It just goes to show that I was right about you. Whatever they did to you in that foster home really laid the groundwork for me to take over. You are more than an assistant Peter, you are like a dog, so eager to make me happy, except a dog would have more loyalty. I'm disappointed in your disregard for my good name and reputation. After all the care and comfort that I provided in your life, a nice home, only the best clothes and accessories. You eat top quality food, you go on exotic holidays and you get to meet some of the most famous people on the planet. Even after all that you still show me no gratitude. The first whiff of a sweet-talking scarred up bit of rough and you're writing love letters and throwing yourself at him. I saw you in a different light Peter, frankly your behaviour is embarrassing." 

Peter listened as Gadson ranted on about his shortcomings. He felt too tired to care. All the years of repression had taken their toll. His body was a mess and his mind broken. The investor had completely demoralized him, stripped him of the last shred of dignity he possessed. Here he was, chained up in a cage like a wild animal and somehow it was all  _ still  _ his own fault. His time was over. Now, all that lay ahead was undoubtedly more pain, hopefully followed by the sweet release of death.

"Your  _ carelessness  _ has put me in a difficult position. I think I shall have to bring my plans forward. I had hoped to keep you here for a few days so we could have some fun before I bid you farewell, but in light of these new unforeseen developments I think a much swifter goodbye is in order. First, I need to make sure the coast is clear. Find out where that ridiculous driver is. Sit tight little one, not long now and this will all be over." Gadson reached through the bars of the cage and ruffled Peter's hair, humming a happy tune as he walked out of the room and locked the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Wade arrived back at the mansion gates he noticed Mrs. Jackson's car parked at the side of the road. Pulling up alongside her, he opened the window.

"Hey Nellie what's going on?" Wade could see she was upset.

"I'm sorry Wade but I just had enough. He accused me of lying and tried to say that I had made Peter disruptive, so I gave him a piece of my mind and I told him he should be in prison for what he has done to that poor boy. I just lost it. Anyway, he fired me and told me to get out. I know I should have kept my cool, but he went too damned far. All the times I turned the other cheek when I knew what he was doing to Peter. I am ashamed of myself. He had nobody and now we don't even know where he is. If anything has happened to him I will never forgive myself." Nellie was in a state, her emotions laid bare. 

"Come on now, stop that. You looked out for Peter as best as you could. Have you called Billy? You want me to ring him? Don't be upset, scumbags like Gadson do not deserve your tears sweetheart.." Wade reached over and patted her arm.

"No, I forgot my phone. It's in the kitchen, could you please get it for me? I'll speak to Billy when I get home. If I ring him now he'll come over here and kick Gadson's ass for sure." Mrs. Jackson knew her husband through and through and he despised her boss.

Wade on the other hand would have loved to see Billy kick the shit out of the wily investor.

"Don't worry okay. I'll get your phone and keep it safe. It's probably better you get out of here anyway because there's going to be cops all over this place by tomorrow. Remember that kid Jamie? Well, it looks like Gadson is connected to his disappearance and I've just spoken to the local sergeant about it. We're going to nail him one way or another, he's got no idea what's coming. Nellie, go home to Billy. I'll call you guys when I know more. I got the big guy's number. Thanks for being there for Peter. I know he loves you." Wade smiled as she nodded and started up her car. 

"Wade? Please be careful and for the record... _ you _ are the one Peter loves, you do know that don't you? Look after him, he deserves to be happy." She waved as she drove away.

Back at the mansion Wade parked in the main garage and went inside through the internal door that linked up with the utility room. The Merc took a deep breath as he patted his jacket, feeling the bulge of the gun. He really hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Slowly he opened the door and peered out to check if the coast was clear. Mrs. Jackson had told him Mr. Taylor the chef was having surgery on his back, so he wouldn't be around for a few weeks and other than the gardener and Gadson's lawyer there were no other regular members of staff on site. 

Wade couldn't hear a thing, it all seemed too silent for his liking. He ventured into the kitchen and retrieved Nellie's phone. Then he slipped into the dining room, but all was still quiet. He walked over to the far wall, according to Mrs. Jackson's description that was the one Gadson had refurbished. It looked like a regular wood paneled wall, nothing out of the ordinary. The Merc tapped the wood to see if there were any discrepancies and sure enough about half way along the sounds changed, like it wasn't a solid wall. He got down on the floor and checked the skirting board, there was a clear gap of about half an inch and as he felt along it he came to a join that ran from floor to ceiling. 

_ Bingo!  _

Wade realised he had just found the entrance to the hidden room, but there was no way for him to open it. It had to work with some kind of sliding mechanism. He got up on his feet and put his ear flat to the wood, trying to pick up on any sounds coming from within. As he closed his eyes to try and focus he felt something hard and cold prod the back of his neck and Gadson's unmistakable voice in his ear.

"Hello Wade."

The Merc cringed. He took his eye off the ball and now Gadson had a gun to his head and he was still no closer to finding Peter.

_ So much for my stealth training. _

"Hey Mr. G, this is a little excessive. I was only checking for woodworm." Wade thought he may as well amuse himself if this was going to be his final hour.

"Oh you think you are so funny Mr. Wilson, but I don't take kindly to liars." Gadson nudged him away from the wall with the gun and started patting him down, looking for any weapons.

"Hey don't touch the merchandise. You know if you wanted a date all you had to do was ask, but I guess you're more of a jump to second base kind of guy hah?" Wade smirked as Gadson pulled out the gun from The Merc's jacket.

"Oh Wade, how disappointing. There was me thinking we could be friends, only it's not  _ my  _ friendship you're interested in is it? I suppose it's time I told you the truth, let you in on my little secret." Gadson pressed the small remote and the wood paneling slid open, revealing the heavy set door. "It's a pity you're so self-righteous, you could have joined in with some of the fun in my special room. Peter is very sexually accommodating. He likes things to be on the  _ vigorous  _ side, if you know what I mean?" 

Wade clenched his jaw at the salacious tone of Gadson's voice when he mentioned Peter. The idea of him being harmed was too much for his brain. He needed to try and get the upper hand, knock Gadson out and take control of the gun. The Merc knew he had to be careful if he was going to have any chance of rescuing Peter.

_ If he's still alive....oh for the love of all the gods in the sky, please let him be okay.  _

Gadson pressed another button on the remote and a click indicated the door was unlocked. He instructed Wade to open it, warning him that any false moves would be fatal.

"Guess what? I thought you might like a nice little reunion with your boyfriend before I shoot you." Gadson nudged the gun between Wade's shoulder blades and pushed him forward. As he stepped into the room he activated the light sensors, illuminating the space and revealing the degrading sight of a naked Peter crouched down inside the cage. A faint odour of urine hit Wade's senses as he stared at the young man's trembling body. He had his back to the two men, but The Merc could see by the way he was rocking himself and sobbing that he was in a dreadful state.

"Look Peter you have a visitor. He finally came to rescue you, your knight in shining armor. Such a pity he was so  _ clumsy _ about it. Somehow I don't think this is going to be a  _ happy ever after _ ," Gadson chirped as he shoved Wade towards the cage.

The young man turned round and stared at Wade with a hollow expression, his eyes swollen and red from crying. The scars on his body stood out, red and sore, making him look physically broken. They were a cruel reminder of the years of abuse he had suffered at the hands of the sadistic investor. The Merc tried to keep it together, the anger bubbling away inside him. He had to tread carefully. Getting himself killed in that moment was the last thing he needed.

"Peter... _ -God _ , look at you... I'm so sorry." Wade was in tears, big stupid helpless tears. He couldn't believe he had gotten into this situation. His only saving grace was the knowledge that Sgt. Ahearn would be chasing up his warrant, but how was he going to keep Peter and himself alive until then?

Gadson pressed another button on the remote and the cage unlocked. He ordered Peter to stand up. The young man felt ashamed in front of Wade as he covered his genitals with his hands, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. The Merc wanted to run inside the cage and scoop him up in his arms, protect him, love him. Seeing Peter in such a frightened state tore his heart into a thousand pieces.

"Look at him. Are you sure you don't want to have some  _ fun _ with him? I could tie him to my special rack and you could play with him. I have a whole room full of exciting toys. Peter is familiar with most of them, although my latest acquisition took him a little by surprise. Haha that was quite a  _ shocker _ wasn't it? Nothing like a nice jolt of electricity to awaken the senses. Alas in Peter's case it resulted in him urinating all over his new quarters. I mean, talk about  _ ungrateful _ ." Gadson's mocking tone riled Wade up.

_ A shocker? I swear I will scoop your guts out with a rusty spoon while you beg me for your life you fuck knuckle. Now there's a shocker. _

"Peter...don't be scared....look at me please." Wade attempted to make a connection with the young man, but he refused to meet his gaze. Peter felt too embarrassed, too hurt inside. He couldn't stand to see any kind of pity in Wade's eyes.

"Ah what a touching little sight. The big ugly freak trying to woe his sweet little prince, but it looks like my Peter isn't interested in you Wade. I did try to warn him that guys like you are only after one thing. He doesn't have a lot of experience with men. I was his first...ah what a memorable night, but that’s a story for another time. Peter, please step out of the cage and lie on the bed....come on...we don't have all day." 

"No...please...I can't...I-," Peter stammered, shaking his head.

"NOW Peter! If you don't want me to hurt your boyfriend here then you will do as I say. How many times do we have to go over this?" Gadson forced the gun against Wade's temple and cocked it ready to shoot. The young assistant gasped and moved out of the cage. For a brief second his eyes met Wade's and what he saw wasn't disgust or pity, it was something else. 

What he saw in the scarred man’s eyes was  _ love _ .

Wade tried to grab Peter's arm but Gadson shoved him into the cage and locked it. He demanded he hand over his phone and pen knife and then he turned to Peter with a vicious smile.

"How about you give your boyfriend a little show? Get on the bed. I'm sure we can find something amusing for you to entertain him with....or maybe I should just take you right here in front of him, show him what an easy lay you are. Stop whimpering you stupid little slut. This is what you do, you are here to be fucked and nothing else." Gadson disappeared into the side room leaving Peter a bawling mess on the bed.

"Peter, please look at me. Please sweetheart. I'm so sorry you're in this fucked up mess. This is all my fault. I made you feel rejected. Peter I love you, I really do. Please don't be scared. Peter, help is coming...soon...I promise.  _ Shit _ , I am so sorry." Tears ran down his face as he tried to get Peter's attention. 

"Wade...I can't do this ....please help me...he  _ killed _ them Wade....he's going to kill me....oh..no I'm sorry ..I didn't say anything!" Peter stared at Gadson standing in the doorway with a livid expression. 

"Oh dear Peter, telling tales while my back is turned. What have you become? You used to be such a compliant young thing. Nobody is interested in your fantasy stories. Now, I want you to shut your poisonous trap and get on all fours. I have the perfect thing to teach you a lesson." Gadson produced a large rubber cock and a cane. Peter started crying again, begging the cruel sadist to stop.

Wade couldn't stand it. He couldn’t do anything stuck inside the cage. He had no weapons, no way of breaking out and now he was going to have to witness the man he loved being assaulted by a callous bully. He refused to watch the distressing scene unfolding on the bed. He wanted to spare Peter's dignity, but Gadson had other ideas. He was filming this whole spectacle and humiliation was his favourite thing, that meant not just Peter. Markus wanted to subject Wade to some degradation too.

"I suggest you keep watching Mr. Wilson and I think it might be in Peter's best interest if you unzip your pants and  _ take yourself in hand _ . Get yourself good and hard while this little bitch screams for us both. Oh and that's an order...failure to comply will mean Peter gets another encounter with my new toy." Gadson held up the electric rod. As he pressed the switch the end crackled with high voltage static. Wade had never seen anybody look as scared as Peter did in that moment. It was clear they were both in an impossible situation. 

"NO!  _ Jesus _ , don't use that thing on him, please. I'll do it, just don't hurt him, not like that. Come on man, he's been through enough. Look at him....this is fucked up. How do you think I'm supposed to get hard seeing him in pain? Why would you want to hurt someone like Peter? He is the most sweet-natured person I ever met in my whole life." Wade tried to appeal to some sense of reason in Gadson's conscience, but the man just laughed and forced Peter's butt cheeks apart. Instead of using lube he spat his saliva on to the strained entrance as he grabbed the sex toy and roughly jabbed it into the young man's hole. Peter's entire body shook. He collapsed forward making loud convulsive gasps. Gadson snarled at him to get back up on his knees. The young assistant did as he was told, fearing the electric rod Markus still held beside him. He pushed the large dildo further inside and laughed as Peter cried. The pain and shame he felt at being abused in front of Wade all but destroyed him. Once the sex toy was fully inserted Gadson took it up a notch by positioning himself next to the bed. He swung the wispy cane through the air and repeatedly whacked it across Peter's ass. The young man screamed so loud it made him hoarse. Thick red welts formed on his tender cheeks.

"Jesus Christ STOP! What the fuck?" Wade pleaded for Gadson to give Peter a break. He tried touching himself to stop his young friend from getting electrocuted, but arousal was the furthest thing from his mind. Peter's despair tore him apart, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"You're telling me to stop? Haha that's a joke, you are in no position to be giving orders, only I have that privilege. Peter knows it's better to do what I say or there will be consequences." Gadson sneered as the young man whimpered. 

"Oh yeah? What about Jamie Harper? Did he face those consequences? Yeah I know all about him. What did you do to him Markus?" Wade went for the jugular and judging by the investor's reaction he hit him right in the nuts.

_ Suck that up you sadistic fuck! _

Gadson's face dropped. He knew  _ exactly _ where Jamie was, out by the pear trees where he buried him five years before. Just up from another unfortunate soul who turned up on the scene one day trying to worm his way into Gadson's inner circle. He had found a use for him, hurt him, fucked him and buried him beside the plum orchard. He was a strange boy, another one eager to please him, but not like Peter. This boy had seemed more needy, like he wanted Gadson to  _ nurture _ him in some way. The investor grinned remembering his tears when he raped him the first time. 

_ Another one shocked into submission _ .

Jamie’s demise on the other hand had been a mistake. He never meant to hurt him, he loved him. They  _ played games  _ much like he did with Peter, but he never despised Jamie, until he started seeing Michael Simmons. They had a huge fight and it resulted in Markus driving him up into the woods and strangling him. He knew Jamie had no family and he was his legal guardian so nobody would come looking. Besides, he had the chief of police in his pocket at that time after he'd presented some very interesting footage of the chief with a fifteen year old boy, who just happened to be a student at the drama academy. Gadson got the boy a role in a long running sitcom for that little favour. His name? Julian.

_ Damn, that boy knew how to play the game better than any of them. Little shit. _

The idea that Wade had been snouting about uncovering truths about Gadson's past suddenly brought him back to reality. Much as he was enjoying his little game with the two men, maybe it was time to exact his plans for Peter. He’d contemplated shooting Wade, but the scarred man was too high profile for him to avoid an investigation. Also, now he’d mentioned Jamie, Gadson wondered who else he’d told and what did he want in return? Could Wade be bought? Why else would he mention him?

"I think perhaps playtime is over. Peter and I need to make a little trip, don't we dearest boy? Maybe when I get back Wade would like to talk business. I mean, mentioning somebody like Jamie surely tells me you would like some kind of financial agreement. Am I right?" Gadson glared at The Merc.

"Yeah maybe, but we're talking six figures, there's a lot at stake. What I know could take you down in a heartbeat." Wade played it cool, realising this could be the break he needed to get out of this mess. He had one ace card left if Gadson walked out and left him alive in the cage. Nellie's phone. He knew if he could get someone to free him he could track whichever car the investor would take. A guy as cautious as Gadson would have trackers fitted to all his cars. He had no other choice than to play along. 

Markus frowned as he looked at Peter, still on all fours with the sex toy shoved up his ass. He reached down and yanked it out, making him shudder with the pain. The young man collapsed onto the bed, but Gadson was in no mood to hang about. The sooner he dealt with Peter the sooner he could negotiate terms with his driver and move on from this entire fiasco. He opened the door to the room and disappeared upstairs to get Peter some clothes. 

The minute he walked out Wade hissed at Peter to get up.

"Peter? The knife...when he comes back. Get dressed and take the knife. Quick, knock it on the floor. When you bend down to put your shoes on, hide it. This is serious sweetheart, that knife might be your only way to stop him until I can get out of here." Wade could see the confusion and fear on Peter's face. 

"But what about the blackmail? Jamie? I don't get it" The young man sat on the edge of the bed looking petrified.

"I'm trying to stay alive Peter, now drop the knife, take it with you, _ please _ ," Wade whispered loudly, hoping Gadson wouldn't hear him.

"You need your phone...I can't give it to you...he'll see it. I can't take the knife, I'm too scared Wade," Peter stammered, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"No need, I got Nellie's phone. I'm going to call her as soon as you walk out this room. You CAN take the knife. Listen Baby Boy, you are the strongest person I know and I love you. I mean it sweetheart. No games, no fake promises, I straight up  _ love _ you and I should have told you much sooner I'm so sorry. Shit, he's coming back." Wade sat still in the cage and Peter knocked the knife on the floor by the bed. The Merc winked at him as he glanced over.

_ I'm so proud of you Peter. _

Gadson threw some sweats and trainers at the young man and barked at him to get dressed. Peter obeyed, wincing at the burning sensation on his buttocks from the cane lashing. The sadistic investor disappeared into the side room and Peter threw Wade a look as he slipped the knife inside his trainer. He had no idea what he could achieve or where he would get the strength from, but hearing Wade declare his love had given him a renewed sense of determination. He had to at least try and defend himself, even if he was likely going to get shot.

Gadson had no intention of shooting Peter, bullets could be traced in the unlikely event of his body being found. No, his preferred method was strangulation. He used a long thin leather strap. It wasn't the quickest of deaths, but it was definitely the most arousing. He had fucked Jamie as he strangled him, reaching a climax as his body lay limp in his arms. For a split second he had felt sadness creep into his heart, but then the adrenaline had taken over.

_ Such a beautiful boy, what a shame. I always regretted that. We could have had so much more fun together. _

Gadson doubted he would feel any regret at killing Peter. The truth was Markus had worn him out. His damaged body was useless to him. The young man no longer turned him on, except when he was in extreme pain and even that was getting boring. No, the investor had already got another young face lined up. The boy he had told Julian about, Tom. He had set his sights on him and the charm offensive had already begun. Just that morning he had contacted the teenager and invited him to see a film at a special private screening. The young guy sounded delighted and full of positive energy,  _ so grateful and respectful _ . Yes, Tom would do very nicely. He smiled thinking about his cute face and curly hair. He was like a little ray of sunshine.

Gadson ordered Peter out of the room and told Wade he would deal with him later. As the door closed The Merc took out Nellie's phone and called Billy Jackson. 

"Billy? It's Wade, I need your help NOW! Bring Nellie, tell her I'm stuck in Gadson's hidden room behind the wall in the dining room. Bring an axe, you're going to need to break this motherfucker open." Wade hung up and then he rang Sgt. Ahearn and left him a message to call him on Nellie's number urgently.

The Merc knew Gadson was going to kill Peter. He felt helpless until Billy got there, all he could do was sit and pray they made it in time. This was definitely not his finest moment.

_ Peter when this is over I am going to be the best boyfriend you could ever wish for. I will do anything to make you happy. Please find the strength to hold on until I can get to you Baby Boy. _

_ Please. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gadson bundled Peter into the back of the SUV and told him to stay down. He had a pattern. He needed to leave the grounds first in order to drive back in on the other side of his estate. He would drive to the local gas station where folks would see him alone, notch up a few witnesses.

Then he would drive on.

Next stop, the woods.

_ Oh Peter, we had some fun, but now it's time to say farewell.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG....Wade...get out of there fast!  
> -Also I love how we keep hearing about Julian. He is the one character who seems to have the best deal out of everybody.  
> -Guess who I based Gadson's next victim on, sweet curly haired Tom?  
> (Yeah sorry folks 'my' Peter is not Tom Holland, but if he's yours that's great, whatever floats your boat and he really IS a little ray of sunshine. That's why I love freeform.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out for Peter. Will Wade find him in time? What will happen to Gadson when Wade finally catches up with him?  
> Is this the end of the line or is there a twist in this tale?
> 
> Thank you to all the readers for your continued support. xoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mention of electrocution. Mention of someone being buried alive.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Gadson strolled into the gas station looking like he didn't have a care in the world. While he talked to the attendant he'd left Peter locked in the SUV under a blanket on the back seat. The young assistant reached down and took the knife out of his trainer, keeping it in his hand. The only way he was going to escape from Gadson was if he gathered all his courage and stabbed him. Peter had always been agile and light on his feet, so he knew once he got out of the car he could make a run for it. His boss had a gun, but he wouldn't be able to aim it in the darkness. The young man needed to time his moment wisely.

_ Come on you can do this.  _

_ Remember what Wade said...you are strong. _

Gadson returned to the car and drove them away. Peter couldn't stop shaking, his hand gripping the knife under the blanket. He should have done it at the gas station, run out and called for help. He knew the woods they were driving to. They lay behind the grounds at the back of the mansion, along the edge of the orchards. Peter guessed Gadson picked the woods to hide the car and have easy access to the spot he referred to as Peter's  _ nice tidy resting place _ . 

He didn't want to die. Hearing Wade confess his feelings gave Peter a reason to carry on. Knowing The Merc was still on his side changed everything. He hoped back-up had arrived at the mansion. Peter knew the first thing Wade would do is check the SUV's tracker. He just needed to stall Gadson and get away. Despite the abuse he had inflicted on the young man he didn't have it in him to kill his boss. He just wanted to injure him, slow him down, give himself an opportunity to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Gadson made idle chit-chat with the gas station attendant, Billy and Nellie Jackson arrived at the house and ran in. The wood panels were still open revealing the heavy door. Billy positioned himself and swung the heavy axe in the air, but there was no need as in his haste to get away Gadson had forgotten to lock the door, so all they had to do was push it open. The axe struck the thick wood, making the door fly open and Billy crashing to the floor. 

"Hey thanks for dropping in." Wade grinned at the big wrestler as he climbed back to his feet. He told The Merc to stand back and brought the sharp axe down on the lock of the cage. By hitting it in the right place the central locking system would fail and the cage door would open. A few strikes later they heard a loud  _ clunk _ . Wade kicked it open and clambered out, bear hugging Billy before running into the side room to find Gadson's computer.

Nellie Jackson looked horrified at the hidden interior. She couldn't believe that none of the staff members knew anything about this place. She had tears in her eyes looking at the cage and the rack attached to the wall. Not in her worst nightmares did she want to imagine what Peter and others must have gone through at the hands of her sadistic boss. She shook her head in disgust and walked out of the room.

Wade quickly located the tracker information for the cars, but something else caught his eye in Gadson's documents. The footage of the camera from the secret room. He checked the time and found the recording from that morning. He wanted to see if there were any clues about what the investor was planning. He watched as Gadson brought Peter into the room and listened with clenched fists as he demoralized him. Then he heard it, the comment about the resting place by the apple orchard and the confession that there were two more buried nearby.

_ Wait...what? Two more? One is Jamie, but who the hell is the other one? Shit. _

Things had suddenly become a lot more urgent. The realisation that Gadson was possibly a serial killer sent cold shivers down Wade's spine. This guy was seriously dangerous and Peter was about to become his next victim. He scanned the space and found his gun together with his phone on a side table by the bed.

As he raced out of the room he found Mr. and Mrs. Jackson waiting in the kitchen. He handed Nellie her phone and showed her Sgt. Ahearn's number telling her to keep calling him until she got through. She had to tell him that Wade needed him at the mansion as soon as possible and to bring back-up. 

"Nellie you won't like this, but if he asks why then tell him I know where Jamie's body is and there's another person buried there too. Tell him Gadson is planning to kill Peter and he's got a gun. I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't want you to find out like this, but it's really important. I'm going to find Peter if it's the last thing I do. Should Gadson come back, call me, but be careful okay." Wade gave her a quick hug and nodded at Billy to keep safe. Then he ran out of the house, jumped in his car and headed off towards the orchards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gadson didn’t utter a word as he pulled up into a small clearing near the edge of the woods. It was dark, but he knew his way around. The sky was clear, the moon almost full, creating a silvery glow on the path down to the apple orchard. He could see it through the windscreen as the car came to a halt. 

Peter knew it was now or never. He sat up behind Gadson and just as he turned off the engine the young man plunged the knife deep into his shoulder, stabbing him above his collar-bone. The older man yelled in pain, but Peter was already out of the car and running towards the darkness of the trees. His breath burned in his chest as he made his way through the thick undergrowth. He needed to stop and get his bearings. The orchard was nearby, but he couldn't use the path or Gadson would see him. He crept down behind some trees and put a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing. 

Over by the car he could hear his boss slam the door and curse his name. He sounded furious. Peter needed to stay hidden. He knew if he was going to stay alive he had to keep very quiet. 

Meanwhile Wade drove towards their location, but instead of taking the main route into the woods he cut across the field towards the orchard. He parked up near the fence so Gadson wouldn't see the car and made his way on foot towards the edge of the woods. Wade held his gun firmly in his hand as he stealthily ducked between the trees. He caught sight of the SUV, the moonlight reflecting off the shiny bonnet, but there was no sign of Peter or Gadson. 

While Wade ran in one direction Peter started running the opposite way, opting to make a dash for it through the fruit trees. This was not his best idea.The minute he cleared the first row of apple trees Gadson spotted him and gave chase. Peter may have been light on his feet, but his boss was a seasoned runner. He soon caught up with the young assistant and knocked him to the ground. Standing over him he smiled like a hungry demon, the shadows and moonlight adding to the sense of peril.

"You foolish boy. Thinking you could outsmart me. Full marks for the knife, bet that was your boyfriend Wade's idea. Oh you two think you can continue to play me for a fool. Well, not any more, this is the end of the line for you. Now, get up and start walking." Gadson kicked Peter's side making him fall forward. He crept up on all fours and the evil investor kicked him once more, catching him right under his ribs. Peter groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. Each time Gadson struck him again. 

"Not so brave now are we? Where's your knife now? I wish I could say I'll miss you, but honestly I will be glad to see the back of you Peter. Your pathetic whining has become so tedious." He laughed cruelly as he watched the younger man struggle on the damp ground. 

Peter eventually stood up. He staggered as Gadson pushed him with the gun, his eyes adjusting to the darkness so he saw what lay ahead. There before him, under the pale moonlight in the cold ground of the orchard, he saw the clear outline of a freshly dug grave. Peter inhaled sharply, his limbs went numb and his heart almost stopped. Was it really going to end like this? Was his luck so tainted that this was his inevitable fate? All those years of trying to please a selfish sadistic man. Peter had willingly given himself to his boss, allowed him to strip his dignity and crush his heart. For it to end like this seemed like the final insult, the last kick in the guts. The ultimate reminder that Peter truly was worthless in Gadson's eyes.

"Get in and lie down! I think you'll find it's the perfect size." His boss shoved Peter, making him topple forward into the grave. The hole was a good five feet deep with ample room to accommodate a body of Peter's size. The young man sat in the middle of the cold dirt on his knees and pleaded to Gadson to reconsider.

"You don't have to do this. Please, just let me leave. I won't ever tell anybody or bother you for anything. I just want to live. Please ... _ master _ ...I always loved you and wanted you. You must have felt something for me. Please..." Peter wept as he stared up at the menacing figure looming over the grave. The gun gleamed as it caught the light from the imposing moon. Nobody was going to save him. He couldn't even save himself. It was over. In those final moments only one person filled his thoughts.

_ I'm so sorry Wade.  _

_ I wish we could have been together. _

_ Thank you for being so nice to me. _

Peter obediently laid down in the dank soil, the peaty aroma filling his senses. He shivered as Gadson pointed the gun at him and laughed. The young man squeezed his eyes shut ready for the first shot to hit him, but instead he felt something else. Something landed on his body and when he opened his eyes he could see the silhouette of Gadson holding a spade. Panic flooded his mind.

_ That bastard is going to bury me alive _ .

"Stop! Please. Why are you doing this to me? HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Much to Gadson's annoyance Peter got back up on his knees and started yelling, trying to crawl out of the grave. He chucked the spade to the side and pointed the gun. He really wanted to make Peter suffer some more, but it looked like he would have to end things quickly.

"Shut the fuck up! Get back down you obnoxious little cunt. You can cry and shout all you want, nobody can hear you out here. We are all alone Peter, just you and me. That's the way it's always been. You have disobeyed me for the last time!" 

The cruel investor didn't get a chance to pull the trigger. A lone voice growled in the darkness as the spade whacked the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. 

" _ Damn right _ motherfucker!"

Peter gasped. His heart almost burst through his ribs at the sight of the familiar figure crouching down to help him up. 

_ Wade.  _

"Come on, let's get you out of there." The Merc lifted him out of the dark pit and wrapped him in a firm embrace. Peter bawled his eyes out, the relief making him shake as he clasped his arms round Wade's neck. "Don't worry sweetheart I've got you. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again. I promise. I'll look after you. I love you."

"Wade....I love you too, so much. I can't...I want...it's all so-.." Peter could hardly speak through his tears, his lungs burning in his chest as he inhaled the sharp night air. 

"Shhh it's okay. You don't have to say a thing. You're safe now. I'm going to make sure this fucked up shit biscuit never harms another hair on your head Baby Boy. He's mine." Wade tenderly stroked Peter's face and placed the tiniest of kisses on his lips. 

"What are you going to do to him? I don't want you to kill him. I hate him, but I love you and I don't want you to end up in prison for murder. He needs punishing. He killed two other boys, they're buried here in the orchard. I don't know who they were." Peter breathed heavily, his anxiety making him feel on edge. They both turned and looked at Gadson's limp body lying face down on the ground. "Is he still alive? You hit him pretty hard." 

Wade felt Gadson's pulse and confirmed he was still very much alive. The Merc had no intention of killing him. He wanted him to go down for killing Jamie and whoever the other boy was, and there was still Mr. Stapleton to consider. Wade felt sure they would finally get justice for Natalie's memory once the police got their hands on Gadson's hard drives. He looked over at Peter and realised this was just the beginning for him. There would be an investigation and any footage would be viewed as evidence, that meant any recordings of Peter would be scrutinized too. Wade would support the younger man every way he could.

First he needed to make a point. Shake Gadson up a little. Make him squirm.

"Peter I need you to help me take his clothes off. Is that okay? I promise I'm not going to kill him, but he needs to be taught a lesson. If you don't want to stay I can give you my keys and you can go sit in the car. It's your choice sweet cheeks." Wade grinned while he took Gadson's shoes and socks off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Peter nodded and started helping, his belly tight with anticipation.

_ I want him to suffer. _

Once they'd stripped him they tied his hands together with the leather strap Gadson had intended to strangle Peter with and secured his ankles using his belt. Peter stuffed one of Gadson's socks in his mouth as a gag. Wade grabbed the investor by his feet and dragged him over to the empty grave where he rolled him over the edge. 

"Is there anything like a cover or a blanket in the SUV?" Wade had a plan but he needed Peter to go and check the car, even with Gadson all tied up there was no way he was leaving the young assistant alone with him. Besides, he needed a few moments with his former 'boss'. Peter found the keys and went to get the canvas cover from the back seat. 

As soon as Peter was out of sight Wade pulled the electric rod from his back pocket and switched it on. He'd picked it up just before leaving the secret room, hoping it would come in handy. Looking at it with a sly smile he jumped down beside the naked investor. 

"Time to wake up, sleepy head."

Wade jabbed the rod right in the middle of Gadson's crotch, electrocuting his genitals and waking him with a muffled scream. The tear-filled eyes bulged as the investor's face contorted with the pain. Wade showed no mercy, grinning as he jabbed the rod against Gadson's balls yet again, relishing the panic in his blood-shot stare. He crept down near his sweating face and held the rod beside his temple, the electric current giving off a menacing crackle.

"Hey Markus, guess what? Nobody can hear you out here. It's just you and me....oh and this little toy. Shame I didn't bring one of your cameras, we could have given everybody a nice wholesome show." Wade stroked Gadson's face, laughing as he felt the investor tremble beneath his touch. He was trying to speak through the gag. Wade removed it just to amuse himself. 

"Pl -Please .. _ don't _ , no more. What do you want? I can get you anything, money? Is that what you want? I can get you a million dollars, just one phone call and it would be sitting in a tax-free bank account within the hour. Come on Wade, there's no need for all this. We can come to an arrangement." Gadson desperately tried to bargain with Wade, but The Merc was in no mood to appease him. 

"Hm one million you say? That sure is a lot of money, just a shame I don't really need it. I've got what I want, his name's Peter and he's priceless. Nothing you could offer me would even come close." Wade's eyes narrowed in the dimly lit grave. He could hear Gadson sniggering.

"Priceless? Wade I didn't have you down as a man of low standards. Are you really happy with my cast-off? I've seen every inch of that boy's body inside and out, there's not one part of him that hasn't been overused and worn out. Do you really think he's still capable of feeling anything? I fucked him so hard he's practically numb. Every inch of his nasty little hole worked to my satisfaction. He loved every second, begged me for more. You will never be able to give him what he needs." 

Wade snarled. He hated that there was likely a grain of truth in Gadson's taunting words. He thought back to the hotel room when Peter asked Wade to hurt him, shaking his head to wipe the memory. He Hated Gadson, hated him for what he had done to Peter, for his cruelty and depravity, but most of all he hated his smug tone of voice.

"I don't need to give Peter anything. He can do whatever he likes, go wherever he wants. I don't care. I'm not like you, I don't see him as a possession. He is his own person now. When this is over and you're out of the picture Peter will get on with his life and that's nothing to do with me. He doesn't owe me shit. What I want doesn't matter, as long as he is happy I will help him." Wade didn't wait for Gadson to answer, shoving the gag back in his mouth he lifted the rod and pressed the  _ on _ switch. "Oops, time to charge those batteries."

Peter stood out of sight as he approached the grave. He heard everything Gadson said about him. No matter how long they locked him up for he would never be free from his hold. It was all true, every inch of his damaged body was marked in some way by the cruel investor's savage abuse. Those scars would never fade, just like the ones in his mind. 

He heard Wade's response, his honesty flooded Peter's heart with warmth. Every cell in his body wanted to love the big scarred man, stay close to him, give him everything.

_ I can't. _

Peter couldn't let go of Gadson's words. His mind was so conditioned to appeasing the man it felt like he no longer trusted his own thoughts. 

_ ‘Overused and worn out.’ _

_ ‘He loved every second.’ _

_ ‘You will never be able to give him what he needs.’ _

In Peter's mind it was all true. He would never be able to give Wade the right kind of affection. The most he could hope for was friendship. He knew the big man loved him, but it wouldn't be enough. Peter was too broken. He didn't know how he was going to manage life outside Gadson's reality. 

For the past four years he'd lived in a bubble. Despite his master's abuse Peter was well cared for, fed and clothed,  _ provided _ for. His life existed within a secure environment. In a strange contradiction the one person who kept him safe was also the biggest threat. It was comparable to somebody giving him candy with one hand and slapping it away with the other. Except in Gadson's case Peter would probably be tied up and punished for accepting the sweet in the first place.

He listened to Wade torturing Gadson, flinching at the sound of The Merc's laughter. The fact that he seemed to enjoy it made Peter shudder. This was a side to Wade he didn't know. What if he turned out just like his master? After all, he wasn't cruel to start with. When Peter first met Gadson he was kind and charming,  _ loving _ even. What if Wade's affection was all an act designed to win him over, groom him? What if his master was right all along and it all came down to one thing?

_ Sex. _

_ How can I trust Wade? _

"Peter? Hey you okay? Did you get the cover?" Peter blinked as Wade's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He handed him the cover and smiled weakly. In the silver hue of the moon Wade looked menacing. His eyes were wide and his skin took on a strange alien-like appearance in the distorted light. Peter stepped back. He suddenly felt scared,  _ anxious _ . 

"I- I can't stay here...with you...I'm sorry. I need to go." The young assistant shook his head, turned and ran. Wade's voice echoing in his ears.

"Peter, wait. Where are you going? Come back!" 

The Merc had a dilemma. He wanted to finish freaking Gadson out, but now he was worried about Peter.

_ You idiot Wade you scared him. _

_ You saw his face.  _

_ He thinks you're crazy. _

_ Well, he wouldn't be wrong, but I'd never hurt him. _

_ Ever. _

He decided to call Nellie and tell her to keep an eye out for Peter. Wade felt almost certain he would make his way back to the house. Where else was he going to go in the middle of the night? The thought of the young man roaming the dark roads on his own made The Merc feel distinctly uncomfortable.

Naturally Mrs. Jackson was concerned about Peter and she reassured Wade that Billy would go outside and look around for him. She also told him that she spoke to Sgt. Ahearn and he was busy organizing back up and would be on his way within the hour. That didn't give Wade much time. He still wanted to scare Gadson a bit more. He felt he should at least get that privilege if nothing else.

Two scared eyes stared up at him from the dark grave. Gadson's naked body was covered in grime. The cold night air made him shiver and he began to cry when Wade jumped back down beside him. He was still trying to speak through the gag, desperate sounds, no doubt pleading and bargaining for his life. Wade felt a thrill watching him suffer. How many times had this pathetic monster made Peter feel scared and alone? 

"I got you a blanket Markus. I was going to wrap you up in it and take you to see my new buddy. He's a police sergeant and he can't wait to meet you. He was going to help you make some new friends in prison, but I've changed my mind. The thing is 'Boss', I don't think you deserve to be in this world anymore. You bragged about murdering two boys, innocent young guys who probably thought you were their friend. If I hadn't shown up here you would have killed Peter too. I can't let that lie. You pushed it too far." Wade knelt down and stroked Gadson's face. He knew he couldn't really kill him, but the sleazy investor didn't know that. As far as he was concerned The Merc was definitely capable of killing him. He knew his background and reputation, that's the reason he hired him.

To prolong Gadson's agony Wade heaved him into a slouched sitting position, resting his shoulders against the side of the grave. He thought it would be entertaining for him to watch the earth slowly build up, burying him bit by bit, making him think his head would be last. 

"Now, where's the spade?" Wade flashed Gadson a manic grin and started shoveling earth into the grave. The naked man tried to shout as the soil hit his body. He looked terrified and Wade was loving every second.

_ That's it you fucked up sack of pus, fucking cry like a baby.  _

"What's the matter Markus sweetie? This is what you were going to do to Peter so it's only fair I do the same to you. There's no point crying about it, death comes to all of us. Just accept it, this is your  _ new _ home now." Wade continued filling the grave. The earth built up fast, soon it completely covered Gadson's body up to his neck. He sobbed in desperation, trying to make Wade notice and take pity on him. 

"Oof it's getting a little full now, looks like you're going to be saying goodbye real soon. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, but we both know that would be a lie. I won't miss you Markus, nobody will. The only thing people will miss about you is your money. You are not a nice man and too many people know the truth, but you bought their silence didn't you? Well, now it's your turn to be quiet. Bye bye Markus, sleep tight." Wade turned the spade round and whacked the investor unconscious. He knew exactly where to hit him so as not to kill him.

_ Let him rot for a while. _

Distant blue lights caught his eye, signaling Sgt. Ahearn's arrival at the mansion. Wade frowned. This wasn't how he'd planned things. He couldn't relax until he knew where Peter was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sgt.Ahearn drove along the dark road leading to Gadson's estate when he caught sight of someone running up ahead. He slowly increased his speed forcing the figure to step aside. As he pulled up he saw a familiar, albeit older face and rolled down his window.

"Peter? Is everything okay? Do you remember me?" The sergeant gave him a friendly smile, but he could see something was very wrong.

"Y-yeah, you're the officer who helped me. Why are you here? Is it about Gadson? Oh my god..is he dead? Are you going to arrest Wade? I can't go back there, it's not safe...you hear me...I'm not safe ...anywhere." Peter could hardly breathe. His chest felt tight, anxiety rose up inside him. He was convinced Wade had killed his former boss.

"I need you to get in the car please. I've had no reports of Mr. Gadson being hurt in any way, but as I understand it the same can't be said for you. Wade came to see me Peter. I know what's been going on. That's why we're here, to search the house and make an arrest." Sgt. Ahearn's face fell as Peter crumbled before him. 

"H-how did he know...about you?" Peter asked, confused.

"He said he found my card in your journal. He was very worried about you Peter. He really cares about you." Sgt. Ahearn opened the squad car door and beckoned Peter inside.

"Gadson's not at the house. He's at the orchards. He was going to kill me, then Wade...he rescued me. Oh god I think he's going to bury him alive." Peter sounded frantic as he climbed into the police car. He didn't want Wade to get into trouble. The Merc scared him, but he still loved him. 

"Can you show me where? You don't have to get out of the car, I'll radio one of my guys for back-up. It's nearly over Peter. He's not going to hurt you again. I promise." Sgt. Ahearn's fatherly tone settled Peter's nerves. He remembered how nice he was and how he rescued Mimi and the other kids.

_ Ah my sweet Mimi. I hope she is happy. _

The sergeant called his officers at the mansion, but discovered Wade had returned. That just left the question of Gadson's exact whereabouts.

"Change of plan. I need to talk to Wade." 

Peter felt sick to his stomach worrying about the scene he left at the graveside. He realised Wade was more than capable of killing the cruel investor, but the young man didn't want that on his conscience. Besides, he wanted to see Gadson punished, held accountable for his crimes. Peter wanted him to suffer, locked up, at the mercy of other inmates. The kind that don't like rich assholes who kill innocent young guys. What he didn't want was Gadson dead and Wade arrested. Nobody would get justice if that happened.

The minute they reached the house Wade came running out with another officer in pursuit.

Peter froze. An image of The Merc's manic face at the grave popped in his head.

"I don't want to see him." Peter spoke in a half whisper but Sgt. Ahearn heard him loud and clear.

"Mr. Wilson! Get back indoors please." The officer called out, trying to assert his authority. 

"Nope, not until I've seen Peter. I need to know he's okay." Wade peered into Sgt. Ahearn's car. 

"It's alright Sam, I know Mr. Wilson. I'll take it from here." the sergeant got out and shut the door behind him, securing Peter in the vehicle. He smiled at Wade and gently tapped his arm to follow him inside.

"B-but...what about Peter? What's wrong, is he hurt?" Wade was worried, but in his heart he  _ knew. _ He'd revealed a darker side of himself and scared the one person he would never harm.

_ Shit. _

"Wade, Peter is feeling a little fragile right now. I think it's better he stays in the car. He's going to be okay, please don't worry." Sgt. Ahearn's tone was tactful and calm and Wade knew the score. 

"It's my fault. I scared him. Did he tell you about Gadson? I can take you to him. He's not dead....just  _ resting _ ." Wade half smiled, but his heart felt heavy. He hated himself for frightening Peter. 

_ How am I ever going to make it up to him? _

"It might be better if we don't mention Mr. Gadson to my men at this point. I'm going to leave instructions here for them to carry out the search and then you and I will take a drive to the orchards. Peter gave me the low-down. He better  _ not _ be dead Wade. That's a whole other scandal I don't want to have to deal with on top of those bodies that are allegedly buried up there." Sgt. Ahearn rolled his eyes. 

The two men disappeared inside and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. All his defenses shot up the minute he saw Wade. A little voice in his head told him the scarred man wouldn't hurt him, but another voice questioned the validity of such an assurance. After all, his judge of character wasn't very reliable. How could he know for sure that Wade wouldn't try and groom him like Gadson did? Were his feelings of love towards the big man genuine, or was it because he'd shown him kindness? Confusion swirled round Peter's brain.

He watched the men reappear, observing Wade's body language. He looked downbeat, shoulders hunched forward and a look of bewilderment on his face.

_ He looks lost. _

Peter saw him glance over at the car, trying to catch a glimpse of the young assistant. He didn't hide, but doubted Wade could see him through the windshield. Peter felt warmth in his heart for  _ this _ version of Wade, but he couldn't shake the other version. The one who took such pleasure in torturing another person.

_ Just like him....Gadson. _

He flinched at the memory of pain combined with the sound of laughter. That heartless mocking tone, the ridicule, the shame. The sheer  _ enjoyment _ Gadson got from abusing someone more vulnerable than himself made Peter shudder. Every scar on his body told a story, every single time he would ask himself why. He knew the answer.

_ He did it because he could.  _

_ I let him. _

Sgt.Ahearn checked in on Peter and told him he could stay in the car if he wanted to. He informed him that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were inside if at any point he wanted to go in and see them. Peter nodded and thanked him. He looked beyond Sgt. Ahearn's frame and saw Wade staring at him through the gap of the open door. He smiled, but Peter didn't respond. He watched as Wade diverted his gaze and climbed into his car. The young man felt a pang of regret.

_ I'm sorry Wade. _

Leaving Peter behind in the car Wade and Sgt. Ahearn took off to retrieve Gadson. 

They drove up the dirt track, parked on the edge of the apple orchard and walked towards the grave. Sgt. Ahearn pointed his torch as they approached the spot. Suddenly Wade noticed something had changed. Something was missing.

_ The clothes, where are the clothes?  _

A cold shiver crept down his spine as they peered into the grave. 

_ FUCK! _

Gadson had gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What they didn't know was that the man himself woke up in the cold wet earth and discovered that the moisture from the soil had softened the leather binding his hands. He managed to loosen the strap and wriggle free. The earth was heavy, but not compact. Wade had merely shoveled it over him, not stamped it down. The worst thing was the cold. Shivering madly he clawed his way out of the grave and undid the belt around his ankles. His clothes and shoes were lying in a heap nearby. Once dressed he made his way to the car and found the knife Peter used to stab him. Gadson then set up a pace towards the mansion gardens, using a shortcut that took him round the back of the garages. He could see the police cars on the drive from a distance and cursed under his breath. It wasn’t a good situation. He couldn't talk his way out of this.

_ Time to get out of here. I've still got the car. _

Just as Gadson decided to turn back and flee in the SUV something, or rather someone caught his eye. 

_ Wade. _

_ And a police sergeant. _

Standing in the shadows to the side of the garages he observed the two men. He saw the sergeant speak to someone in the squad car. Gadson could just make out a small-framed person with dark hair in the passenger seat and his eyes lit up.

_ Peter. _

He watched as Wade and the sergeant left and a wicked grin stretched across his face. Gripping the knife he made his way round the edge of the drive, crouching in the darkness. He crept up beside the passenger door and with one fell swoop he yanked it open and pointed the knife at Peter's face.

"Hello Peter...I do believe we have some unfinished business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....I just can't seem to get rid of him!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is on to save Peter from Gadson's clutches once more.  
> Will Wade ever get to be with the man he loves? Will Gadson ever face justice?  
> Read on and find out.
> 
> Thank you kind readers for your patience and continued support of this story. It's been tricky to write, but we're almost there.  
> xoxoxoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Mention of violence and death, past abuse.

"Keep your mouth shut and open the glove compartment." Gadson pressed the knife up against Peter's throat as he opened the latch. " Ha! Just as I hoped, what a foolish little sergeant." There was Sgt. Ahearn's spare handgun and a round of ammunition. Gadson leaned over and grabbed it, flinging a pair of handcuffs into Peter's lap. "Put them on." 

Peter silently fitted the handcuffs round his slim wrists. Gadson nudged him to get out of the police car, warning him to behave or he'd slit his throat before blowing his brains out. 

At this point Peter knew the unhinged man could be capable of anything. He did as he instructed, stumbling into the garage. 

"We're going on a trip Peter. I think this calls for speed, get in!" Gadson shoved Peter into the passenger side of the black and red Ferrari and grinned manically as he slowly released the hand brake and rolled the car down the slight incline of the drive. Once they were halfway down the drive he fired up the engine, whooped with delight and tore off the estate with screeching tires. 

By the time the officers indoors realised what had happened all that was left were the black tire marks on the drive and a heavy stench of burning fuel. 

Confusion ensued as nobody knew who drove off. Wade and Sgt. Ahearn were still up at the orchards and Peter had vanished. Just as the lead officer radioed his boss the sergeant and Wade returned to the house. 

"A vehicle left the premises in a mighty hurry and we suspect it was young Mr. Parker." The officer saw the look his boss gave Wade. 

Wade ran into the garage to check the cars.

"It's definitely Gadson. He took the Ferrari. There will be a tracker on it, he is so obsessed about security. Oh man I can't believe this is happening. I swear if he hurts Peter..." Wade was beside himself with panic. He blamed his own lack of caution. Now Peter was in danger again because of his negligence.

"Shit. This guy is on an ego death trip. I'll alert border forces and get a message out to highway patrol to look out for the car. Do you have any registration details? It's imperative nobody tries to approach Gadson, we have no idea if he's armed. Our priority is Peter's safety." Sgt. Ahearn grabbed the radio in his patrol car and noticed the glove compartment. "Oh crap...he's definitely armed...he's taken my spare gun."

"What? Oh god...this fucker is out of control. We need to find them NOW!" Wade raced into the house and opened up the tracker app on Gadson's laptop, but his face fell when he discovered there was no sign of the Ferrari on the list of named vehicles. 

"That Bastard took the one car he knew wouldn't be traceable. Sly motherfucker! Where's Nellie? I need to talk to her." Wade ran into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Jackson sat at the large table. "Nellie, does Gadson have any other properties? Like does he have a holiday condo or a place on the West coast? Hell, he's rich, does he own an island?"

Mrs. Jackson shook her head, the only place she knew where he liked to holiday was The Bahamas. 

"I know he took Peter to Florida that one time. He was quite excited because Mr. Gadson piloted the plane himself and he let Peter sit up front in the cockpit. I think he rents out places in California if he needs to spend time there. I'm sorry Wade...I'm not much use." Nellie smiled apologetically, her husband Billy squeezed her hand. 

"Okay Nellie thanks ..hey and you are amazing... _ I love you _ . If you ever dump Billy, call me okay...we can ride off into the sunset ... _ shit _ ...WOW wait...Did you say Gadson flew a plane?!" Wade suddenly had a lightbulb moment.

"Yes he owns a private jet. He's a qualified small aircraft pilot. He doesn't always fly, but a few times a year I know he likes to man the plane....ohhh you think he's going to ...yes of course." Nellie gasped.

Wade immediately alerted Sgt. Ahearn. Nellie told him the plane would be Upstate at a private airfield where Gadson was a shareholder. They soon allocated the site and set off in Wade's car. Sgt. Ahearn put his men on standby telling them to stay within reach of the airfield but to wait for his signal so as not to scare Gadson off or endanger Peter. He also alerted the local aviation center, warning them of a possible unauthorized take-off. 

Wade knew time was running out. He just hoped they made it. He didn't care if Peter chose never to speak to him ever again, as long as he was safe. That's all that mattered to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Wade and Sgt. Ahearn followed in hot pursuit, Gadson and Peter pulled in at the airfield. It was all lit up, but the place seemed deserted. There were still some private flights operational at that hour of the night, but just turning up out of the blue to take a private jet out was not usually condoned. Gadson didn't care. As a majority shareholder he felt entitled to do whatever he wanted to at any given time. 

They swerved into the lot by the large hangar. Gadson ordered Peter to get out and keep his hands covered with his jacket to avoid any unwanted questions. He grabbed the young assistant by his sleeve and pushed him towards the hangar. A maintenance man appeared from a side door and nodded at the investor. They seemed to know each other.

"Did you get my message? Alan, you remember Peter?" The man nodded and Gadson continued. "I need you to open the hangar. As soon as we're airborne the agreed funds will hit your account." 

Alan was on Gadson's 'personal' payroll, which meant he'd found a use for him over the years when he needed something taking care of that wasn't quite legal. Alan's 'expenses' were always paid electronically from an anonymous Swiss bank account.

"No problem Mr. Gadson, but a word of warning. I received a tip-off that half a dozen police vehicles are on their way to the airport." Gadson huffed. He'd hoped it would take longer for them to figure out his movements. He guessed Mrs. Jackson told them about the private jet.

"Hm Peter looks like your friends are catching up. Ha, they will be very surprised when they see my little trick later." Gadson laughed snidely.

Peter shuddered at the thought of whatever horrible trick his ex boss planned to reveal. He hadn't spoken a single word since they left the house, resigning himself to his fate. Peter didn't see how this was ever going to end well. He felt stupid for being so stubborn towards Wade. If he'd stayed with him none of this would be happening. 

_ It's my fault. It's always my fault. All of it, Uncle Ben's death, Aunt May's stroke, the beatings at the foster home, making Mimi hate me for leaving her, Gadson's abuse, Wade's rejection...and now this. I brought it all on myself. They're better off without me.  _

Gadson shoved Peter up the few steps into the plane and closed the door behind them. He hissed at the young man to sit down and stay put, reminding him of the gun. Peter complied, no more fight left in him. He knew it was all too late.

As the determined investor prepped the cockpit ready for take-off Peter gazed out of the small oval window. He could see the front of the hangar opening, the guiding lights of the airfield runway in the distance. He wondered where they were going and whether he would even make it out alive. Gadson made it very clear he wanted Peter dead when he intended to bury him. Peter realised he'd been destined for a cold end all along. The investor never once had his best interests at heart, he despised Peter. He'd always been replaceable, he was just too blind to realise it.

_ I thought I loved him. _

_ I thought he loved me, wanted me, but he never wanted me. _

_ Nobody wants me. _

_ Nobody loves me...not even Wade...not really. _

_ "He doesn't owe me shit." _

_ He's right, I don't and neither does he. _

_ Wade just wanted to save me, make himself feel better, act the hero. _

_ He's not going to save me now. _

Gadson started the engine and rolled the plane out of the hangar. Peter squinted at the bright lights overhead. This was it. Once they were airborne he was at Gadson's mercy and he really didn't rate his chances. 

The plane came to a halt at the start of the runway.

"So Peter, any last requests before this little beauty ascends? I feel this is probably as good a time as any to inform you that I don't intend to take you to my destination with me." Gadson emerged and gave Peter a sly grin.

"I-I don't understand...d-does that mean you're letting me go?" Peter's face must have given away his glimmer of hope as Gadson leaned towards him and took hold of his chin. 

"You bet I'm letting you go, but not here." 

""W-what do you mean...n-not here?" Peter didn't like where this was heading.

"Oh Peter you sweet deluded boy. You never were very bright. Watch my hand." Gadson made a gesture with his finger pointing upwards and laughed as the horror crept over Peter's face.

_ He's throwing me out of the plane. _

"Now he gets it hahaha. Yeah sorry about that, there's only one parachute on board and I don't intend to share it." Gadson smirked. "You and I had unfinished business, this is how I intend to end it once and for all. The world doesn't need you Peter and neither do I. Now, stop blubbering and fasten your seatbelt hahahaha."

The young assistant couldn't stop the tears. The plane started moving again, slowly getting in place to start the take-off procedure. He could hear Gadson communicating his intentions over the radio in an agitated way. The responding voice refused him permission. Peter glanced at the door. It was a simple enough system, turn one lever, pull the other. He would have to time it just right, last-minute before take-off, when Gadson would be too preoccupied with the controls. It wouldn't be a soft landing, but anything was better than certain death. 

_ "The world doesn't need you Peter." _

_ "There's not one part of him that hasn't been overused and worn out." _

_ "I fucked him so hard he's practically numb."  _

_ "He loved every second, begged me for more."  _

Gadson's words raced round his exhausted insecure mind. Was there any reason for him to escape? Who was he escaping for? He was alone and nobody would be waiting for him. It was all too late. He'd blown it.

Peter sat back in the seat, the runway lights trailing past the window. Peter stared aimlessly, an empty feeling creeping into his heart. Maybe he could kill himself before Gadson got chance to murder him. He scanned round the plane, trying to see if there was anything suitable. 

A sudden flash of light caught his attention and he turned back towards the window. He heard a loud roar rival the jet's own engine. At first he couldn't see what it was but then it came into focus. 

A pair of full beam headlights caught up with the plane as the red and black Ferrari came into view.

Peter's heart leapt.

_ Wade. _

"Oh hell no! Your boyfriend won't catch this baby." Gadson increased the speed and the car dropped back. Peter needed to act fast. It was now or never. 

_ I don't want to die. _

He jumped up and dashed for the door. The first lever was easy, it turned and released. The second lever was harder, it stuck. Peter gathered all his strength and using his whole body he pushed it open. The plane started to shake with the force of the increased speed. 

As the door flew open the wind rushed inside the cabin. Peter could see Wade through the windscreen, face stern as the Ferrari matched the plane's speed. He glanced up and saw Peter and what he did next would haunt the young man for years to come.

As Peter launched himself out of the door Wade purposely swerved the Ferrari towards the jet's landing gear, determined to stop Gadson at any cost. 

The noise from the collision was deafening, screeching tires, smashing glass, crushed metal and a whole load of smoke. 

Peter landed on the tarmac with a thud, breaking his ankle in the fall. He rolled into the grass verge, the pain shooting through his body. A sound filled the air, it took Peter a moment to realise it was his own voice screaming Wade's name. 

_ Please no no no...not him...please. _

_ I'm so sorry. _

The car was a total wreck, crushed by the force of the plane's wheels. The frame wrapped round the landing gear, burning and mangled. Peter knew there was no way that Wade could have survived the impact. He hid his face in his hands and cried for the loss of the one person who always seemed to be on his side.

_ He sacrificed himself to save me. _

_ Oh Wade. _

"I'm SORRY...I'm so sorry...Wade...all you ever did was try and help me...and now you're dead...it's all my fault...I love you ...I'm sorry...I really love you...but it's all too late." Peter cried long mournful sobs, rocking himself back and forth on the grass, the air filled with fumes and smoke. 

"AAArghhh"

Peter blinked, he thought he heard a noise. Through his fingers he caught sight of the flashing lights of the police cars and an ambulance in the distance. 

"Ohhh my god...I'm getting too old for this shit."

There it was again, this time it sounded distinctly human...and very familiar. 

_ It can't be...can it? _

"W-wade? Is that you?" Peter's heart rate increased ten fold as he called out to the voice. He tried to see through the gathering smoke. Then, very slowly, a figure appeared. 

"Peter? Where are you?" The voice unmistakably Wade's.

"Here...I'm here...Wade...I'm here..." Peter's sobs turned to sheer joy as the big scarred man came into focus, a tearful smile on his face. 

"Peter, thank god you're alright. I saw you. I knew you were going to jump. I couldn't let him escape. Oh man, are you okay? Oh no look at your wrists, fucking cuffs, we need to get them off. Can you stand?" Wade wanted to scoop the young man up in his arms, but he hesitated, not sure if Peter felt okay about it.

"No...I t-think I b-broke my ankle...It hurts so much." Peter started crying again and Wade couldn't stand it any more, but just as he bent down to hug him a gun shot rang out.

"Shit!" Wade instinctively threw himself over Peter to protect him, keeping them both low on the ground. They could hear shouting, Sgt. Ahearn and his men were in a stand-off with Gadson. 

"Wade, please stay with me. Don't let him take me...he was going to push me out of the plane mid-air. He said the world didn't need me and neither did he...I don't want to die Wade." Peter started hyperventilating through his broken sobs and the Merc's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. 

_ Oh baby no. _

"Hey, come on, look at me, breathe in, hold one two three four, breathe out...and again...it's going to be okay. I've got you and Peter...what he said...it's not true. The world  _ does  _ need you. I need you. I don't want to live in a world without you in it." Wade wrapped the sobbing young man firmly in his arms and held him until his breathing calmed down. He glanced across at the sea of blue lights and saw officers entering the plane with their guns aimed and ready.

_ They better fucking nail that bastard or this time I really am going to kill him. _

Another shot rang out and everything went silent, then one of the officers stuck his head out the door and gave the thumbs up to Sgt. Ahearn. 

"We got him." 

Wade breathed a long sigh of relief and hugged Peter's head. Finally, the nightmare was over.

"You hear that Peter? They got him. He's going away for a very long time. It's over, you're safe swee..oh eh..buddy." Wade cringed at the word. He'd never called Peter that, but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. He'd not forgotten the look he gave him at the side of the grave. The last thing he wanted was to scare him again.

_ I wish I could kiss him. _

_ I love him so much. _

"Wade?" Peter's voice sounded small and broken.

"Yes?" Wade looked into his deep brown eyes.

_ Damn I need a map to get out of those eyes. _

"I...Wade I ..lo-.. ehm thank you...for saving me. I'm sorry I ran away ...I j-just felt scared. I care about you Wade, a lot. Please don't leave me on my own. You said you need me, but...I think I need you too. I don't know what will happen...you and me...I ..please I.." Peter lay back on the grass, too exhausted to speak any further. 

"It's okay, I'm not going to leave you. I'm here for you, just like I always will be. You rest now. I'm going to take you to the ambulance okay? Let me take care of things." Wade lifted Peter up in his arms and carried him across the runway to the waiting ambulance. 

"Look at that pathetic sight...Hey Wilson...enjoy my leftovers hahahaha remember I've trained him well. He'll always be MINE..." Wade's jaw clenched as he glared over at Gadson being led to a police car in cuffs. Peter flinched at the sound of the investor's voice, but Wade handed him over to the medics, whispering soothing words in his ear. 

He wanted to run over to the car, drag Gadson out onto the tarmac and beat the shit out of him, but what good would it do? He felt certain nobody would stop him, but the sneaky investor would only use it as an excuse to try and get some leniency in his trial. Wade would always feel slightly cheated that he didn't get to exact some more justice on Gadson's sorry ass, but he knew he needed to let the law do its job and hope there were no loopholes for the slippery investor to escape through. 

"Wade? Please stay with me." Peter's voice brought him back to reality. He climbed into the ambulance and took hold of his hand. 

"I'm right here. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. It's over now." Wade smiled, but in his heart he knew it was far from over. Catching Gadson was just the beginning. The investor would have a team of high-end lawyers fighting his corner, prepared to drag every single person they could through the mud. Wade didn't doubt that Peter would be first on that list and judging by the footage on Gadson's computer it would not be pretty.

_ They're going to tear him apart, but I'll look after him. _

_ I won't leave him. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A few weeks later)

"What do you mean the recording was compromised? I don't understand! You better not be telling me what I think you are?" Sgt. Ahearn blew a gasket at the news that the video footage of Gadson's murder confession had somehow disappeared.

Naturally Sgt. Ahearn suspected foul play. Gadson's team of 'associates' clearly played very dirty for large sums of money. There were people in numerous departments connected to the investor. He had informants and lackeys everywhere. A man with his money and influence knew how to buy the law. Someone with his diseased conscience knew how to keep officials on their toes. Gadson didn't store all his private files at his house or his office. There was a safe deposit box at a very discreet address in the city that held some very juicy blackmail material on various influential judges and police commissioners. There were also videos of a few top Hollywood executives and film directors in various sexual trysts with a number of very young-looking teen boys, one of which was Julian. 

Gadson's 'business assistant' made sure the whereabouts of this deposit box remained confidential. Naturally she collected a handsome fee for her silence

Without the confession footage the prosecution would have a fight on their hands to prove he murdered the two boys buried in the orchard. The circumstantial evidence mounted up on all sides, but they needed something concrete. Both Wade and Peter gave statements about the footage and Sgt. Ahearn himself even gave a statement to say he had seen the video in question and it left no doubt that Mr. Gadson was the murderer. Unfortunately they needed an objective witness, somebody unconnected to Peter, Wade or the sergeant. Gadson's legal team was trying to paint a picture of deception, accusing Peter of holding a grudge against his 'former lover' Gadson because he discovered he was having an affair with Wade and sacked him. 

Nobody had actually informed Peter of this accusation yet as they felt he was still too fragile to deal with any kind of interrogation. He'd given a number of statements relating to the charges being brought against Gadson, but that's as far as it went. A forensic medical team examined him and took photographs and samples to add to the photographic evidence provided by Wade and Dr. Strange. There was no doubt Peter had endured prolonged physical trauma as a result of years of abuse. 

Wade was also pushing to reopen the Natalie Stapleton case. It was unlikely Gadson would face further charges, but he wanted her name cleared. He wanted justice for her father. If anything her case could be passed forward as evidence showing a pattern in Gadson's behaviour. Mr. Stapleton was willing to provide additional evidence through his daughter's journals and private photographs, evidence they dismissed during the original trial. They were throwing everything they could at Gadson to secure a conviction. 

"I want to nail him for murder. We all know he did it and I'm waiting for confirmation about the DNA of the second body. I really hope it gives us a lead of some sort." Sgt. Ahearn was working closely with the SVU and CSI units. Their main aim was to try to build a strong case against Gadson. They didn't just want him to go to jail, no they wanted him to go away for a long time.

While the sergeant and his colleagues worked tirelessly to convict Gadson, Peter slowly recovered from his injuries. His ankle healed quickly, allowing him to leave hospital after a few days, but his mental health needed intensive therapy. The fragile state of his nerves and the constant nightmares and panic attacks took their toll on the young man.

Initially he asked to stay with Wade, who naturally obliged and made Peter a room up in his apartment. He wanted nothing more than to look after him and make him feel safe, but after two days Peter started having nightmares about Wade torturing Gadson, except in Peter's dreams he was the one being tortured. The Merc would run into his room and try to wrap him in his arms to comfort him, but Peter would lash out and yell for him to stay away. 

During this first period of recovery Peter refused to speak to a psychiatrist. He said they would trick him into saying things and twist his words. In Peter's mind all the therapists were somehow connected to Gadson. This stemmed back to when his ex boss told him therapists played mind games, made you think you suffered trauma so they could make money off people's insecurities. He didn't believe in psychiatrists or mental health issues. Gadson said strength of mind could be taught. All humans possessed the ability to train their brains to withstand any kind of physical endurance. Peter learned the hard way what this training entailed. 

Wade tried his best, but truthfully he felt out of his depth. Seeing Peter slowly fall apart took its toll on the Merc's own mental state. He wondered if allowing the young man to stay with him was causing more harm than good. 

The other problem was Peter's confused libido. The young man had become accustomed to having sex every single day, sometimes multiple times. It was as if his body automatically reacted and being around Wade triggered his sex drive, whether Peter liked it or not. This wouldn't have been a problem for The Merc if Peter was a regular young guy with an insatiable sexual appetite, but every time he tried to come on to him Wade heard Gadson's voice in his mind.

_ Remember I've trained him well. He'll always be MINE! _

The Merc knew Peter wasn't in his right mind, that Gadson had indeed trained his libido to respond, to  _ need _ daily sex and not just any sex. The kind of gratification Peter yearned for was rough and degrading. Wade didn't have it in him to hurt the one person he loved. He gently refused Peter at every turn, causing confusion and heartache. Peter couldn't understand why Wade kept rejecting him, especially when they would kiss and snuggle, but as soon as Peter tried to take it further Wade would pull back and make an excuse. 

"Hey baby can't we just kiss for a while? There's no rush to do other stuff. I want you to feel comfortable. I don't think now is the right time." Wade held Peter's face in his hands and kissed him softly. 

"I  _ am _ comfortable Wade. I  _ love _ you. I want to be with you, have sex with you. Don't you find me attractive? Is it my body? The scars? Please tell me. I need to know." Peter held Wade's hands while he begged him to explain. He'd climbed on to The Merc's lap, trying to get him aroused by grinding against Wade's crotch.

"Sweetheart your body is amazing and come on...scars? I'm the expert! I don't want to hurt you. I want things to feel right. I want to treat you right. Every time you ask me to take you and fuck you it feels ..I don't know... _ forced _ . I don't want things to be like they were with you and ...you know... _ with him _ . I'm so sorry Pete." Wade's tear-filled eyes stared at Peter, wanting him to understand, but instead he got angry and frustrated at being rejected. 

"That's it isn't it? You keep thinking I'm still his property...you see me with him and you hate it. What was it he said to you? He asked you if you would be happy with his  _ cast-off... _ his  _ leftovers _ ? Yeah the sad pathetic loser he used and abused. Does it make your skin crawl, the idea of his hands on me? Does it repulse you that he stretched me and fucked me multiple times over? Am I damaged goods Wade? Am I  _ overused and worn out _ ...just like he told you? Fuck you Wade!" Peter rolled off his lap and curled himself up in a corner of the sofa. He hated the way Gadson still seemed in control.

"Peter, please...don't ever think that. I never saw you as anything other than yourself. He tried to break you, but he didn't take away your inner spirit. You were never his  _ possession,  _ you belong to nobody but yourself." Wade desperately wanted Peter to see that Gadson no longer mattered. He was free to make his own choices, live his own life. "All I want is for you to get better and see how special your life could be. You deserve to be happy." 

For Peter to have the best chance of recovery he needed to leave Wade's apartment. The Merc hated it, but he knew it was the only option. Sometimes loving someone meant you had to let them go. If there was a chance they could still end up together in the long run then Wade would take the risk. Peter needed professional help and the care and guidance of people who were akin to his family. 

The people in question were Sergeant Ahearn and Mimi.

Sgt. Ahearn told Mimi she needed to be patient before seeing Peter. He needed time to deal with the fall out of his ordeal with Gadson. Mimi understood and told her dad she just wanted him to be okay. She'd already waited four and a half years to see him again so a few more weeks wouldn't matter. 

Peter still didn't know about Mimi's whereabouts. His mental state was so fragile the sergeant worried that coming face to face with Mimi so suddenly would trigger too many past emotions on top of the trauma he was already dealing with. Peter's refusal to see any psychiatric professionals only added to Sgt. Ahearn's dilemma. His daughter's wellbeing took priority and if Peter didn't want to help himself he couldn't risk Mimi's own recovery being jeopardized. She would emotionally attach herself to the man she still thought of as her big brother and seeing Peter fall apart could be too damaging. 

When the sergeant and his wife adopted Mimi it was a very long time before she felt safe and secure enough to trust them. Her biological mother took an overdose shortly after she moved in and while at the time she showed very little emotion over her mother's death later on her grief crept up on her, resulting in bedwetting and uncontrollable outbursts of rage. Mimi felt angry with her late mother, she felt angry with the world that she'd not been given the right love and affection in her young life. For a while she also felt angry with Peter for leaving her, but as time went by her emotions subdued and her feelings of loss were replaced with understanding. She realised that Peter saved her life and thanks to his bravery she found the people she considered her real parents.

Now Wade hoped Peter could go and stay with them, because if he stayed with Wade any longer things were seriously going to fall apart between them.

"Sure, I did wonder if it was a good idea Peter moving in with you. It's obvious how you feel about him, but I'm guessing it's all a bit too soon. I want to offer him a safe place to stay, but only on the condition that he gets help. I might ask my wife to go and stay at her mother's with Mimi for a few weeks. I know Peter will be overjoyed to see her and she is bursting to see him, but I don't want her emotions and school routine disrupted. I have to do what is right for everybody. Peter needs professional therapy. It's time he allowed himself to heal." Sgt. Ahearn told Wade he would discuss it with his wife and make some arrangements.

Now all Wade needed to do was tell Peter.

_ He's going to hate me.  _

That evening Wade broke the news to Peter that he felt it would be better if he moved in with Sgt. Ahearn for a while. As predicted Peter took it badly. He threw a plate at Wade and collapsed in a heap on the kitchen floor, accusing The Merc of abandoning him when he needed him most. 

"Please Pete, sweetheart no. I love you so much, but I can't give you what you need right now. I'm not the person to help you recover. You need to be in a neutral space with people who love you just not in the same way I do. I think you need some time to yourself, time to heal. You have PTSD I can tell. I recognize it from guys I used to know in the army. Hell, I've suffered with it myself." Wade tried to be as gentle as possible with the young man.

"B-but I've never been in the army. I've never been in a war or seen anyone die. How can I have that? I just need to be with you...I thought you felt the same way? Why don't you want me anymore? We were going to be together...you rescued me." Peter sat and cried. Deep in his heart he knew Wade meant well, but his fear of ending up alone overtook any rational thoughts.

"Anybody who has suffered intense trauma in their life can develop PTSD and I think we can safely say you have endured more traumatic events than most people. I did rescue you, because I truly love you with every last breath in my body, but also because I wanted you to be free. Peter, sweetheart, we still can be together, but not right now. It wouldn't be right, it won't help you deal with the scars Gadson left behind." Wade moved closer, reaching out his hand to stroke Peter's arm.

"D-don't say his name...please...I hate him...he won't leave me alone. Even when he's in jail he's never going to be gone from my mind. I'm never going to feel normal am I? We can never be together if he's still in there fucking my thoughts up. I'm sorry Wade...I really am." Peter looked completely lost. Wade crept down beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Baby Boy, you have nothing to ever be sorry about. Yes, one day you will feel normal, but it will be  _ your _ normal nobody else's and it will feel right I promise. I've talked to Sgt. Ahearn and he's going to sort you out some therapy. Please give it a chance. I won't be far away okay, when you need me just call me and I'll be there for you. We all want you to get better. You get that, right?" Wade squeezed the young man tight and kissed his cheek. His skin felt hot and damp from his tears. 

Peter nodded, leaning against Wade he thanked him again for always being so kind and looking after him. Without The Merc Peter would never have even imagined a life away from Gadson. Even worse, he would most likely be dead, killed in horrific circumstances. He thought about the two boys whose bodies they recovered from the orchard and wept for their loss. In that moment he decided he needed to be strong for them, honor their memory. He needed to stand up and face his tormentor in court and get himself well again so he could properly repay Wade for his love and care. 

"Okay...I'll go to therapy. I'll try my best to work through everything. I want to see that bastard locked up for good. I know Sgt. Ahearn is a good person. I'll be safe at his place. Oh...but what about his family? He's got a daughter and his wife? Won't they mind?" Peter didn't want to be any kind of burden.

"Well, that's the thing Pete. You already know Sgt. Ahearn's daughter. We didn't tell you yet because of everything that happened, but she knows you're okay and while she's going to stay at her grandma's for a bit she can't wait to see you. It's kind of a surprise." Wade smiled at Peter's confused expression.

"I know her? Who...oh ...I .. _ wait _ . Wade, please...is it Mimi?" Peter's eyes welled up as The Merc nodded with a big grin on his face. 

"You bet. The Sarge and his wife adopted her after you left town. They are her parents and that's all down to you. I met her at their house and I told her I would do my best to make sure you were safe, so you see Peter I really did have to rescue you." Wade couldn't stop his own emotions seeing Peter's face glow with happiness.

"I c-can't believe it. I never thought I'd ever see her again. You saw the drawing she made when she was a little kid? My _ future boyfriend _ ? That's you Wade. I'm going to promise you now, no matter what happens, you  _ are  _ my future boyfriend and once we can be together nothing will ever come between us. I love you...so..so much." Peter's eyes gleamed. He meant every word.

Wade stroked his soft brown hair and kissed his smooth young face. He wanted to believe that one day Peter's promise would become reality.

_ Future boyfriend. _

_ I love it. _

_ I love him. _

_ But... _

The Merc knew things were going to change. Once Peter really started working on his recovery he would feel differently. Then there was the trial and dealing with the backlash of all the evidence against Gadson. The nightmare wasn't over by a long shot. All he could do was be there for the man he loved more than life itself. Whatever Peter decided to do in the future he would support him.

_ I just want him to be free. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade is an absolute angel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disturbing truth is uncovered about Gadson and Sgt. Ahearn pays him a visit.  
> Peter starts his therapy and makes a harrowing discovery about his past.
> 
> Sorry for vague summary, but there is a lot going on in this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of graphic sexual abuse and violence. 
> 
> There are also some glimpses of happiness. I promise.

"Are you sure about that? How close are we talking? Geez, I was not expecting that, but I think it could work in our favor. Okay, thanks I'll be over to pick up the paperwork asap." Sgt. Ahearn put the phone down and stared out of the window. The DNA results for the second body revealed something extremely disturbing.

"It's his son." 

Wade blinked in disbelief at hearing the sergeant's news. 

"What? That fucking creep killed his own son? Man, this is fucked up. What about a name, the kid must have other relatives? Was he reported missing?"

"I'm not sure he knew the kid's identity. The DNA matches a young man called Adam Hudson. The only known relative we could find was an Elizabeth Hudson, named on his birth certificate as his biological mother. No father’s details. Judging by the records and tests done at the lab he was fifteen at the time of his death. Injuries to his neck and spinal column indicate strangulation, but there's more. At some point his collarbone snapped and there were two broken ribs. Fractures to his wrists strongly suggest he'd been restrained on more than one occasion. The report shows that this kid endured intensive abuse over a short period of time. Poor thing, to have so much pain inflicted on him by the one person who should have wanted to look after him. I don't know what to make of this Wade." Sgt. Ahearn struggled to comprehend the horror of the report. He doubted Gadson knew this boy was his son. 

"Shit, could he really have abused his own son? Let's face it, this creep is capable of anything. What about the mother? Any clear connections with Gadson? Was it a one-night stand or more? Could she be called as a witness?" Wade felt a sadness in his heart for young Adam. He wanted to get him some justice too. The Merc knew all too well how it felt to realise your own father never loved you, but nothing as awful as this. Wade's father simply abandoned them and years later he'd looked him up, but the older man told him he never wanted kids and not to expect any kind of apology. 

"No unfortunately Elizabeth Hudson died six years ago. According to the death certificate she died from cancer. They estimated Adam's death at around the same time as Jamie's. It looks like he killed Adam first and got a taste for it. We're looking at weeks, maybe two months at a stretch. This kid wasn't a student at any academies in the city. He came from out-of-town." Sgt. Ahearn scratched his head as he tried to take in all the details.

"Do you think his mother told him Gadson was his father? I mean, what else would a random fifteen year old want with a forty-something sleazeball like Markus Gadson? If he wasn't a student or a rent boy...what other reason is there?" Both Wade and the sergeant tried to block the horror of that possibility out of their minds.

To imagine a young teenage boy finally finding the man he believed was his father only for that same man to attack him was too heartbreaking to believe, but all the signs were pointing in that direction. The two men sat in silence.

Sgt. Ahearn's phone broke their moment of sad reflection.

"Hm yeah okay, oh that's interesting. Okay thanks." He raised his eyebrows at Wade, eager to tell him the latest information. "Turns out Elizabeth Hudson and Markus Gadson were in a relationship when he was 25 and she was 30. They looked all set to get engaged, but two years later she broke it off and walked out on him for another guy. She must have been pregnant by then. I'm willing to bet she never told him. Anyway, as the story goes she broke his heart and he took it very badly. He didn't date anybody until he met Natalie Stapleton ten years later. I've got a couple of leads involving students who were at college around that time. Gadson was known for hanging around the campus coffee shops and picking up senior students. He used to frequent an exclusive champagne bar in Manhattan with most of his dates. They would have all been too young to drink, but money buys silence as we know all too well." Sgt. Ahearn knew if any one of those students endured any kind of abuse their testimony could be used as credible evidence.

"Mr. Stapleton said Natalie wrote accounts of images she'd seen on Gadson's computer of students he'd hooked up with. She claimed he was a serial abuser and paid them all off, so nobody would testify against him. There was one guy, a seventeen year old art student who dated Gadson for two months and made a statement against him, but he later withdrew it and refused to disclose any more information. According to Natalie's lawyer the statement proved she wasn't the first person to accuse him of sexual violence. Can't we find that guy?" Wade wasn’t getting his hopes up, the guy probably left the city long ago. 

"I'll get someone to check it out. In the meantime I think I might pay Mr. Markus Gadson a visit, see if he recalls young Adam Hudson. I've not handed over the report to his lawyers yet. I want to see the look on his face when I reveal that I know Adam was his son." Sgt. Ahearn would be taking a risk, but he needed to call Gadson out. He wanted to see if the man had any kind of conscience.

"Oh to be a fly on that wall. Good luck." Wade grinned, but then his expression turned serious. "So, how's Peter holding up? I know he's probably a nervous wreck over the trial. I wish I could see him. Sorry I know I'm being selfish, but I miss him." 

"I know, but he doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry Wade. He's working hard with his therapist, attending daily sessions and I think he just needs to focus. I know he misses you too. He loves you. He might not say much, but I have a secret weapon called Mimi remember. She tells me everything. She's still at her grandmother's, but I allow them one call a night. She told me she asked Peter if you were his boyfriend and he said _ not right now _ , but apparently you are his  _ future _ boyfriend. Mimi seemed very happy with that information. She assured me that was very good news." Sgt. Ahearn felt bad for Wade but he knew this was the best way for Peter to work through his PTSD. 

He smiled as he thought about Peter's reunion with Mimi. He'd explained the situation to her and let them spend the afternoon together before his wife took Mimi to her mother's. 

Wade drove Peter to the sergeant's house and before he even got out of the car Mimi ran out to meet him. Peter burst into tears the minute he saw her and kept saying how beautiful she looked and how happy he was to see her curly hair. They embraced like two long-lost souls, an impenetrable hug that seemed to go on forever. Both of them crying and laughing.

Wade felt emotional watching them. Peter's face lit up as he gazed at Mimi, stroking her face and her hair, tears soaking his t-shirt. Wade had never seen Peter so happy. For want of a better explanation, Peter looked completely in love. It was as if Mimi was part of him, almost like his own child. Wade could see he cared deeply for the girl. 

They'd spent the afternoon catching up, their emotions in full flow. Mimi promised to call every day and sternly told Peter to take his therapy seriously. He laughed at her bossy tone, it reminded him of her determination to make him smile and talk all those years ago. She hadn't changed. 

That afternoon Peter's sore heart began to heal. Seeing Mimi again unlocked a door in his mind, one he closed the day he left town and headed for the city. He'd shut the youngster out of his mind, because the memory of her face always made him feel guilty for leaving her and he couldn't handle the idea of her ending up somewhere bad after being rescued from the foster home. By shutting her out he didn't have to feel responsible anymore. 

Their reunion reignited old feelings of wanting to protect and nurture her, be her big brother, her guardian. Peter allowed his heart to open and let Mimi back in. It gave him a purpose to carry on and do his best, if not for himself, for her. Show her that he could be strong. Set an example. If Mimi could beat her demons and enjoy life then so could he. He knew his demons were a lot more complex, but for a young child what they went through together must have been so confusing and frightening. He had nothing but admiration for her fighting spirit.

They refused to say  _ goodbye _ , opting for  _ see you later  _ instead. Mimi threw her arms round Peter as they stood on the porch and told him she loved him  _ to the moon and back _ . 

"I love you too Mimi more than you will ever know. I'm so happy we found each other again. I'm so proud of you sweet girl." Peter held her tight, not wanting to ever let go. 

The following day Peter started his therapy and told Sgt. Ahearn he couldn't see Wade for the time being. He didn't want any distractions and while he missed the scarred man, he knew his feelings would only hamper his progress.

Peter needed to get to a point where he could detach his behaviour from Gadson's influence. He couldn't be with Wade until he felt secure in his own mind about his own needs and desires. Every time he tried being affectionate it manifested itself as something sexual and Peter needed to break free from that cycle. He wanted to hug his future boyfriend without feeling obliged to take it further. 

Even though Wade had never ever put pressure on him or steered him towards sex, Peter still associated any kind of close physical contact with a pattern. Half of him wanted Wade to devour him, but the other half felt scared of what that would mean for the future. Peter still thought that by having sex with Wade it would change things, make him more demanding, just like Gadson. That idea scared the young man. He couldn't handle the idea of Wade being cruel. He tried to block out those thoughts, but all he kept hearing in his mind was The Merc's voice taunting his former boss in the empty grave.

_ He sounded so different. _

_ Cold. _

_ Sadistic. _

_ Just like him. _

Gadson still occupied his mind, telling him Wade only wanted  _ one thing _ , because that's all  _ men like him  _ would ever want from someone like Peter. He felt worthless, used and abused by a heartless monster who convinced him no man would ever give him what he sorely needed. 

_ Love. _

_ Care. _

_ Respect. _

Gadson instilled in Peter a belief that he would always have to submit himself to receive even a hint of those things.  _ Nothing is free in this life _ ... _ everybody wants something in return. _ In Peter's case that meant enduring pain and humiliation in return for a fake sense of security built on materialistic 'rewards' designed to fool him into believing Gadson cared about him. 

He now knew that wasn't true. His former 'master' hated him. All the suffering he'd gone through, all the torture inflicted on his young body, it was all to satisfy the depraved sexual greed of one man. There was no  _ love _ , no  _ care _ and definitely no  _ respect _ . 

Deep down Peter knew Wade wasn't like that. He behaved differently to Gadson in every way. Yet, still the young man drew parallels. Up until the night of his eighteenth birthday his former boss treated him kindly. He acted in a decent way towards Peter, giving him no cause for alarm or discomfort. Then, the minute he allowed Gadson to brutalize him that first time everything changed and it became all about the investor's sexual needs and demands. From that day on Peter's life was no longer his own. 

Peter couldn't help wonder if he had sex with Wade would the scarred man change too? Would he take it as a given that from then on Peter would give him sexual gratification? What if he changed his mind and rejected Wade? Would he exert his dominance and become violent? 

Every single one of Wade's reactions told him that would never be the case. All Peter's attempts at seducing him were gently rebuffed in favor of soft kisses and cuddles. Peter's libido constantly tormented him, pushed him to try to lure Wade into sex, but the scarred man didn't give in. His confused mind felt rejected, when really he should have felt happy that this sweet man tried to treat him with respect. He'd convinced himself that sooner or later Wade would want the same as Gadson, so he figured he may as well get it over with. 

_ Give the man what he wants and hope he's happy. _

Up until the night he heard Wade torturing Gadson in the orchard Peter hadn't thought The Merc could be capable of anything darker than swatting a fly. He realised there was more to him when he confessed to being an investigator and he felt mild shock at seeing him with a gun, but he assumed that was merely for self-defense. To hear Wade actively trying to hurt someone, even a creep like Gadson, changed how Peter saw him. The sound of his laughter was the worst thing of all. It reminded the young man of the delight his ex-boss took in causing him so much pain. The more he cried the worse it became. Gadson got off on the sound of Peter's heartbreaking pleas. 

No matter how much Peter wanted to love Wade he couldn't shake that moment from his troubled mind. It was the one thing stopping him from trusting The Merc. His body wanted him. He could have still fucked him senseless, but he felt unable to properly love him. Peter learnt to detach sex from love, he knew how to disassociate himself from the physical act. He didn't even know if he could enjoy sex with another person anymore. All he knew was how to make his body respond to certain impulses and none of them were gentle or loving. The only way his body could reach a climax was through force and pain. 

The last time he could remember coming on his own terms was the day he masturbated in the bathtub, but even then he hurt himself, squeezed and pulled too hard. What distinguished that time from the others were his thoughts. All he'd focussed on was the hug Wade gave him in the garden. The warmth and softness of his body and the smooth caramel tones of his voice, protective and soothing, his scent calming. Peter knew in his heart  _ that  _ was the Wade he wanted to love. He was the man Peter needed to learn to trust, not the unhinged voice he heard that night. 

Therapy would be the only way he could reprogram his brain, learn to trust himself before anybody else. He needed to listen to his own judgement, make his own choices and analyze why he still felt trapped by Gadson's words. He wanted to free his caged soul once and for all. Spread his wings and fly. Not seeing Wade was the only way he could achieve that. 

He didn't know if he would still feel the urge to love him once he started to feel better. Something about Wade's reactions convinced him The Merc thought the same. He'd always maintained Peter should make his own decisions and live his own life, which told him Wade understood that nothing was ever certain between them. He hung on to the idea of Wade becoming his 'future boyfriend' because it made him feel happy. Mimi's drawing meant everything to him. Even at such a young age she wished nothing but happiness and security for Peter. In his current situation Wade still seemed like the perfect candidate.

_ Only time will tell. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Gadson, you have a visitor." A guard led Markus Gadson from his cell to a secure room down one of the many long corridors in the high security prison.

He smirked as soon as he saw Sgt. Ahearn sitting at a table. 

"Come to take me home Sergeant?" Gadson laughed to himself. 

"No Mr. Gadson, but I do have a few questions I'd like to ask you about someone you used to know." The sergeant needed to tread carefully if he wanted to gauge the investor's reactions.

"Phew...that could be anybody...I'm a very popular boy," Gadson gushed, continuing his cocky repartee.

"Hm...yes funny you should use that word... _ boy. _ The person I'm interested in would have only been a boy of fifteen when you knew him." Sgt. Ahearn observed Gadson's uneasy shift.

"I've known lots of young people. I'm a patron of many academies and colleges full of youngsters. You can't expect me to remember them all. Do you have a name?" Gadson huffed, clearly annoyed at the tone of the conversation.

"Adam Hudson. He was never a student at any of the educational facilities that benefitted from your patronage." Sgt. Ahearn watched the disgraced investor closely. "I believe you knew him on a much more  _ personal _ level."

Gadson's eye twitched. He guessed who the sergeant was referring to. It could only be about the second body in the orchard. As far as he knew the conversation wasn't being recorded and this information hadn't been passed to his lawyer yet. They were on an even footing. Anything Gadson told Sgt. Ahearn within the four walls of that room could not be used as credible evidence. Markus knew the sergeant wasn't an idiot, but he couldn't figure out his game.

"I do not know that name, I'm sorry. A lot of people have come in and out of my life sergeant, when would I have known this boy?" He needed to play along, not reveal too much. 

"Around the same time you became James Harper's legal guardian." Sgt. Ahearn saw Gadson's face drop slightly.

_ There it is. _

_ Lure him in nice and slow. _

"Ah...hm.. Jamie, such a nice young man. Shame he had such appalling taste in men. He became quite a handful towards the end. I never intended to kill him you know, a most unfortunate accident. Don't recall any  _ Adam Hudson  _ being around at that time though." Markus admired his finger nails as he spoke in the most matter-of-fact way about his crime.

Sgt. Ahearn gasped at his blatant disregard for his victim's life. He'd had enough of his gloating face.

"Maybe this will jog your memory. Adam Hudson was Elizabeth Hudson's teenage son." He watched as the color slowly drained from Markus Gadson's face. "How's your math? Need a little help adding up the years?"

The investor sat in silence. A look of pure terror on his face. Elizabeth having a fifteen year old son could mean only two things. Either she got pregnant with the man she left him for, which would explain her sudden change of heart, or Adam Hudson was in fact his own son. The latter would be too horrific to even consider. Gadson couldn't see how this boy was his son, surely he would have told him or asked him for an explanation? He began to sweat, fearing what else Sgt. Ahearn had to say. 

"No, I don't really understand what Elizabeth's son would have to do with me. She left me for somebody else, most likely the boy's father. Why would he seek me out? Where is he now? Have you spoken to Elizabeth?" Gadson proceeded to play it cool, but he could tell by the look on the sergeant's face he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Mr. Gadson, Markus...I'm very sorry but Adam Hudson was definitely your son. We have a DNA profile to prove it. Elizabeth Hudson died of cancer six years ago, so we can only assume that young Adam went looking for his real father....you." Sgt. Ahearn watched stony-faced as Gadson crumbled to a heap before him. 

_ That's it you callous bastard. You murdered ...and did god knows what.. to your own son! _

"My s-son? How? Why? Jesus Christ....why didn't he tell me? The stupid brat said nothing. I don't even remember him telling me his name. He was just  _ there. He _ appeared out of nowhere one day when I gave a party. I assumed he was a friend of one of the other boys....Oh g-god...Oh this...no....what did I do? Oh ....I can't." Gadson ran over to the corner of the room and threw up. The shock of discovering he'd raped and murdered his own son was too overwhelming. To his shame he couldn't even remember much about the boy. He'd treated him like a disposable toy. 

Markus felt his legs go beneath him. He slumped down on the floor in a heap. Tears formed in his eyes as he let out a mournful wail. How could he ever live with himself after this? He tried to think about the boy's face, his features, but it was all a blur. The only thing he could remember was the look of fear in the boy's eyes as he pinned him down and took what he wanted. The horror of that image made Gadson lean forward and throw up again. 

It was true about him just showing up. Gadson organized a lot of parties at the time, mainly to show off his new playroom and entertain influential people with young guys willing to go the extra mile in return for favors to boost their careers. The boy he now knew was his son appeared at his front door one evening and asked for him personally. He assumed the kid was just another hanger-on, but he must have had  _ something _ for Gadson to want to have sex with him. Then he suddenly remembered and his entire body went cold.

He told Gadson he was an orphan, that both his parents had died, but that he'd discovered his dad wasn't his biological father. The investor recalled their conversation, the boy's soft voice. He'd selfishly thought he could use the father-figure approach to gain his trust. He had a small build and Gadson realised he never once asked his age. The boy was very open and told him all kinds of personal stuff, like he needed someone to talk to. He told Markus he was gay and he'd come out to his mother after his other dad's death. He said he felt insecure about his sexuality because he'd never slept with anybody, but he hoped he could meet someone. 

That was the clincher for Markus. The boy was a virgin and not just any virgin, but a completely untouched,  _ fresh as a daisy  _ young inexperienced virgin. That was all the investor saw in him. Someone he could manipulate and destroy and then throw away when he'd had his fun. 

Gadson burst into tears at the memory of the boy's voice, confiding in him, seeking his approval as his father. 

His disgusting selfish greed only heard one word.

_ Virgin. _

His sobs turned to coughs as his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath. He was hyperventilating. 

Sgt. Ahearn crept down beside him and calmed him down. A guard came into the room, but one look from the sergeant told him things were okay and he left them alone. 

"Try and stand up Markus. I realise this is a shock, but I do still need your help. It would be in your best interest to help me with this. I know you killed him, you as good as admitted it." Sgt. Ahearn struck while the iron was still hot. 

He helped Gadson to a chair and poured him some water from the cooler by the door. He needed him to commit to a confession, get something down in writing. Sgt. Ahearn knew it was risky acting alone, but in this vulnerable state he could extract all the information he needed. If he agreed to sign a statement he could get the guard outside to witness it.

"Markus I need you to tell me what happened please. We need to lay this to rest, give Adam a proper burial." Sgt. Ahearn took out his notepad and a pen. He waited patiently while Gadson continued crying into his hands, offering him a tissue from his jacket. 

"I h-had no idea he was my son....how could I? I didn't know him very long. Three weeks at most and not once did he tell me the truth...no, he  _ did _ try to tell me in his own way, but he didn't explain himself. I didn't even know his name...oh god...I think I even called him 'son' out of familiarity at one point. The sordid truth is that all I cared about was taking his virginity and I am so deeply ashamed for my lack of awareness and compassion towards that boy. I am so so sorry....for everything...him...Jamie...Peter, even Natalie...god she did nothing wrong. It was all me. I'm a monster." Gadson hung his head in shame, the tears falling on the table. "I'll tell you everything. I'll confess...just promise me you will let me organize my son's funeral. He's my only child, I have to make amends somehow to honor his memory." 

Sgt. Ahearn nodded through gritted teeth.

_ Look at this pathetic loser. He's not going anywhere near that boy's body. Adam Hudson will be buried by his mother's side, where he belongs. _

_ This rapist asshole is going away for the rest of his life.  _

The hypocrisy of Gadson's crocodile tears over his son made Sgt. Ahearn's blood boil. James Harper deserved just as much respect as did Natalie Stapleton. They also lost their lives to this heartless bastard and if Wade hadn't stepped in Peter would be joining that list of names and who knew how many more. He despised Gadson and his selfish entitled attitude. Even after admitting to his son's death he still made it all about himself and his needs.

The next hour and a half Gadson made a statement in front of Sgt. Ahearn and the guard who'd escorted him from the cells. He signed the paper and after the sergeant thanked both Gadson and the guard he left the room and returned to the station.

The first thing Sgt. Ahearn did when he got back to his office was call Gadson's legal team to inform them of the DNA results and the fact that their client had just offered a confession off his own back. Naturally this went down like a lead balloon and after he'd sent them all the necessary paperwork Sgt. Ahearn sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. It was a great result, but it felt like an empty victory.

_ That poor boy. _

_Goddamit_ _. _

Sgt. Ahearn thought about Gadson's confession. Not only had he abused and raped the boy, but he'd filmed it too. Somewhere in the cesspit that was the investor's hard drive sat a video of him hurting his own son. The sergeant wiped away a tear at the unbearable sadness of the boy's demise. He needed to connect with Mimi, hear her happy voice, tell her he loved her. In a way it felt like he wanted to tell her as a way of telling Adam Hudson that he was loved too, by his mother and by his 'real' dad, the man who raised him. He wished somebody had helped Adam, out there on his own after his mom died. 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, your life should not have ended that way." 

Sgt. Ahearn picked up his phone and dialed Mimi's number. Just the thought of her sweet face melted his heart. He would give his life to protect her and he intended to fight for Peter, because without him Mimi would never have come into their lives. He was out there alone too, an orphan, no other family. As far as Sgt. Ahearn was concerned Peter belonged with his family and their door would always be open to him. He kicked himself every single day knowing he let him board that bus to the city, but he would make up for it. Peter would never have to feel alone as long as he had them and Wade in his life. 

_ Ah Wade...he's probably going to get his heart broken, but I know he'd do absolutely anything for that young man...I never saw someone so crazy about another human being. _

"Hey darling it's dad, everything okay? What? No...I just needed to hear your voice baby girl. How about we go bowling at the weekend? Is your dad still cool enough for that haha ...okay great...maybe Peter might like to come. Yeah we can get ice cream too. Listen, give your mom a kiss and say hi to grandma, tell mom I'll call her later. Be good. Yes, I love you too sweetie." A warm glow filled Sgt. Ahearn's chest after speaking to his daughter, it gave him renewed vigor.

Now that he'd secured Gadson's confession for the two murders he hoped the rest would be a piece of cake. Peter deserved justice, along with Natalie and all the other people whose lives the investor had ruined. the sergeant hoped they could avoid having to show any footage of Peter. He wasn't sure if his mental state could handle it.

The sergeant checked his watch and gave Wade a call, inviting him for a beer and a catch up about the day's events. He needed to talk to someone and he'd discovered Wade was a very good listener. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Ahearn residence Peter got home from his latest therapy session. He'd recently made a breakthrough. Using a form of hypnotism his therapist unlocked some of the trauma he'd repressed right back to the foster unit. Before the atrocious beatings in the unit Peter was a spirited boy,  _ feisty _ , full of energy and immense willpower. His attitude stemmed from a rebellion born from his grief over the death of his elderly foster carers, or his 'Aunt and Uncle' as he always called them. Peter never forgave himself for either of their deaths, believing that in some way he was responsible. In reality their deaths were the result of unfortunate timing. 

Gradually therapy showed him this and with every session they unraveled more and more of his past, making clear links between what happened to him in foster care and the abuse he endured through Gadson. Peter's question was always 'why?' He needed to find answers about why in his mind he 'allowed' Gadson to treat him like that. Why didn't he run away after the night of his eighteenth birthday? 

His therapist took him back to the first time they beat him in the foster unit. The repeated blows to his body, the humiliating slurs yelled at him, the inability to fight back because of the pain. In his mind he lay there on the stone floor in the cellar, his body aching and bloody. They should have taken him to the hospital, but instead they left him there. He never understood how none of his bones ever broke, but as he travelled back in his mind he could see  _ the way  _ the man hit him meant he knew what he was doing. He used the so-called _ difficult kids _ as punch bags, making them suffer so much they would stay quiet and toe the line. 

Peter's memory had completely blocked how initially he fought back, kicking and punching the guy, giving as good as he got. The only way the man could properly hurt Peter was by restraining him with handcuffs and a gag. More details came out the further they looked into Peter's mind. The restraints and gag weren't the only method used to silence him. He realised as he regressed that he'd been naked during most of the beatings and as well as physical and mental abuse there was also an element of sexual abuse. Peter needed to stop and come out of his hypnotic state for a while as he processed what his mind had hidden for all those years. 

A few sessions later he felt brave enough to face the trauma once more and together with his therapist he allowed his mind to open those long forgotten doors that held so many answers to his later state of mind. One of the disturbing facts they uncovered was that the man from the foster unit hooked Peter's genitals up to a car battery charger and electrocuted him. This was what sent him into shock, not the beatings. It also caused him to repeatedly wet himself for weeks after and every time he wet his bed they beat him more. Peter felt dumbfounded at the information his brain finally allowed him to see. 

As well as the electrocution the man attached nipple clamps to Peter's chest and inserted a vibrator inside him. Peter struggled to breathe with the gag and suffered the forced orgasm through the vibrator while the man stood over him, jerking off at his discomfort. His brain had completely shut down all the trauma he'd survived at the hands of those awful monsters. Up until the therapy sessions he'd only ever recalled the beatings, nothing else. The abuse had gone on for a lot longer than he realised, more like three months than three weeks. 

One thing was definitely true, his closeness to Mimi did make the beatings stop, but something else he uncovered was an image of his young friend crying and screaming in the doorway of their room. He could see her actively trying to bar the man and woman from coming in the room. He had no idea that Mimi was so instrumental in stopping the violence. 

He called Mimi up after one of his sessions and asked her outright if she remembered anything about it and she coolly replied that she threatened the man and woman with the police if they didn't stop hitting him. She already got them into trouble with teachers at her school as she told them they beat the children and a social worker paid them a visit for an inspection. Mimi knew her power as she was one of the few kids in their care who was being closely monitored at that time because of her mother. The longer she stayed there the fewer check-ups occurred until in the end they removed her from the  _ at risk  _ list and that's when the man and his wife took her away to meet the other abusers. Every single day Peter thanked the stars in the sky that Mimi was spared that horror, but his heart wept for all those others he couldn't protect. 

After discovering his repressed memories things quickly moved forward in the sessions. The level of abuse and humiliation he'd suffered at the hands of the foster unit people laid the groundwork for Gadson's later abuse. Subconsciously Peter's mind conditioned him to take the pain inflicted on his body. His brain had taught him that if he just let it happen it would be over soon and he could get back to being himself once more. He'd also learnt to hold his tongue and be as subservient as possible, making himself useful to appease his abusers. This is how Gadson was able to 'train' him so well. The truth was that Gadson didn't really have to do much, because Peter already knew how to deal with intense pain and forced sexual reactions. He realised his body and mind had an almost Pavlovian response to Gadson's torture. 

Peter cried for days when he reached the breakthrough point. He never 'allowed' Gadson to abuse him, he had no choice, it was all caused by the earlier trauma. He'd been dealing with a form of PTSD for a lot longer than he knew. It was as if his brain shut off to protect him, that was why he could disassociate himself from the physical torment so well. The horrific abuse he suffered at the unit quite literally broke his spirit, rendered him mute and meek. His mind never recovered, instead locking it all away. Even when Gadson behaved at his worst Peter's brain still shielded him. The only time his body reverted back to the earlier abuse was when Gadson attacked him with the electric prod, instantly making him urinate. Now he understood that reaction, just like he understood how easily Gadson could dominate him. 

Peter's therapist asked him to write a letter to his younger self. She asked him to think about what he wanted to say to that boy from his past. It wasn't easy, but he managed to write an entire page in the end. Now, as the early evening set in he sat reading the letter at the table in Sgt. Ahearn's kitchen. He felt satisfied with the words. His main goal was to be kind to himself. He'd spent too long criticizing his own choices and actions already and now it was time to let go of the negativity.

He heard a noise outside and walked to the front door to see what it was. A taxi had pulled up outside the house and Sgt. Ahearn climbed out the back, laughing and saying something to his fellow passenger. Peter opened the door and waved, walking onto the porch. The sergeant turned to say hi and Peter caught sight of Wade on the back seat. His heart jumped when he saw him smile, making the young man blush deeply. 

They'd not seen each other for weeks and suddenly Peter felt a longing to see Wade up close, so he ran over to the taxi and asked the scarred man to get out.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry we had a few beers and got a taxi instead of driving. Peter, you don't have to feel obliged to speak to me. I understand if you're just being polite." Wade's voice said one thing, but his face painted a picture of hope. 

"No Wade I'd like to talk to you. Please come into the house." Peter gave him his warmest smile. Sgt. Ahearn had already wandered off indoors. He thought they needed some space. Wade paid the taxi driver and climbed out.

As they walked back up to the porch Peter stopped and turned to the scarred man.

"I missed you. I hope you understand why I couldn't see you. It wasn't anything you did. I just needed to be alone, for my therapy." Peter gazed at Wade, his deep brown eyes full of warmth and affection.

"Hey sweetheart it's okay. I told you, whatever you need. I'm not going anywhere. I can see your therapy is working, you look like you're glowing. It suits you." Wade winked at him, loving how Peter's cheeks flushed in response. 

"Before we go in...I..ah..Wade..do you think I could hug you?" Peter bit his lip, trying not to smile too broadly. 

"If that's what you want then I'd be very happy for you to hug me, in fact I'd like nothing more." The big scarred Merc opened his arms and Peter embraced him, closing his eyes as Wade wrapped his arms around him. 

For the first time since Wade hugged him that sad day in Gadson's garden Peter felt genuine warmth and security in the big guy's arms. That day he realised he wasn't alone and now after everything they'd been through Peter understood that Wade meant what he said. He kept his promise that he would help him, but it was Peter's own choice to tread the path to freedom. He needed to be in charge of his own life, Wade couldn't do that for him. Peter finally knew for sure how he felt in his heart.

_ I love him. _

"Wade?"

"Yes Peter?" 

"Thank you...for everything."

"That's okay. Like I said before. I just want you to be happy and free to live your life." Wade squeezed him tight, making Peter laugh. That sound filled The Merc's heart with happiness.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see."

Peter looked up at his smiling face and knew he could trust him completely.

_ Yes ...it will be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry. I felt every moment of Peter's breakthrough. We all knew he didn't 'allow' the abuse, but he needed to reach that point himself.  
> I also found it hard to write about poor sweet Adam Hudson.  
> Don't worry Gadson is going to get what is coming to him!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST: apologies for the long wait in updating this story. Thank you to the readers for sticking with it.
> 
> Soft times between Wade and Peter (finally).  
> Sgt.Ahearn faces a difficult situation courtesy of Markus Gadson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Mention of physical violence.
> 
>   
> Guess what? There's another chapter ready and waiting in the wings! I thought as you'd all been so patient I'd give you two chapter updates and I promise there's a lot more smutty fluff!  
> xoxoxoxox

After weeks filled with uncertainty, Wade woke up feeling calm. Seeing Peter the previous evening, talking to him about his therapy and just being able to hug him gave Wade a good feeling. He believed his own prediction that everything really would be okay. 

Discovering from Sgt. Ahearn that Gadson agreed to cooperate had lifted a huge weight from all their minds. He couldn't reveal too many details, but Wade trusted the sergeant when he said it looked like things would be wrapped up sooner than they thought. 

The best part was the knowledge that Peter could be spared the humiliating videos of his abuse being dragged up as evidence. Wade wished he could shield Peter from any further triggers to his mental health. He would like nothing more than to take him somewhere far away and help him start over, but that wasn't the answer. Peter needed to learn to adjust to  _ regular _ life again. It wasn't just about his own relationship with the younger man, it also involved the other people who loved and cared for Peter. Their presence in his life added to the healing process. They were all part of his support network. 

Wade felt intensely happy knowing Peter also considered him part of that network. They had a very long way to go, but this first step meant everything. The hugs felt wonderful, comforting for them both. There were no kisses or any indication of anything more, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any in future. 

_ Oh to kiss those cherry lips...Peter you have no idea. _

Naturally Wade got completely carried away in his imagination. He'd already bought them an apartment and asked Peter to marry him in a romantic setting beneath a summer night sky. He pictured them walking along the beach together holding hands. His soft heart wanted to shower Peter with affection and fall at his feet, promising him the world. 

_ Dial it back Wilson...this is exactly what he doesn't need right now...if ever. _

_ He needs space. He needs to be free.  _

_ He's made the first move in bringing you back together, now let him take his time. _

_ You can still love him...just take it easy. _

_ Oh Baby Boy...I'd wait till the end of time just to stay by your side. _

_ Please choose me...choose us. _

He rolled over on his side and hugged his pillow. He thought about Peter's hugs and how they made his tummy feel all warm and tingly. The pillow felt nice against his body, soft and warm, just like Peter when he held him close. He thought about the few times they kissed, how he tried to be tender. Peter's eager young mouth always pressed for more, enticing him into rougher, more passionate kisses.

Wade pushed his crotch against the pillow, his arousal growing. In his mind he'd fucked Peter a thousand times, in every conceivable position. His fantasies ranged from _ quick and sudden _ , a desperate grasp in a semi-public place where they would hide and fuck, to long drawn-out sessions full of loud moans and multiple orgasms. Wade liked to refer to the latter as  _ making love _ , giving Peter hours of pleasure. He would picture him climaxing over and over, see the look of desire on his face. 

_ Fuck.  _

A long satisfied groan escaped Wade's lips. His cock pulsed as he fucked into his fist, wishing the tightness belonged to Peter's ass. He held the pillow against his chest as if holding on to the younger man's lithe body. 

"Ahh Peter...sweet cheeks, baby ...ah ..want you...damn I want you so much." His jerking hand increased in speed and before he knew it he came all over the pillow. The release hit suddenly, only briefly satisfying, before his mind flooded with feelings of regret and shame. 

_ I shouldn't think of him like that. _

_ He's not here for my sexual gratification...but ...I can't help it...he's so beautiful. _

_ He turns me on. _

Wade smiled to himself. He felt sure that if the day ever did arrive that they had sex he would probably only last a few seconds. 

_ Shit...I'm a disappointment before we've even got there. _

Just as he got out of bed to take a shower his phone rang. Seeing Peter’s name pop up on screen made his heart flutter.

_ Great timing Baby Boy. _

He answered with a jovial tone, but instantly his face fell. Peter's voice sounded raspy like he'd been crying. He could barely get his words out and what he did say made no sense.

"Wade...please...I need your help. Please come...I'm scared." That was all The Merc needed to hear. He told Peter to hang tight as he threw on his clothes and bolted out the door to his car.

Twenty minutes later Wade pulled up outside Sgt. Ahearn's house with screeching tires. He clocked the sergeant's car on the drive and wondered if Peter had called him too, or worse, something bad had happened to them both. 

He banged on the front door, but heard nothing. He peered in the window and was about to go round the back when he noticed a pair of feet sticking out from behind the cabinet in the living room. As he knocked on the glass, he called Peter's name and slowly his face appeared. 

"Wade? I c-can't ... _ please _ ." He looked terrified.

"Hang on sweetheart, I'm going to try the back door okay?" He made his way around the house and found the door unlocked.

"Peter...you okay? What's happened...why can't you move?" Wade crouched down in front of the trembling young man. "Please ...talk to me..tell me what's wrong..where's Sgt. Ahearn?" 

"N-not here..they took him." Peter could hardly breathe, his voice laced with distress. 

"What? Who? What the hell is going on?" Wade needed answers. 

"Policemen. Gadson...something happened at the prison. They arrested Sgt. Ahearn..grie..griev-gri I don't know what it's called. I think they're saying he attacked Markus. Wade I'm scared..why is this happening?" Peter started crying as he reached out for The Merc's arms. 

"Hey come on, it's all a misunderstanding. Sgt. Ahearn wouldn't attack anybody, especially not that piece of shit. He got him to sign... _ oh _ ... _ shit _ ..I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this." Wade bit his tongue, cursing himself for saying too much.

"He got him to sign what?  _ When? _ Why can't you say? Did he speak to him? Did he go to the PRISON?!" Peter's voice rose higher and higher the more he panicked. "What if they had a fight and he didn't tell you? What if he did attack him? They'll let Markus out of jail and he'll come looking for me and ...and...oh no..he's going to KILL ME...please ...I can't..." Overcome with fear and emotion Peter fainted, his body slumped forward on the floor.

"Oh Peter, sweet boy...no..come on." Wade lifted Peter's limp body onto the sofa and got a cold cloth to wipe his overheated face. His clothes felt clammy with sweat and he noticed scratches down his arms where he'd clawed at his own skin in frustration. Wade couldn't stand to see him like this, so afraid. 

"Peter, it's going to be okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you ever again. I'm going to call the police station and find out what's going on. If that fails then I'll call the lawyers. Somebody will tell me what's happened. I guarantee it's all a mistake." Wade hoped he was right. 

"Don't leave me on my own. I don't trust him Wade. He will do anything to get out of jail. He has no conscience." Peter's face looked pale and withdrawn. Once he calmed down Wade heard the full story.

Early that morning Sgt. Ahearn's superior had arrived accompanied by two police officers. Peter tried to listen to the conversation, but only picked up on snippets. He'd got dressed and gone downstairs, but as he entered the living room one of the officers was reading the sergeant his rights. They placed him under arrest for grievous bodily harm based on accusations made by Markus Gadson that Sgt. Ahearn had attacked him.

Peter reacted hysterically, begging them not to take him, breaking down in tears. The sergeant requested a few moments to calm him down, assuring him it was all just protocol and they weren't even going to cuff him. He pleaded with Peter to try to stay strong and to call Wade. He called his wife and explained the situation, but asked her to keep Mimi away from the house. 

Peter promised to call Wade, but the minute they drove away he collapsed in shock. It took him two hours before he could physically pick up his phone.

All Peter's coping mechanisms broke down. He reverted back to his former frightened state. Consumed by shock and fear that Gadson would somehow be able to find him and kill him.

Wade tried to get hold of his contact at the police station, but without the right authorization, nobody would tell him any details over the phone. He called Peter's lawyers and left a message for them to get back in touch.

"Wade? I'm sorry...I don't feel so good. I think I need to throw up." Peter staggered off the sofa, stumbling towards the door. Wade intercepted him and carried him to the bathroom. He held his hair back while he vomited into the toilet. 

"Better? Damn, I thought you were never going to stop. Let's get you a drink. Got to keep hydrated. Need you strong Baby Boy." Wade ran down to the kitchen to grab some water. Half way back up the stairs he could hear Peter crying. Long mournful sobs tugged at every heart string in Wade's chest. He feared Sgt. Ahearn's arrest had triggered Peter's PTSD in the worst possible way. He needed to snap him out of it, bring him back to reality, but tough love wasn't the answer. Peter needed a calm and gentle approach. He needed nurturing, someone to chase the demons away. 

Wade handed him the water and stroked his head while he drank the cold fluid with big gulps. Once the glass was empty The Merc lifted him up and carried him into his bedroom. He pulled back the covers on the bed and laid him down, then he wrapped him up in the comforter, making sure the pillows were all plumped up and snug. Once he felt happy Peter looked secure and comfortable he kissed his head and ran back down to the kitchen.

"Be right back sweet cheeks." Wade didn't want to leave him for too long, but he needed to take care of him, make sure he kept his strength up. If he couldn't help Peter's mind, he sure as hell could help his poor empty stomach.

Half an hour later Wade presented Peter with a tray full of scrumptious food and drink. Pancakes drizzled in syrup, waffles, bacon, toasted bagels, orange juice, fruit salad.

"Sit up and eat up, sugar buns. We can't have you wasting away and I guarantee you will feel a hundred times better with some food in your belly. Trust your friendly neighborhood Merc on this one Pete." Wade helped Peter sit up and handed him a fork, but the young man seemed incapable of moving. He just sat and stared blankly ahead with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Wade swallowed hard to stop his own emotions from creeping to the surface. He climbed on the bed beside Peter and wiped his tears away with a napkin. 

"Sweetheart I need you to eat. If you can't manage to feed yourself then I'll do it for you. All you have to do is open your mouth and chew the food. Please...Peter, I'm worried about you and this is the only way I know how to help you. Now, say ahh...here comes the choo-choo train." Wade held up a fork full of pancakes and Peter opened his mouth. 

By the time Wade fed him most of the pancakes and some of the bacon, the color returned to Peter's face. Each time Wade lifted the fork to his mouth he accepted it without complaint. All the while The Merc stroked his hair or his arm, maintaining physical contact throughout. He needed to project as much love and care as possible on to the fragile young man.

The idea was to bring Peter back to a place of security. Re-establish the feelings of safety he felt before the sergeant's arrest. The young man saw Sgt.Ahearn as his protector, his parent substitute, someone who only had his best interests and welfare at heart. The opposite of Gadson.

Seeing the one person he trusted being accused of violence and taken away by the police triggered all Peter's fears. It plunged him right back into that pit of despair, where he believed he was all alone. Even with the weeks of intensive therapy Peter was nowhere near ready to handle such a shock. His mind flitted back and forth between the present and the past. He'd only just learnt how to separate the two. His coping strategies weren't developed enough for him to manage alone.

Wade's quick thinking meant Peter wouldn't sink too far back into his old thought patterns. His gentle approach provided not just a comfort blanket, but a mental safety net. He just needed a little patience, a soothing voice. 

Providing Peter with sustenance, feeding his body, tapped in to the need for someone to nurture him, keep him safe. From day one Wade had wanted to look after Peter, show him that he deserved to be loved and treated with respect. He would never have forced that wish on the young man, but in his heart he hoped Peter would give him the chance to show him he would always be in his corner, ready to catch him if he fell.

Wade saw it as his duty to care for Peter. 

He loved him,  _ plain and simple _ . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sgt.Ahearn sat in the interrogation room at the station with a very bad feeling about things. He feared his visit to Gadson had handed the devious investor an opportunity to claim foul play. He kicked himself for going there alone, but he'd felt sure the guard would be a credible enough witness to the meeting. It would all be a misunderstanding. Maybe they just needed to eliminate him from their investigation.

_ Then why arrest me for GBH? _

_ Are they saying I beat him up? _

_ What the fuck happened after I left him? _

Markus Gadson knew Sgt.Ahearn wasn't really playing by the book when he got him to sign his  _ confession _ . His initial shock at hearing about Adam Hudson being his son soon turned to anger. Instead of directing that anger at himself for killing his own child in such a gruesome way, he placed himself in the victim role. He hated Sgt.Ahearn for trying to play mind games, using the death of his son to taunt him. The fact that Gadson was solely responsible for Adam's demise seemed to get brushed aside in his warped brain. He intended to use the sergeant's underhand tactics for his own gains.

Someone with Gadson's money and influence, even when locked up on a murder charge, could always find people to manipulate with the promise of a large pay-off. The guard who accompanied him to the meeting with Sgt.Ahearn gave Gadson the impression he didn't really like his job. His attitude seemed disinterested, like he couldn't care less if Gadson signed a confession or not. He turned up for work and followed orders. 

As soon as the sergeant left, Gadson propositioned the Guard and made certain assurances in return for his help. He gave him a number to call and within a few minutes the guard had spoken to Gadson's assistant. They agreed the arrangements and a sum of money would be deposited into the guard's bank account. Half then, half later, after he'd beaten the crap out of Gadson and framed the sergeant.

All it took was a few stiff right hooks and two or three hard kicks to his ribs. Gadson grinned all the way through it, making the guard feel unnerved. The man towered over him, but Gadson took the punches without a sound. His steely determination to land himself a plea bargain courtesy of Sgt.Ahearn's  _ intimidation _ was the only thing on his mind.

"Make it good and bloody. The worse it looks the better." 

Those were his only instructions.

Once the guard finished the assault he positioned Gadson slumped forward in the corner of the room. Then he ran to alert his colleagues that the prisoner had suffered an attack. There was only one other thing he needed to take care of and Gadson's money would ease that along. He needed to destroy the security footage from the corridor. With the prison already bursting at the seams with overfull cells and underpaid staff, pretty much everybody was open to a bribe. The footage would mysteriously disappear, much the same as the incriminating video from Gadson's own home.

Gadson had connections everywhere. Even one of the police officers who arrested Sgt.Ahearn was on his payroll.

Naturally Gadson's lawyers were all over this accusation and the guard stuck to his story that Sgt.Ahearn had requested that he leave the room. The guard claimed he went to the bathroom and stopped at the vending machine down the corridor to get a candy bar. On his return the sergeant emerged from the room, thanked him for his time and left. Upon entering the room he found Gadson bloody and beaten in the corner. The guard said he didn't raise the alarm straight away because he knew he'd been negligent leaving the two men alone. Naturally the guard would be suspended, but Gadson's  _ compensation _ more than made up for that.

"There's no mention of the guard witnessing the statement. He denies any knowledge of that ever taking place. Gadson is sticking to his guns that you beat him and forced him to sign the paper. He also claims you used false evidence to try and frame him for his own son's murder. I'm telling you now, this looks sketchy as hell. What were you thinking going there alone?" Sgt. Ahearn sat in silence as Peter's lawyer berated him. His error of judgement could cost them the entire case.

"There will be no justice for Adam Hudson. The evidence and this goddamned confession you got him to sign won't stand in court. All your hard work, all our effort. Damn it, what a mess." The lawyer paced up and down in the room.

"I didn't touch him. I promise you. I fucked up. I knew I was taking a risk and it backfired big time, but violence...no..that's never been my style. He's paying the guard, it's obvious. I'd tell you to request his bank details, but knowing Gadson he'll have it in some holding account until he gets what he wants. Oh and let me guess, there's no security footage available? This stinks and you know it." Sgt.Ahearn knew they were setting him up, but there was next to nothing he could do about it. He'd played right into Gadson's hands.

"The most we can hope to get him on is sexual assault now the murder charge won't stand. The location of the bodies doesn't prove he killed them, even though we both know he is one hundred percent guilty. I'm going to push ahead with the other charges, try to salvage what we can of this case. Over my dead body is he walking free from that court. I'm sorry, you know this means I'm going to have to call Peter up on the stand, along with any other victims and witnesses we can find. We can present the footage we recovered from Gadson's hard drives as evidence. I'm really sorry. Peter will need all the support he can get, so I suggest you use your suspension to prepare him for a difficult time ahead." The lawyer spoke frankly, but with obvious regret. They had all hoped to avoid the harrowing footage. 

Sgt.Ahearn sat with his head in his hands. He'd failed the one person who needed him. Peter depended on him, needed him level-headed and in control of the case. He'd placed his trust in the sergeant and with one stupid decision he'd betrayed that trust.

_ I've really let him down. _

_ Peter, I'm so sorry. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wade, where are you?" A frightened voice called out.

"I'm right here Baby Boy, you fell asleep, so I figured I'd let you rest." Wade stood up from the spot by the bed where he'd sat watching Peter's peaceful face. 

The food did the trick. A full belly made him feel calm and secure enough to relax. 

"You thirsty? There's some juice left here." Wade picked up the glass.

"No, thank you. I..Wade, could you sit with me? I feel better than before, but I don't know. I just need somebody... _ you _ ..to hold me...please." Peter couldn't look at Wade. He felt embarrassed by his needy state.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks, as if I could refuse you anything. Move over, let me get comfortable." Wade climbed on the bed. He patted his chest and Peter instantly attached himself to the big broad body.

"Thank you. I know why you did this. I know you want me to feel safe...and Wade..I do. I know you won't let anybody... _ him _ ..hurt me." Peter buried his face in The Merc's warm chest. "This feels nice.  _ You _ feel nice Wade."

"That's ok. You had me worried Peter. To see that fear in your eyes, damn, it breaks my heart. I never thought I'd have to see it again. I will always keep you safe, no matter what happens between us. I am here for you sweetheart." Wade squeezed Peter tightly, needing to keep him close.

"I'm not scared of him, not anymore. This morning caught me off-guard. I let some old insecurities take over my mind. I guess I felt shocked seeing Sgt.Ahearn being taken away. I know I am strong enough to get through this. You being here, looking after me, it really helped. I don't know what I would do without you." Peter stroked Wade's arm. He loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his embrace.

"Ah you'd get on with your life. There's a whole world out there waiting for you to get out and explore it. You're going to have an amazing time and...well..if things ever get rough..you can call me. I'll look after you, for as long as you need me to." Wade smiled. He felt happy hearing Peter sound more confident. He wanted to encourage him, not tie him down with complicated emotions.

_ All I want is to see him happy.  _

_ I love him so much and I wish we could be together, but it's not about what I want. _

"What if I need you to look after me forever? What if I want to have an amazing time...with you? Wade...I..lov.."

"No please...don't say it...not now..not here. You're still too vulnerable. It wouldn't be right. I'd feel guilty, like you were just telling me that out of some weird sense of obligation. I'm sorry." Wade felt his heart freeze over. He had to say it, for Peter's sake. He didn't doubt Peter felt love for him, but it wouldn't be the same kind of love that raced through The Merc's veins every time he saw him.

"Okay...I'm sorry...I guess I misunderstood. I thought  _...this...you and me.. _ I can't help the way I feel and I know it's real. I've felt it for too long. I've always known you were on my side. You showed me there was a way out, that I didn't have to stay with him. I j-just thought you... _ I really believed _ ...that you loved me." Peter blushed, his eyes filling up with tears. 

"No, you didn't misunderstand anything sweetheart. The love I feel for you isn't the soft fluffy kind of love, it's the devastating  _ rip-your-heart-out  _ kind of love. Every single day since I first met you I have wanted you, but I didn't want you to ever feel like you  _ owed  _ me anything. I didn't want to be the same as  _ him. _ " Now it was Wade's turn to get tears in his eyes. 

"No...please..you could never be like him even if you tried. You have a  _ good _ heart Wade, a pure heart, fueled by a conscience. You put my needs before your own every single time. You didn't take advantage of me, even when I threw myself at you like some desperate idiot. You only ever behaved in a kind and loving way towards me." Peter reached up and wiped away Wade's tears.

"You were never desperate Peter and if anybody ever calls you an idiot I will just have to teach them some manners. Thank you...for saying that about my heart. I just tried to do what I thought was right...for  _ you _ . It had to be  _ your _ choice." Wade caught Peter's hand and nuzzled it. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. It's more than okay. Wade, I love you. That's  _ my _ choice,  _ my  _ words,  _ my _ heart." He gazed up at The Merc's face. 

"Would you like to kiss me?"

"Ah Peter...yes with every tiny cell in my body, but are you  _ sure _ ? Is this a good idea? I don't want to cause any kind of disruption to your therapy." Wade hesitated.

"I have never been more sure of anything...now ... _ please _ ...kiss me." Peter closed his eyes and pouted his lips.

They had kissed before and they'd cuddled, but Wade could never relax. This time it felt different. Peter's voice sounded calm, not forced like in the past. Wade suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, as if they were going to kiss for the first time.

A big scarred hand cupped Peter's smooth jaw. Holding him gently Wade carefully pressed their lips together, sighing as Peter responded. There was no desperation, no rush, just soft and slow movements. It felt natural,  _ as it should be. _

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. A tiny smile curled across Peter's blushing face. Wade couldn't get enough of his coy expression.

_ He looks so damned cute. _

_ I want to eat him in a big sandwich. _

The Merc brushed his thumb over Peter's cheek, his skin felt hot, but still baby soft. The contrast between them never more obvious. Wade still couldn't believe someone so beautiful would ever consider him a worthy lover. He felt grotesque compared to Peter's fine features.

A slim hand stroked over his uneven skin. Warm lips brushed the side of his face. Tiny kisses nestled by his ear, sending prickles down his spine. Wade sat motionless while Peter worked his way round his neck and jaw, kissing and humming. A sound so content Wade felt like he was floating.

He moaned softly at the young man's delicate touch, inhaling deeply when he felt the searching hands slip under his clothes and caress his bare chest. He heard him whisper.

"So gorgeous...I love you so much."

Nobody said such affirming things to him, not since he'd changed from looking like a rugged male model into cut-price hamburger helper left out in the sun for a week.

_ The only thing missing is the maggots. _

Peter looked at him as if he'd been forged from pure gold. He could see only love and devotion in those deep brown eyes and it felt incredible. 

Things really had changed between them. Peter looked in control, like he knew what he wanted, what he liked. It no longer felt like he was just going through the motions, chasing a release because someone else had taught him to behave that way. This felt genuine,  _ real _ .

"Take your shirt off Wade." A direct instruction, spoken with a soft tone. 

The Merc removed his shirt and sat still while Peter traced over every inch of his damaged skin with feather-light fingertips. He could feel his nipples tightening and judging by Peter's playful smile so could he. Slender fingers pinched the puckered skin, not hard, but enough to make Wade groan. Every small squeeze made his dick itch and this itch needed a long elaborated scratch. 

Peter closed his mouth over one of the nipples and rolled his tongue around it,  _ tasting  _ it, sucking the hardened nub.

"Ah..Peter.. _ god _ ..that feels ..mmm." Wade closed his eyes. He really wanted to stroke Peter's body, but he didn't dare move. He needed the younger man to give him permission.

Peter guessed his dilemma. He could see Wade clenching his fists at his sides.

"Wade...baby ..it's okay, you can touch me. I want us to feel good together." Peter removed his shirt and felt the large scarred hands trail over his torso, gently mapping each curve and blemish.

"You don't mind the scars do you? I hope they'll fade in time." Peter bit his lip, still unsure of his own body and how to feel about being intimate with someone so gentle.

"Peter..what? Oh sweetheart I told you before, of course they don't bother me. How could they? Look at me...my skin's like a lunar landscape! Your body is beautiful,  _ you _ are beautiful. I hate that somebody hurt you and marked you like that, but those marks don't define you. They are proof that you survived." Wade kissed him, soft tender kisses of reassurance. 

"Thank you, I just..I wish I didn't have that constant reminder. I hate the scars. I hate that they make me feel so self-conscious about taking my clothes off. You probably think that's insane considering how scarred your body is, but I just want our time together for  _ us _ , not overshadowed by the memory of  _ him _ ." Peter sighed.

Wade took the young man in his arms and gently laid him on his back, kissing every single scar he could see. Slow considerate kisses, intended to show affection and respect. He admired Peter so much, his strength and irrefutable drive to overcome the demons of the past. Wade needed to make Peter feel good about himself, about his body. 

_ I'll give you the whole world Baby Boy. _

_ You make me so happy. _

Neither of them said a word. Peter just focused on Wade's lips touching his skin. This was how he hoped things would be between them. Generous and considerate, no demands, no expectations, just pure love.

"Wade...I don't know if I can go further. I want to make you feel good, give myself to you, but I don't think I can...not right now...I'm sorry. I love this...what we're doing, b-but I'm scared in case I can't do things right." Peter felt anxiety rising in his chest. "I hope you don't think I'm a tease."

"What...no... _ oh my god _ ...never. I am so proud of you for being honest, telling me how you feel. I will do whatever you want me to Baby Boy. Seriously,  _ anything _ ...and yes, I love this too. When was the last time somebody did something that made you feel good Peter?" Wade snuggled up beside him and ran his fingers through Peter's thick brown hair.

Peter blushed deeply. All he could think about was the blow job in cinema. He knew it wasn't really for his benefit as someone paid him, but it felt so good. The guy wasn't a creep and he'd spoken nicely to Peter. 

"Ohhh what are these pink cheeks about? That good hah? Tell me about it...please." Wade's hazel eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, eager to hear about any stories involving Peter enjoying himself.

"It's kind of embarrassing. It might sound sleazy, but really it wasn't. I chose to do it and the guy seemed nice, not a weirdo. When I first moved to the city money was a little tight, so ..eh..I let a guy suck me off for twenty bucks in a cinema." Peter felt his face burn.

"Oh sweetheart... _ oh no _ ...that's terrible." Wade stared at him with wide eyes.

_ Fuck...what kind of life has he lead? _

"No...please don't pull that face, it's okay  _ really _ . The stupid thing is that I liked it. I don't know if he was good at it or whatever, nobody had ever given me a blowjob before. For a while I used it as my go-to fantasy when I jerked off." He smiled shyly.

"Really? Oh man...so, I'm guessing nobody else did that for you since then?" Wade desperately wanted to give Peter some  _ real _ pleasure. 

"No... _ he _ ...always demanded I did that to him, but he didn't give me anything in return. Sex was always about what he needed." Peter's tone sounded emotionless when he spoke about Gadson.

"Peter..sweet cheeks..would you like me to make you feel good? Would you let me give you something nice? I promise I'll do it right...I'll definitely kick cinema boy out of your dreams." Wade grinned at him, making Peter blush even more.

"You are shameless Mr. Wilson, but..ehm..yeah I think I'd like that. As long as you understand I can't give you the same in return, not yet...is th-that okay?" Peter needed things crystal clear between them, no room for misunderstandings, no perceived expectations. 

"Of course that's okay. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to. This is all about making you feel happy. I won't ask you to trust me, because that's something I have to earn, but please...just _ believe _ me." Wade gazed at him intently.

Peter nodded. "I do Wade."

The Merc smiled at those words.

_ I do too Peter...so very much. _

Wade crawled between Peter's thighs and made himself comfortable, licking his lips and grinning, making the young man laugh and hide his face. He stroked along the waistband of Peter's boxers, sliding his fingers under the fabric with each move.

"This okay sweet cheeks?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yes..I want this, I'm ready." Peter closed his eyes in anticipation of Wade's next move.

"Oh hello...this guy is very ready." Wade lovingly caressed Peter's erection. He could see scars around his groin and even one on his penis and for a split second his heart hurt thinking about what caused those marks, but nothing would stop him from making Peter feel good.

_ He deserves to be fucking worshipped. _

_ My sweet boy...don't worry. _

_ I will never hurt you. _

Wade rubbed his face along Peter's groin. His pubes felt soft and ticklish against his cheek. He ran his thumb through the short dark hairs, up his happy trail to his navel. Peter caught his breath as goosebumps rippled over his skin. 

"That's it baby, just relax, let me treat you right." Wade whispered.

"Y-you don't mind? It's not...I didn't shave since... _ him _ . I've not wanted to. Well, n-not completely." Peter stammered apologetically.

"Shh don't worry, it looks perfect. All you need to do is lie back and leave everything to me." Wade smoothed his hands over Peter's thighs, massaging them. 

Slowly he worked his way up, kissing the soft skin, inhaling the slight musky scent. He licked a long strip up the length of Peter's pulsing member. Holding his cock in place Wade curled his tongue all round the head, gently dipping it between his lips. Using the tip of his tongue he drew circular movements on the taut surface, mixing his saliva with the pre-cum. 

Peter couldn't believe how good it all felt. His previous blow job paled in comparison. 

"Ahh Wade..I .. _ this _ ..it feels..ahh. Please don't stop."

_ Ever. _

The Merc continued teasing and tasting Peter's cock with his strong tongue, licking along the shaft, round the base, tracing the veins, lapping up the constant stream of pre-cum leaking from the tip. He delicately fondled Peter's balls, not wanting to cause him any discomfort. Every touch, every lick, every word of praise, all intended to make Peter feel desired and adored.

_ I love you Baby Boy...more than you could ever imagine. _

_ There are not enough words to describe just how much you mean to me. _

_ I'm going to set you free so you can fly. _

_ Let me open the cage so you can stretch those beautiful wings. _

Wade took Peter's entire length in his mouth, sucking him deep against the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks creating a vacuum, rubbing his tongue against the tensile flesh as he carefully moved his head up and down.

"Wade? Oh my god,  _ how.. _ ahhh how does it feel so g-good?" Peter tore at the sheets with clamped fists, his whole body alight,  _ charged _ . Nothing had ever felt like this, nobody had ever taken the time to give him such a mind-blowing experience. He couldn't believe this was how good sex could feel, no pain, no fear, just pure ecstatic joy.

_ I love you Wade Wilson. _

Determined to give him the best blow job of his life Wade gorged himself on Peter's cock, practically inhaling him with every suck, drawing his climax closer to the surface. Peter thrust his hips up trying to get as deep as possible in Wade's throat. He moaned at the top of his voice, caught between needing a release and pleading The Merc to never stop devouring him.

Wade just kept going, guzzling his way to happiness. Peter's smooth firm dick was the best thing he'd ever tasted and hearing the young man lose it was enough to make Wade come without even being touched.

"Ahh p-please no more...ohh goddd I'm coming. I can't stop...Ahhh Wade please..." Peter gripped Wade's head as he finally let go, his orgasm long and intense, making him shudder. His skin felt electric, every nerve ending like a live wire prickling his senses.  _ This _ was what he'd longed for all those years. To experience something so satisfying  _ just once  _ would have made him feel like a different person, somebody  _ special _ .

"Oh..I'm sorry...I c-can't even...it's just too much..thank you Wade...thank you so much." Peter's emotions overwhelmed him once more, but this was a mixture of happiness and relief, a confirmation that he could enjoy sex and love without feeling obligated or uncomfortable. He no longer needed pain or force to achieve an orgasm. This was real and Peter's heart swelled knowing Wade was the one who helped him release the demons from his past.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay, let it all out. I'm the one who's grateful. Seeing you.. _ feeling _ you come like that is definitely one of the highlights of my entire life. Damn Baby Boy, you took my breath away. It should be illegal for someone to look that gorgeous.  _ Holy shit! _ " Wade stared at Peter all dewy-eyed and completely smitten. He could still taste Peter on his tongue, savoring the salty sweet flavor.

"Come on, snuggle up sweet cheeks. Let's lie here for a while." Wade wrapped Peter up in his arms under one of the covers. 

"What about Sgt.Ahearn? Don't we need to find out if he's okay? I mean, what if he's not coming home? What will I do? What will Mimi do?" Peter's heart started pounding again, panic rising in his voice. Wade stroked his hair, calmly reassuring him not to worry.

"I am here for you Peter. Sgt.Ahearn will be coming home, he's done nothing wrong. I have full faith in him and so should you. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the case, I know it." Wade heard himself utter the words, but in truth he felt very uneasy about Sgt.Ahearn's arrest. His main priority was keeping Peter calm and happy. He reached over and checked his phone, but there were no missed calls or messages.

_ I really hope no news means good news. _

"Wade please, if he's not back by the end of the afternoon can we go to the station? I promise I can handle it. I feel much better now...thanks to..well.. _ you know _ ." Peter blushed a deep pink and Wade caressed his face.

_ Fuck _ ,  _ why is he so adorable? _

"Okay ...but he'll be home before then, I'm sure of it."

He wasn't sure of anything.

They curled up under the cover and drifted off into a snooze, cosy in the warmth of each other's bodies. Peter felt safe in Wade's arms, nothing bad could happen to him. In many ways The big scarred Merc acted like a guardian angel. From the moment he'd arrived at Gadson's mansion Peter's life changed. Finally somebody noticed he needed rescuing. Wade helped him understand that his life shouldn't be one long miserable existence filled with pain and uncertainty. He deserved happiness, love and a future.

He deserved freedom.

_ Thank you Wade...for everything. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt.Ahearn confesses his mistake and what it means for the case. Wade continues to support Peter, bringing them a lot closer together.  
> Julian comes out of the woodwork to support his ex-lover, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the second update!  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxo  
> Kudos and kind comments fill my heart with happy rainbows 💖💖💖

"Pete? You here? Wade? Is anybody home?" Sgt. Ahearn called into the house. He'd arrived back from the police station and immediately clocked Wade's car outside. 

"Hey guys...I ..oh! I'm so sorry...I'll be downstairs, sorry." He'd walked in on Peter and Wade entangled together in bed, the blanket only half covering Peter's naked body.

"It's okay, please we should apologise." Wade jumped off the bed and followed the sergeant down the stairs. "Eh Peter...he was kind of in a state...like really upset, so I ..eh...we ..anyway he's okay now. So what the hell happened? I tried to call the station and Pete's lawyer but nobody would tell me shit." 

"It's not good. I'm really sorry, but it seems I got played big style by Markus Gadson. He's stitched me up and the worst part is that it's all my fault. I did something extremely reckless when I paid him a visit and..."

"WHAT?? You mean you did it? You attacked him? WHY?" Peter ran into the living room and confronted the sergeant, his face a picture of betrayal. "You ruined everything!!" He broke down, collapsing to his knees.

"No Peter, please... nothing like that happened. I promise. I didn't lay a finger on him, I wouldn't. I took a risk visiting him alone and I got him to confess. You may as well know the second boy they found was his son and I went there to confront him." Sgt.Ahearn spoke softly as he helped Peter back on his feet.

"His s-son? What? But h-how...when? Oh my god...he...you know what he did to the other boy right? Did he do the same to his ...son?" the colour drained from Peter's face as the full horror of Gadson's repulsive behaviour sank in. 

_ 'Boys who don't behave or follow the rules definitely don't get out of here alive.' _

Gadson's voice rang in his ears.

_ His own son...how could he? _

"I'm sorry Pete. If it's any consolation Gadson didn't know about the family connection at the time, but it seems even now he does know, the information has taken a backseat to his selfishness. He confessed to murdering both Jamie and Adam, the other boy. I got him to sign a confession witnessed by the guard, but after I left he must have paid that same guard to beat him up. The blame is entirely in my corner. I foolishly believed I could crack this on my own. I put the whole case at risk and now it looks like they won't be able to make the murder charges stick." Sgt.Ahearn hung his head, ashamed of his reckless actions, unable to look at Peter or Wade. 

"So n-now what? Is he going to get away with it all? If they let him out the first thing he will do is kill me. You may as well have signed my death warrant." Peter stared straight ahead. He felt like all his hard work meant nothing. Gadson would get out and track him down. As far as he was concerned Peter would always belong to him. He saw it as his right to end the young man's life.

"Well no, there are still the sexual assault charges. Your lawyer is pushing ahead on securing a conviction for rape and false imprisonment as well as prolonged torture and abuse. He's using Wade's information about Natalie Stapleton and the other photographs and footage they recovered from Gadson's hard drives. We... sorry ... _ they _ are desperately trying to find some of the other victims. They've also located his former lover, Julian Rhodes, do you know him Peter?" Sgt. Ahearn tried to sound positive, but he knew what was coming.

"Will I have to testify?" Peter fixed him with an icy glare, his anger simmering below the surface.

"I'm sorry Pete. Yes, without your testimony the case won't hold up. Please forgive me. I promise I will support you and make sure you're ready for court. I know you can do this ...you are strong." Sgt.Ahearn tried to pat Peter's shoulder but the young man shrugged him off. He moved over beside Wade who took hold of his hand.

"I can do this and I will, but did you even think of me in all of this? Did you consider the things they will be showing in court? My body, my dignity? How do you think that will make me feel sergeant? The press will get hold of it, they will print details about the abuse and humiliation I suffered. We're not just talking about a few burn marks and some pain-play here, this is years of systematic rape and torture. He used my body like a disposable fuck toy sergeant. He hated me. He took all his anger and frustration out on me. I was lower than a doormat. So yeah,  _ I am strong _ . I had no choice, it was life or death for me." Peter's steely gaze showed no emotion. All his defenses shot up the moment he realised he would have to testify.

"I'm sorry Pete. I really am. There isn't anything else I can do. They've taken me off the case pending an investigation into Gadson's accusations. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please believe me I did think of you. I never stop thinking about you...and Mimi and everything. I want this to be over just as much as you do. I want that monster locked up for life." The sergeant tried to convey his regret, but Peter showed no sign of forgiveness. Disappointment and anger darkened the young man’s brow. How could this be happening? It felt like Gadson had once again been allowed to get one step ahead.

“Mimi? Yeah...she will read about what happened. She will see how his lawyers tear my life apart, destroy my privacy. I don't want her exposed to that, it's not fair on her young mind, but I don't see how I can stop her from finding out. You mentioned Julian? Don't be surprised if he defends Gadson. He got a lucrative career out of that bastard and they seemed very friendly on their last meeting. He won't incriminate his sugar daddy. Julian is just as selfish as Markus. Funny really because I think at one point he was intended as my replacement. No, it will all rest on me and if I fail he will walk free. So yeah...I will be strong ...because if I'm not, he's going to hunt me down and kill me. Thank you sergeant, thank you very much. You'll understand if I don't want to stay here any longer." Peter let go of Wade's hand and calmly walked up the stairs. Halfway up he turned and stared at The Merc. "I am moving back in with you." 

Wade nodded, not wanting to refuse Peter anything. As the young man disappeared upstairs he turned to the sergeant.

"You don't need me to tell you what a fucking idiot you are. What the shit were you thinking? I knew when you told me you'd been to see him it sounded risky, but I didn't realise you'd gone there all alone! The guy is a ruthless opportunist...of course he wanted to stitch you up! Oh man, what a shit show. I just hope for all our sakes that Peter doesn't fall apart in court. It would be his goddamn right to have a full-scale breakdown, but that would definitely lose the case. They would declare him mentally unstable and use it in Gadson's favour." Wade exhaled as he leant back against the dining table. He feared for Peter's sanity.

"I can help him. I know how to instruct him to deal with Gadson's lawyers." Sgt.Ahearn wanted to redeem himself, show Peter he really did care about him.

"I will support Peter. I will prepare him for court. I won't be gentle. I know how messed up these lawyers are. It's what happens after court I'm worried about. He's right, the press will cream themselves over all the sordid crap. They will harass him and anybody close to him for information and interviews. I will try my best to protect him, but this could set him right back, or  _ worse _ ...it could drive him away." The realisation of that sentence hit Wade right in his gut. 

_ I can't lose him...please not that. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter wasn't wrong about Julian. Despite numerous requests, bordering on pleas, from Peter's lawyers the young actor chose to side with Gadson's legal team. Not before the wily performer secured a more than generous financial incentive for his cooperation. He even agreed to chaperone Gadson if they secured a release based on diminished responsibility and waning mental health. Julian saw only benefits to that arrangement as since his big Hollywood movie mysteriously fell through his beloved Lana had called their wedding off and cut all ties. He figured assisting a wealthy businessman and his affairs for a few months could throw up a few useful contacts. Julian had no scruples. He always placed himself at the forefront of any opportunities, it was the main reason he and Gadson were always so well-suited.

The young actor did not wish any ill-will on Peter. He felt sorry for him. He just knew how to line his own pockets. According to Julian it was just business, nothing personal. 

That was until he heard and saw the evidence against his former lover. 

Sitting in the lawyer's office Julian observed the details of the case. He read the list of accusations with his eyebrow permanently arched. Well-trained in hiding his emotions he veiled his shock and disgust at the truth about Gadson. He requested a further meeting with the legal team and informed them his demands had changed. If they wanted him to testify that Peter was complicit in the abuse and it was all consensual, they would have to offer him a better deal. The lawyers freaked out and threatened to give him nothing, saying they could destroy him along with Peter. In the frantic chaos that ensued Julian played his hand. He told them he had evidence of his own that could make sure Gadson got sent down for life and a whole batch of judges and high-ranking executives with him. He produced a number of photographs as proof and warned them not to underestimate him. 

After a hasty meeting with panic levels rising Julian came away with double his original fee and legal papers appointing him power of attorney over Gadson's assets if they managed to win the case. Not only would the young actor act as Gadson's legally appointed chaperone, he would be in charge of all his money and investments. The judge would decide for how long and Gadson would be powerless to change it.

Julian was sitting pretty and he intended to use his good fortune wisely.

"Oh Markus...you always did say I knew how to play the game. Well my darling, this could be one game you will live to regret."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter knew once Julian took the stand it could be game over. His lawyers hadn't managed to find any of the other victims in Gadson's pictures. Either they were too scared to come forward or they'd been silenced with financial settlements and non-disclosure agreements.

Initially Peter refused to speak to Sgt.Ahearn following his mistake. He moved back into the spare room at Wade's place and spent an entire week brooding over the pending case. He called his therapist and asked for some extra sessions to handle the resurfacing trauma triggered by the knowledge that he would be forced to testify against Gadson.

Wade offered support on a more practical level. He made sure Peter ate right and helped him stick to a routine for sleep and exercise. There were a few moments where Peter fell apart emotionally, but Wade just picked him back up and offered comfort and love when he needed it. 

Following Peter's decision to move back in, nothing more intimate than a few kisses and cuddles occurred between him and Wade. Peter seemed to mentally close himself off to any kind of affection. It felt like he needed to disengage from his feelings to cope with the task ahead. The idea of breaking down in court, showing Gadson any level of weakness, petrified the young man. 

Wade struggled to keep his distance, his head still full of their afternoon together. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured Peter looking radiant and seductive. He tried being tactile, but Peter asked him to dial it back. The Merc didn't take it personally, he knew it was about the trial, not him.

It didn't stop Wade fantasizing about Peter every night he lay alone in bed. Each time he ejaculated into his fist he would bite the pillow to stop himself from groaning too loudly.

Peter wasn't stupid. He knew Wade wanted him and was trying his best to respect the young man's wish for physical distance. As the days went on Peter found himself missing their closeness. With the amazing blow job still fresh in his mind he tried touching himself one night, but nothing happened. Since finding out that he'd have to testify Peter's mind locked up all his pleasure impulses. He couldn't get hard and any thoughts about sex or Wade got cut off. He remembered how sensual the blow job felt, but every time he tried to picture it his mind would divert to something else. 

Frustrated and miserable he stomped about the apartment. He hated how once again it felt like Gadson had spoilt his enjoyment of life and curbed his feelings. He wanted to feel free, feel Wade's hands on his body, his lips on his skin.

He sat on the sofa with a face like thunder and Wade decided enough was enough.

"Are you going to talk to me? I mean properly? Tell me what I can do to make it better Baby Boy. I don't mean anything physical... _ unless... _ that's what you want, but whatever you need." He placed his large hands on Peter's shoulders and noticed how he sighed at his touch, the relief clearly visible on his face.

_ He's so pent-up it hurts. _

"Would you like me to help you Baby Boy? I could fill the tub and massage your shoulders while you soak. How does that sound?" Wade would be lying if he didn't hope it could lead to massaging  _ other _ parts of Peter's body once he got him relaxed enough.

_ Yeah I know, I'm a creep. _

_ So fucking sue me...I love him! _

Peter just huffed and followed him into the bathroom. While the tub filled with water Wade asked him if he'd like some bubbles. Peter opted for the pink grapefruit ones, he loved the fresh scent. The more he watched Wade fussing about in the bathroom the more relaxed he became. It felt good to let him take charge. Peter noticed whenever Wade acted nurturing towards him it made him feel safe and happy, like he didn't have to worry about anything. He remembered Nellie used to make him feel the same and a long time ago his Aunt May. He realised his own caring behaviour towards Mimi mirrored similar patterns.

When Gadson took Peter under his wing and provided everything for him it felt the same, but then he took that feeling and abused it, expecting sex and degradation in return. Suddenly Peter didn't want Wade to stay in the bathroom. He felt exposed and unsure, confused about Wade's motives.

_ Last time he cooked all that food and made me feel comfortable and then he gave me the blow job.  _

_ What if that was his plan all along?  _

_ What if he wants the same to happen now? _

"Could you leave me alone please? I need some time to think." Peter clutched at his towel, keeping himself covered up. He hated how insecure he felt, but in that moment he felt emotionally trapped.

"Oh...sure...sorry. I just wanted to help you unwind." Wade felt confused. He tried to understand, but Peter wouldn't open up. There was no explanation and he wasn't a mind reader. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"For god's sake Wade just fuck off already! It's nice you made me a bath and try to look after me, but that doesn't mean I have to do what you want! I need space, not you pawing all over me. Is this how it's going to be? Every time you make me feel good I have to give you access to my body? Well that isn't happening! Leave me alone!" Peter snapped, his tone harsh and defensive. Wade didn't answer. He walked out of the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Peter lowered himself into the warm water, the grapefruit scent enveloping his senses. A wave of calm washed over him, but he still couldn't fully relax. His thoughts raced round his head. The look on Wade's face when he'd snapped at him made Peter feel awful. He went too far saying those things. Deep in Peter's mind he knew Wade was the opposite to Gadson, but it felt like he kept drawing parallels at every given moment. 

_ You're still letting that asshole control you. _

_ Don't take your anger and frustration out on Wade. _

_ It's not fair. It's not kind.  _

_ It's not who you are. _

_ Let him love you. _

"Wade?" Peter called out from the tub, but there was no reply.

"Wade... _ please _ ...Wade?" Peter tried again.

This time the door opened slowly and Wade appeared. His eyes looked bloodshot, like he'd been crying. 

"You okay Peter?" He asked without meeting his gaze.

"No, I'm not. I treated you like shit just now and I would like to say I'm sorry." Peter reached out, soap suds dripping on to the floor. Wade moved towards him and took hold of his hand.

"I'm really trying to be sympathetic sweetheart. I want to understand, but when I see you hurting and not talking it upsets me. All this stuff I do for you is so that you can feel safe. I figured by taking away the pressure of having to think about boring domestic stuff it would help you focus on dealing with the trial. Also... _ I don't know _ ...it's nice when someone cares for you. It's just my way of showing you I love you Peter." Wade looked tearful, his emotions on tenterhooks, not wanting to drive the man he loved away.

"I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my own mind I've not spared any consideration for how this might be affecting you. Maybe I acted too hasty moving back in here. It's not fair on you while this is going on. I can't handle my impulsive emotions and you are the last person I want to hurt. I just feel so angry Wade. I hate what is happening, this loss of control again. Some days I wish so hard that  _ he _ would just die, then I'd really be free of him. I wish you'd killed him when you had the chance." Peter's hollow eyes stared up at Wade.

"No sweetheart, you don't wish that. You know I couldn't, it would have made me no better than him at that moment. I would have scared you. I know when you heard me taunting him it upset you, so imagine how you would have felt if I'd killed him. We have to let justice do its job. Whatever the outcome we know that we did the right thing. Our conscience is clear Peter. Can he say the same? No. He is guilty and one of these days his crimes will catch up with him and it might not be how he expects. He's going to meet his match." Wade squeezed Peter's hand and smiled at him. 

"Listen baby, if you think you need to go back to the sergeant's place I really don't mind. As long as I can come round and cook you pancakes and give you hugs I'm happy. I just want you to feel comfortable and Pete, maybe try and forgive Sgt.Ahearn. The guy is heartbroken about fucking things up. You know he only ever wanted to spare you the court shit and now ... _ oh the irony _ ...but we're going to get you through this Peter. We are a team and no two-bit fuck up like Gadson is going to grind us down." He kissed Peter's hand and winked at him.

"Okay...I'll call him later...ehm...maybe you'd like to give me that shoulder massage you suggested?" Peter smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you'd never ask. Prepare to float Mr. Parker, my hands are like magic." He knelt at the far end of the tub and gently kneaded Peter's aching shoulders. "Ohhh you are one tense puppy! No wonder you acted all grumpy...you just need someone to loosen you up...smooth out these tight knots."

Peter smiled, pleased he'd told Wade how he really felt. The bad thoughts in his head were not part of their relationship, they belonged to the past, to a person who treated him like he meant nothing. Wade couldn't be more different if he tried. Wade was kind and sweet and full of corny one-liners and nicknames that made him laugh. Wade brought a gentle softness to his life, comfort, safety and honest affection. With Wade in his corner nothing could harm him. He made Peter invincible. 

_ He's all I need. _

_ He'd hate me saying it ...but he really is my hero. _

"Mmm Wade ...is there anything you can't do?" Peter felt the tension leave his body. The massage completely de-stressed him. Wade's hands felt strong and secure, like they would always catch him, no matter how far he fell.

"I can't brush my hair...unless I wear a wig." Typically self-deprecating, his sarcastic humor made Peter laugh. He looked back over his shoulder, seeking a kiss from the scarred man.

Wade happily obliged any of Peter's requests. He kissed him, tasting the salty moisture round his lips. They kissed a while longer, Wade sucking Peter's bottom lip, loving his tiny breathy moans.

"Wade...I think I'll stay here tonight, but tomorrow I'll call Sgt.Ahearn and move back over there, just until the trial is over." Peter kissed the tip of Wade's nose and giggled, clearly full of mischief. "So...maybe you could make me a farewell breakfast in the morning."

"Sure Prince Peter, would sir also like me to turn down the covers on his bed?" Wade playfully raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"No, but maybe you could turn the covers down on your bed, that is...if there's room for two." Peter bit his lip. He saw Wade's face light up, the realisation sinking in.

"Are you asking me if you can sleep in the Wilson boudoir tonight? What may I ask has brought about this change of heart? I mean...the answer is YES please..  _ with sugar on top _ ...but I'm just curious." Wade tried to appear calm, but behind that controlled exterior a million fireworks exploded in his heart.

_ Best.News.Ever. _

"I just...I need to be close to you. I don't want any insecurities to keep us apart. I freaked out a bit earlier, but not because of anything you said or did, it was all in my head. I allowed a few demons to trick my mind. I know those thoughts aren't real. I mean, they are  _ real _ , but they're not about you or us. They are thoughts that belong in the past." Peter stood up in the tub, soap suds sliding down his lean body. He turned, showing himself to The Merc.

Wade swallowed hard at the sight of Peter's arousal.

"I decided it’s time I let you love me. It felt so perfect the other day I think I'm ready for more...that is...if you are too.." He curled a finger through his hair as he shot Wade a coy look.

The Merc jumped to his feet and lifted Peter from the tub. Wrapping him in a big towel, Wade carried him into his bedroom and threw him on the bed. 

"Woah, does this mean you're happy...oh okay ha ha." Before Peter could finish his question Wade had already stripped off to his boxers and climbed on the bed. Without saying a word he hooked his arm round Peter's waist and pulled him closer.

"This feel okay Pete, because...I got to tell you...this feels amazing to me. Like all my favourite ice-cream flavours in one ...with extra sprinkles!" The feeling of Peter's smooth skin against his own scarred body made the Merc catch his breath, emotion stuck in his throat. He whispered against Peter's cheek. "You make me so happy Baby Boy."

_ I'm never letting him go. _

Soft touches, lingering gazes, gentle words filled with praise. Every minute they spent wrapped in each other's arms felt like a far away dream. For a few hours they shut out the world. Soon their lives would be turned upside down, tested, scrutinized by ruthless lawyers. That night they just wanted time together, shielded from reality. 

"Wade, I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me feel like it's my first time. I never had a say in the other times, I never had a choice. Just once I want to know how it feels to be loved in the right way." Peter stroked his face, sighing as Wade kissed his wrist.

"Anything for you...as long as you are completely sure." Wade stared into dark brown eyes. If there was even a flicker of doubt he would hold back. Peter's words echoed in his mind, crushing his heart.

_ I never had a choice. _

"Yes I'm sure. I love you Wade and I want you inside me. I need to know how sex feels between two people who belong together. Show me Wade...please." Peter's eager expression told Wade enough.

_ Oh shit...no pressure Wilson...I need to get this right. _

"Okay...ehm...just hang on. I need to get a few ...eh... _ items _ ...be right back sweet cheeks." 

Peter laughed to himself. He listened to Wade crashing about in the bathroom and then he heard him curse as he stubbed his toe on the door frame.

"Aaargh  _ fuck. _ Sorry Pete...this is not very romantic...ok... _ just relax you idiot _ !" Wade placed a bottle of lube and some condoms on the bedside cabinet and sidled up to Peter. "Hey baby...come here often?"

"No, this is my first time." Peter winked.

"Yeah, but I'll make sure it's a good time." Wade gave him his cheesiest grin.

He gently turned Peter on his front and ran his big hands up his lithe body, caressing and squeezing his fleshy hips and ass cheeks. Peter closed his eyes, needing to focus on the feeling of Wade's touch. Apart from their last encounter, Peter had no recollection of ever being handled so carefully by another person.

_ This is how I always wanted it to feel. _

While Peter drifted somewhere between relief and arousal poor Wade silently lost his mind. He wanted to make everything perfect, give Peter the  _ first time _ he deserved, but his nerves were taking over. Worse than that his body decided today was not a day for cooperation. He felt horny and ready, but his cock had other plans. Wade had no chance of  _ performing _ in any way with a half-hard member. He glanced down at the failing bulge in his underwear.

_ Focus Wilson...for fuck sake...this is it...the moment you've dreamed about! _

_ Look at him...look how beautiful he is. _

_ He wants you...all of you. _

_ Take the goddamned boxers off and get some skin to skin action. _

Wade wriggled out of his shorts and crawled over Peter on all fours. Slowly he lowered his body and rubbed himself along the pert ass cheeks, his heavy cock lying flush between the soft mounds. Peter's breath hitched the minute Wade's member touched his bare flesh. This stirred something in The Merc's core. The sound of Peter's voice turned him on more than anything. 

"Talk to me sweetheart, let me hear you. I want you to feel good." Wade kept moving slowly, feeling the friction of his cock on Peter's ass as he rocked back and forth. 

"Ah Wade...so good...feel mmm... want you." His voice seemed to jolt Wade's erection awake. The breathy tone, the needy whimper, it made his crotch twitch. 

"Please...mmm touch me, use your fingers...stretch me...b-but Wade...please don't be rough." The slight lilt in Peter's voice flooded The Merc's heart with warmth. He sounded vulnerable, but so sure. 

"Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you... _ ever... _ you mean too much to me." Wade carefully kneeled between Peter’s thighs, hissing at how good he looked in that position. The Merc playfully nudged the underside of his balls with the tip of his cock, making Peter moan and arch his back. His ass now stood at a perfect angle with everything on display. Wade rolled his eyes, thanking every star in the sky for such a heavenly sight.

_ He's going to kill me with that ass...holy shit. _

"Okay baby I'm going to use my fingers, please tell me if anything feels wrong. I mean it Peter...I just want you to feel happy." While he waited for Peter's reply Wade smeared the lube on his fingers.

"Mmm yes...do it...I know you'll make it feel right." Peter's breathless voice hit Wade right in his balls.

He dribbled some lube directly on to Peter's tight rim, watching intently as the puckered skin twitched from the cold gel. Gently he circled his finger round the entrance, softening the skin, rubbing in the lubricant. Peter moaned before him, arching his back even more, pushing his ass back towards Wade.

"Ahh yes please...more...please," he begged, his voice strained and needy.

"Okay sweetheart I hear you...I'm going to give you more." Wade slid his finger past the tensile ringed muscle, into the warm walls within. The lube made his movements slick, slipping the finger in and out with ease. 

"Ah ahh yes...Wade...ah." Peter moaned, rolling his hips, meeting Wade's slow and smooth pace. The Merc watched him with amazement. The sight of his finger disappearing inside his lover, Peter's curves, the horny sounds.

_ So fucking perfect...damn. _

_ I'll make you so happy baby. _

_ How could anybody ever want to hurt you? _

Wade carefully added a second finger, feeling his way inside, patiently waiting for Peter to catch his breath. As soon as he heard a satisfied groan from the younger man he pushed his fingers deeper, adding lube as he delved in and out. The faster he moved the louder Peter moaned, begging him for more. He looked down at his own cock, hard and eager, pre-cum oozing out.

_ Keep talking Baby Boy...it's the best thing in the world. _

With the addition of a third finger Peter thrashed the sheets with his fists, panting and whining, yelling at Wade to  _ stick it in him _ .

" _ Fuck... _ ahhh please...oh my god...please...fuck me Wade...take me... _ stick it in _ ...deep."

The Merc kept digging his fingers in, knuckles pressing against Peter's rim. He reached over and grabbed a condom, tearing the packet with his teeth. 

"No, please...I want to feel you Wade. I want you to come inside me...please. They tested me after... _ you know _ ...I’m clean." Peter had requested tests after fleeing Gadson's clutches. He didn't trust the investor, but luckily all turned up clear.

"Ah ok...if you're sure. I mean, I don't have anything wrong with me, apart from looking like a fleshy reptile." He threw the condom away and coated his cock with the lube. Stroking himself he matched the pace of his fingers. Once he felt ready he removed his fingers to needy gasps from Peter, then he lined up his shiny tip.

"I love you Peter...always." With those words he eased himself in, the tightness gripping his cock, drawing him inside. "Holy fuck...you feel incredible ...so so...good...ahhh."

"Ohhh you're s-so b-big...wait, give me a minute...please _...shit. _ " Peter hadn't even considered Wade's size. He'd guessed he would be bigger than Markus, someone as well-built as Wade was most definitely  _ hung _ . He'd noticed his bulge and felt him briefly in the hotel, but now fully erect he felt thick and heavy and Peter winced at the burn as he pushed inside.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll go real slow. If it's too much you need to tell me...promise me...I don't want to hurt you." Wade edged himself inside, mindful to take it easy, giving Peter time to adjust to his size.

" _ F-fuck _ ..it really does feel like it's my first time...ahhh god it's amazing...I love you Wade... _ fuck... _ I love you...go deeper...please...I can take it." Peter buried his face in the pillows, muffling his voice as he yelled with every scarred inch Wade pressed inside him.

The Merc just stared in awe. He bottomed out, balls squeezed against Peter's just below his own, the contact made him groan so low it sounded more like a growl.

"Peter...oh baby I love you...I just want to stay inside you forever." Wade's hips started moving, drawing himself out a few inches, then pushing back in, keeping Peter stretched. " _ Fuck _ ...so tight...ohhh so good." 

Peter couldn't even speak, he felt so consumed by the feeling of Wade's cock deep inside him, sliding in and out, the friction of the scars giving him chills. He never wanted him to stop, this experience, this sensation. Peter failed to understand the true meaning of physical pleasure until that moment. The blow job had given him a taster, but nothing could have prepared him for the way the big scarred man made him feel so loved and adored. 

All Wade's earlier nerves disappeared. He  _ knew _ what to do, how to make Peter feel special, give him the  _ first time  _ he deserved. 

_ Our first time baby...together. _

The harder Wade pushed the more Peter howled and cried. Scarred hips slammed into the taut young ass over and over. He wanted to make him come first. Reaching round, The Merc lifted Peter's body into an upright position, still keeping himself firmly embedded inside him. He took hold of Peter's leaking cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Baby, this boy felt neglected ...let me make him happy...are you gonna come for me sweet cheeks?" Wade whispered in Peter's ear, his voice low and seductive. He felt the goosebumps spread all over his smooth skin and grinned. "Oh yeah baby ...let me hear you...let me see you ...come for me."

Peter completely surrendered to Wade's firm grip, his cock ready to burst. He could feel him deep inside, bruising his prostate, driving him wild. Every thrust brought him closer to the edge. He could feel it all rising to one glorious intense high. His whole body shook, the electricity surged through his veins and with a deafening yell he came long and hard. Warm seed shot out over the bed and Wade's curled fingers. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, chest heaving, but a heart full of blissful joy.

"Wade ah...I...ah...come inside me ...please...I want you." Peter could feel The Merc's body tensing, his muscles flexing under his scarred skin. 

When Peter came his walls contracted round Wade's cock. The constricted feeling acted like a catalyst, making him push further into Peter's tight hole. His thrusts increased, harder, deeper, faster. 

"Ah W-wade...ahh slow down...please...it's too much...ahhh." Peter pleaded, but Wade was too far gone to stop. 

Pinning the younger man against the bed The Merc relentlessly fucked him, chasing his own release. Ignoring Peter's cries Wade kept going, his strength forcing Peter to submit. Crying and whimpering he lay face down as The Merc took what he needed. 

"Ahh Peter... _fuck, fuck, fuck_.. this is so good...gonna come so hard baby." Wade seemed oblivious to Peter's discomfort as he succumbed to a mind-numbing climax. He slammed in one last time and came deep within Peter's clenching walls. Exhausted and relieved he embraced Peter beneath him, holding his trembling body tight against his own hot sweaty skin.

"Ah baby... _ wow _ that was something else...oh Peter? What's wrong sweetheart? Did I hurt you? Please talk to me..." Wade released his still-rigid semi from the warm confines of Peter's body and lay beside him, cupping his sobbing face in his large hands.

_ Shit, shit, shit! _

_ I went too hard. _

"You d-didn't sl-slow d-down...I asked you to take it easy...y-you d-didn't listen." Peter stammered, trying to get his words out. Unable to stop his own tears, the tremor in Peter's voice broke Wade's heart. He'd given him something amazing only to snatch it back at the last gasp. He'd lost control at the worst possible moment, plunging Peter into a state of fear. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry ...Peter there's no excuse. I don't know what happened. I didn't hear you...I promise...I'm sorry. It just...it felt so good... _ you _ ...you felt amazing. I never felt that good with anybody...please believe me." Wade held on to him as he cried his eyes out. All the frustration and uncertainty from the past months flowed out. He couldn't hold back any longer. Knowing he'd made his young lover so happy meant everything to Wade, but to then push that all aside for one stupid moment of selfish gratification made him want to tear his soul out.

_ Wilson you fucking idiot. _

"You are the last person on earth I'd ever want to hurt and now I've done just that. Instead of listening and taking things slow I ended up scaring you. I'm so sorry. Please can you forgive me Peter? This... _ us _ ...it means everything to me Baby Boy. I would give my whole life for you." Wade's tears soaked his face. He lay beside Peter, his head resting on the pillow. His guilt raging, his heart shattered. 

_ Please Peter, please. _

The younger man wiped his own tears away and gazed at Wade's distraught face. He could see the genuine anguish in his eyes, they projected something  _ honest _ , not glazed-over insincerity like Gadson's callous stare. The investor's pleas for forgiveness were always to mask his own decrepit conscience, to seek a free ticket to repeatedly hurt Peter.

Wade wasn't like that. He could see it,  _ feel _ it. The big scarred man had a heart of pure gold, no games, no tricks, just  _ love _ . 

"You know... _ he _ used to beg me for forgiveness. Every time he hurt me he'd buy gifts and grovel, covering his tracks. He thought he could buy me and I'll admit I liked the gifts and attention in the beginning. I wanted to believe his apologies. When things didn't stop and the trinkets felt less like redemption, more like a pay-off, I realised he didn't really care. I meant nothing to him." Peter spoke in a calm voice.

"But Peter I don't ...I never..." The Merc tried to respond.

"No Wade, please let me finish. I know you are not  _ him _ . I know you are different. I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice, but most of all I feel it in my heart. You are a good person. Everything you’ve done to help me, to make me feel better. You have only ever looked out for me, shown me kindness and a love so selfless it continues to blow my mind." Peter smoothed his hand over Wade's face, drying his tears.

"I love you Peter I  _ really _ do, but just now...I lost it. I hurt you...I broke your trust." Wade closed his eyes at the feel of Peter's soft hand on his cheek. He felt foolish and clumsy.

"No, you didn't. You got carried away in the moment. Yes it felt  _ weird _ , but you didn't  _ hurt _ me. Wade darling, my body has survived four years of almost daily abuse.  _ That _ hurt,  _ every single time _ . I know you could never ever do that to me." Peter shuffled closer to the scarred man, needing to feel the warmth of his body.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you Peter _. Damn _ , it felt so good, it's been so long since I had anything like this. I'm scared ...what if I lose control like that again? I don't want to spoil things Pete." The worry lines stood out between the scars on The Merc’s forehead.

"Listen, we can sort something out. Talk about it, make up a safe word if you like. You've not spoilt anything. You still gave me the best orgasm ever and I know it wasn't  _ ideal _ , but I'm still glad you felt so good honey. We'll know next time, you might like it a bit rough." Peter kissed Wade, tasting the salt on his skin. "Come on, no more tears. I don't want any more sadness." 

Hearing Peter say the words ' _ next time _ ' felt like a huge weight being lifted. It meant he really did forgive The Merc, that he still wanted him. More importantly, it meant that he accepted Wade's love. He trusted him.

"You still want to sleep in bed with me tonight? I'll understand if you need some space. I won't be offended. I just want you to be comfortable and happy." Wade felt he should offer some reassurance towards Peter, making it clear that despite them being together Peter would always be free to make his own choices.

"Well...you've been a bit of a bad boy...but...no,  _ actually _ I want you to tell me what you would like me to do." Peter bit his lip.

"I'd like you to stay in my bed, sleep here, so I can hold you all night." Wade smiled.

"Sounds perfect...and eh...now we've had our  _ first time  _ together, maybe we could work on our  _ second time  _ ...hmm?" Peter playfully booped the end of Wade's nose.

"Now who's the bad boy? Sweet cheeks, I'll work on however many times you want as long as it makes you happy. One of the benefits of having a scars _ down there  _ ...thick skin...I can go for hours baby." Wade pressed Peter against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He felt happy and relieved, grateful.

_ Thank you Peter....for everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...time for court, but will Gadson get the ending he is hoping for...or the one he deserves?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for court. Will Peter feel strong enough to testify against his former boss? Wade makes a huge mistake and Julian plays his own game, but all is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter contains mentions of past sexual abuse. 
> 
> I had intended to post two chapters again, but I'm not entirely happy with chapter 15, so I need to make some changes before I post it. I can not decide how I want to end things with Gadson. Even though he's the worst creep ever, he's an excellent villain and I don't know if I want to kill him off, but he definitely deserves something horrible....we shall see what happens.
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox

"Mr.. Rhodes, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" 

Julian crossed his fingers in his pocket.

"I do."

The young actor glanced across at Peter knowing full well his testimony would be a pack of lies, but he had no time for sentiment. He had work to do.

_Needs must my little bird._

_I mean you no harm._

Gadson sat on the other side, smirking in Julian's direction. He threw the investor a fake smile with an insincere nod. Yes, he had lots of work to do.

_You, however._

_I mean you only harm you smug bastard._

Staring at Julian's confident face only served to reinforce the knowledge that as soon as he opened his mouth, Peter wouldn't stand a chance in hell of seeing Gadson convicted. The young blonde actor would stand by his former benefactor. Peter felt sure of it.

_He doesn't owe me anything._

_He owes Gadson everything._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For two weeks Wade grilled Peter for the trial. They acted out every possible scenario, every type of question. The young man felt exhausted before he'd even made it to court.

The worst part was knowing he would have to see Gadson. Sit in the same space as the man who tortured him. Peter asked his lawyer to show him the footage and photographs they intended to use to argue the case. He needed reminding of the pain and suffering Gadson put him through, some renewed energy to boost his determination to fight against the cruel investor.

The lawyer assured him they would be as respectful as possible, making it clear the images were only to highlight the level of abuse Gadson was capable of. They would also be showing images of other nameless victims who'd suffered similar degradation to Peter. 

He felt sorry for the others, but they wouldn't have to endure the humiliation of seeing their body and life scrutinized by a bunch of strangers. They wouldn't have to sit there while Markus Gadson gloated over his handiwork. Peter felt sick just thinking about it. 

He understood why nobody else wanted to come forward. Fear and wealth bought silence. Most of Gadson's other victims were students, young adults all struggling to make it. The academies he funded were a prime hunting ground for needy youngsters who craved attention and recognition. Often kids from poorer backgrounds, kids who'd survived the foster system or hardships at home. They'd escaped their miserable existence, making it to a place where they could grow into somebody else and feel worthy. Gadson admired their resilience, but it also told him they would be willing to do anything to attain success.

In another reality Peter might have attended a school just like that, but he'd never shown any real potential. His talent lay more in running away from life, rather than trying to improve it. His young rebellious streak did nothing but hand him over to the monsters who ended up breaking him. Rather than comply for success, all Peter wanted was affection. He only submitted to Gadson because he falsely believed he loved him. 

He no longer beat himself up over that fact. Therapy had shown him it wasn't his fault. Life dealt Peter a bad hand and he'd done what he had to in order to survive. His own life may have taken a wrong turn, but there was one thing he would always feel proud of, something he saw as his greatest achievement.

_Mimi._

Peter felt immeasurable joy knowing his actions, _his strength of character_ , had resulted in Mimi finding a loving home with Sgt. Ahearn and his wife. As long as she was safe and happy Peter could face anything life threw at him. If he kept an image of her smile in his mind nothing would ever beat him down. Least of all Gadson's seedy lawyers.

_You got this Parker, just tell the truth, don't hold back._

Despite all the training, nothing could have prepared Peter for the ruthlessness of Gadson's legal team. They were the worst kind of vultures, tearing strips off Peter's statement, using every underhand tactic available. Markus paid them most generously to discredit the young man by whatever means possible.

They showed the worst photos and videos and claimed they were consensual. They'd carefully picked out footage showing Peter clearly begging for more, but conveniently leaving out the threats and punishment he suffered every time he failed to submit.

Peter flinched every time he heard his own voice, the memories of pain and despair as Gadson repeatedly destroyed him. Seeing it up on a screen reminded him just how much of the abuse he'd forgotten, blocked it out of his ravaged mind. Some of the footage revealed more than Peter ever knew had happened. He racked his brain trying to recall how and when. He could see in some of the videos Gadson had drugged him. His reactions slow, easily mistaken for compliance. 

One particular disturbing clip showed Peter tied to the rack in Gadson's playroom, blindfolded and gagged. His penis looked strained and sore, clearly kept in an erect state by overstimulation and orgasm-denial. Gadson would often insert small vibrators into Peter's ass, leaving them for hours while the young man begged for mercy. As Peter hung there on the rack the video showed four other men enter the room, all wearing masks to hide their identities. They took it in turns to abuse his helpless body. The clip cut away to what looked like much later. Hands removed the gag and Gadson's voice asked Peter if he wished to continue. 

In a tiny croaked voice Peter answered, "Yes, please."

At that point Wade ran out of the courtroom, unable to handle any more.

Peter stared open-mouthed at the horror he'd just witnessed. He'd never known Gadson had allowed other people to touch him. He felt shocked and dirty. He also knew they'd added the last part and dubbed over Gadson's voice. The question his former tormentor always asked him wasn't if he wanted to continue, but if he wanted to stop. 

_Every single time._

"Peter, would you like me to stop?" He could hear it clear as day. Peter would answer "Yes, please." but Gadson never stopped, always claiming they could push things further. 

"Be a good boy Peter, I know you can hold on a little longer. You can take it. You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you?" Gadson's menacing voice echoed in his mind. 

Peter turned to his lawyer and told him the video was fake. His lawyer demanded to approach the bench, disputing the video as evidence. As his lawyer strode forward Peter suddenly locked eyes with Gadson sitting to his far left. The investor grinned and winked salaciously. Peter looked away, tears in his eyes. He felt disgusted and defiled by what he'd seen and to have his abuser sit there mocking him felt even worse. 

_That fucking bastard. I hate him._

_Even now, he just won't stop_

Looking behind him Peter discovered Wade had disappeared. Anxiety caught in his throat. He couldn't testify without his support. He needed to focus on his kind face. Wade promised to keep him anchored. 

"Court recessed for twenty minutes."

Suddenly everybody got up and started walking towards the doors. Peter's lawyer ushered him out and asked him to wait in a side room. He'd requested to speak to the judge and Gadson's lawyers in the judge's chambers. 

Peter dug out his phone and tried to call Wade. It went straight to voicemail.

_Oh no, where is he? I can't go back in there without him._

_Wade please._

He started to feel unwell, so he walked out of the room and through the cavernous hallway to get some fresh air. As soon as he set foot outside the big doors a surge of reporters surrounded him, shoving cameras and microphones in his face. He panicked, frantically staring into the lenses, unable to breathe. 

_Oh god. No. Help._

Just as Peter thought he would pass out, two strong hands grabbed his arms and yanked him back through the doors. 

"Peter, what the hell are you doing? Where's your lawyer?" Seeing Wade's concerned face brought him back to earth. 

"Where were you? I couldn't find you and your phone's off. I thought you'd left me here." Peter started crying. He no longer knew how to feel. All his senses told him to run away, break free from Wade's arms, crash back out those doors, kick his way through the journalists and disappear.

_Run, far from here, away from all these people pecking at my soul._

"I c-can't do it Wade. I don't want to go back in there, please don't make me." He clung to Wade's body, fearful of everything.

"I had to get out for a moment. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and calm down. Seeing him, those men... _shit_. Peter I am so sorry that happened to you. I know he must have drugged you. I can't even begin to understand how hard this must feel, but baby you have to go back in there. You have to tell them the truth." Wade held him, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead to try to calm him down.

"I d-didn't know...those other men. I don't remember any of it. I do know the last part is fake. He changed the question. That's not what he used to ask me. He always asked me if I wanted him to stop, like the cruel bastard he is!" Peter swallowed his sobs and looked up at Wade. He was right. The truth needed to be heard. 

"Okay, I'll go back, but please, promise me you won't leave again, even if things get bad, because Wade...they _will_ get bad." 

"Yeah I know. I'll be there Baby Boy. I'm sorry for leaving...I just. I guess I got scared I would kick that asshole right in his motherfucking face." Wade clenched his fists.

"Yeah I know how you feel. He's loving all of this. He even had the nerve... _oh..._ eh." Peter stopped himself from saying any more in case Wade blew a gasket and attacked Gadson.

"What? Tell me what he did? I know he will have done something. He can't help himself, arrogant fucking prick!" Wade hissed, feeling his rage boiling over.

"Wade, please. He is just trying to intimidate me. Please stay calm, for me." Peter held his hand.

"Ah there you are Peter, come on. Court is back in session and I can tell you the judge is not impressed with Gadson's legal team. The video they just played will be discarded as evidence." The lawyer looked pleased, but Peter could only muster a weak smile. 

_Shame the images in my head won't be 'discarded'._

As the trial resumed they called Markus up on the stand to perform his best bleeding heart routine. He purposely stared directly at Peter, making Wade curse under his breath. Peter turned round and threw Wade a look. The big guy smiled and mouthed the words ' _I love you_ '. 

Gadson clocked their interaction. He was about to wipe the smile off both their faces.

"Yes, Peter and I were very happy. Our work and personal relationship consisted of trust and respect...but...well, then _he_ arrived and it all changed. _Peter_ changed." 

"Please elaborate, Mr. Gadson. What...or shall we say _who_ caused Mr. Parker to change?" The lawyer glanced back at the courtroom with a smirk.

Peter knew what was coming.

"Wade Wilson, my driver. Even on the day I hired him he caused an argument between myself and Peter, shamelessly flirting with him even though he could see we were a couple. He made it very clear he was interested in Peter and he knew all about our...well... _situation._ He asked me several times if he could be _included_ . What you need to understand is that Peter and I had a trusted bond and we didn't allow just _anybody_ to join our relationship. Mr. Wilson gave me the distinct impression he wanted Peter for himself and I believe he influenced Peter to turn against me. He filled his head with all kinds of _notions._ " Gadson sniffed and arched his eyebrow.

Peter gasped at the audacity of the man, but his lawyer and even Sgt. Ahearn had warned him this could happen. He shot Wade a look, but to his alarm The Merc sat there grinning malevolently at Gadson. He had a weird glazed look in his eyes and Peter's stomach churned with dread.

_Oh fuck._

_Please don't do anything stupid Wade._

_Don't let him get to you._

Peter's lawyer tried to object to Gadson's answers saying he was trying to deflect from the accusations against him, but the judge overruled allowing the lies to continue.

"Mr. Gadson are you saying Peter consented to others being present during sexual intercourse? Did he _encourage_ it?"

"Yes. Peter willingly took part in all our sexual exploits. He even helped me edit some of the videos to share among our close friends. Peter chose the outfits and the toys. He enjoyed being restrained, said it helped him reach a more satisfying climax. He's pretty insatiable once he gets going." Gadson's serene expression made him look calm and sane, whereas Wade looked increasingly more stressed.

"What happened after the arrival of Mr. Wilson?" The lawyer continued.

"Peter began to act unreasonably. He refused to assist me at a number of functions and seemed only interested in spending time with Mr. Wilson. He made plans to go on a date to the beach with him and when I disapproved he turned against me, accusing me of abusing him and keeping him prisoner. It's true, I didn't want him to leave, but only because I loved him so much. From then on things gradually became worse. His self-harming also increased. _Oh!_ Was I supposed to mention that?" Gadson kept layering on the lies, revelling in his own self-importance.

"Objection! Insinuation about my client's mental state!" Peter's lawyer exclaimed loudly.

The judge turned to Gadson's lawyer and enquired if this had any relevance to the case. Satisfied it did she then allowed it.

Peter groaned, behind him Wade seethed.

_I am going to rip that motherfucker's head off and shove it up his lawyer's ass!_

"Are you saying some of the physical scars and blemishes we've seen in the photographic evidence were self-inflicted?" The lawyer steered the questions in the right direction.

"I'm sorry to say, yes they are. Peter suffered with terrible bouts of rage and crippling self-hatred. The images you saw of the burns on his body were all caused by a lit cigar. After yet another argument about Wade I found him in his bathroom, just sitting naked in the empty bathtub, burning himself. I still remember the smell, it was awful. Later he insisted on coming with me to a meeting with my dear friend Julian where he then collapsed. I told Mr. Wilson to take Peter home to spare him any embarrassment, but instead they visited his doctor friend and decided to tell him I had inflicted the wounds. I'd never do something so abhorrent. I know you all think I'm some monster, a sexual predator, _a freak_ , but just because I have extreme sexual tastes it does not make me a bad person." Gadson played it like a true professional.

Peter could feel the case slipping through his fingers. Without any other witnesses and the taped murder confessions it would be his word against Gadson's and his chances looked more remote by the minute. 

_He's just too good, too smooth._

The questions and answers continued in the same dishonest way, until finally Gadson made one last accusation about Wade. 

"I believe he intended to kill me. He dug a grave and made me lie in it, _naked_. He tortured me and only stopped when he saw police cars arrive at the mansion. Peter had already run away, too scared of Mr. Wilson's aggressive behaviour. The man is a deranged lunatic and I know Peter is frightened of him. It wouldn't surprise me if he's not the one who abused him." Gadson's eyes narrowed.

"OH HELL NO!"

Wade lost it. Launching himself over the barrier he stormed towards Gadson on the stand.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?? Can't you see he's a fucking liar?! He raped and tortured all those people! He murdered two boys!! Why are you falling for his BULLSHIT?! I swear I wish I HAD killed him when I had the chance...ouch... _FUCK_...that hurt...get off me AAAARGH!!" Two burly police officers tackled him to the ground. Wade wasn't going quietly. He'd heard enough of Gadson's lies and something snapped in his head. 

As the guards removed him from the court he saw the look of devastation on Peter's face and snapped back to reality. 

He'd blown it. 

All he had to do was support the man he loved and instead he'd let him down at the worst possible time. 

"Peter...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... _please_...." Peter heard his cries as they hauled him away. 

While Wade got dragged out through one door, Julian Rhodes swanned in through another. Fashionably late and looking immaculate he took a seat behind Gadson's team. The investor's eyes lit up at the sight of his former lover. The only one who ever really captured his heart. The only one who could bring him to his knees. 

Unbeknown to Gadson, that was exactly what Julian intended to do. However, not there, not in that moment. No, Julian intended to play the long game, _his_ game. He caught Peter's eye and smiled softly at him.

_Please forgive me for what I am about to do._

Peter clenched his jaw and looked at his lawyer, unnerved by Julian's gaze.

_He's like a smiling assassin._

"Tell me honestly, is there any point carrying on? I don't think I can get up there alone, but what choice do I have? The two people I placed my trust in, who promised to support me, have abandoned me. It feels like the story of my goddamned life."

"I'm sorry Peter. For what it's worth, yes I think you should speak. Tell them your side. People are not stupid and he's not the first high-profile guy with money to lie on the stand. You deserve to be heard, all those other victims need someone to stand up to him." The lawyer tried to encourage Peter, but the young man knew Julian would defend Gadson and it would all be over. Once again, he felt the urge to run away.

_If I left now nobody would find me. I could leave the country._

_Sure Peter, what with? You're broke._

That wasn't strictly true as he still had some of the expensive watches and jewelry Gadson bought him. He figured he could pawn them at some point and put the money to good use.

Peter glanced across the court room at Gadson's face, sneering triumphantly.

"Well,I think _that_ proves my point." 

"Discard that last comment. Mr. Gadson kindly return to your seat and we shall carry on. Please be warned, if anybody else attempts to turn my court into a circus I will have you arrested and fined...in fact no, you will find your insolent ass in jail!" The judge wasn't taking any more shit.

Julian made his way to the stand, faked the oath and sat down. He looked like a model, all plucked eyebrows and caramel tan. His blonde hair shone softly and Peter thought if he wasn't so far up Gadson's ass he might have even found him attractive.

"Mr. Rhodes, are you familiar with Mr. Parker?" Gadson's lawyer waved his hand in Peter's direction. It felt like an unnecessary dismissive gesture.

"Yes. I met Peter a couple of times. He worked as Mr. Gadson's assistant before becoming his lover. I believe Markus had quite strong feelings for him." Julian evaded any eye-contact with Peter. He couldn't allow his conscience to take over.

_You're going to hate me now, but you'll thank me later._

"Did their relationship ever seem abusive in any way?" The lawyer probed, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No not at all. In fact, I'm not ashamed to admit, I often envied their closeness. Markus treated Peter like royalty. He gave him everything he wanted and Peter always looked so ...oh what's the word? Ah yes... _fulfilled_ , that's it." Julian's acting experience paid off.

"So, in your opinion, they were happy?" The lawyer played along.

"I think they were very happy...until, _I'm sorry to say_ , Peter turned into a spoiled brat. He wanted to have an open relationship and invite other people to have sex with them. He even approached me, but I knew how uncomfortable it made Markus feel ...so I declined. Peter had very ...shall we say... _special_ demands and desires. For want of a better description... _He liked it rough._ " Julian felt like a rat, but in order to attain his goal he needed Gadson to win the case.

Peter sat dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the lies. Gadson's fabrications were one thing, he'd expected it, but this. Julian had no reason to drag him through the mud. Just telling the court that he thought Peter _'seemed'_ happy would've probably been enough to cast doubt on the young man's claims. 

_This is just spiteful._

_I wonder how much Markus paid him for this charade?_

Peter's lawyer approached the stand. He immediately questioned Julian about his own relationship with Gadson and how it was no secret that he'd _helped_ his career.

"Yes, it's true. Markus and I did have a brief liaison. I wouldn't call it a _relationship_ as such, more a few one-night stands. I was young and flighty. I didn't want anything serious. He did help my career, because he saw potential in me. He wanted to invest in my talent. He's an investor and a patron of the arts. It's literally his job and to insinuate anything else is actually very offensive. I work very hard and so does Mr. Gadson." Julian scowled, but he knew the truth.

_Yeah he works hard alright._

_Especially when he's sucking my cock!_

"Mr. Rhodes, it's come to my attention that you recently lost a very lucrative film deal and as a result you fell into financial difficulties. I understand you have cut a very handsome _arrangement_ in exchange for your testimony. May I ask, how much is Mr. Gadson paying you to appear here today?" 

"OBJECTION! Slander and purposely misleading the court!" Gadson's vultures screamed at the judge.

"I revoke my last question Your Honor." Peter's lawyer saw the rage in Gadson's eyes.

_Touched a nerve._

Julian left the stand. As he passed Peter he saw the hollow look in his eyes and felt awful. He wished he could give him a hug and tell him everything would be alright, but he couldn't blow his cover.

_I promise I'll make it up to you._

_I'll make him pay._

_Oh he'll definitely pay._

Peter knew he'd be called up next. His support network had fallen apart, both Wade and Sgt. Ahearn had succumbed to Gadson's dirty tactics. He still had his lawyer, but with no emotional anchor Peter felt lonely and insecure.

Slowly he walked up to the stand and took the oath. He meant every word, he _would_ tell the truth, unlike _some_ people. He gazed into the courtroom, blank faces stared back. He tried to avoid looking at Gadson, but it proved difficult as he sat directly opposite.

_I can't do this._

_No more...please._

Having to sit there all morning in an unfamiliar setting, reliving his worst nightmares, having his character torn to shreds, took its toll on Peter. Taking the stand he lost any cool he had left. He broke down within seconds of being questioned by his own lawyer. 

The stress of seeing himself on screen, the painful memories, the shock of discovering others had molested him at Gadson's request. Peter had nothing left to give. He wanted to tell them all the truth, but seeing his tormentor enjoying his tears just pushed him too far. 

_You've tortured me long enough._

"I am v-very s-sorry, b-but I can't ...it hurts too much." Peter hid his face in his hands and wept. He no longer cared who saw him. They'd seen every other part of him, heard his anxious voice, watched him endure pain and suffering disguised as pleasure. His tears would be a nice little closing act for them all to shake their heads at. 

"Mr. Parker, would you like a few moments? I strongly suggest you try to testify. This is your opportunity to tell your side of the story. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? Some water perhaps?" The judge conveyed compassion towards Peter, taking into consideration his young age and the fact that he'd already bore witness to the harrowing evidence.

"No thank you. I'm sorry. The two people I needed here for support are not allowed to enter the courtroom. I'm alone and I feel too tired. I don't feel able to properly defend myself against a person who has already taken so much from me. This man wanted me dead and if he wins this case, make no mistake, he _will_ kill me. I feel helpless to defend myself against him, because in the end wealth always wins." Peter sat there, face shiny from his tears. He looked a lot younger than his twenty-one years. His lost childhood visible in his eyes. 

He fixed Gadson with a heartbreaking stare.

"I have nothing left Markus. You took it all. Congratulations." With that Peter stood up and walked back to his seat. He knew he'd forfeited his chance, but after Julian's testimony he felt empty, drained of every last ounce of courage. 

His fight was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Wilson? Judge said you're free to leave, but with a warning. You ever pull a stunt like that again and she'll throw your ass in jail for thirty days." Wade nodded, grateful they didn't hold him overnight. 

As soon as he got his phone he looked for any messages from Peter, but there were none. 

_Shit._

He checked the time. Court would still be in session. He couldn't imagine they'd be finished already.

_Hm only one problem..._

The judge had barred him from her courtroom, but that didn't mean he couldn't enter the court building. He decided to go and wait in the hall. He had no idea if Peter would even want to speak to him after his outburst. 

_I really let him down._

_He needed me._

When he arrived at the courthouse the reporters had all disappeared and the place seemed quiet. He made his way to the courtroom to wait outside, but when he got there the doors were open and the only people inside were two clerks gathering up their paperwork.

"Hey there, I'm looking for the Gadson trial? Am I in the wrong room?" Wade asked from the doorway.

"No this is...or was the right room. Trial finished about an hour ago. Apparently there was some big drama." The clerks rolled their eyes at each other.

"What drama? What happened?" Wade played it cool. He hoped they were referring to his outburst and not anything else.

"Some guy caused a big scene, then the star witness for the prosecution broke down on the stand and refused to answer any questions. So, the whole thing fell to pieces. The judge had no option but to rule a mistrial." The clerk shrugged.

"Hold on, what does that mean? Are you telling me they let Gadson go?" Wade's blood pressure shot through the roof. 

_Please tell me that murdering asshole didn't win..._

"Eh yeah. In cases of mistrial the accused usually walks, but not without any prior agreements still being enforced, so if they appointed somebody as a guardian or power of attorney that would still stand. If you ask me that guy got very lucky. According to my colleague he's a real sleazeball." The clerk tapped his nose. 

A chill ran down Wade's spine. This couldn't be happening. Hearing that the main witness for the prosecution broke down meant only one thing.

_Peter...oh my poor sweet boy._

_I left him..._

_Fuck it! Wade, you idiot!_

The minute the judge ruled a mistrial Peter ran out of the courtroom and into the nearest restroom. Unable to cope with the shock he threw up repeatedly and fell to pieces on the floor of one of the stalls. His lawyer tried to coax him out, but the young man just sat there in a daze, snot and tears streaming down his face. 

Finally, the lawyer called Sgt. Ahearn and explained the situation. The sergeant arrived shortly afterwards and managed to get Peter to open the door. 

"He.... _they_ ...he's won. I messed up. I couldn't do it...Wade...he lost it. They took him away. _He left me_ . I'm sorry...I tried. I wanted to testify, tell the truth, b-but ...Julian...all the _lies_. I'm so sorry..." Peter broke down again and Sgt. Ahearn lifted him out of the stall. 

"I'm taking you home Peter. Please stop apologising, none of this was ever your fault. Don't worry, we can figure things out. Right now, you need rest." The sergeant handed Peter a baseball cap and his jacket and told him they could leave via the service entrance to avoid any reporters still hanging around.

Wade just missed them by ten minutes. The judge decided to order his release with Peter in mind. She felt Peter needed Wade, _to feel safe_ . Unfortunately Gadson had played a fast and ruthless game, but in law things don't always go to plan. The judge felt disturbed by the severity of the evidence. Nothing really shocked her after all her years on the job, but the lack of emotion on Markus Gadson's face spoke chapters. She knew a bully when she saw one and he looked dead behind the eyes. _Cold_ , like a shark ripping its prey to pieces. 

Cases like that made the judge want to rush home and hold her wife and family close to her heart. She thanked her lucky stars every single day for the life she'd been blessed with. 

Gadson would meet his match, but the judge hoped it wouldn't be Wade, for Peter's sake. She suspected the investor would be in for a rude awakening with Mr.. Rhodes in charge of his assets. Julian looked like the kind of guy who knew how to spend money, especially other people's. That pleased her. Rich guys like Gadson should be hit where it hurt...in their wallet.

"Spend it Julian, spend it all!" She grinned to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julian had every intention of spending Gadson's money, but perhaps not in the way the judge imagined. The smug investor thought the blonde actor would be happy to take his fee and hand over the reigns, but Julian had other ideas.

Markus would soon learn that he had indeed met his match. In many ways he realised it years before, when he moulded the then teenage Julian into a shrewd accomplice. The blonde youngster knew exactly how to charm his way to the top. Nothing would stop him. He'd played the game and carved himself a career that many could only wish for. Everything looked rosy for Julian.

Until Gadson tore his dream job right from under him.

Out of the blue The studio cancelled his contract and informed him they'd had _a_ _change of heart_. They'd decided on a _new direction_ and unfortunately Julian no longer met _the profile_ they were looking for. His initial disappointment turned to anger when an insider told him the real reason he'd lost the job. Apparently their largest investor disapproved of their choice of lead actor and _suggested_ they remove him from the production.

Gadson took his revenge for the way Julian teased him at their last meeting. The young actor knew he'd pressed all his buttons, but he thought they would kiss and make up at some point, probably when Julian got bored with his sham marriage to the delectable Lana. 

He never thought Gadson would stab him in the back. Not after Julian prostituted himself to help Markus obtain blackmail material against various high-profile individuals. He thought they had an understanding. All the nights they spent holed up in hotels, Markus begging on his knees. Julian had seen him at his most vulnerable and never told a soul. 

Julian felt betrayed and worse, he'd lost his fiancee and a large chunk of his income. He didn't love Lana, but he liked the status that came with their engagement. She moved in influential circles and Julian made good use of her family connections. 

In some weird way Julian always pictured himself and Markus eventually settling down together. They gravitated towards each other and their bond meant something to the young actor. He'd never once acted disloyal towards their friendship. Gadson's actions hurt him deeply. 

Julian held the key to the investor's fortune and the power to use it any way he wished. All Gadson's financial contacts had scarpered, not wanting any association with a convicted sex offender and alleged murderer. The people who previously swore their allegiance to the once-admired businessman now kept their distance. Nobody would question Julian's actions. Nobody cared what happened to Markus Gadson.

Except Julian. 

He cared. 

He cared that he'd sorely misjudged his former lover and now he wanted him to meet an appropriate end. He wanted him to pay. Not just for trying to destroy the actor's life, but for what he did to Peter and the two young souls he murdered. After seeing the haunting images of Peter's abused body he didn't doubt his guilt. 

The minute the judge made her ruling Julian had set about implementing his plan. He knew it would take a few hours before  Gadson could walk out the doors a free man. There would be forms to sign and protocols to follow before his release. It gave Julian just enough time to make the right preparations.

_Make sure Markus has a nice comfy room to sleep in._

He'd arranged for a car to drive them back to the mansion where he'd organized a suitable welcome home gift. Gadson would soon understand that Julian really did have control over his whole life, not just his money.

Now, as he waited outside the prison. He watched Gadson walk over, arms outstretched, a mile-long grin stretched across his face.

_That's it Markus...smile while you still can._

"Julian, my best boy. I knew you would come through for me with that Oscar-worthy performance. Give me a hug. You have no idea how good it feels to hold you." Markus closed his eyes as he embraced the young actor.

Julian suppressed a gag and hugged him back.

"Markus darling, you didn’t think I would have allowed you to rot in jail? I need you out here where I can keep an eye on you, make sure you behave. Come on, let's go _home_." He faked a soft smile.

They got in the car and Julian instructed the driver to take them the _scenic route_ back to the mansion. He needed some time to kick-start his plan. He wanted to enjoy luring Markus into his trap.

"So, we really are going home? I did wonder if the mansion would be off-limits what with all that nasty orchard business. I suppose I'll have to arrange for some cleaners and take on new staff. Can't say I'll miss that Jackson woman or the dimwit gardener. Such tedious people. Julian sweetheart I need vibrant young people around me. We should throw a party, show them all that Markus Gadson is no push-over," he mused out loud, oblivious to Julian's veiled contempt.

"Of course Markus, but first I think you and I need some time to become _reacquainted_. I've missed you. The thought of you being banged up in there all because of Peter's insecurities makes me feel quite angry. After all that drama he damn well backed out. Yes, because he knew you were innocent." Julian reached over and touched Gadson's arm. "Did you miss me too?" 

"Yes, but I knew once you heard I was in trouble you would come to my rescue. As for Peter, well, I have a feeling he and I will be meeting up soon. We still have our _unfinished business_ to attend to." Gadson's eyes glazed over at the thought of strangling Peter. 

"Talking about business...I want you to know I didn't just do it for the money." Julian pretended to sound sincere.

"Thank you, but I'm glad you took it. I have a confession to make. It's my fault you lost your movie deal. I felt angry that you decided to marry some random woman. I suppose I felt rejected. I misbehaved...maybe you'd like to _punish_ me?" The look Gadson gave him turned Julian's stomach, but still he played along.

_Oh you're getting punished alright._

"Good to see you still know your place. You've always been a bad little slut. I've got something big and hard for you to suck on when we get back. Until then, let's have some champagne, celebrate your release." Julian took out a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses. He popped the cork and made sure to pour Markus a glass first. Then he poured his own and raised it to toast.

"Here's to freedom!" The investor grinned. Julian grimaced.

_You have no idea._

"Here's to justice!" Gadson crowed. Julian nodded slowly.

_Don't get too cocky now 'darling'._

He watched as Gadson knocked his drink back and gently placed his own glass on the side.

_Wait for it...three...two...one...and he's gone._

Markus slumped sideways, knocked out by the immediate effects of the drug-laced champagne. Julian had very deftly applied the liquid sedative to the glass before boarding the car. By chilling the glasses it appeared like condensation, making Gadson none the wiser. 

_Sweet dreams you sadistic bastard._

_I can't wait to get you home._

_This will be one punishment you'll never ever forget._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wade tries to apologize to Peter for his behaviour in court, things take an upsetting turn. Peter takes drastic action, but has he just placed himself in danger? Sgt. Ahearn makes an alarming discovery that could change things forever.
> 
> I know it's taken a while for me to update this story, but I am happy to announce that chapter 16 and 17 will follow this chapter over the next few days. Dearest readers I appreciate your patience and I hope you enjoy reading the final chapters as much as I did writing them.  
> Thank you xoxoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rough sex with mention of blood. Mention of non-con bondage set-up, mention of death, violence.  
> Please heed the tags. 
> 
> It's been a while, but I hope these final chapters will make up for the wait.

While Julian plotted the downfall of Markus Gadson, Wade attempted to apologize to Peter. 

The latter proved slightly trickier. The Merc knew he would have to do some serious groveling.

When he realised he'd missed Peter at the court, Wade jumped in his car and sped round to Sgt. Ahearn's place. 

He took a deep breath and banged on the front door. The sergeant answered with a stern expression.

"Wade?"

"Hey...eh...is Peter here? I went to the court. They told me about the mistrial. Please ...is he okay? I'm so...s-" Wade tried to continue but the sergeant bluntly cut him off.

"You're what? Sorry? Gee Wade, let me see...erm...NOPE Peter is not okay! Take it from the expert...you fucked up!!" 

"I know. Please don't bother cussing me out because I'm already very aware that I'm a stupid selfish asshole. Man, I lost it, what can I say? The video, that fucker Gadson's smarmy face when he tried to accuse me of being the abuser. I don't blame Peter if he never wants to see me again. I'm a dick." Wade let out a huge sigh as he turned to leave.

"You're not a dick." Peter's voice sounded small as he stood beside Sgt. Ahearn in the doorway. 

"I guess you guys need to talk. I'm going to see Mimi for a while. Peter, don't be too hard on Wade. He made a mistake, but he did it out of love for you." The sergeant knew about failure and bad decisions, but he also knew about love and hope. When he looked at Wade and Peter together he saw two people who would battle the flames of hell to protect one another. They had a messy, untamed, but ultimately devoted love and it needed protecting at all costs.

Peter knew he meant well, but he hadn't completely forgiven Sgt. Ahearn yet and now he stood face to face with the other person who let him down. 

"You better come inside Wade, it's starting to rain."

The big scarred man hunched his shoulders and stepped into the hallway.

Peter slammed the door and grabbed hold of Wade, pulling him closer by his shirt. Slowly and sternly he whispered in the big guy’s ear.

"I don't want you to say anything. I am not okay. I feel numb. I need you to help me feel... _ something _ ...please. I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me!” The minute he heard those words, Wade flung Peter over his shoulder and strode up the stairs.

"Bedroom or bathroom? I could use a shower ... _ we could _ ...if you want to?" 

Peter liked that idea. He knew water helped him feel relaxed and usually it made him horny.

They barged into the bathroom, hands all over each other, barely stopping to catch a breath as they tore their clothes off. Stumbling into the shower, Peter turned on the water. They both gasped at the initial cool spray.

Hushed laughter.

Sighs.

Kisses.

Whereas Wade felt only relief and honest arousal for the man he adored, Peter needed something entirely different, something more urgent.

_ I need him to hurt me. _

"Take me ...please. Make me  _ feel _ . Please Wade, I can't stand it any longer." 

Wade lifted Peter up against the cold tiles. The younger man wrapped his thighs around those big scarred hips. He could feel the heavy erection pushing against his ass, pre-cum mixing with the warm water. 

"Wait Pete, we need lube. I don't want to hurt you Baby Boy,  _ fuck _ ...I'm so hard."

"No, we don't. I told you I need to feel something...even if it's pain...please Wade."

"What? No ..." He didn't want him to feel any pain, but Peter's begging and pleading blurred Wade's thoughts.

"Do it! I want it...please!" Peter's thighs tightened round Wade's hips, urging him.

The Merc gripped his ass and forced himself inside, clenching his teeth at the pinch of Peter's tight rim. Taking a deep breath he bluntly pushed into the narrow entrance, blocking the doubts from his mind.

"Ah Wade, it h-hurts...ahh." Peter cried out as the sudden thrust tore him open. He hung on, his arms clamped around the big guy's neck. He could feel the sharp burn as the large member rammed inside him. This was what he needed, his body craved this intrusion, this  _ assault _ on his senses.

"Keep g-going...ahh  _ I need it _ ...I need the pain...I can  _ FEEL  _ it...ahhh." Peter's voice echoed round the bathroom, drowning out the clatter of the shower. The water streamed down their bodies as Wade fucked him harder. He couldn't allow his thoughts to distract him, the sound of Peter crying and the loud slapping noises as their bodies collided. He focussed on one thing only, the feeling of his cock inside the man he loved more than life itself.

"Ah...yes...ah this is what I need Wade... _ this _ ...make it burn...use me...break me!" Peter howled at the feeling of the big scarred cock filling him so fiercely. He needed more, wanted him deeper. He took hold of Wade's jaw and stared into his hazel eyes.

"Please, let me turn round. I want you from behind. I need all of you, deep inside me," Peter groaned, wavering between pleasure and pain. The water dripping down his face hid his tears. He couldn't stop, not now. He needed to feel complete, like he wasn't just a husk, an empty vessel. 

For all those years he existed to please Gadson's selfish needs. Seeing his chilling stare in court when he realised he'd won made Peter retract into his safe space. He'd blocked out his emotions once more, shielded his fragile mind. Since returning home all he could do was sit there, void of reactions or thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to sink further into that pit. He needed Wade to push him to an extreme. This was the only way he thought he could regain control of his emotions, free his mind from the restraints of his trauma.

Wade struggled. While he loved the feeling of being deep inside Peter, he felt guilty. How could he feel good while he caused his lover so much pain? He knew it must hurt, the chafe on his cock made him wince. He'd set his conscience aside to please Peter.

_ Make him happy. _

_ So, why is he crying? _

Wade did as Peter asked. He pulled out and lowered his legs, turning him to face the tiles. As he took hold of his cock to enter once more something stopped him. 

_ Fuck..is he..? _

"What's wrong? Please...fuck me Wade, put it back in, come on!" Peter whined impatiently, but Wade didn't move.

"Peter, I can't. Baby Boy ...you're bleeding. I'm so sorry ...I've injured you. We need to stop." Wade looked horrified at the sight of blood mixing with the warm water and disappearing down the drain. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't right.

_ What have I done? _

"No... _ please _ ... please don't stop Wade. Ignore the blood, it's nothing, just a tear at most. It's happened before... _ no lube _ . I'm sorry I should have warned you. It looks worse than it is, I promise. Please baby, I need more... _ please _ ." Peter started crying again, loud confused sobs, forcing Wade into an impossible dilemma. 

_...'It's happened before'... _

_ Oh Peter. _

_ Oh shit, no, how can I?  _

"Sweetheart I can't ...I'm sorry. If I go back in it might make things worse. You can't want this." Wade tried to control his emotions, the lump in his throat making it hard to breathe.

"No Wade. No, please just go slow, it will work...please don't stop now. I can't stay like this...I need to  _ feel _ something...PLEASE!!" he yelled, confused and distraught. 

Peter knew his body could take it, the size, the pain. His body had taken far worse in the past. 

_ But this is Wade, not ‘him’. _

This was the man who loved him and cherished every inch of his being. Wade didn't want to hurt him. Just like before when Peter had tried to seduce him, the tender-hearted man stopped him and gently pushed him away. Back then he’d kissed him softly and told him that nobody would ever hurt him again. How could Peter push things this far? It wasn’t fair and he knew it. Wade was a good guy, not a scumbag like Gadson. 

_ Why am I doing this to him? _

_ His voice, he sounds scared. _

"No, Peter. I won't, I'm sorry. I love you too much to do this to you. Please Baby Boy." Wade stepped out of the shower. He felt unsure of himself. He feared Peter would get angry and shut him out, but if it meant he wasn't going to hurt him he'd deal with it.

Peter came to his senses as he stood upright and leaned against the cool tiles. He could feel the water on his skin, the heat calming his nerves. He didn't look at Wade, not wanting to see the confusion in his eyes. His breath hitched through a broken sob.

The young man felt ashamed. He'd slipped into behaviour that felt too familiar. His body still responded to pain with arousal, muscle memory from all the years of ‘training’ Markus had put him through. He'd fooled himself into thinking that was the only way he could gain control of his senses, but Instead he'd allowed the patterns of abuse to take over. He'd let Gadson back inside his head.

_ I'm not in control. _

_ He is. _

_ Like he always will be ...until he kills me. _

_ Or... _

_ Until I kill him. _

There it was. The solution to his problems. The only thing he could do to make sure Markus Gadson would be out of his life for good. 

_ What about Wade? _

_ He'll try and stop me. _

"Peter, are you okay?" Wade's caring voice permeated his thoughts, but Peter didn't want him to care. He didn't feel he deserved The Merc's compassion.

_ I'm planning to murder someone. _

"No, I'm not, but that's not your problem. Please, just go...leave me alone," he replied coldly. Peter refused to turn round and face Wade. He didn't want to lie to him.

"Peter, sweetheart, please don't do this. Don't send me away," Wade pleaded, his heart breaking. He could hear the cool tone of Peter’s voice, the lack of any emotion.

_ He’s shutting me out. _

"Wade, you and me...it can't work, it never will. This whole thing between us was a mistake. I need you to get out of my life. Please try and understand, it's best for both of us." Peter had no idea what was best for anybody, but he couldn't live with the knowledge that Gadson would always be one step ahead. He had to deal with the cold-hearted investor in his own way, but for that to happen he needed Wade out of the picture.

"Peter..." 

"NO! Just go away...PLEASE!" He slammed his fist on the tiles. 

Wade gathered up his clothes and left the room, preserving his remaining dignity. Another time he might have begged Peter to change his mind, but The Merc felt too tired. The previous weeks and months had exhausted him. He'd tried to act like the doting boyfriend and he'd failed. He had nothing left to give. Disappointed and defeated, Wade knew when to quit.

_ I'm sorry I let you down sweetheart. _

_ I wish you knew how much I love you. _

Peter turned off the shower and reached for a towel. A few minutes later he heard the front door slam shut as Wade walked out of the house and out of his life.

_ He’s really gone... _

For a second he wondered if he'd done the right thing. He'd pushed away the man he truly loved so he could confront his tormentor. Wade would never support his choice, too fearful of Peter getting hurt. The last thing he wanted was for Wade to take matters into his own hands and end up going to jail for a score Peter needed to settle on his own.

_ There's just no other way. _

While he dried himself off, Peter thought about his plan. He'd decided to face his nemesis head-on. Peter couldn't bear the idea of spending the rest of his life looking over his shoulder, wondering when the investor would strike.

_ I can't live in fear. _

_ I'd rather be dead. _

He knew he needed to meet Gadson head-on. Catch him off-guard. The last thing he'd expect would be Peter showing up at his house. Especially without Wade. It had to be soon, the following morning. Not give Gadson time to start planning his own attack.

Peter knew Sgt. Ahearn kept a handgun in his safe. He'd told Peter the combination in case he needed to defend himself. The young man felt a pang of guilt knowing the sergeant had trusted him with that information, but he had no choice. This was the only way to finally get rid of Markus Gadson.

_ The only way I can be happy. _

_ The only way Wade and I could ever have any kind of chance. _

He felt quite adamant when the idea came to him, but he hadn't accounted for the feeling of immense sadness in his heart over Wade. 

Now The Merc had walked out Peter suddenly felt scared. Not about seeing Gadson or the danger he was about to face. He felt scared because he hated the possibility of never seeing Wade again. Peter knew, given half the chance, Gadson wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The thought of Wade dealing with that kind of grief chilled him to his core. 

_ What about Julian? _

Peter would have to distract the young actor. Get him away from the mansion. He'd have no problem getting in as he still had a key for the side entrance to the garages. It was doubtful they'd changed all the locks in such a short time-span. Another reason Peter needed to make haste.

Checking the time, Peter rang his lawyer. It was a long shot, but it might work. He asked him if he could set up an emergency meeting with Julian Rhodes for the following morning. Peter made it very clear he only wanted to speak to Julian, not Gadson. When the lawyer asked him why, he lied that it concerned a trust fund the investor set up in his name and Peter needed the money. 

"If you want paying, you'll set this up," Peter said coolly.

Half an hour later his lawyer called back, confirming a meeting for ten-thirty am. Julian would attend his office alone. The lawyer said the young actor had willingly accepted the invite, claiming he also wanted to speak to Peter about something he thought would greatly interest him. He said Julian asked him to pass on a message. 

“Please tell Peter I’m sorry and I’ll explain everything when I see him.”

_ An apology...for what? Stitching me up in court? _

_ I wonder what he wants to tell me?  _

_ Too bad I won't be there to find out. _

Peter took advantage of Sgt. Ahearn's absence and helped himself to the gun in the safe. He grabbed some ammo and made sure it was loaded. Then he wrapped the gun in an old t-shirt, placing it carefully in his backpack. 

He'd only fired a gun once in his life, at a shooting range, and he remembered he found it quite easy. He just needed to stay calm and keep a steady hand. Something he knew would be difficult when he came face to face with Gadson.

_ Don't let him get inside your head. _

_ He can only hurt you if you let him. _

Peter decided he would set off early on his bike to the local station. He could catch a train to the nearby town and ride the rest of the way to Gadson's mansion. He estimated it would take him no more than an hour and a half to get there, but he needed to time it right so he wouldn't bump into Julian on his way out.

He still found it unnerving to think Sgt. Ahearn and Mimi lived so close by all that time and he didn't know. He'd existed in a bubble for four years. He never had any idea about his exact location, always being driven everywhere by car. He sometimes took a walk along the road to the outskirts of the nearby town, but that's as far as he went unaccompanied by Gadson.

_ My whole life centered around him.  _

Since living with the sergeant he'd gone out on his bike and explored the area, felt the cool air against his face as he rode along back roads lined with trees. He liked being outdoors, feeling free. How could he continue his life knowing Gadson would always be looming in the background, waiting for an opportunity to kill him? He would never be able to relax or enjoy himself ever again. 

_ If I want to live, he has to die. _

_ Time to settle our 'unfinished business' Markus. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Peter got up early after a surprisingly restful night. He checked the contents of his backpack, making sure the gun's safety catch was on. Then he wrote a quick note for the sergeant and placed it on the dining table before heading out. 

At the same time Julian Rhodes woke equally refreshed in his new big bed. He draped himself in a flowing silk dressing gown and glided round the mansion, feeling like a prince in his palace. 

He entered the room where he'd left Gadson the previous night. The sedative had worn off, leaving him groggy and annoyed. Julian's eyes lit up at the sorry state of his former lover.

"Good morning my dearest. I trust you slept well? I've got a meeting with a mutual friend of ours in a little while. I think he'll be very surprised when I tell him about our new  _ arrangement _ ." Julian cooed playfully. 

Gadson glared at him, his limbs still heavy from the drug. 

"I'd love to stand here talking all day, but I need to dash or I'll be late. I wouldn't want to keep PETER waiting now would I? I'm sorry you can't come along, he requested to see me alone. You're not his favourite person these days." Julian gave Gadson a soft smile.

Markus growled. His bloodshot eyes bulged with rage.

"Such an angry little man. Don't worry, we can play when I get back, there will be plenty of time for fun and games. I bought us some brand new toys and if you're lucky I might even invite some friends." Julian laughed as he walked away.

The investor could only watch him leave.

Julian had him right where he wanted him and there was nothing Gadson could do about it. He'd completely misjudged the young actor's intentions, allowing his own arrogance to assume Julian would be loyal and compliant. 

Gagged and helpless, his body rigid with resentment, Markus seethed. 

The young actor had always held a spell over his former lover. He'd captivated the older man with his sharp personality. Still, it humoured him to now be in a position of such complete dominance over the once-powerful investor. Gadson would realise there were consequences to his actions. Julian would make him  _ pay _ , but not just financially. No, Markus would pay physically and mentally for the abuse he'd inflicted. 

Just as Julian drove away from the house, Peter approached the estate from the far side, mindful to avoid the main drive in case he bumped into someone. He parked his bike against a tree and walked along the wooded path to the rear of the garages. With no sign of any other people, he deftly unlocked the door and let himself in.

Once inside Peter leant back against the wall, his heart racing. Suddenly the situation felt all too real. He swallowed hard and took a moment to shake off the encroaching fear creeping into his thoughts.

_ What the fuck am I doing here? _

_ You can turn around and walk out. _

_ You don't have to do this. _

Peter hesitated, but he couldn't give in to his doubts. 

_ Just remember why you are doing this. _

An image flashed through his mind. Wade, smiling, holding out his hand, beckoning Peter to come closer. Warmth flooded his chest, feelings so strong they could easily paralyse him.

_ Longing. _

_ Love. _

_ Him. _

_ Freedom. _

Taking a few tentative steps, Peter let himself into the kitchen through the connecting door. He stood rooted to the spot as he listened out for any sign of life, but the house stood in deathly silence. 

_ Where is he? _

It occurred to Peter that maybe Gadson had gone with Julian in the car, insistent on hanging around while the young actor attended their ‘meeting’. This thought both annoyed and relieved him, but it meant he would have to change his plan to get Gadson alone. Something about what his lawyer said made him think Julian might not be his enemy in all this. 

_ Why would he be so eager to see me? _

_ What’s his game? _

Peter mused over his plans as he quietly walked into the main hallway. The place felt deserted. The doors to the study and the living room were wide open, allowing Peter to see inside. Not much had changed, apart from how messy it looked compared to when he lived there. Clearly Julian wasn’t as house proud as Markus. His former boss had a meticulous eye for perfection, always demanding that the house looked pristine.

_ Yeah, he always had staff to clear up his shit, now he only has Julian. _

_ Something tells me he’s not really the ‘housekeeper’ type. _

Peter huffed to himself. He was about to climb the stairs to the upper level when he heard a noise. Panicked, he froze.

_ Shit _ .

_ Is it him? _

He took a deep breath and listened again, slowly retreating back towards the kitchen, clutching his backpack and the outline of the gun within.

“Mnnnnggg...hgggg...”

It sounded like a moan, but muffled, like someone couldn’t speak because they were being restricted in some way.

_ Gagged. _

“Oh my god.” Peter flinched at the sound of his own voice.

“MMMMGGGG…” 

The noise got louder, as if in response. It came from the old dining room. Peter didn’t know if he was ready to step foot inside the ominous space. The memories of the last time still too fresh in his memory.

“Gggggggnnn…”

Peter hesitated, but then a horrible realisation overtook his anxiety. 

_ What if it’s someone in trouble? _

_ They could be keeping another young guy here...like one of those poor boys he killed...like me. _

That was enough to make Peter barge into the room, but nothing could have prepared him for what, or rather who, he found inside.

_ You’ve got to be kidding me? _

In the middle of the dining room stood a cage similar to the one Gadson had used to imprison Peter, except this one was smaller. The young man could see the investor lying on his stomach hogtied with a ball gag strapped to his head. He’d been stripped naked, except for a leather harness and cuffs round his wrists and ankles, all connected by metal rings to a chain fixed to the top of the cage.

“M-Markus?” Peter stammered, unable to process the shocking sight.

Gadson’s eyes glared, his body writhed. Peter’s presence clearly disturbed him.

The young man wondered if he’d stumbled upon a sex game between Gadson and Julian. Was this how they indulged one another? The strained look in the investor’s eyes and the fact that he was also lying in a rather large wet spot told Peter this might not be consensual.

_ Oh Julian, what have you done? _

“Mgngggg…” 

Another muffled moan, softer than before as Markus turned his head. 

Peter stood in silence trying to process the curve ball fate had just thrown his way.

_ This is your chance. _

_ Take out the gun and shoot him. _

_ Walk away. _

_ Nobody will know. _

Peter opened his backpack and reached inside. He could feel the gun wrapped up in the t-shirt, its unmistakable outline solid in his hand. 

_ Take it out. _

_ Shoot him. _

_ Do it. _

He couldn’t. 

Peter’s whole body trembled, a mixture of fear and adrenaline. The urge to flee consumed him once more. Being back inside the mansion where he’d felt trapped for so long suddenly felt too claustrophobic, but his feet wouldn’t move. All he could do was stare at the man who had embodied his worst fears for all that time. This pathetic display of whimpering flesh had physically tortured him, prevented him from having the life he deserved.

_ Killing him is too easy. _

_ I want to see him suffer. _

_ Why should he get a quick death? _

A darkness overtook the young man’s mind as he watched Gadson struggling, every movement pulling the chain tighter.

“Oh Markus, look at the state of you! Urinating all over this shiny cage. God you really are so annoying. How does it feel to lie in your own filth?” Peter intentionally mimicked the cruel words Gadson spat at him after locking him up for hours. The memory of his own trauma still hovered in the back of his mind. Seeing his abuser trussed up, helpless and distressed, gave Peter an intense feeling of satisfaction.

“Mnggggfff.” Markus stared at his former assistant with tear-stained bloodshot eyes. He could barely breathe through the gag as a long trail of drool hung from his chin and snot seeped from his nostrils. 

“What’s that? I’m sorry you’ll have to speak up,” Peter replied sarcastically. 

“NNNNNGGGG…,” Markus groaned as loud as he could. He scrunched his eyes shut and began to cry.

Peter got right up close to the cage, taunting the investor with a menacing smile.

“Oh dear, poor Markus, so sad. Ugh, you stink. Lying there in all that piss. Julian fucked you over didn’t he? This wasn’t part of your little plan.” Peter watched as Gadson shook his head slowly, his eyes mournful as he looked up at the younger man.

“Mng...gnnn...” The investor lowered his voice, the moan almost inaudible. He sounded tired, defeated and to Peter’s horror he suddenly felt a pang of sympathy.

_ No. _

_ He’s a monster. _

_ This is everything he deserves. _

_...but this isn’t you, Peter. _

_ You’re not cruel like him. _

“Ggggnnn...gg..nn.” Gadson murmured, his face a mess of tears, snot and drool.

“What are you trying to say?” The young man’s curiosity got the better of him. He saw no reason to fear Markus in this state. The chain looked secure and the cage was bolted on the outside.

“Do you want me to remove the gag?” Peter asked, reaching inside the cage to unbuckle the leather straps.

“Agh...I c-can’t, my throat, too dry,” Markus gasped.

Peter took a bottle of water from his backpack. For a moment he hesitated, remembering the way Gadson had tormented him, tipping water into the cage so it mixed with his own urine. 

“Why should I give you this? How would you feel if I poured it on the floor of the cage and made you lick it up together with your piss?” Peter held the bottle through the bars of the cage, just out of reach for Gadson to drink the water.

“I...I’m s-sorry. Peter, p-please forgive me. Julian...I think he’s going to k-kill me,” Markus stuttered, his voice low and croaky.

Peter placed the bottle at Gadson’s lips and allowed him to take a few sips of water. Every fibre of his being fought against the compassion in his mind, but Peter wasn’t really wired up to hurt another living being. His soft heart and caring nature were as far removed from a killer as you could get, but he knew the reality. Markus had to go and only Peter could pull the trigger. There was no other way.

_ Be strong. _

_ Don’t be fooled by his empty apologies. _

_ He’s a murderer. _

_ Yeah, and if I shoot him, what will that make me? _

“How c-come you are here? Julian said he’d got a meeting with you...I don’t understand,” Markus asked, observing Peter’s guarded body language. 

The investor never thought he’d ever be happy to see his former assistant again, but if he played things right, Peter could actually be the one to rescue him from Julian’s clutches.

_ I’ll use him and then I’ll kill him. _

_ Remember our unfinished business Peter? _

Gadson knew there wasn’t much time before Julian returned. The investor needed to pile on the charm to convince Peter to release him from the cage. 

“Yes, I set up a fake meeting to get Julian away from the house. I wanted to confront you alone.” Peter stepped away from the cage.

“I’m glad you’re here Peter. I feel awful about what happened... _ in court _ . You must understand I couldn’t stay in prison. I had to get out of there, b-but...now  _ this _ . Oh my darling boy, I’m not sure what’s worse.” A loud sob escaped from Gadson’s throat as he forced the tears. 

Peter hated it. He hated Markus, but he hated seeing him in this state even more. He couldn’t shoot someone at such a low ebb. 

_ He looks broken. _

_ What am I supposed to do? _

_ How do I know he’s telling the truth? _

“I know you despise me...how can I blame you? I did some pretty unforgivable things Peter. Being locked up, denied my freedom, tormented by other inmates and corrupt policemen ...I guess it brought home to me how badly I treated you. I couldn’t survive there Peter. Jail is not a place for someone like me.” Gadson spoke intentionally slowly and kept mentioning Peter’s name, trying to tug at his heart strings.

“Someone like you? How can you say that? You killed those boys...your own _ son! _ Prison is  _ exactly _ the right place for you.” Peter exclaimed. 

At the mention of the word ‘son’, Markus fully opened the floodgates and forcefully wept as loud as he could.

_ Come on you pathetic little shit...take the bait! _

“Oh... _ oh god _ , do you have any idea how much it hurts to know I murdered my own child? I can barely live with myself Peter. That poor poor boy. I behaved like a selfish bastard...I had no idea. Peter, please believe me. I know I’ve done bad things and I have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life. Believe me, the p-pain I f-feel over my dear son Adam is worse than any sentence. The image of his face haunts me constantly...realizing I took his life, denied him the care and protection he needed from a loving father...Oh god...I’m so sorry my boy...so sorry,” Markus wailed convincingly.

Peter couldn’t stand it. He’d never seen even a hint of emotion from Gadson in all the four years they spent together. Watching this once self-assured proud investor weep like a baby tore down all his defenses. He didn’t resemble the arrogant asshole Peter faced in court, the evil abuser who tortured him relentlessly, the cold-hearted monster he’d feared for so long. 

_ He’s just a man. _

_ A sad pathetic mess. _

_ Look at him. _

“Markus...I’m sorry about your son, but that doesn’t take away the fact that you also murdered Jamie... _ someone else’s son _ ... and you tried to kill me too. I don’t belie-”

Gadson cut him off.

“Oh poor Jamie... such a terrible accident. I never meant to hurt him...I never would have killed you… I just wanted to scare you. I’m so sorry Peter, things went too far. You don’t know this but for a long time I used a lot of drugs...cocaine...amphetamines. They made me feel invincible. My ego spiraled out of control. I know it’s no excuse, but...ah ..ouch...hnnnggg... _ shit _ .” The wily investor hissed at the ache in his wrists, laying his discomfort on thick.

“Are you alright?” Peter’s concerned tone gave him away. He couldn’t leave Markus tied up like this. He still needed to pay for his crimes, but not strung up in a cage like an animal. 

_ Yet he locked you up in a cage … _

_ Did he show you any sympathy? _

_ No, but I can’t just walk away. _

_ Shoot him. _

_ Put him out of his misery. _

_ I can’t. _

“Help me Peter, please. I promise I will make it up to you. I can’t stay here, Julian will torture me to death. He’s furious because I told the studio to fire him. He hates me Peter. I’m so sorry for everything, please believe me,” Markus pushed what tears he had left to the surface, hanging his head in mock shame. He had nothing else to try. If Peter didn’t respond to his sob story then it was game over.

_ Come on boy, do something useful for once in your life! _

“Okay I’ll help you, but Markus you have to leave me alone. I don’t want any contact with you or any connection to your life. I need to know that you won’t try and kill me.” Peter stared at the bloodshot eyes peering back at him through the metal bars of the cage. 

“I will Peter, I swear on the memory of my poor sweet son. I can give you money. There are still some funds Julian knows nothing about. Anything to show my gratitude...just name it.” Gadson could almost taste his freedom.

_ Yeah you can name it, but you won’t be getting it. _

_ There’s only one promise I intend to keep. _

_ Death. _

“I don’t want any money. All I want is to be left alone so I can live my life.” Peter hesitantly approached the cage. 

“I promise, I won’t contact you. If you do this one thing for me, I’ll make sure you never have to see me again,” Markus wasn’t lying.

_ I’ll make sure you won’t see anybody ever again. _

Peter reached in through the bars and began undoing the various clasps and buckles. The minute the cuffs came off Markus groaned with relief, rubbing his wrists where the leather had chafed his skin.

“Here, put these on.” Peter handed Gadson some clothes he found slung over a chair, once again showing his kindness by trying to preserve the investor’s dignity. Despite all the times people had treated him like an animal, pushed him around and abused him to assert their own superiority, the young man never lost his humanity. Peter’s body may have suffered devastating damage, but his heart remained pure and selfless. Something Gadson was only too aware of and while he carried on plotting his former assistant’s demise, Peter unwittingly played right into his callous hands. 

“How do I open the cage?” The lock mechanism on the cage didn’t appear to have anywhere to insert a key.

“It’s electronic. Julian uses a code on his phone, but I know this system. If you hit it hard enough in the right spot it breaks the connection and opens the cage. Find a hammer, or something to hit it with. There should be tools in the garage. Please Peter, we need to hurry…Julian will be back soon...he’ll be so angry. Please don’t let him h-hurt me…” Markus lowered his voice to a mere hush, emphasizing the fear in his tone.

“Okay, just hang on. I’ll be as quick as I can,” Peter answered as he ran towards the garage.

A sly grin spread over the seedy investor’s face.

_ Oh Peter, still as gullible as ever...it’s almost comforting to know you haven’t changed. _

_ Well dear boy, neither have I. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Peter foolishly placed himself in a life-threatening situation, Julian tutted loudly as he checked his watch. He’d arrived ten minutes early for the meeting, but thirty minutes later Peter still hadn’t shown up.

“Is Mr. Parker running late? I mean, he asked me to come here, but I don’t see him. I’ve got other appointments to attend today.” Julian eyed the lawyer sitting across the table. 

“I’m very sorry Mr. Rhodes, I’ll just make a call. He might be stuck in traffic.” Peter’s lawyer quickly typed in his client’s number but the call went straight to voicemail. 

“Hm that’s odd. I can’t seem to reach his mobile. Let me try another number.” The lawyer called Sgt. Ahearn’s home phone.

“Ah sergeant, I’m sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know where Peter is? He scheduled a meeting with Julian Rhodes at ten, but he’s not arrived yet. I’m wondering whether we should just reschedule for another day.” The lawyer began checking his diary.

Sgt. Ahearn had found Peter’s note on the table when he woke up that morning.

‘Gone for a bike ride. See you for pizza later.’

Nothing out of the ordinary. Peter often went out for hours on his bike, but the phone call unsettled the sergeant, just like Wade’s sudden absence after the previous evening. When he’d returned from seeing Mimi he found the house in silence and Peter asleep in bed, no sign of Wade. Not wanting to pry, he’d assumed they’d had a few heated words and things probably needed to simmer down. Hearing that Peter had asked to meet Julian Rhodes set alarm bells off in the sergeant’s mind. While he spoke to the lawyer he walked over to the cabinet containing his safe. 

_ I hope he’s not done anything stupid. _

“Just hang on one moment, I need to check something,” The sergeant placed the call on hold and opened the cabinet. Straight away he noticed the safe door hadn’t been closed properly and looking inside his heart sank.

_ Shit. _

“Ah hello? Would it be at all possible for me to speak to Mr. Rhodes?” Sgt. Ahearn needed to know if Markus had accompanied the young actor to the meeting.

“Hello, this is Julian. What’s the problem, where’s Peter?” An uneasy feeling came over him as he listened to the sergeant’s questions. 

“No, Mr. Gadson is back at the house, let’s just say he’s a bit tied up right now. Why? If Peter is afraid to come here I can assure you I am alone. I’ll be honest, I’m actually glad he asked to see me, because I have some business to discuss about Mr. Gadson’s estate. Peter has nothing to fear from me. I am on his side. I know it didn’t seem that way in court, but I had my own reasons. I won’t let Markus hurt him. I really need Peter to understand that. Please, if he’s there, let me talk to him.” Julian felt bad about his betrayal, but he felt certain once he explained everything Peter would understand. 

“I’m sorry, he’s not here. He might be with Mr. Wilson, let me call him on my mobile.” The sergeant placed the call on hold again while he rang Wade.

_ Please be there _

_ Please be there _

_ Please be- _

“Wade? Please tell me Peter is with you?” He already knew the answer.

“No, I’ve not seen him since last night...why what’s wrong?” Wade started to worry.

“Ok, Wade I need you to stay calm, but I think Peter might have gone to see Markus Gadson.”

“What the shit? Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell happened?”

“I have no idea. I was going to ask you the same question, but Wade...eh.”

“What?”

“He’s taken the gun I keep in the safe.”

“WHAT??! Jesus Christ! Oh fuck fuck fuck! I should never have left him last night. He was acting so damned weird. He told me to go. Okay, I’m driving over there right now! Meet me at Gadson’s mansion.” Wade hung up and the sergeant resumed his call with Julian.

“Julian, I think we might have a problem. I have reason to believe Peter has gone to see Markus. Don’t ask me why, I have no idea, but I’m guessing after what happened in court yesterday he’s looking for answers. Also... I think he’s armed.”

“Armed...as in a gun?"

"Yes my spare is missing."

"Oh god, do you think he'll use it? I’ll head straight back. Please can you meet me there? I don’t think I should go in alone, it might freak him out.” Julian felt more concerned about the sergeant seeing Gadson locked up in the cage. He knew there would be questions. In fact it could all work out well if Peter decided to shoot Markus, a convenient distraction.

“Mr. Wilson is on his way to the house as we speak and I’ll not be far behind. Please be careful. If you do see Peter, please don’t antagonize him, fear makes us respond in extreme ways. He’s a good kid, but this whole thing has seriously messed with his head.” Sgt. Ahearn needed the blonde actor to heed caution. He had no idea what they would find.

Checking his regular service gun for bullets, the sergeant reached into the safe for some extra rounds. When he clocked the color code on the bullets he realized Peter had in fact taken blanks rather than live ammunition. This could either be a blessing or had the young man just sealed his own fate? While blank bullets could still inflict a nasty flesh wound, the likelihood of any shots being fatal was slim. You would have to shoot someone at extreme close range to potentially kill them and even then it didn’t happen often. Multiple shots would definitely knock a person out, but the sergeant didn’t even know if Peter had any experience using a handgun.

_ Oh boy, this is getting worse by the minute.  _

Sergeant Ahearn wasn’t a religious man, but he found himself praying for Peter to change his mind and walk away.

_ Please hold on Pete, we all love you so much.  _

_ Don’t let that bastard ruin any more of your life. _

_ He’s not worth it, son. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that shower scene broke my heart...poor Wade.  
> Peter, please don't let Gadson get in your head...just walk away.
> 
> Next chapter...is it game over for the sleazy investor, or has Peter just signed his own death warrant?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Peter help his tormentor escape, or is it lights out for Markus Gadson?  
> Some painful truths are revealed and some old faces return.  
> Will Wade and Peter get the happy ending they deserve?
> 
> The penultimate chapter folks! Thank you for reading xoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of gun violence and wounding.

With Gadson’s voice still ringing in his ears, Peter searched for a toolbox in the large garage. He didn’t really know much about tools, but he thought a large hammer would be sufficient to disable the mechanical lock panel.

_ One hard whack and… _

“He’ll be free,” Peter murmured to himself, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting home.

_ Is that really what you want? _

_ Think about what you are doing. _

_ You are letting him pull the strings...again. _

_ Do you really believe he will leave you alone? _

_ What was it he said that day he almost drowned you in the bathtub? _

_ ‘You need to be reminded you belong to me.’ _

Peter flinched at the memory, shaking his head to clear his mind of the painful images that still haunted him in the dead of night. Therapy may have helped him come to terms with most of his trauma, but some things would never leave him. 

_ ‘The world doesn't need you Peter.’ _

_ ‘Men like him are only after one thing.’ _

_ ‘There's not one part of him that hasn't been overused and worn out.’ _

“NO!” The severity of his own voice snapped Peter out of the spiraling thoughts in his troubled mind. He’d almost made a terrible mistake, allowing himself to be manipulated. What was he doing trying to help the man who pretty much ruined his life? The same man who tried to kill him? Markus Gadson didn’t deserve any sympathy or freedom.

_ Finish it Peter. _

_ Do it. _

_ Shoot him. _

_ It’s the only way. _

Peter walked back into the large dining room and picked up his backpack.

“Where are the tools? Come on Peter, we don’t have much time. Get this thing open.”

The young man smirked to himself. Already Gadson’s tone resonated with that old familiar air of condescension. Suddenly the investor's tears seemed non-existent and the previous anxious edge all but disappeared from his eyes. 

“Peter, did you hear me? What are you doing? Julian will be back soon. Come on, stop stalling, open this damned cage and get me out of here!” Markus barked, clearly annoyed at the delay. 

“No, I can’t. It wouldn’t be right,” Peter said softly. He needed to see Gadson’s full rage, work himself up to shooting him. He couldn’t do it if there was any doubt in his mind, any hint of compassion. Markus needed to show his true colors and Peter knew the only way he could get him to that point was by defying him. 

“What do you mean,  _ you can’t? _ We agreed! You help me and I leave you alone, that’s the deal. Stop playing games now. This is serious, a matter of life and death. Don’t you understand what’s at stake?” Gadson glared, his temper rising.

“That’s just it though. I  _ do _ understand what’s at stake and yes, it’s definitely about life and death. You are a murderer. You killed those boys and got away with it. The minute I let you out of that cage you will not rest until you kill me too.” Peter fixed Markus with a cool gaze. It felt good to take control. Inside his bag, he held the gun firmly in his hand, not yet ready to reveal it to the seething investor. He needed to keep his nerve, remind himself why there was no other way. 

_ The only cage you need to open is the one containing your soul. _

_ Do it Peter, set yourself free. _

_ Don’t be afraid. _

Gadson took a deep breath. He could almost taste the sour tang of Peter’s anxiety. Maybe it was time he revealed some home truths about a certain Merc. Something told the investor the young man might not know the whole truth about his boyfriend’s past.

_ Nothing like the bitter sting of hypocrisy. _

“Oh Peter, you think you know it all don’t you? Mr. Smarty Pants Parker. Tell me, how is Wade? He got himself in a bit of a spin at the court didn’t he? So much aggression all pent up inside that scarred husk. Of course, he’s no stranger to violence.” Markus caught Peter’s frown. He’d clearly piqued his curiosity.

“Wade’s fine, we are fine. He loves me and ...I love him.” As Peter said the words out loud it dawned on him how he’d treated Wade the previous night.

_ I forced him to hurt me. _

_ Instead of loving him, I pushed him away... _

He’d never wished for Wade's embrace more than in that moment, but he had to do this alone.

“Oh you love him? Yes, I believe you do. I’d say he’s exactly your type. I mean, you used to  _ love _ me didn’t you? It’s clear you have a soft spot for killers Peter. Does our brutality turn you on little boy?” Gadson licked his lips, grinning as he saw the young man’s confusion.

“NO! Wade is nothing like you. He's not cruel and he’s not a murderer! He’s worth a million of you,” Peter snapped back at the investor’s insinuation.

“Tell me, do you know what a mercenary does?” Gadson’s eyes gleamed.

“Yes, they help people for money, like a private investigator.” Peter wasn’t sure, but he remembered Wade telling him something similar.

_ Or did he? _

“Haha yes, a mercenary is definitely ‘for hire’, but their kind of ‘help’ involves a more  _ direct _ approach. To put it bluntly, a mercenary gets paid to kill people. Your beloved Wade spent a good ten years of his life doing just that. So, tell me Peter, how is your boyfriend not a murderer?” Markus watched as the blood drained from Peter’s cheeks.

Still gripping the gun in his backpack, Peter felt nothing but hatred for Markus Gadson. Here he was in his final hour and rather than pleading for his freedom, he took the opportunity to take one last dig at the person he’d spent four long years slowly destroying.

“You’re a liar. You don’t know him!” Peter scowled, but in his heart he knew Gadson was probably right. Wade had tried to confess his past, told the truth about working as a mercenary before he became a private detective. Peter just took it at face value and never bothered to ask what it meant. Now he felt stupid, betrayed by his own ignorance and the arrogant conceitedness of his smug abuser.

“Oh I know him very well. Why do you think I hired him? He came highly recommended by his former  Lieutenant General in Special Ops. Wade had a ruthless reputation when it came to  _ getting the job done. _ He got his pretty face courtesy of an explosion that went wrong, but it didn’t stop him. His injuries may have ended his military career, but looking like a monster served him well as a mercenary. At the last count he had over two hundred deaths to his name. I figured he could be a real asset to my security team, but then you had to spoil things. Although, I must admit I was quite disappointed to discover he’d been spying on me for that god awful Stapleton family...Oh, what’s wrong Peter? You look a little queasy.” Markus no longer cared about his own predicament. If he couldn't have the pleasure of slowly choking his former assistant to death, he sure as hell would steal every last ounce of happiness from his life.

“Stop it! I don’t care! Wade is a good guy!” Peter heard himself say the words, but he felt sick at the idea of the man he loved being a killer.

“How does it feel Peter, knowing you fucked another murderer? You’re such a cheap little whore. Thank god I popped that cherry first... _ or did I? _ ” Markus gloated.

“Shut up! Just shut up...stop! I hate you!” Peter tore the gun from his bag and pointed it straight at Gadson. “One more word and I’ll shoot.” 

“Ah, so that’s what you were hiding in the bag! You won’t shoot me, you don’t have the guts,” Markus replied, ignoring Peter’s threat. He sat up on his knees and puffed his chest. “Go on then you useless piece of shit, do it!”

Peter will always remember what happened next like a movie scene in slow motion. 

He felt the gun go off, the loud bang chiming in his ears, the force of the shot making him stumble backwards. Peter’s aim completely missed Gadson, striking the lock panel instead. As he landed on the floor with a thud, the cage door sprung open allowing the investor to break free. Seeing Markus emerge from the cage and lunge towards him, Peter clambered to his feet, desperately trying to aim the gun again. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking and in a last ditch attempt to save himself from Gadson’s claws, he dropped it and ran. Just as he reached the doorway he felt a sharp sting cut through his shoulder as Gadson shot him, then a second hit to his hip and a third to the back of his thigh, sending him crashing to the ground.

“Peter!! Oh god, no!” Wade’s voice echoed through the hallway as he thundered towards him. 

Catching sight of Gadson, Peter saw Wade’s lip curl into a menacing smile and pulling out his gun he snarled, “You’re mine now, you FUCK!”

Chaotic sounds of gunfire and angry voices filled the air as Peter lay sprawled on the carpet. He could feel his wounds burning while he slipped in and out of consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Sgt. Ahearn’s face smiling at him as he carried him out of the house. He felt safe and warm, protected by this selfless man who called himself Mimi’s father. Peter quietly wept as the sergeant laid him on the back seat of his car and covered him with a blanket.

“Don’t worry son, everything will be okay.” The sergeant stroked his hair before closing the car door.

“Thank you...d-dad,” Peter mumbled before sliding into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Peter opened his eyes he found himself in  _ strangely _ familiar surroundings, namely the polished interior of Dr. Stephen Strange’s midtown home.

“Hello again Mr. Parker. I had hoped we might meet in better circumstances than the last time, but it seems you are destined to be my patient. I’m pleased to inform you that the flesh wounds inflicted by the blank bullets will leave no lasting damage other than some minor scarring. The bruising however will take a few weeks to subside.” The doctor carried on writing his notes while Peter came to his senses. 

“Thank y-you, b-but... blank bullets? I don’t really remember- ...OH!” Suddenly it all came flooding back. Had he really set out to kill his tormentor with blank bullets? Peter never felt more ridiculous. He really didn’t have a clue. Markus was right all along.

_ I am useless. _

_ He almost killed me...again. _

A wave of anxiety tightened the young man’s chest, making him gasp for air. 

“Oh now please take it easy. Just lie still for a while. You’ve been through a traumatic ordeal. Getting shot with blanks may not result in fatality, but the impact to the body is still severe. You were very lucky Peter.” 

“Yeah, I g-guess so,” he sighed, but with the memory of his own failing came the image of Wade striding towards him in the hallway. He needed to know what happened after he passed out.

“Ehm...Dr., have you seen Wade?” Peter felt himself blush at his own question. Dr. Strange smiled at the inevitable enquiry.

“Yes, he brought you here together with the sergeant, they had some other business to attend to, but I’m sure they’ll be back soon. I promised him I’d patch you up. Peter I’ve known Wade quite some time and I can tell he cares about you very much. I’m guessing you two are more than just friends?” What the doctor really wanted to tell him was how he’d never seen Wade in such a state over someone before. He’d insisted on holding Peter’s hand while Dr. Strange checked him over and burst into tears at the news that he would make a full recovery.

“Eh, yes... _ or no _ , maybe...I’m not sure anymore.” Peter began to cry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. A lot has happened. I think you need some time.” Dr Strange handed him a wad of tissues and helped him sit up to take a sip of water.

Glancing round the room, Peter only really wanted to know one thing. He almost felt too scared to ask, but the memory of his former abuser escaping from the cage and lunging at him felt too fresh in his mind. 

“Is h-he... is he dead? Did Wade kill him?” 

“I take it you are referring to Mr. Gadson? I’m sorry Peter, I’m not clear on the details. I think you need to speak with Wade and the sergeant when they return.” Dr Strange could have told Peter the truth, that in fact Wade and Sgt.Ahearn asked him if he could write a death certificate stating Markus Gadson had succumbed to a heart attack rather than multiple gunshot wounds. Knowing what he did about Peter’s past injuries and the outcome of the case against Gadson, Dr Strange had been only too happy to oblige. In his opinion the good guys needed to stick together and besides, no prison could ever contain Wade Wilson. 

Peter felt he could trust Dr. Strange after he’d tried to help him last time and even now he felt like the doctor was trying to protect him, perhaps even shielding him from the truth. He needed to talk about his ordeal, offload the pain in his mind.

“I tried t-to shoot him, b-but I missed and now I f-find out I’d loaded the g-gun with blank b-bullets...I feel so stupid. What was I thinking going there? I just couldn’t...not anymore. How could I live a normal life always looking over my shoulder? Dr. Strange, you saw what he did to me, the pain he put me through. For almost four years he hurt me, every single day he abused my trust and treated me like a piece of trash. He bought me, paid me off with stupid gifts and holidays. I was nothing more than a dumb kid, I let him control me. Seeing him laughing at me in the court, I couldn’t take it any longer.” Peter wiped his eyes as he poured his heart out to the doctor. 

“Oh dearest boy, to hear you talk like that. Please don’t blame yourself. Abusers like Gadson are the worst kind of scum. I followed the trial and Wade, bless him, told me a little about your situation. Please don’t think badly of him for sharing that information with me, I think he needed someone to talk to. You see, meeting you affected him deeply. He wanted to help you, that’s what he’s good at... _ helping _ people.” Stephen Strange wasn’t sure how much Peter knew about The Merc’s past. 

“When I first met Wade it felt like someone sent an angel to rescue me. He opened my eyes to the reality of my situation. It’s like deep down I knew Gadson was abusing me, but I didn’t know how to make it stop. I see now that he would never have let me leave. He intended to kill me all along. Wade saved my life...b-but-...” Peter hesitated. He wanted to ask Dr. Strange about Wade’s time as a mercenary, if he really did kill two hundred people. 

“Peter, you can speak your mind. Within these four walls you are my patient and anything you tell me is confidential.” Dr. Strange could tell Peter was holding back.

“I...ehm...there’s something I need to know...about Wade. Gadson said some stuff about him, but I don’t know if it’s true. I know Wade’s your friend, b-but I just need to know the truth, please.” Peter wiped his eyes, the tears increasing with every word he spoke.

“It’s alright, I’ll tell you anything you need to know.” Dr. Strange hoped his honesty wouldn’t cause more damage to the already fragile nature of Peter and Wade’s relationship, but The Merc had never hidden his past and he suspected Gadson would have only divulged the gory parts.

“What does a mercenary do? Are they paid to kill people? Is Wade a murderer?” Peter’s voice trailed off as he covered his face and wept into the tissues. Dr Strange could tell he needed to tread carefully, not cause the distraught young man any more grief than necessary.

“Well Peter, I won’t lie. Yes, some mercenaries are paid to kill and nothing else. They are like soldiers for hire. They turn up, usually get half the money up front, do the job and get the rest after. No questions asked, no traceable strings attached.”

“Oh...no, please.” Peter sobbed loudly at the doctor’s honesty, his heart shattering at the thought of his loveable kind Wade getting paid to kill.

_ How can I love him now? _

“I know it’s difficult to hear, but please allow me to finish explaining. There are other mercenaries who do the job for very different reasons. Yes, they act outside of the law, and very often their job still involves bloodshed and sometimes death, but that’s usually the last resort. I can’t tell you Wade never killed anybody, because I would be lying. However, what you need to understand about Wade is that he has a good heart and he became a mercenary to help honest souls in bad situations, much like yourself Peter.” Dr. Strange tried to be as tactful as possible. 

“What do you mean, like myself?” Peter asked, confused. 

“On many occasions Wade rescued vulnerable people from men like Markus Gadson. Believe me Peter, some of these monsters made your ex-boss look like a pussycat. Families, parents, siblings, spouses...people who felt helpless to stop their loved ones being torn to shreds by the most heartless individuals. They would hire Wade to help them. Yes, sometimes that meant he ended up killing these evil men, but much like Gadson, they had evaded justice for years. Wade had connections within the FBI and the army and where they failed to protect innocent lives he stepped in and finished the job on his own terms.  _ No questions asked, no traceable strings attached _ . All Wade ever cared about was helping others. I remember he once left a job because it turned out the guy who hired him was a cold-hearted control freak. He expected Wade to track down his wife and daughter who he’d relentlessly abused. Wade took the first down payment and gave it to the woman and her child, then he helped them get new identities. When the guy realized the truth he went berserk, tried to shoot Wade, but he found out the hard way that Mr. Wilson had no time for bullies. I’m not telling you this to scare you Peter. I just need you to see that Wade is a good person. He would never hurt you. I also doubt very strongly that he could have killed two hundred people.” Dr. Strange wasn’t entirely sure just how many lives Wade had taken over the years, but he felt it best to play things safe. Peter had suffered enough heartache. The doctor also knew early on in Wade’s career he acted slightly more ruthless, more concerned with the money than his conscience, but the job with the woman and her daughter changed him. From then on he only worked for those in real need, people who lost faith in the authorities and the justice system. 

“I had no idea. He never told me, but then...I never asked.” Peter realized he didn’t know anything about Wade’s life. The time they spent together had always revolved around him and Gadson. Not once had he thought to ask Wade about himself. 

_ He just gave...and I took. _

Peter suddenly remembered something Wade had told him about himself.

_ ‘I like the sea.’ _

Those first moments they’d spent in each other’s company, the playfulness in Wade’s hazel eyes as he described their imaginary beach date. That was the man he fell in love with, the generous kind individual who treated Peter like a human being, not a possession to use and throw away. How could he separate that person from this other life he’d led in his past? 

_ ‘What you need to understand about Wade is that he has a good heart.’  _

_ Yes, he really does. _

“Thank you Dr. Strange, I think I understand. I’m not sure how I feel though, there’s a lot to think about.” Hearing the truth wasn’t easy, but it settled a few demons in Peter’s mind. He knew Wade no longer worked as a mercenary, but after witnessing the chilling smile on his face as he pulled out his gun, Peter felt almost sure Markus Gadson hadn’t survived.

“Like I said before Peter, I think you need some time. Allow your body and your mind to heal. If I know Wade, he’ll stick close by. You mean too much to him.” Dr. Strange smiled, but Peter shook his head.

“I don’t think I want him to stay close by. If he killed Markus that means he still thinks like a mercenary, killing bad guys to save the weak. I don’t want to be someone he feels he has to save. I don’t want our relationship to be like that. The whole point of me confronting Gadson was to prove to myself that I could be strong. That I could defeat the monster who hurt me and live my life without fear. I need to stand on my own two feet, not depend on Wade to take care of me. Markus controlled my whole life, he provided everything from the food I ate to the clothes I wore. I never had to think for myself. If you asked me at this moment what music I liked or what my favorite film was, I couldn’t tell you, because all I know are the things he liked. I need to discover who I am. Wade is a sweet gentle man, he would do anything for me, but right now that’s not what I need.” Peter hung his head, the reality of the situation hitting home. 

Outside the door Wade and the sergeant heard everything. They’d returned to check in on Peter and talk things over. Hearing his voice they’d waited, allowing him time to talk to the doctor, but his words drifted through the door loud and clear. Wade looked devastated, but he straightened himself up and turned to Sgt. Ahearn.

“I’m going to head off. Peter’s right, he needs time. I knew this could happen and seriously I’m fine. Knowing he’s alive and well is all I need right now. Hey, we took care of that asshole Gadson. Peter has nothing more to fear. He can move on, live his life. I just want him to be happy. Don’t worry I’ll stay in touch, but I think I’ll head North for a while, breathe that good Canadian air. Take care buddy...and thanks for everything.” Wade shook the sergeant’s hand and walked away. Sgt. Ahearn stood dumbfounded, this wasn’t how he’d imagined the story ending. In his mind Peter and Wade lived happily ever after and Mimi visited them on the weekends, like her favourite uncles. This all felt wrong somehow. In all the stories he’d read Mimi at bedtime good defeated evil and love always won.

_ Did we do the right thing? _

_ Surely love deserves to win more than anything here. _

_ Oh Wade, I’m so sorry. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(6 months later)

“Did you pack the blanket? Aunty Nellie said she’s got a spare if we need one. I’m so excited, I love the beach! I’m gonna have the biggest ice-cream ever, bigger than my head!” Mimi giggled as Peter jabbed her side. 

“Oh my god, you are so funny. Maybe we should call the coast guard and warn them you’re coming, they might need to clear the beach,” Peter joked, grinning at Mimi’s mock scowl.

“Peter Parker, you are too mean, just you wait.” Mimi danced off to the car outside and Peter felt his heart beat a little faster at the sound of her laughter. She’d never changed, still full of mischievous glances and silly voices. He felt so lucky to have her in his life. 

A lot had happened in the months since the showdown at the mansion. The sergeant explained to Peter that Gadson had died from multiple gunshot wounds, but in accordance with Dr. Strange the cause of death would state that the investor succumbed to a heart attack. This meant there would be no consequences for Wade or anybody present that day. He’d pulled a few strings with his old friend Bruce at the mortuary and subsequently Markus Gadson’s demise was deftly swept under the carpet. A quick cremation took place within a week of his death and surprisingly Peter requested his ashes.

“I’d like to scatter them in a suitable place.”

_ Down the toilet. _

The young man had asked to see the body, settle his mind that Markus really was dead, but the sergeant advised against it. He told Peter most of the shots were fired at Gadson’s face and it really wasn’t a very pretty sight. Besides, Julian had already given them a positive identification for the death certificate. Between Sgt. Ahearn, Wade and Julian, they all agreed this was the best outcome for everybody. Peter took their word for it. He trusted the sergeant with his life, so he knew he would do the right thing and knowing Gadson was gone for good meant Peter could finally begin to relax and live his life. 

He’d not spoken to Wade in the whole six months since the incident. Sgt. Ahearn told Peter he’d advised The Merc to take a vacation for a little while, in case there was any backlash following Gadson’s death. Of course the sergeant knew the truth about Wade’s departure and unbeknown to Peter they stayed in touch every few weeks. Peter didn’t question the reasons, but he couldn’t help feel that Wade leaving had something to do with him.

At first Peter saw Wade’s absence as a positive thing, allowing him the time and space to recover from his ordeal. After two months he began part time classes at the local college and once summer was over he would be starting full time on a child psychology course. He wanted to help young people like himself and Mimi, whose lives didn’t experience the best start through no fault of their own. Sometimes circumstances just led folks down a different path.

In the meantime Sgt. Ahearn helped him find a small studio apartment and a job at the station inputting old case files on their new digital filing system. He’d offered Peter free board at his house, staying in the spare room for as long as he needed, but the young man wanted to stand on his own two feet. He didn’t want to feel dependent on anybody. 

This was never more apparent than when Julian invited Peter to the reading of Gadson’s will and it turned out the investor had left him half his fortune and the mansion. The other half and the business were left to Julian. Peter couldn’t understand why, but knowing Markus had intended to kill him, it meant nothing. Peter announced he would sell the house and set up a charity for disadvantaged youngsters, offering them the chance to study or apply for apprenticeships. Together with Julian he also set up an investment fund for the remaining students who still depended on Gadson’s scholarships. Peter took none of the money for himself, but instead he set aside a lump sum in a high interest account ready for when Mimi started college. She’d already told him she intended to study art and art therapy. He wanted only the best for the girl he saw as his little sister. 

The sale of the house and the many cars was still ongoing, but Peter left it all in Julian’s capable hands. He didn’t want to set foot in the mansion ever again and he knew the blonde actor took great pleasure in playing the part of a wealthy young upstart, reinventing his fabulous life in the city. Julian chose to rent out the penthouse and bought himself a ‘modest’ top floor apartment overlooking Central Park, inviting Peter for cocktails as a somewhat cosy housewarming date. In true Julian fashion he approached Peter for a romantic liaison, saying how he’d always had a little soft spot for the handsome young man. Peter let him down gently telling the blonde he was far too high profile for a relationship with a small-town college boy who chose to stay under the radar.

Peter liked Julian, but not in that way. He knew the young actor was an incurable flirt and he had no doubt there would be a string of starstruck lovers queueing up to date him. He’d temporarily put his acting career on hold, but had already invested in two new movie projects set to take Hollywood by storm. Peter could tell Julian paid attention to his late lover’s business methods, because despite his vile character, Gadson was one hell of a sharp investor. 

As the months progressed and the start of summer arrived, Peter found himself pining for Wade. Every time he thought about his kind gravelly voice he felt his heart swell. He’d started dreaming about his hazel eyes, watching him as they walked on a beach, the breeze blowing through his unruly brown hair. He craved Wade’s body, the soft uneven texture of his scarred skin as Peter trailed his fingers over his broad chest. He longed for his strong embrace, those big arms wrapped around him. The young man wondered if he would ever see The Merc again. 

He suspected Sgt. Ahearn might be in contact with Wade and for the past few weeks he’d continually dropped hints, saying how he wondered if The Merc was alright and how surely he must be coming back soon. In fact Peter mentioned Wade’s name in pretty much every conversation they had. The sergeant played it cool, telling Peter it was entirely out of his hands and Wade would return when he felt good and ready. In reality he immediately sent The Merc a message.

**[Hey Wade, get your ass back from Vancouver asap.]**

**[What’s up? Peter okay?]**

**[Oh yeah Peter is fine, he just won’t stop talking about you! It’s time to come home Wade.]**

**[Get the beers and the chimichangas, I’m on my way!]**

One week later Wade still hadn’t shown up, but life continued and on that particular sunny morning it meant a trip to the beach organized by Nellie Jackson and Mimi.

The latter had adopted Nellie as her honorary aunt and together they plotted and schemed all manner of social activities for Peter, telling him he needed to make some friends and go on a few dates. Peter managed to successfully duck out of most of their plans, but this time he actually wanted to go. He’d still not paid a visit to the beach and while he’d hoped it would be with Wade, this was the next best thing. He loved Nellie and Billy and looked forward to spending time with them. Most of all he felt excited about the prospect of a picnic, just like the ones Nellie had described to him in the past. 

“Peter we’re leaving, don’t forget your sunglasses,” Mimi yelled from outside.

Once in the car, Billy turned the radio up and they all sang along to the songs and laughed most of the way to the coast. Peter happily gazed out of the window, his head full of romantic thoughts about Wade and how when he did finally return they could take this trip together. His daydream got crudely interrupted by Nellie announcing that they’d invited ‘a friend’ along as well and he would be meeting them at the beach. She glanced back at Peter with a big smile.

“I think you’ll like him, he’s very handsome...and single!” Nellie’s eyes lit up with devious mischief.

“Goddammit I knew this was too good to be true. You guys are the worst,” Peter groaned, disappointed he’d now have to spend the day being polite to some stranger. He glared at Mimi and Nellie who both tried to stem their laughter.

“Hey no cussing in my car young man!” Billy attempted to sound stern, but he couldn’t help grinning at Peter’s frown. “Pete, if it’s any consolation, I know this guy and I think you’ll really like him. If not, I got some fishing rods in the back, we can sneak off to the pier.” 

Peter liked the sound of that and knowing he had an escape route cheered him up again.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook you two, I’ll get my revenge. This picnic better be good.” He caught Nellie’s eyes in the mirror and flashed her a smile.

_ I love you Mrs. Jackson, but your timing is terrible. _

“Look! The sea!” Mimi screeched, half-deafening Peter beside her.

Looking out of the window he saw the cool blue of the ocean and felt a flutter in his belly. A pang of sadness interrupted the happy moment, reminding him how much he missed Wade, but he held on to the idea that their time would come.

_ Soon I hope. _

They parked the car and unloaded all the stuff, making their way along the sandy path towards the beach. Billy intentionally picked a spot away from the boardwalk where it was quieter but still easy distance for Mimi to get ice cream. As Nellie set about organizing the blankets and towels and putting up the parasol and windbreaker, Peter stared at the glittering ocean. It reminded him of crystals sparkling in the strong sunlight.

“I love the sea.”

Peter smiled as he heard Wade’s voice, but this time it wasn’t in his mind. 

_ That sounded way too real. _

Before he got chance to react, he felt a hand on his arm and that same husky tone right behind him.

“Heard you missed me Baby Boy.”

Slowly Peter turned round, his heart pounding at the sight of those dreamy hazel eyes twinkling just like the shimmering ocean.

“Oh Wade... I knew you’d come back.” Peter swallowed his tears, flinging his arms round the man he loved with every inch of his soul.

_ I love you I love you I love you. _

_ Please don’t leave me ever again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh finally. It's all about the LOVE baby.  
> The next chapter is pure fluff with some added spice, I think they and we deserve that after all the heartache.  
> We also hear a little more about Gadson's demise. It took me a long time to decide whether I wanted him to die because he's an excellent villain, but ultimately I think he had his time and Peter deserved to relax.  
> As a writer you love your characters for different reasons and sometimes it's just such a thrill to write a real nasty villain. I had thought about saving him for a future plot, but in hindsight I think he belongs with this story and I felt it was time to close his chapter for good. Thank you Markus for being an amazing character to write, even if I seriously hated your guts! 
> 
> Btw I looked up the effects of being shot with blank bullets for this chapter. One more topic for my Google search history lmao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter sees Wade and Peter finally reunited. We discover the truth about MG's demise and catch up with our love birds as they indulge in some well-deserved after hours fun at the beach. 
> 
> This wasn't the easiest story to write and at times it broke my heart, but I wanted to give them the ending they deserved so I'm glad I pushed through and completed it.  
> Thank you for reading and all the kind comments and kudos, they fill my heart with sparkles xoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of gun shot wounds, blood.
> 
> I thought I'd let these sweet boys have some beach sex as the cherry on top of their happy reunion sundae.  
> Enjoy!

“Mmm Peter, I missed you so much. You look amazing.” Wade held him tight, wanting to make up for all the months they’d spent apart. All the nights he’d longed to hold him close and tell him he loved him more than life itself, Wade had bided his time, hoping and wishing for Peter to want him back. When he got the message from Sgt. Ahearn he’d caught a flight that same night, but once he arrived in town nerves took over and he found himself unable to make the first move. He’d called Nellie, needing some confidence and she came up with the beach idea. Wade couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

“Hey Pete, I see you met our  _ friend _ . I knew you’d like him haha,” Nellie cooed in their direction. Peter let go of Wade and blushed at her remark.

“Pete, you look so healthy, check out these rosy cheeks.” Wade pinched them, gently teasing him, longing to taste his soft lips. As if he read his mind, Peter reached up and kissed him without breaking their mutual gaze. 

“Holy shit Baby Boy,” The Merc sighed, pulling him tight against his big frame. "I want you so much."

“Eww get a room already!” Mimi taunted, but in truth this was her perfect happy ending for the person she loved like a big brother. She’d known Wade was his ‘future boyfriend’ when he promised to do his best for Peter, telling her he loved him just as much as she did. Mimi had looked into Wade’s eyes and seen kindness and honesty, two things she wanted for her beloved Peter. To finally see them together just felt right.

They spent the day lounging on the beach, talking, laughing and enjoying Nellie’s delicious picnic. Half way through the afternoon the sergeant and his wife turned up to join them. While Mimi and Peter went for a swim and Mrs. Ahearn accompanied Nellie to see if Billy had caught any fish on the pier, Wade and Sgt. Ahearn got a chance to talk.

“Glad you made it back Wade, you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s all good. How about you, any problems? Julian behaving himself?”

“Oh yes, I told you about the will didn’t I? Julian is like a little kid at Christmas, except in his world Santa visits every damned day. You know he tried to ask Peter out?” The sergeant raised his eyebrows.

“What? That little shitbag, he’s too horny for his own good.” Wade shook his head and laughed, but he couldn’t help the knot he felt in the pit of his stomach. “Please...tell me Peter said no.”

“Oh hell yeah. He thought the whole thing was hilarious. You got nothing to worry about Wade, he loves you.” Sgt. Ahearn patted Wade on his back and handed him a soda.

“God knows why. I’m a clapped-out, scarred up old mercenary who couldn’t even pull the trigger when it mattered most. I would give my life for Peter. Hell, he  _ is _ my life! I just hope I can make him proud, give him the love he deserves.” Wade sighed, rolling the soda bottle between his palms.

They sat watching Peter and Mimi splashing and laughing in the water.

“Did we do the right thing?” Sgt. Ahearn broke the silence.

“Look at Peter, I’ve never seen him so happy.” Wade checked around him to make sure nobody would hear. “I’m so glad that bastard is dead. I really tried to kill him, I wanted it so bad. I don’t know what happened, I guess I just froze. Maybe time finally mellowed me out. Thank god you were there,  _ you _ did the right thing,  _ you _ shot him.” 

“Yeah, I had my reasons. I couldn’t let it slide what he did to Peter and those boys. To know he walked out of that court with a smile on his face felt like the worst miscarriage of justice, a damned insult to his victims. Besides, he tried to fuck me over at the prison and let me tell you Wade, nobody fucks me over and gets away with it.” The sergeant clenched his jaw, briefly revealing a much darker side to his character.

“Who knew mild-mannered Sgt. Ahearn was such a badass? Remind me never to cross you. Hey, we all agreed to cover it up and if the shit hit the fan I’d take responsibility for that asshole’s death. I got the mileage, it made the most sense. You have a career and a reputation to think about, and not to mention Peter and your family. I couldn’t let them think you were a killer.” Wade spoke in hushed tones, wary of his surroundings. The sergeant nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, man. I won’t ever forget it. I feel bad it almost cost you your relationship with Peter, but I stuck to our story and told him you shot Markus. He got a bit upset because he said Stephen explained how you  _ helped _ people in the past, but that you’d left the mercenary life behind. I think Dr. Strange fought your corner there, you owe him one,” Sgt. Ahearn huffed. “I mean, let’s face it we all owe him.” 

“The Doc hated Gadson’s guts just as much as we did, he was happy to help. All we need to do is make sure Julian Rhodes never breathes a word to anybody. Do you think I need to pay him a visit, make sure he understands our agreement?” Wade cracked his knuckles.

_ Oh I’ll make him understand...kick his scrawny blonde butt for putting the moves on my Peter. _

“I think Julian is past caring. He got what he wanted in the end and seriously, I don’t think he gives a shit. He’s sitting pretty on his golden throne and I for one am not going to rock that boat. Don’t forget what we found in the house...the cage? Peter told me Julian hogtied and gagged Gadson like some fucked up sex dungeon shit. I doubt he’d want us to bring that up. No, let’s face it, we are all better off without Markus Gadson.” 

The sergeant didn’t fully trust Julian, but if the young actor ever tried to cross him he still had an ace card up his sleeve: the video footage of Gadson’s last twenty-four hours before he died. As well as the events of that fateful day, it also showed Julian humiliating a doped-up Markus the previous evening. Sgt. Ahearn assured the blonde actor he’d destroyed the footage to cover their tracks, but he’d secretly saved a copy as insurance just in case.

“Oops, time to change the subject, they’re coming back.” Wade gestured towards Peter and Mimi walking across the sand. Sgt. Ahearn caught his arm and fixed him with an honest stare.

“Wade, you are the best thing that ever happened to Peter and I will never let anybody take that away. Now, go make a life together, you deserve to be happy.” 

The sergeant grinned at Mimi as she came running over and flopped down beside him. He glanced at Wade, nodding as he watched him wrap Peter in a big towel. They looked like they belonged together, two souls destined to find one another. 

From the day he waved him off on the bus to the city, Sgt. Ahearn always thought about Peter. When he discovered what had become of him at the hands of Markus Gadson he never forgave himself for not trying harder to make Peter stay. He’d felt foolish and helpless when Gadson played him at the prison, causing the trial to fall apart. Sgt. Ahearn blamed himself for the investor’s release. 

When he ran inside the mansion that day he found Peter bleeding in the hallway and Wade looming over a kneeling Gadson with a gun pressed to his bloodied temple, screaming in his face that he was going to fucking kill him. He could see Wade trembling, the gun unsteady in his hand, unable to pull the trigger. Then he saw the defiant look in Gadson’s eyes and he realized he showed no remorse. The investor should have been begging for his life, instead he gloated with arrogant pride. Sgt. Ahearn took hold of Wade’s arm and dragged him away, fully intending to avoid any more bloodshed, but as he looked back at Gadson he saw an undeniable smirk spread across his face. Unclipping his gun, the sergeant calmly walked towards the smug investor and jammed it right between his eyes.

“Did you really think I’d let you get away?” Sgt. Ahearn watched the investor’s expression turn from self-assurance into pure fear as he realized his time was up.

“This one’s for Adam.” The first shot rang out, causing Gadson’s skull to crack.

“This one’s for Jamie.” The second shot blew half his brains out.

“And this one...this is for Peter,” Sgt. Ahearn growled as he shot him a third time, leaving nothing but a bloody gash where Gadson’s face used to be.

Both Wade and Julian stared in horror at the sergeant’s cool composure as he wiped off his gun and walked out into the hallway. Picking up Peter, he ordered them both to follow him outside and lock the doors. Once he’d secured Peter in the back of his car, the three of them made a plan.

The rest, as they say, is history.

“We’re going to head back. Peter, I’m guessing you’ll get a ride with Wade?” Nellie smiled at the young man, relieved to finally see him happy. She never bought the story about her former boss dying of a heart attack, but both she and Billy knew sometimes the truth was best left unsaid. Seeing the light in Peter’s eyes was all that mattered.

They said their goodbyes and Mimi gave Wade a sneaky thumbs up as she hugged Peter. 

“Now you guys can have extra long kisses,” she called out, running across the sand to catch up with her parents.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Peter and Wade huddled together on their blanket. Garlands of yellow lights lit up the boardwalk in the distance and the faint sound of music drifted through the air, adding to the gentle rhythm of the ocean.

“I’m so glad you came home. I missed you Wade,” Peter said softly, closing his eyes when a big scarred hand cupped his jaw and drew him in for a kiss. He sighed at the feeling of The Merc’s chapped lips on his, the tender way their tongues intertwined as they melted into each other. 

Hearing Peter say the word ‘home’ eased all Wade’s fears. It gave him hope for the future,  _ their _ future.

_ You and me Baby Boy, we have so much to look forward to.  _

“Could you be any more perfect? I think this might be the best day of my life.” Wade failed to stop the happy tears as Peter stroked his face, gently kissing his scarred complexion. He couldn’t believe how lucky he felt, that someone as breathtaking as Peter had chosen to love him.

“Wade?”

“Yes, that’s my name…” The Merc winked, but he could see the worry lines on Peter’s forehead. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

“I’m sorry about what happened that day after the court ...in the bathroom. I never meant to push you away. I know-” 

“No, shhh it’s gone, forgotten,” Wade interrupted, but Peter shook his head.

“Please let me finish, I need to say this to you. I know I forced you, made you hurt me...and I’m just so sorry Wade. You didn’t deserve that.” Peter looked away, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. He felt Wade take his hand and smooth his skin with a calloused thumb.

“Peter, you have nothing to apologise for. I know why you pushed me away and it’s alright. Everything got so messed up, but none of it was your fault. When I think of the shit he put you through, I can’t believe how strong you are Baby Boy. Look at you now, how far you’ve come. I’m so proud of you and I love you so much.” Wade edged closer, pulling Peter into his arms.

“Thank you, Wade. Thank you for never giving up on me, you really did save my life...I guess you’re my h-...” 

“No, nope, I’m not.” Wade stopped him, before he said the word out loud. “Please don’t say it. I’ve never thought of myself like that. I’m just a guy who wanted to help people, except this time I fell in love. I know this will sound corny, but the first time I made you smile, oh boy what a buzz. It felt like my heart suddenly woke up after years of sleep. Maybe I’m just an old romantic or some shit, but I never believed in love at first sight until I met you.” Wade shrugged with a soppy grin.

“Oh my god Wade, that is  _ so  _ corny, but it’s also the sweetest thing I ever heard.” Peter laughed shyly, his face blushing deep pink. 

“I think I fell in love with you that day when you held me in the garden. You made me feel safe and you gave me a choice, a way out. You showed me the kind of affection I’d only ever known as a child, generous and selfless. You never expected anything in return. I think that’s why I felt scared, I thought it was all too good to be true.”

Wade ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, brushing the sand from his tousled locks. He could have gazed at him forever, lying beneath the lilac hue of the evening sky.

_ Are you real? Am I dreaming? How do I deserve you? _

_ I’ll give you the world sweetheart. _

“All I ever wanted was to make you feel special, show you some real love.” The Merc caught Peter’s smirk, a playful glint in his eye. “What? I see you Baby Boy.”

“It’s been a while since you made me feel  _ special _ , maybe we should go somewhere a bit more  _ private _ ,” he replied seductively.

“Oh yeah?” Wade shifted Peter onto his back, caging him beneath his large frame. “You want me to treat you right?”

“Yes...show me some _ real  _ love,” he whispered, echoing The Merc’s own words.

Wade grinded on top of him, parting his thighs to nestle between them.

“What if we did it right now?” The Merc’s deep voice hit Peter straight in his core. 

“Hmm here?” His brown eyes gleamed.

“Yeah, I could pull your shorts off and take you right here on the beach,” Wade hummed, kissing Peter’s neck.

“No, we can’t...I want you ...oh god I want you so much, but here? Someone will see.” Peter’s eyes darted around, trying to look across the sand. He could feel Wade’s heavy erection pressing into his groin. All the nights he pined for his lover and now he’d got Peter pinned down on a blanket, he just wanted him to rip his clothes off right there and then.

“Who’s going to see? It’s almost dark, there’s nobody on this side of the beach. We could just do it quickly, use your sun cream as lube. I need to be inside you Baby Boy, I missed you too much.” Wade hissed as he rubbed himself against Peter’s hard-on. He was only being half-serious, trying to rile the young man up. He had every intention of carrying Peter off to his car and taking him on the back seat, but then he called Wade’s bluff.

“Okay, let’s do it. I can’t wait any longer. I don’t care who sees us,” Peter began unbuttoning Wade’s jeans, eager to get his hands on the thick scarred member.

“Really? I mean, you sure? I was just fooling around...b-but if you’re serious…ah...s-shit.” The feeling of Peter’s nimble fingers slipping inside his pants told him enough. Wade moaned as Peter lowered his shorts and their cocks connected.

_ Oh fuck...this is really happening. _

“Oh I’m deadly serious. I want you Wade. I touched myself for weeks hoping you’d come back and fuck me. You have no idea how horny I am... _ please _ ...I need you,” Peter whined as he wriggled out of his shorts and reached over to grab the sun lotion. Wade couldn’t believe his ears.

_ Holy shit...talk about hot. _

The Merc loved his boyfriend’s newfound confidence, the way he took control, telling him exactly what he needed without a hint of hesitation. This was how he’d always hoped to see Peter, strong and decisive, at ease in his body. 

_ Free… _

“Hm, tell me how you touched yourself. I want to make you feel good baby...give you everything.” Wade ran the back of his hand along the contour of Peter’s abdomen, stroking his slight belly, feeling the velvet texture of his skin. The Merc purposely avoided Peter’s smooth cock, teasing as he trailed around it. The young man stirred beneath him, his breath hitching with every brush of Wade’s scarred fingers, willing them closer to his needy erection. 

“Every night I imagined your voice and your hands. I’d close my eyes and pretend you were touching me. I felt so lonely without you, my body felt empty. I just wanted you to come back and get in my bed... slide inside me while I slept and fuck me slowly.” Peter gazed up at Wade with a half-lidded expression.

Above them as the light faded, tiny stars dotted the indigo sky and Peter sighed, “I still feel like I’m dreaming, but this time I know it’s real. You’re here with me, we’re finally together.” 

“Yep, I’m here, ready to make all your dreams come true sweetheart. Anything you want,” Wade replied with a lazy smile. Peter looked radiant lying there on the blanket, his creamy skin glowing in the shadow of The Merc’s imposing bulk. 

“Anything?” Peter replied.

“Sure sweet cheeks, you name it...I’ll make it happen.” Wade meant every word.

“Roll over on your back. Let me be the one to treat you right...please, you’ve already given me so much.” Peter could see the doubt on The Merc’s face.

“Baby...you don’t have to-...I don’t expect you to...” He worried Peter felt obliged in some way.

“No, I know. It’s okay, this is what I want Wade...not just for you, but for myself. Please, it would make me so happy.” He lovingly stroked The Merc’s face, offering him reassurance.

_ Let me show you some ‘real’ love.  _

Without saying a word, Wade rolled onto his back and watched with some amusement as Peter glanced around, checking for any people. When he felt satisfied they really were alone, he tugged Wade’s jeans down to his ankles and straddled him. His eager hard-on bounced as he made himself comfortable on top of The Merc’s strong thighs. 

“Hey big guy, wanna fool around?” Peter sounded breathless. Looking down at his big scarred lover he felt confident, energized at being the one in control. He peeled his t-shirt off and pushed Wade’s up higher, exposing his scarred chest to the balmy night air. 

“Baby Boy, wow you look incredible, your body…” Wade gasped at how strong and healthy Peter looked. He did wonder if he still felt self-conscious about his appearance because he’d stayed covered up all day, even keeping his t-shirt on to go swimming. Now Wade could see the transformation. The scars on his torso had all faded and he’d gained weight, giving him a more curvier appearance. Wade loved it, he wanted to nuzzle against his fleshy little pecs and nibble his erect nipples. He placed his big hands on Peter’s tensile hips, loving how squishy they felt as his fingers dug in.

“Yeah, I got fat. Turns out pancakes are my favorite food now...it’s your fault,” Peter grinned proudly. The sound of his laughter filled Wade with the purest love.

“Hey, I’m glad. Forget pancakes, I want to eat  _ you _ ...covered in maple syrup.” Wade whooped loudly and then yelled, “You’re welcome, Canada!” to some imaginary audience.

“Talking of  _ eating _ ...I think it’s time I tasted this gorgeous boy...he looks like he needs some attention.” Peter carefully smoothed his thumb from the base to the tip of Wade’s erection, feeling the uneven surface of his blemished skin. He longed for the friction of the scarred member sliding into his slicked up hole, but first he wanted to get his lips round the drooling purple head. 

“ _ Oh fuck _ , mmm …” Peter’s featherlike touch gave Wade chills. He knew it wouldn’t take much for him to let go. All the months of feeling touch-starved and rejected by his young lover caught up as Peter used both his hands in tandem. 

“Just relax Wade, let me make you happy,” he cooed, leaning in to gently curve his tongue over The Merc’s leaking tip while he pumped the veiny shaft up and down. He loved hearing Wade lose it, his raspy groans as Peter circled his tongue, lapping up the glistening pre-cum.

“Holy...sh-shit, ah it’s too good...I’m gonna come, I’m sorry...I can’t ...ahhh.” Clutching fistfuls of blanket, Wade shot his load in spectacular fashion, right into Peter’s hungry mouth. Lustrous white strands dripped from his pink lips as he gulped down the rich seed, swallowing every last drop. 

Wade could only stare, breathless and speechless as Peter wiped his mouth and proceeded to suck his own fingers. He’d never seen anything so captivating, so mind-numbingly sexy.

_ Fuck Baby Boy, you’re like all my wet dreams rolled into one. _

“Hm, you taste nice,” Peter hummed.

“Yeah? Better than pancakes?” Wade couldn’t resist a little sass.

“Haha, it’s a close call, but Wilson dick wins.” He glanced down and softly squeezed the flaccid member with a little frown. “Hey big boy, no sleeping. I’m not done with you yet.”

Wade twitched beneath him, his cock still sensitive, but already forming a semi in response to his lover’s persistence. His desire to see Peter gyrating over him, rolling his newly ample hips while The Merc fucked him, got his blood pumping in all the right places.

“Don’t worry, he’s wide awake and all yours.” Wade double-checked around them for any prying eyes, but the place looked deserted. “Oh Peter this is so hot, you and me naked on the beach. I didn’t think this day could get any better.”

“Oh really? Well honey, just you hold on.” Peter flashed him a smile.

“You want to see me touch myself?” 

Wade nodded, his hands gently squeezing Peter’s thighs as he straddled The Merc’s abdomen.

“Watch closely.” 

Sitting back, he dribbled some of the sun cream on to his fingers and curled them around his cock. Long measured strokes made him unravel, murmuring Wade’s name with every tantalizing move.

The big guy propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. Peter’s pale skin appeared almost luminous in the enveloping darkness. To Wade he resembled an angel, an ethereal being sent from heaven to capture his heart. He watched intently as Peter drizzled more of the sun lotion onto his hand and reached down between his supple thighs. 

“Ahh Wade, I missed you so much. Please, t-touch me,” Peter keened, tiny high-pitched breaths escaping his lips with every inch he fingered himself. 

“Oh, you’re so beautiful. Does it feel good baby? You want me to help you, stretch you open?” Wade grabbed some of the lotion and smeared it on his own scarred fingers. Sliding alongside Peter’s slim hand, he felt his way towards the tight entrance, drawing a loud gasp from the younger man as he pressed inside.

“Ah yeah, that’s it Baby Boy, let me hear you,” Wade urged, knowing Peter’s voice turned him on more than anything. His lover obliged, emitting throaty whimpers with every push of The Merc’s thick digits. Peter rocked back and forth, grinding on Wade’s hand, feeling him delving in and out.

“Fuck me Wade, please. Let me feel you deep inside,” he groaned, reaching for The Merc’s solid member, craving the ridged surface. Wade slowly removed his fingers and lathered sun cream on his cock. Easing Peter into position, he held his thighs apart and watched with bated breath as Peter sank down the scarred length.

_ Holy fuck! I am so fucking blessed. _

Almost immediately they picked up the pace, Peter flexing every muscle in his body, riding The Merc like his life depended on it. He couldn’t get enough of the thick grooved cock thrusting up into his slick hole, the slippery sun cream giving them the perfect slide. Wade hissed at the snug pinch of Peter’s walls around his scarred girth, loving the endless friction each time he contracted and clenched with every grind of his malleable hips. The Merc gripped Peter’s butt cheeks, loving the way his fingers dug into the pliable flesh, securing him in place while he fucked him deeper with every upward jolt of his hefty frame. 

“Ahhh yes, deeper, harder, fuck me Wade. Give me everything you’ve got, don’t fucking stop…. _ ever! _ ” Peter gasped, crying out, begging him for more as he bounced up and down. “Please, yes yes yes, it’s so fucking good.”

Their bodies swayed in a perfect flow of give and take, each movement offering more pleasure than the last. Wade’s flawed rugged exterior stood in stark contrast to Peter’s smooth porcelain skin, his blemished weathered hands alien on such a nubile young body. To an outsider their pairing broke every rule of attraction, but to them it felt right. They belonged in each other’s arms, the pieces of their messed up puzzle slotted together to form a picture of pure devotion. 

For six agonizing months Peter dreamed about the only man he’d ever truly loved, hoping with all his heart that one day he would return and they could finally be happy. Now, feeling him enter his body with such force and passion, giving him everything he longed for, Peter allowed all his emotions to wash over him. A surge of heat raced through his veins, setting his body alight. Tears streamed down his flushed face as he felt every fibre of his body fizz with arousal. Wade tapped into all his senses, like an intoxicating substance, raw and addictive. He needed to feel him in every cell, every pore, every inch of his being.

“Ahhh Wade, I need to come, _ please _ …” Crying and panting Peter couldn’t carry on much longer, the building pressure in his core screaming for a release. He felt so close, but his exhaustion threatened to crush the moment. “Help me, I’m so tired baby, but I need it...please Wade, make me come.”

Keeping himself firmly embedded inside his young lover, Wade expertly rolled them both over so Peter lay on his back with his legs wrapped round The Merc’s firm waist. Gently he took hold of his boyfriend’s thighs and pushed them up over his torso, almost folding him double with his ass at a perfect angle. Peter hid his face with his arms, stemming his vocal reactions. 

Long and deliberate, with forceful intent, Wade glided deep inside Peter’s quivering body. His cock pulsed and leaked a constant stream of pre-cum as The Merc picked up tempo, hitting his sweet spot over and over, pushing Peter closer. 

“You okay baby? Keep talking to me…” He felt aware of his heavy frame, not wanting to hurt the smaller man.

“Please don’t stop. Go harder, deeper, I can feel it Wade...god you feel s-so good...I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Peter, I really do...” Wade replied through staggered breaths, his speed increasing once more. This time he went for it, pinning the younger man in place, legs wedged beneath him, quick fast thrusts pounding as deep as he could get. He felt Peter’s walls grip him, the clench of his muscles, the tightening of his core. His smooth cock stiffened and with one long cry Peter crashed over the edge, dragging Wade along with him. They came in unison, scorching bodies clamped together as their mutual orgasms raged like wildfire. Peter shot his load between them, long white strands painted his abdomen as Wade let go inside him. He felt as if his cock would never stop throbbing, the thrill of his release so fulfilling. Peter could feel The Merc’s heat coursing through his insides, the warm silky fluid easing the stretch of Wade’s generous size, allowing him to soften as he slipped out of his lover’s aching grasp.

“Wow, just... _ wow _ . That was...oh my god Baby Boy...I can’t even…” Wade rested his head on Peter’s chest, listening to his heartbeat through the rise and fall of his deep breaths. The young man languidly caressed The Merc’s scalp, subtly tracing each scar. 

“I love you Wade and I know I keep saying it, but ... _ thank you. _ ” 

“I love you too sweetheart, but I’m the grateful one here...I mean, I think we should make this day a goddamn national holiday. Every year we gather to celebrate how flawless angel Peter rode his gruesome demon lover on the golden sands of their dreams. Oh boy, it’s better than Christmas. In fact, I’m calling it Wademas.” The Merc’s voice chimed loudly, masking his ever-present insecurity.

_ I’m not even joking. What the hell does he see in me? _

“Wade, you are not gruesome. Please, look at me.” They broke apart, turning on their sides to face one another. Peter gazed lovingly at his boyfriend.

“I think you’re beautiful. I love your face, your body, your voice, but most of all I love your selfless heart. To me you are perfect.” From the day he described him in his journal, Peter had only ever seen goodness in Wade.

“Oh hey, I think maybe you need your eyes testing. I’m nothing but a scarred up old Merc who just cashed in all his good luck tokens. I’m more what you would call IM-perfect.” Wade grinned sarcastically. Deep down he knew Peter loved him, he just didn’t know why. 

“Oh I see your skin and I love it. Each scar, each  _ imperfection, _ tells a story and I want to read that story every single day for the rest of my life.” 

“My sweet Peter, thank you. That's the nicest thing I ever heard. Come here Baby Boy.” Fighting back tears, Wade wrapped him up in his big arms. He knew Peter had softened his heart, smoothed the jagged edges from his tumultuous past. He knew it when he failed to pull the trigger that fateful day. Something stopped him, but not fear or his conscience. Something made him want to silence all the noise in his head, settle down, embrace life. 

Something pure. 

_ Love. _

He could never tell Peter what really happened, but knowing the young man accepted him regardless of the violence in his past meant the world to Wade. As long as they had each other everything else would fall into place.

Feeling a slight breeze they pulled on their clothes and curled up on the blanket, not wanting their special day to end.

As the endless Milky Way illuminated the night sky and wavelets rippled in the surf, our two love-struck souls lay in each other’s arms. 

Holding on to Wade, Peter sighed, tears of relief pooling in the corners of his eyes.

_ I’ll never forget what you did for me. _

_ You opened the cage and rescued my soul _ .

_ You set me free _ .

_ I love you. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

💖 epilogue 💖

In the months that followed their happy reunion Wade and Peter finally settled into life as a ‘real’ couple. Wade found a place down the block from Peter’s apartment, opting to wait until after he finished college before they moved in together. However, being an overtly  _ affectionate  _ couple, they still snuggled in bed each night and Wade always made sure Peter had his favorite pancakes for breakfast.

~~~

Wade and the sergeant kept an eye on Julian, making sure he kept his word, but the young actor had no intention of breaking their pact. Sgt. Ahearn had guessed right when he said Julian got what he wanted. The sharp blonde couldn’t have been happier the way his life turned out, except maybe for the odd evening when the endless parties and nameless faces would bore him senseless. On those nights he would pamper himself, bathing in luxurious oils and indulging in all kinds of culinary delights. After a glass of wine he would pull open a drawer in his study and take out a special framed photograph, placing it on the table by the big sofa. Raising his glass he would smile at the picture, blowing it a kiss with a flirtatious wink.

“Hello my darling, I thought you might like to see how I’m spending your money. We had some fun didn’t we? I can’t say I miss you, because it feels like you’re always by my side. I guess we really did end up together in the end. Here’s to you Markus, you stupid old fool.” For a moment Julian would remember the better times, fantasize about a life that never was, but he never forgot the cold hard truth.

_ There was no other way. _

_ We did the right thing. _

~~~

Life carried on as usual for Mimi and her parents, with work and school taking up most of their time. Peter and Mimi remained as close as ever. They spoke most days and once a month they took a trip to the city to visit an art gallery or a museum, or sometimes they just walked about looking at buildings and eating junk food. 

Mimi took her art very seriously and inspired by her childhood drawing of Peter’s ‘future boyfriend’ she created a comic about Peter and Wade’s relationship, as she saw them. Every week she gave them new adventures, drawing them as superheroes defending the city against disasters and villains. Each time she would hand them a copy to add to the collection. Wade loved it, his tiny ego flattered by something so thoughtful and wholesome. He read every page with happy tears soaking his face while Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Oh my god Wade, you are such a big baby.”

“But Peter, it’s so wonderful. Look, she’s even given us suits and masks...no capes, but I got some katanas. It’s like we have our own fanfiction! Your suit is so cool, it makes your ass look amazing!”

Peter liked it really and he loved seeing Wade so happy, but most of all he felt proud of Mimi’s incredible talent and imagination.

~~~

Peter still attended occasional therapy sessions, usually when dark clouds threatened to dampen his spark. He learned to accept that he couldn’t erase his past, but that it didn’t need to define him. Sometimes he and Wade attended therapy together to work through any issues that arose in the bedroom, or if Wade wanted to express his emotions but couldn’t find the right words. Nobody told them it would be easy all the time, but they made it work with what they had and promised to never take each other for granted. It was all about give and take.

“Would you like Blueberry or banana pancakes Baby Boy?”

“Nope, today you’re staying in bed and I’m making you breakfast.”

“Really? I...eh...thought you couldn’t cook?”

“First time for everything! How hard can it be?”

“Okay...if you say so.”

“You just wait and see…”

*Thirty minutes later*

“Tadaaaah waffles with bacon and syrup!”

“Oh...eh...that looks very  _ well done... _ mmm charred bacon...  _ crunchy _ . I’m not sure waffles are meant to be this hard.”

“Use the syrup to soften them up.”

“Oh yeah...that’s it...yummy, so _ chewy _ . Thank you sweet cheeks, it's  _ delicious _ .”

“It’s okay Wade, you don’t have to pretend. I know it’s crap. I burnt the bacon and I used the wrong flour in the waffle mixture and I think I forgot to add the sugar. I just wanted to make you happy, show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me.”

“Oh sweetheart, every single day that I wake up beside you is like a dream come true. Just seeing your sleepy little face fills my heart with sunshine. You make me very happy Baby Boy. I think it’s cute you made breakfast and because you tried your best I intend to eat every last mouthful.”

“Thank you, that’s so sweet. Maybe you could give me some cooking lessons.”

“I’d like that very much.”

“Would you like me to wear an apron?”

“Well, that depends...”

“On what?”

“What you wear underneath it.”

“Nothing...I’d be naked...Oops Mr. Wilson, I dropped a spoon. I’ll just bend over and pick it up.”

“Peter?”

“Yes?”

“You need to come back to bed, it’s an emergency.”

~~~

In the end, love always wins.

💖💖💖

Thank you for reading.


End file.
